Saiyakianos
by YuriPetrov
Summary: Una antigua leyenda devilukiana, el destino decide unir nuevamente dos razas separadas por mucho tiempo, #GokuMasinteligente pero sin perder la inociencia #LalaStrong #RazasGuerreras
1. Capitulo 1

Los derechos de Dragon Ball son de Akira Toriyama y los de To Love Ru son de Saki Hasemi y Kentaro Yabuki. Este Fic es realizado por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

"hablando **"** **'** pensando **'**

Cap. 1

Era una tarde hermosa, con un cielo color ya rojizo por el atardecer pero esto no se podía apreciar bien por la altura a la que estaba el templo de Kami-sama, donde se podía ver a un Goku de 16 años entrenando junto a Míster Popo…

"Gokus te estas volviendo cada vez más fuertes" le decía Popo

"Si todo es gracias al entrenamiento que recibí de Kami-sama y de ti Mr Popo" le aclaraba Goku con su gran sonrisa.

"Buenos creo que esto es todos por hoy, ve a bañarte porque estas hediondos"

"Bueno ahora mismo voy, gracias por el entrenamiento" Dicho esto Goku se retiro al baño para poder bañarse tranquilo…

Mientras tanto entre la tierra y la luna se encontraba una nave siendo perseguida…

"Lala-sama nos están alcanzando" gritaba Peke alterado, en ese instante un rayo de la nave más grande le da a la nave perseguida y le desactiva los motores "hasta aquí llegamos al parecer"

"Peke, estamos a una distancia en la que pueda usar a Pyon-Pyon warp-kun para ir a ese planeta?" preguntaba Lala desesperada por que no quería volver a su planeta.

"A la superficie del planeta estamos muy alejados Lala-sama pero hay un pedacito de tierra flotando en la atmosfera con tres señales de vida a la que puede teletransportarse" respondio peque mientras pensaba 'es raro como un pedazo de tierra puede flotar sin caer por la gravedad'

"Entonces me teletransportare ahí de inmediato Peke, luego ve tu pero que no te sigan!" en ese momento Lala activa su creación y es teletransportada fuera de la nave justo cuando unos sujetos entraban a la cabina por la puerta.

"Demonios, Lala-sama uso ese aparato para teleportarse, siempre pone más difíciles las cosas" se quejó un hombre vestido todo de negro.

Volviendo al templo de Kami-sama

Goku se encontraba bañándose, cuando de repente una parte de la bañera se comenzó a iluminar y de repente el agua exploto, al terminar de caer toda el agua, pudo divisar a una mujer de pelo rosa y ojos verdes frente a él…

"Oye quien eres tú y como llegaste aquí" fue lo primero que dijo Goku

"Yo, yo me llamo Lala Deviluke, y soy del planeta Deviluke"

"Eres de otro planeta?" dijo Goku con estrellitas en los ojos de la emoción

"Sí, soy lo que para ustedes los terrícolas sería un alien"

"Oh genial, jamás había conocido a alguien de otro planeta" aclaro este aun con estrellitas en los ojos

"Y tu cómo te llamas?" le pregunto Lala

"Mi nombre es Son Goku" le dijo este con una gran sonrisa en la cara para luego levantarse y salir de la bañera para empezar a secarse, cuando se estaba por poner la ropa se dio cuenta de algo y le pregunto "oye, ahora que me doy cuenta y tu ropa? No vas a andar desnuda verdad? Porque a mi me dijeron que es de mala educación andar desnudo"

"Ah, se quedó en mi nave" le dijo "es que me estaban persiguiendo y me vi en la necesidad de usar esto" mientras le mostraba su pulsera

"Como que te estaban persiguiendo? Y que es eso?" le dijo Goku con cara de que no entendía nada

"Este es Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun, es un invento mío que me puede teletransportar a un lugar cercano, pero no puedo decir donde precisamente y tampoco puede teletransportar cosas sin vida como la ropa, y como este lugar era lo más cercano que había me trajo aquí" le dijo Lala para luego seguir "y me están persiguiendo porque quieren llevarme nuevamente a mi planeta pero yo no quiero"

"Ósea que te están forzando en contra de tu voluntad, entonces si es así, yo te protegeré" le dijo Goku regalándole una gran sonrisa sacándole un sonrojo a esta.

"Enserio Goku? Muchas gracias" le decía Lala saliendo de la bañera y agarrando la toalla para cercarse

"Si no hay problema Lala" dijo Goku pero al observarla vio que Lala tenía algo moviéndose detrás "Lala hay algo moviéndose detrás de ti"

"ah te refieres a mi cola?" le responde la Devilukiana

"Oh tú también tienes cola" dijo Goku exaltado "yo ahora ya no tengo la mía pero cuando era más chico tenía una que se asemejaba a la de un monito"

Al escuchar esto, Lala quedo algo shockeada, 'una apariencia humanoide y una cola de mono? Podría ser que Goku es uno de los sobrevivientes de los saiyajins? Leí que su planeta fue destruido, pero no creo que lo sea él es muy amable y yo leí en ese libro de especie que los saiyajins eran muy salvajes y peligrosos, bueno le preguntare total no pierdo nada', "Oye Goku, tu por las dudas sabes algo de los Saiyajin?"

"Saiya-que?" Dijo Goku totalmente perdido "no la verdad jamás escuche nada sobre eso? Es una comida?"

'uff al parecer no sabe nada, quizás solo fue una mutación ocurrida en los habitantes de este planeta" pero Lala no pudo seguir pensando más porque una voz llamo su atención

"Lala-sama! Me alegra que este bien" decía pegue yendo a abrazar a Lala

"Peque, al fin llegaste" decía está abrazándolo de nuevo

"Em.. Lala quien esta persona?" Preguntaba Peke un poco curioso

"Él es quien vive aquí, se llama Goku" le decía Lala, luego se gira y le dice a Goku "Él es Peke, robot multi usos creador por mi"

"Otro invento tuyo? Entonces debes ser una persona muy inteligente" Le dice Goku "Yo tengo una amiga que es una genia su nombre es Bulma pero no la veo hace un año"

"Oh otra genia me gustaría conversar con ella algún dia" le decía Lala, y luego se dirige a su robot "Peke ya sabes que hacer"

"Si Lala-sama!, Peke Dress-Form" grita Peke comenzando a rodear a Lala emitiendo una luz, cuando esta se apagó Lala estaba vistiendo un traje bastante raro (el que genera peke al principio de to love ru) " no está muy ajustado Lala-sama?"

"No peque esta genial" le responde Lala pero no pudo seguir diciendo nada porque desde afuera del baño se escuchan unos gritos

"Quienes son ustedes y porque están en este lugar Sagrado, es el Templo de Kami-sama"

"Nosotros venimos por Lala-sama para regresarla a Deviluke" hablo uno de los hombres de negro

"Aquí no se encuentra ninguna persona llamada Lala, solo muy pocos elegidos pueden pisar este lugar y ustedes no fueron invitados" Hablo Kami-sama

Goku y Lala salieron a ver qué es lo que sucedía y la sorpresa que se llevó la devilukiana al ver a la persona verde, 'un namekiano' pensó, estos eran conocidos por ser extremadamente pacíficos y especializados en curación pero no hablan normalmente con otras especies.

Kami-sama y Popo sintieron dos presencias detrás de ellos, uno de ellos sabían que era Goku pero la otra presencia la desconocían, se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con una muchacha junto al adolescente

"Goku que significa esto?" hablo Kami "nunca te di permiso de traer a alguien a este lugar sagrado, supongo que ella es la tal Lala que estas personas están buscando"

"Si Kami-sama" respondio Goku "ella es Lala pero ella apareció aquí yo no la traje, y ellos están buscándola para llevarse en contra de su voluntad y eso no puedo permitirlo, si quieren llegar a ella tendrán que pasar sobre mi"

Lala se impresiono y se puso un poco colorada por la forma en que Goku la defendía

"El rey de Deviluke pidió que llevemos a su hija sea como sea a casa" hablaron los hombres de negro

"Espera tu papa es el rey de deviluke?" pregunto consternado el muchacho

"Si, es el rey pero quiere que vuelva para buscarme más candidatos para esposo y yo no quiero casarme con nadie a quien no quiera, él no puede obligarme" expreso Lala un poco enfadada

"No sé qué es eso del amor, o si se come, pero no puede obligarte a nada que no quieras, no te preocupes no dejare que te lleven"

Lala sentía unas mariposas en el estómago cada vez que él hablaba tan ferozmente de defenderla, no entendía bien en ese momento que le sucedía, pero no pudo pensar en nada más por que los hombres de negro se lanzaron al ataque, Goku se lanzó directo contra ellos, cargando con un puñetazo a uno de los hombres mientras esquivaba un puñetazo del otro, pero como Goku no quería destrozar nada dentro del templo porque sabía que después todo tendría que levantarlo el o Mr. Popo llevo la pelea hasta afuera del recinto, donde nuevamente volvió a cargar contra los hombres de negro, esquivando un puñetazo y lanzando uno que golpeo justo la boca del estómago de uno de los devilukianos, mandándolo a volar unos metros, luego esquivo una patada alta lanzándose al suelo, para apoyar su mano y lanzar una patada hacia arriba (el movimiento típico de broly de poner la mano en el suelo y patada) que pego de lleno a la quijada del otro hombre, Lala al ver la pelea sintió algo dentro de ella que le llamaba a la acción, pero no sabía que era, decidiendo hacerle caso a sus instintos se lanzó al ataque largando un puñetazo que llego desprevenido a uno de los devilukeanos pero que apenas si le hizo algo de daño, ya que Lala jamás había entrenado no tenía fuerza suficiente, el Devilukiano rápidamente tomo la mano de Lala sin querer soltarla y se lanzó a correr hacia su nave para llevársela.

Goku que estaba enfrascado en la pelea con el otro Devilukiano, logro pegarle y hacerlo volar unos metro, pero al mirar hacia lala vio que el otro hombre de negro se la llevaba a cuestas mientras esta pataleaba y trataba de pegarle, eso fue suficiente para que Goku se mandara a toda su velocidad y le diera un puñetazo en toda la cara haciendo que este soltara a la princesa y saliera despedido unos metros por no esperar el golpe.

"Lala-sama se encuentra bien?" pregunto algo preocupado Peke

"Si peke, pero como nos encontraron aquí? Exigió una explicación la princesa

"Debio haber sido culpa mia lala-sama lo lamento" dijo Peke

"ya no importa Peke, usare esto" dijo Lala sacando su D-dial y marcando unos números, haciendo aparecer una aspiradora gigante "GoGo Vacuum-kun"

La princesa encendió la aspiradora que rápidamente se tragó a los dos devilukianos pero como era de esperarse de los inventos de Lala término funcionando mal y aspirando sin parar

"Lala paga esa cosa antes que explote" grito Goku viendo como la aspiradora se hinchaba

"es que no me acuerdo como" dijo Lala, haciendo que Goku y a lo lejos kami-sama y Popo que veían todo cayeran de espalda al piso (ya saben lo típico que hace Toriyama)

"entonces no me queda de otra" dijo Goku posicionándose para hacer su técnica favorita "Kaaa Meee Haaa Meee HAAAA" dijo lanzando su poder para poder destruir la maquina pero no conto con que los Devilukianos saldrían volando y se perderían a lo lejos en el cielo, pero logro escuchar un pequeño grito "aquí nos mandaron a volar otra vez".

Lala quedo impresionada con la demostración de poder por parte de Goku y le dijo "Goku eso fue super genial"

"Enserio te parece? La verdad es que lo puedo hacer desde niño pero el Maestro Roshi quien fue el que lo invento me dijo que el tubo que entrenar 50 años para poder lograrlo" expreso Goku

"Enserio? Entonces tu debes ser un genio para poder hacer eso tan rápido" dijo lala mientras pensaba 'o quizás mis sospechas de que es un saiyajin son cada vez más acertadas'

Mientras ellos charlaban, Kami-sama los miraba desde lejos, 'no entiendo ese sentimiento que vi en muchos humanos llamado amor, pero si se cómo reconocerlo, después de todo soy Kami-sama y llevo mirando a los humanos desde hace mucho tiempo, quizás ya se asentó una semilla de eso en sus corazones, habrá que ver como siguen las cosas', al terminar de pensar en eso decidió acercarse

"Goku" hablo Kami ganándose la atención de los dos "ahora me podrías decir como llego a ella aquí, si me dijiste que apareció de la nada"

"Ah eso puedo explicarlo yo" dijo Lala "Utilice esto" mostrando el brazalete "lo llamo Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun, es un invento mío que sirve para teletransportarse a lugares cercanos pero no se pueden establecer específicamente donde, y no teletransporta cosas no vivas"

"Es decir que cuando apareciste estabas desnuda" dijo Kami-sama mirando ahora a Goku hablo "espero que no hayas intentado nada muchacho" porque después de tanto tiempo observando la tierra sabia que sucedía si había dos personas de distinto sexo desnudas.

"eh, que había que hacer algo?" dijo Goku inocentemente

'uh, este Goku es demasiado inocente me parece, jamás se atrevería a hacer algo' pensó kami.

"Bueno la cosa es que ella no puede quedarse aquí Goku, y si quiere ganarse el derecho a estar aquí tiene q bajar y subir la torre Karin como tú lo hiciste" expreso kami a su alumno

"ah pero kami-sama no sea así, además yo no creo que ella tenga entrenamiento" dijo Goku a lo que Lala se avergonzó un poco "oye Lala no es nada de qué avergonzarse, uno no nace entrenando, si quieres yo puedo entrenarte un poco"

"En serio harías eso por mí?" pregunto Lala sintiendo nuevamente esas mariposas en su estómago, 'que es esto' se preguntó 'porque me siento así cada vez que hace algo por mi 'no me digan que estoy comenzando a enamorarme de él', recibiendo un cabeceo de aprobación por parte de Goku, "entonces entréname por favor, yo quiero ser fuerte también"

"Yo no eh dado mi autorización aun" dijo kami, pero al ver como lala se ponía triste dijo "pero, creo que hare una excepción a las reglas esta vez, ustedes dos pueden entrenar con Popo, aunque con la princesa devilukiana deberemos empezar desde cero"

"Pero primero a comer!" dijo Goku " que me estoy muriendo de hambre" sobándose el estomago

"La comidas estaras en 20 minutos" dijo Mr. Popo apareciendo por la puerta

"Muy bien muchas gracias " dijo Goku con estrellitas en los ojos ya imaginándose las ricas comidas

Luego de la tan larga espera según Goku, todos fueron a comer, pero mientras estaban disfrutando del almuerzo otra nave devilukeana mucho más grande se acercó al templo, y de ahí bajaron los mimos hombres de negro junto a otro con una Gran Armadura, que antes de entrar golpeo las manos y aviso su llegada (no como los otros dos -.-)

"Disculpen, estoy buscando a Lala-sama" dijo este hombre con armadura "Mi nombre es Zastin Deviluke, guardaespaldas personal de la princesa, su padre pregunto por ella y el por qué no regresa aun a casa"

"Zastin" dijo Lala "dile a Papa que no quiero ir, ya encontré a alguien para que sea mi esposo" a lo que el guardaespaldas levanto una ceja

"Y me podrías decir quién es el candidato?" pregunto este

"ya lo llamo justo se fue hasta la cocina" aclaro Lala "Goku, podrías venir un segundo"

El mencionado hizo acto de aparición al instante de haber sido llamado…

"Que necesitas Lala?" dijo Goku siempre con su sonrisa típica

"Mira Zastin, él es Goku y yo quiero casarme con él" menciono Lala

"Casarse? Qué es eso? Algún tipo de comida?" Pregunto inocentemente "Que es Casarse Lala?"

"Casarse es cuando dos personas deciden estar juntos por toda la vida" dijo Lala

"por toda la vida?" pregunto casi gritando Goku

"que no quieres casarte conmigo Goku?" pregunto con un poco de tristeza Lala

"No es eso, Lala, si tú quieres que yo este contigo toda la vida, yo no le veo el problema" dijo Goku obviamente no entendiendo todo lo que implicaba "casarse"

"Bueno pero tengo que ver si es un candidato digno para ser su esposo Lala-sama" exclamo Zastin

"A si que quieres pelear? Bueno podemos ir afuera si gustas asi no desordenamos aquí dentro" expreso Goku, con gran emoción por poder pelear contra alguien mas

"Muy bien entonces" dijo zastin, saliendo por la puerta seguido por Goku y Lala.

'Este Goku siempre metiéndose en problemas y ahora comprometiéndose con una princesa de otro planeta' pensaba kami-sama que había escuchado todo del otro lado de la puerta

"Muy bien aquí está bien" hablo Goku

"Muy bien" expreso Zastin desenvainando su espada "ataca primero si quieres"

Goku no espero otra vez para lanzarse a toda velocidad contra el devilukiano sin importarle que este tenga una espada, en cuando estuvo a un costado rápidamente se posiciono en el otro dificultando a Zastin seguirlo, y le propino una patada en las costillas que hizo al guardaespaldas retroceder bastante, por otra parte el devilukiano no sufrio mucho daño gracias a la gran armadura que poseía pero sí pudo evaluar el poder de Goku, con más entrenamiento estaba seguro que podría hasta alcanzar al rey o superarlo.

"Con esto es suficiente" hablo Zastin "pude comprobar con la fuerza de ese golpe que eres un candidato digno, informare de inmediato a su alteza" y se puso en rumbo a la nave

"Goku ya vuelvo tengo que decirle algo a Zastin" dijo Lala y fue hacia el guardaespaldas "Zastin" pronuncio lala haciendo que este se diera la vuelta "necesito decirte algo"

"Usted diga Lala-sama si hay algo que puedo hacer por usted"

"La verdad son solo suposiciones mías, pero creo que Goku es uno de los sobrevivientes Saiyajins, por que él me dijo que de chico tenía una colita de mono" dijo esta, haciendo que Zastin abriera grande los ojos

"En ese caso sería imprudente dejarla aquí Lala-sama" dijo este

"Pero él no es malo como todos los libros dicen que serían los saiyajins, el me defendió sin saber quién era, y la verdad me siento feliz estando cerca suyo" expreso Lala un poco sonrojada "aparte él no sabe nada de que o quiénes son los saiyajins"

"Mmm.. muy bien Lala-sama, veo que se enamoró de ese muchacho " expreso Zastin, al escuchar esto Lala se puso como un tomate, " pero debo avisarle de esto al rey, y de seguro me pedirá que me quede cerca por cualquier cosa, así que no creo que se libre de mi tan fácilmente"

15 min después en la nave Devilukiana…

"Oh ya veo asi que Lala ya tiene un pretendiente al que ah aceptado, y que tienes que informarme sobre este sujeto Zastin"

"Su nombre es Goku, tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento para probarlo y la verdad una simple patada casi me destroza la armadura y las costillas creo que con más entrenamiento podría llegar a tener casi el mismo poder que usted, además el hecho más perturbador, es que Lala-sama cree que el muchacho es un sobreviviente Saiyajin señor"

Al escuchar eso el Rey Devilukiano abrió grande los ojos y dijo "estas seguro Zastin? Si es así no creo que deba aceptar esto, no le entregare mi trono a alguien que le encanta matar y acabar con especies enteras"

"Aun no totalmente, pero existe la posibilidad porque Lala me dijo que el muchacho le confesó haber tenido una cola de mono cuando era niño" aclaro Zastin pero luego prosiguió "pero también Lala-sama me dijo que el muchacho no tiene idea de quienes o que son los Saiyajins y que se puso a protegerla sin dudarlo y sin saber bien quien era ella"

"Oh, un saiyajin bueno? No me lo puedo creer jajaja, si no fuera porque son palabras transferidas desde Lala creería que me intentas tomar el pelo" dijo Rey Deviluke, suspirando agrego "bueno está bien permitiré este matrimonio, aunque no estoy muy convencido que los demás candidatos vayan a estar muy contentos, ah y otra cosa Zastin te encargo su seguridad"

-Time Skip: 3 meses-

Tres meses habían pasado desde que Lala llego a la tierra y cada vez era más cercana a Goku, le encantaba entrenar con él y sentir esa emoción que sentía por las batallas, pero eso también la tenía muy intrigada porque se sentía tan bien en batalla porque no se sentía así en otras cosas que intento hacer en toda su vida. Decidida Lala tomo rumbo hacia donde estaba estacionada una mini nave usada por Zastin

"Zastin" grito Lala "ven aquí necesito preguntarte algo"

"Que necesita Lala-sama" pregunto este saliendo de la nave

"Zastin tengo el presentimiento de que tu me puedes responder una duda que tengo" dijo esta pero no lo dejo hablar "dime porque cada vez que entreno con Goku siento una gran emoción por la batalla?"

"Ah así que era eso" dijo este suspirando "la verdad su padre confiaba en que jamás encontrara ese placer por las batallas" se dispuso a tomar asiento y le indico a Lala que haga lo mismo, esta charla sería algo larga "Nosotros los devilukianos, somos una raza guerrera Lala-sama" esto hizo abrir los ojos grande a la princesa "pero a diferencia de los saiyajins por ej. Nosotros no lo hacemos directamente por el placer que se siente en una batalla, digamos que a diferencia de ellos nosotros podemos ser indiferentes a ese sentimiento, nosotros peleamos para proteger lo querido, o porque es necesario para alcanzar un bien mayor, como el logrado por su padre al unificar la galaxia"

"Pero porque sentimos el mismo placer que los saiyajin por las batallas entonces?" dijo Lala

"hay una leyenda lala-sama que solo es conocida por el rey y gente cercana a el, junto a los del consejo, no se sabe que tan cierta es o si es totalmente falsa, pero dice que una vez hubo un planeta llamado Planeta Sarada (Cap 32 de Dragon Ball Super) que es el origen tanto de los saiyajins, como de devilukianos, al parecer hace muchísimos años, los devilukianos y los saiyajins eran una misma especie, yo los llamo los saiyakianos para abreviar y no decir saiyan devilukianos, la cosa es que dicen que tenían la inteligencia de los devilukianos, que gracias a las conexiones neuronales les daban un reflejo aun mayor que los que poseen los saiyajins y tenían 2 colas devilukianas y una saiyajin, por las devilukianas podían disparar energía como nosotros podemos hacerlo pero ahí está el hecho que la sangre saiyajin intervenía e impedía que por perdida de energía retrocedan en el crecimiento (evitaba que queden chibis como le paso al padre de lala), tenían una versión mejorada del zenkai, ya que aplicaba tanto el zenkai de la parte saiyan como la parte devilukiana, y de ahí también tenía las habilidades de los saiyajins como la transformación al mono gigante, pero gracias al cerebro devilukiano jamás perdían el raciocinio por ello, pero aun con todo esto era una raza sumida por la guerra, ya que algunos poseían más características devilukianas y preferían vivir en paz y hacer el bien, mientras que otros tenían más características saiyans haciéndolos agresivo y amantes de cualquier pelea, esto termino cuando las razas al final empezaron a separarse y surgieron los saiyans y devilukeanos por separados, para que luego los devilukianos abandonaran el Planeta Sarada dejando a los saiyans solos para que hagan lo que quieran" al terminar esto Zastin tomo una gran bocanada de aire ' al parecer el destino quiere que las dos razas vuelvan a estar unidas' pensó.

"Muchas gracias por contarme esto Zastin" dijo lala que se vio como Goku se acercaba y logro pararse "ah, ya descanse bastante, Goku quieres entrenar un poco más?"

"Bueno, como quieras Lala, pero ya estás bien con las pesas en tu ropa? Ya te acostumbraste? Si quieres podemos cambiarlas por algo más pesada si quieres" le dijo Goku 'y penar que ya tiene 100 kilos encima y se mueve como si nada y apenas vamos tres meses de entrenamiento'.

Fin del Cap 1

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, no olviden de dejar críticas por favor, guárdense los insultos por favor, y comenten de la manera más educada posible, todo consejo es bienvenido :D


	2. Capitulo 2

Los derechos de Dragon Ball son de Akira Toriyama y los de To Love Ru son de Saki Hasemi y Kentaro Yabuki. Este Fic es realizado por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

"hablando **"** **'** pensando **'**

Cap. 2

Dos años pasaron desde el momento en que llego Lala a la tierra, dos años en los que siguió con sus inventos que normalmente fracasaban, pero también entrenaba junto a Goku, su sangre devilukiana fluía con fuerza cada vez que tenía un entrenamiento en combate (ya saben, está el entrenamiento físico y luego está el sparring) pero ella no entrenaba por el placer que esto causaba, lo hacía para poder ser de ayuda a Goku en algún momento crucial como en los que ya se había encontrado el *supuesto saiyajin*, si a Lala le contaron todo lo que vivió el muchacho durante su infancia, la pelea contra la patrulla roja, su enfrentamiento con Tao Pai Pai, y también el gran enfrentamiento que tuvo con el terrible Piccoro Daimaku cuando este trato de adueñarse del mundo, pero también le dijeron que ahora el hijo de este abominable ser estaba preparándose para clamar venganza…

-Flash Back-

"Dime Goku, ¿para que entrenas tanto y porque te gusta pelear?" le pregunta Lala con un poco de curiosidad, para tratar de aclarar si Goku era o no un Saiyajin.

"La verdad, hasta antes de conocer a mi amiga Bulma, lo hacía por el simple hecho de que algo dentro mío clamaba por entrenar y por hacerme cada vez más fuerte, pero cuando conocí a mi vieja y empezamos nuestra aventura alrededor del mundo por las esferas del dragón, surgió la necesidad de entrenar y volverme cada vez más fuerte para poder proteger a la gente inocente y a todos mis seres queridos" habló Goku, haciendo que Lala se quedara pensativa 'por lo que dijo estoy ya casi completamente segura que es un saiyajin, pero que bien que no sabe nada de ellos, y es de buen corazón; no sé si decirle o no sobre esto… mejor no le diré nada de su origen porque no creo que le agrade saber a lo que se dedicaban sus antepasados' y volvió a poner atención a lo que decía Goku "pero la verdad no puedo negar que cuando me enfrento a tipos sumamente poderosos, siento como si mi sangre se calentara y acelerara su paso aún más"

'si definitivamente es un saiyajin jaja' luego de pensar esto la princesa habló "Dime Goku, ¿enfrentaste a muchos tipos fuertes hasta ahora?".

"Si, primero enfrente a Pilaf y su sequito, que aunque no eran fuertes físicamente, usaban armas muy poderosas y eran muy tramposos, luego enfrente a la patrulla roja que estaban buscando las esferas del dragón, luego en el torneo de artes marciales me enfrente a Ten Shin Han que era muy poderoso y me ganó, y luego…" dijo Goku poniéndose algo triste al recordar lo que le había pasado a Krilin y al maestro Roshi, para enseguida poner una cara de enojado que hizo saber a Lala que algo andaba mal "luego… apareció ese maldito monstruo de Piccoro Daimaku, al final pude ganar, pero casi por poco no la cuento, me había herido un brazo y una pierna, pero pude lanzar un Kame Hame Ha con una mano, y el impulso me permitió atravesarle el pecho".

"Uh debe haber sido un monstruo entonces, pero por suerte ya lo derrotaste" dijo Lala a lo que Goku respondió "si lo derrote, pero antes de morir lanzo un huevecillo con su hijo dentro, ahora estoy entrenando porque según Kami-sama ese hijo tratara de tomar venganza en el próximo del torneo".

"Pero Goku en la pelea ¿nadie te ayudo?" pregunto Lala un poco preocupada

"Ten Shin han intento sellar a Piccoro con el mafuba pero, ese monstruo destruyo el artefacto donde lo sellarían y dejo herido a ten sin han para luego usarlo como un escudo y lograr causarme las heridas que te conté" explico Goku.

"Entonces entrenare aún más duro, y si llegaras a necesitar ayuda yo entrare a ayudarte" dijo Lala con una gran determinación "creare algún artefacto que nos ayude a entrar mejor".

Goku ya sabiendo lo que suponía usar un invento de Lala le dijo "no mejor entrenemos a la antigua, además así me gusta hacer las cosas a mi" para luego pararse y hacerle un gesto a Lala para que lo siga

"Bueno está bien" dijo Lala siguiendo a Goku hasta el descampado para seguir entrenando.

-Fin flashback-

Ahora que recordó eso, con aun mas determinación Lala siguió su entrenamiento, mientras Goku que se encontraba comiendo (que raro) pensaba 'es una muy buena compañera de entrenamiento, y no puedo creer que en tan solo dos año haya avanzado tanto en poder, ahora puede usar una ropa pesada de 300 kg en total' mientras este seguía pensando de pronto realizo algo, se paró y llamo a su compañera..

"Lala" dijo este ganándose la atención de la pelirrosa.

"¿Que sucede Goku? Ya te dije que yo ya comí" aclaro esta.

"no, no es eso, me acabo de acordar que el torneo de las artes marciales se realiza la semana que viene" le aclaro este a la princesa "y quería saber ¿si tu participaras?".

"No creo que participe Goku, sabes que no me gusta pelear si no es completamente necesario, si te llegaras a enfrentar con ese tal Piccoro y este hiciera trampa e intentara matarte, ahí es donde entrare a la pelea" le respondió está regalándole una sonrisa al muchacho que sin saber porque se puso un poco colorado.

"Bueno está bien entonces Lala, así que sungo que veras las peleas de las gradas y me veras pelear" dijo este con alegría, y luego agrego "Lala ¿cuándo dijo tu padre que vendría a la tierra a hacer eso del casamiento?".

Al mencionar esto la princesa se puso totalmente colorada y pensaba 'lo preguntara por pura inocencia o estará ansioso de casarse conmigo' para luego responderle "el mes que viene estaría llegando a la tierra, para hacer la ceremonia, no te acuerdas lo que dijo hace un año?"..

-Flashback again-

"Lala-sama" exclamo Zastin".

"¿Que sucede Zastin?" pregunto Lala quitando su atención de su nuevo y mejorado GoGo Vacuum-kun A

"Tiene una llamada del Rey, para usted y para Son Goku" aclaro el guardaespaldas.

"¿Papa nos llama? Ahora mismo vamos a la nave" dijo está dirigiéndose hasta una habitación, luego de unos momentos salió acompañada de Goku para dirigirse a la nave devilukiana.

Dentro de esta, Lala prendió el comunicador y se pudo ver a un niño del otro lado.

"papa" dijo la pelirrosa al niño, dejando con los ojos abiertos a Goku.

"¿ese es tu papa Lala? Pero si solo es un niño!" exclamo el ya confirmado pero sin que él lo sepa, saiyajin.

"Es niño ahora porque cuando unió la galaxia uso muchísimo poder, ¿no te acuerdas que te conté?" pregunto esta con un pucherito.

"Ah cierto, bueno perdone rey Deviluke" dijo Goku.

"No hay problema, y ya que te vas a casar con mi hija, mi nombre es Gid Lucione Deviluke, así no me estés llamando siempre Rey Deviluke" dijo este un poco molesto por lo mencionado de su estatura. Luego continuo hablando "Lala, como ya sabes las leyes humanas y devilukianas no permiten casarse antes de los 18 años, así que por el momento ustedes están comprometidos, en un rato les enviare unos anillos de plata que representaran eso en el mundo humano, cuando se casen los cambiaran por unos de oro que ya los tengo preparado".

Mientras Gid decía esto Lala se imaginaba su futuro junto a Goku '¿viviremos en la tierra o en el planeta Deviluke?, ¿cuántos hijos tendremos? La verdad yo quisiera 3 por lo menos, tengo que aprender a cocinar' pero no pudo seguir más allá porque un grito la saco de sus pensamientos "Lala pon atención niña" dijo su padre "como iba diciendo llegare un mes después de ese torneo del que me conto Zastin para oficiar la boda, y espero ganes el Torneo muchacho, ahora me despido tengo asuntos que atender".

-Fin FlashBack-

"Ah está bien, bueno vamos a seguir con el entrenamiento, lo seguiremos por dos días más luego los otros cinco días los usaremos para recorrer el planeta en la nube voladora, así te enseño sus paisajes" explicaba Goku.

"SI, vamos a seguir" dijo Lala tomando una pose de combate…

-1 semana después-

"¿Dónde estarán los demás? Ya deberían haber llegado, en 20 minutos cierran las inscripciones para el torneo" se preguntaba cierta mujer peliverde pero fue distraída por la voz de una niña.

"mi globo" decía la niña mientras daba unos brinquitos tratando de alcanzar el globo que quedó atorado en unas ramas.

"Ahora mismo te lo bajo niña" dijo la peliverde, poniéndose en puntitas para tratar de agarrar el globo "hay no alcanzo" dijo pero otra mano agarro el globo y se lo entrego.

"Aquí tienes Bulma" le dijo el desconocido, que venía acompañado de una chica que tenía el pelo rosa.

"Gracias, te conozco" le pregunto Bulma sin poder saber de dónde conocía esa voz.

"Claro, que me conoces" le dijo este, que ahora estaba mirando al maestro roshi y a Oolong "Hola maestro, Oolong y Lunch".

"¿Maestro?" dijo confundido Roshi para luego darse cuenta "no me digas que tú eres…".

"Claro que soy yo Goku, ¿que no me reconocieron por esto que tengo en la cabeza?" dijo sacándose las vendas dejando a ver los pelos en punta "les digo que soy yo Goku".

"Goku!" exclamaron todos que abalanzaron a abrasarle "hace tanto que no te vemos, jamás pasas a visitar".

"Bueno es que estuve ocupado con el entrenamiento de Kami-sama, además los entrenamientos con Lala son mucho más emocionantes" dijo este.

Pero antes de que alguien hable la niña que aun esperaba su globo le tironea el brazo a bulma y le dice: "Oye mi globo", Bulma reacciona y le entrega el globo a la niña.

"¿Lala? ¿Quién es Lala?" preguntó Bulma.

La aludida hizo un paso al frente y hablo alegremente "Hola, yo soy Lala Deviluke prometida de Goku, ustedes deben ser los amigos de los que tanto me contó verdad?".

Al escuchar lo que dijo la muchacha todos exclamaron "¿aaaahhh? ¿Prometida? ¿Desde cuando estas planeando casarte Goku? ¿Porque no nos avisaste?".

"Si ellos son Bulma, Maestro Roshi, Oolong, Lunch y ahí también esta Puar" le decía este a Lala, para luego mirar a sus amigos y decirles "La verdad es que yo no lo estaba planeando pero pasaron muchas cosas"… y asi Goku comenzó a relatarles todo lo que paso desde la llegada de Lala.

"Quien iba a pensar que si había vida en otros planetas" dijo Oolong a lo que Bulma hablo "yo ya lo imaginaba, con lo inmenso que es el universo de seguro había vida en otros planetas".

"Oye Bulma desde hace tiempo quise hacerte una pregunta que estoy seguro tu puedes responderme" dijo Goku para luego apartarla de los demás que seguían hablando tranquilamente con Lala.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber Goku?" pregunto algo curiosa Bulma.

"Desde hace un tiempo, note que me comporto un poco extraño junto a Lala, siempre que está conmigo no puedo sacar mi sonrisa de mi rostro ni aun en las peleas de entrenamiento, cuando estábamos explorando el planeta unos hombres le dijeron que era linda y a mí me dieron ganas de golpearlos" le comentaba el saiyajin secreto a su amiga de la infancia.

"jajaja, Goku lo que tú tienes se llama enamoramiento, digamos que amas a Lala pero no te dabas cuenta" le decía Bulma a su amigo.

"ah, ahora entiendo Bulma, sabía que tú me ibas a poder responder la pregunta" le agradecía este a la mujer joven.

Luego de esto se acercaron nuevamente a sus amigos, y Lala que se acordó de algo le dijo a Goku.

"Oye Goku, ayer llamo mi papa dijo que mis hermanas están en la tierra desde hace algún tiempo, que habían quedado por error con una familia, creo que sus nombres eran Yuuki Rito y Yuuki Mikan o algo así, me dijo también que mis hermanas planeaban venir al torneo junto a esas dos personas a ver las peleas".

"Oh genial, al fin podre conocer a tus hermanas" dijo Goku "bueno Faltan cinco minutos para el cierre de inscripciones mejor me hago anotar ahora mismo" a lo que el joven se retiró hasta la mesa de inscripciones.

Luego de unos instantes Goku vuelve junto a todos y estos dicen "al parecer los demás muchachos no llegaran a inscribirse".

"Yo estoy seguro que si llegaran" y como dijo Goku cuando faltaban 1 minuto para el cierre de inscripciones aparecieron los demás peleadores, entre ellos estaban Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaos y Krillin.

Luego de hacerse inscribir, Goku les habló "Muchachos, tanto tiempo sin verlos", los aludidos al escuchar una voz tan conocida se dieron vuelta y vieron a Goku y todos los demas junto a una chica pelirrosa.

"Goku ¿eres tú? Dijo Krillin aun sin creer lo diferente que estaba su amigo "creciste muchísimo".

"Krillin, claro que soy yo, ¿cómo has estado amigo?" respondió el saiyajin.

"Krillin?" pregunto Lala un poco confundida "¿no me habías dicho que Piccoro lo había matado?".

"y no mentí, pero también ¿te conté de las esferas del dragón verdad?" aclaro Goku.

"Ah, sí cierto las que pueden cumplir cualquier deseo, así que supongo que lo revivieron "dijo Lala un poco apenada por haberse olvidado de eso.

"Goku" se escuchó la voz de Yamcha "Quien es la preciosidad que está a tu lado" dicho esto, sintió como Bulma le clavaba una mirada de 'te matare' pero luego vio la cola que se meneaba detrás de la muchacha y algo extrañado exclamó "también tiene cola!".

"Ah yo?" pregunto Lala confundida sin dejar a Goku responder la pregunta "Yo soy Lala Satalin Deviluke, del Planeta Deviluke y soy la prometida de Goku".

"¿Pro-prometida?" tartamudeo Krilin algo entristecido porque él no sería el primero en casarse.

"Si, es mi prometida" aclaro lala para volverse a Lala "ellos son mis amigos que también te conté, el calvito es Krilin, el que tiene una cicatriz en el rostro es Yamcha, y el de tres ojos es Ten Shin Han".

"Oye Goku" se escuchó hablar a Bulma "y ¿cuándo realizaran la Boda?".

"Ah eso es a un mes desde el dia de hoy" aclaro el saiyajin.

"y donde la realizan y la fiesta" pregunto la peliverde.

"emmm no tengo idea" dijo Goku mientras se rascaba la cabeza, haciendo que todos caigan al piso.

"¿Como que no sabes, falta un mes y no sabes donde harás las cosas? Bueno si quieres puedes usar el patio de mi casa, ya sabes cómo es muy espacioso" le sugirió Bulma.

"¿Enserio Bulma? Gracias" Dijo Goku súper contento.

"y no te preocupes de nada mas, los preparativos los hago yo, tómalo como mi regalo de Bodas" dijo su vieja amiga "ahora vamos a un hotel a pedir reservaciones".

Una vez todos nuestros amigos llegaron al hotel, fueron directamente a pedir las habitaciones a la recepción…

"Disculpe señor" se refirió Goku al recepcionista "nos gustaría tomar unas habitaciones".

"Muy bien señor, tenemos habitaciones con dos camas, habitaciones con una cama matrimonial y algunas habitación de cama sola" le dijo el recepcionista.

"Bueno me gustaría reservar 4 habitaciones con dos camas y una con cama matrimonial por favor" hablo Goku educadamente.

"Muy bien, aquí tiene las llaves" le dijo el recepcionista entregándole las llaves de las habitaciones.

Goku volvió a donde sus amigos y les dijo "aquí tienen las llaves, cuatro habitaciones con dos camas" y se dio la vuelta y le dio a Lala la otra "esta es la nuestra una habitación con cama matrimonial".

Todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos al escuchar eso, y Bulma hablo "Goku no te parece que es algo precipitado que los dos duerman juntos, aun ni se casaron".

"La verdad ya estoy acostumbrado, en el templo kami nos dio una habitación para cada uno pero Lala siempre escabullía a mi habitación y se acostaba conmigo, porque siempre que me despertaba estaba ahí" dijo Goku recordando algo que le dijo kami 'no le digas a nadie que la muchacha duerme desnuda' "mmph" 'yo no le veo el problema a estar desnudo pero bueno no importa'.

"Ahh" dijo Bulma con la boca aun algo abierta "Bueno vamos todos a las piezas a dormir que hay que los muchachos tienen que tener fuerza para mañana".

Al dia siguiente…

Comienzan las preliminares y todos están esperando ser emparejados contra un contricante, de repetente una mujer en traje azul se le acerca a Goku y le palmea el hombre, este al darse vuelta la mira y ella habla:

"Hola Goku" dice la mujer.

Luego de unos momentos de incertidumbre Goku habla: "Oye, ¿quien eres tú?"? Haciendo que la mujer se enojase.

"TONTOOOOO" grita esta y se va de ahí…

Krilin entonces le dice: "¿No, no les parece que es una chica muy linda?" mientras Yamcha le pregunta a Goku "¿Dinos quien es ella?".

"Ya te descubrimos, dinos ¿quién es, no me digas que engañas a Lala?" le dice krilin a su amigo de toda la vida.

"Ya les dije que no la conozco, jamás la había visto en toda mi vida, además krilin, ¿qué es eso de engañar?" responde Goku.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del recinto estaban todos los demás esperando que las preliminares terminaran y comenzaran las peleas interesantes.

"Lala desde ayer que te veo en este traje, ¿no tienes más ropa?" Le preguntaba Bulma a Devilukiana

"No es eso, este traje esta hecho por mi robot multiusos Peke" Le responde Lala.

"Si Lala-sama tiene razón señorita Bulma" Le dice la 'ropa'.

"Ah, pero no quisieras ir a comprar ropa Lala? Quizás te gusten muchas prendas humanas, además quizás para Peke es agotador estar todo el dia como ropa".

"La verdad es que eso mismo estuve pensando yo, peque por más que sea un robot lo concidero un ser vivo, y desde que conocí a Goku toda clase de vida comenzó a parecerme importante, así que para no esforzar a Peke, bueno acepto tu oferta".

"Bueno entonces mañana vamos al centro comercial te parece Lala?" le pregunto Bulma.

"Muy bien Bulma" Le responde.

"Ah otra cosa Lala veo que tu especie tiene cola también, por las dudas, conoces alguna especie que tuviera cola de Mono? Pregunto Bulma .

Lala quedo sorprendida la pregunta pero ya sabía porque venía esta, 'Goku' Pensó "No Bulma desconozco la existencia de alguna especie con cola de mono".

"Onee-san" escucha Lala de repente, y se gira inmediatamente para ver a sus dos hermanas Momo y Nana.

"Momo, Nana, hermanas, como han estado?" pregunta mientras observa a las dos personas que están detrás de ellas "Ustedes deben ser los hermanos Yuuki, Rito y Mikan supongo?".

"Si, Lala-san" responde Rito.

"Onee-san" dice nana "ten cuidado, no te le acerques demasiado porque es una bestia".

"Nana" dice Momo "ya te eh dicho que Rito no es ninguna bestia, solo un hombre con mucha suerte" dice con estrellitas en los ojos y un poco de saliva en los labios como si estuviera deseando algo.

"Uy hermana a veces me das miedo" le dice Nana, luego se dirige a Lala "Y donde está tu prometido Goku así lo conocemos?".

"Ahora no está aquí, está dentro de ese lugar" señalando donde llevaban a cabo las preliminares "Ahí es donde se realizan los combates para determinar los ocho que quedaran para el torneo".

"Ah bueno hermana, espero que quede entonces porque sería una lástima tener que verlo salir triste"

"Estoy segura que si quedara, es más estoy segura de que ganara el torneo" le responde Lala.

"Veo que lo quieres mucho y le tienes gran confianza para decir eso hermana" dijo momo y luego con una cara pervertida preguntó " y dime ya tuvieron acción?".

"Si te refieres a las peleas amistosas, si" dijo Lala sin entender el significado de lo que dijo Momo, mientras que todos los demás presentes tenían una gota en la cabeza y pensaban 'es igual de inocente que Goku ya entendemos porque se comprometieron'.

La mañana termino, luego paso el almuerzo y finalmente la tarde, donde al fin salían los competidores a pelear, los ochos que quedaron fueron, Goku, Krilin, Yamcha, Ten sin Han, Tao Pai Pai (ciborg), Shen (con el alma de Kami), la guerrera misteriosa, y Mayunia (Piccoro). Se realizó el sorteo con los números y las peleas quedaron de la siguiente forma, Ten Shin han vs Tao Pai Pai, Goku vs guerrera misteriosa, Mayunia vs Krilin y al final Yamcha vs Shen.

Luego de esto todos desocuparon el lugar dejando solo al árbitro y a los dos primeros peleadores en el ring.

"Ríndete Ten sin han" le dijo Tao Pai pai "jamás podrás ganarme, si te rindes te perdonare la vida".

"Antes le tenía respeto por ser un buen peleador, pero después me di cuenta que lo que usted hacia esta mal, no me rendiré por nada" dijo Ten totalmente convencido.

De inmediato el arbrito anuncio el comienzo de la pelea, y Ten se lanzó directo a Tao Pai Pai, piñas, patadas, codazos iban de uno a otro, hasta que Ten tomo la delantera, Tao viéndose acorralado removió una de sus manos roboticas revelando un cuchillo, inmediatamente el árbitro anuncio a Ten Shin Han como ganador, y descalifico a Tao Pai Pai por uso de armas, pero a este no le importo nada y se lanzó contra Ten logrando hacerle un pequeño corte en el pecho para luego intentar preparar un Super Dodonpa, pero antes de que eso sucediera, Ten corrió a una gran velocidad y conecto un puñetazo en la boca del estómago de Tao Pai Pai haciendo que este perdiera el conocimiento.

Luego de que se retirara al inconsciente Tao y fuera arrestado llego la hora del segundo combate, entre Goku y la luchadora misteriosa.

Una vez posicionados en la plataforma el árbitro hablo: "¿Están los participantes listos? " al ver que los dos le hacían una seña de si con la cabeza dijo "entonces, comiencen!"

"Estoy realmente molesta, cómo pudiste haberte olvidado de mi" hablo la participante mujer

"Pero porque estas tan molesta, porque no me dices quien eres y listo" dijo Goku como si olvidarse de alguien fuera lo más normal

"No te perdonare por haberte olvidado de tu promesa Goku" Dijo la luchadora misteriosa

"¿Promesa? ¿Yo te hice una promesa?" Dijo el muchacho "Me puedes decir ¿que promesa te hice?"

"Tú me prometiste que me harías tu esposa" le grito esta. Al llegar estas palabras al oído de Lala, la princesa sintió como si le tiraran un baldazo de agua fría a la misma vez que le estrujaban el corazón, '¿Goku le había prometido a alguien más hacerla su esposa? ¿Entonces porque accedió a casarse conmigo? ¿Me dejara plantada y se ira con esta?' todo esto pasaba por la cabeza de la devilukiana, que ya tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas formándose en los ojos.

Bulma que estaba a la par de Lala vio lo que le sucedía a la princesa, rápidamente le palmeo el hombro y le dijo "no te preocupes Goku te quiere, así que jamás te dejara, todo esto debe ser un malentendido ya se solucionara" mientras pensaba 'espero que Goku solucione este problema y no dañe a Lala o le hare crecer la cola para sacársela lo más dolorosamente posible'.

Momo por otro lado estaba pensando con cara pervertida 'oh, esto es un triángulo amoroso, pero si en vez de pelearse entre ellas llegan a una solución podrían estar las dos con él'; mientras que por otro lado Nana pensaba "no puede ser, mi hermana está comprometida con otra Bestia".

Pero la voz de Goku saco a todos de su pensamiento "Pues ¿me podrías decir quién eres?"

"Si quieres saber eso tendrás que derrotarme" le dijo la peleadora desconocida

"Muy bien, entonces te derrotare" exclamo Goku, que preparo un puñetazo y lo lanzo, liberando ki en el instante creando una enorme corriente de aire. Al impactar el aire contra la muchacha la lanzo directamente fuera de la plataforma.

"Eres muy fuerte, elegí bien en el momento que me propuse a ser tu esposa" dijo esta "y como me ganaste te diré mi nombre, soy la hija de Ox Satan, soy Milk"

Al revelar su nombre todos los que la conocían quedaron impactados, pero la voz de Goku otra ves los saco de su asombro.

"Ah ya recuerdo, yo te hice esa promesa" dijo este, haciendo que Lala sintiera aún más fuerte un golpe a su corazón pensando que de verdad él la dejaría "pero la verdad es que cuando hice esa promesa yo pensaba que esposa significaba comida". Al terminar de hablar todos cayeron de espaldas al suelo por el pensamiento tan infantil que Goku había tenido. "Además yo ya no puedo cumplir esa promesa porque estoy comprometido con Lala" aclaro el joven, y levantando su mano apunto a su anillo "mira, este anillo lo comprueba"

"Pero tú me hiciste esa promesa a mi primero, yo estaba tan esperanzada" dijo Milk histérica "Dime ¿está aquí presente esa tal Lala?" preguntó.

"Si ella está por ahí" dijo Goku señalando a Lala.

Milk rápidamente la miro y le grito "entonces yo te desafío a una pelea, la que gane se casara con Goku".

Lala rápidamente dijo "Esta bien acepto la pelea" pero cuando esta por saltar la barda, Bulma la agarró del brazo y le dijo "¿estas segura Lala?" a lo que la aludida respondió "si Bulma, estaré bien ya verás"

"Muy bien, al parecer tendremos un encuentro no programado" dijo el Arbitro "entre la muchacha llamada Lala, y la señorita Milk, ya saben peleadoras las mismas reglas que el torneo"

Una vez las mujeres se posicionaron y asumieron sus posturas de pelea, le dieron una aprobación con la cabeza al árbitro a lo que este grito "Comiencen".

Rápidamente Milk se abalanzó contra Lala intentando propinarle un golpe en el rostro, pero la devilukiana la veía en cámara lenta y solo tuvo que mover el cuello para esquivar el golpe; luego Milk lanzo una patada alta, que Lala esquivo agachándose, y así la hija de Ox Satan comenzó a lanzar todos los ataques que conocía pero ninguno conectaba con la princesa. Mientras tanto en las gradas Momo y Nana estaban asombradas por la forma de pelear de su hermana, ya que estas sabían después de haber visto a su padre practicar varias veces, que si un oponente esquiva fácilmente los ataques es porque está jugando con él.

"Vamos pelea, devuelve los ataques" dijo Milk con aire de superioridad. "Está bien, total ya me estaba aburriendo" dijo Lala que de un segundo había agarrado la pierna de Milk con su cola, y la levantándola en el aire para luego propinarle un golpe con el puño en el estómago, y un rodillazo a un lado de la cara ya que evito a propósito la nariz para no rompérsela, luego soltó la cola de la pierna de la muchacha de vestido azul para propinarle una última patada en el estómago que la mando a volar fuera del ring.

"Lamento que esto acabara así Goku" le dijo la princesa a su prometido.

"No hay problema Lala" dijo él "ella fue la que pidió la pelea de todas formas, yo ya le explique que me estoy por casar contigo, y eres tú a quien quiero" terminó, sacándole un color rojo tomate a Lala.

Después de este incidente, las peleas siguieron su curso, rápidamente Mayunia le gano a Krilin, mientras que en la pelea de Yamcha este descubrió que Shen tenía el espíritu de Kami y perdió, rápidamente llegaron las semifinales, donde Ten Shin Han aprendió que Goku era más fuerte que él y Mayunia sello el alma de Kami con un Mafuba inverso.

Y ahora estamos en la gran final del Torneo de artes marciales, donde los contrincantes son "Mayunia y Son Goku"

Momo y Nana que recién volvían de comprar helados, tras haberse ido después de la pelea de Goku y Ten, le preguntaron a Lala "Hermana ese ser verde no es un Nameku?" ganándose una mirada confundida de los demás ahí presente. Lala rápidamente les respondió "si, y al parecer es guerrero lo cual es realmente extraño". En ese momento escucharon un gran ruido proveniente de la plataforma y al mirar vieron que el combate ya había comenzado; Goku y Mayunia iban par en par en la pelea.

Mayunia logra darle un golpe en la quijada a Goku y hacerlo retroceder un poco, luego estira su brazo para intentar pegarle un puñetazo, pero el joven guerrero, lo esquiva y agarra el brazo de Piccoro Jr., tomando impulso lo lanza al aire y salta lleno directamente con su puño para pegarle, pero antes de hacer impacto, el engendro del mal se recupera y lanza un poder de energía pegándole de lleno a Goku haciendo que este regrese a la plataforma. "Sé que solo estás jugando" le dice Picoro al saiyajin, "así que desde este momento usaremos nuestro máximo poder".

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Goku que ya estaba parado nuevamente sobre el ring.

Mayunia nuevamente cargo un poder para lañárselo a su oponente, "si tú lo esquivas todos ahí morirán" dijo el engendro del mal, 'maldición' pensó Goku 'no tendré remedio, sé que si lo mato Kami también morirá pero no dejare que ese maldito lastime a mis amigos y a Lala', el muchacho rapidamente se posiciono y comenzó a cargar poder "Kaaa Meee Haaa Meee" y cuando mayunia lanzo su poder Goku también lanzo el suyo "Haaaaaa". Los dos poderes chocaban en una especie de tira y afloja donde uno obtenía una ventaja sobre el otro para luego volver a perderla, hasta que Goku libero más poder y deshizo totalmente el de Piccoro Jr. Pero este logro esquivarlo a tiempo.

"oh así que lograste esquivar a tiempo, mi super kame hame ha" expreso Goku con un poco de asombro

"si pero esta jugarreta se termina aquí" dijo Mayunia comenzando a hacerse gigante, para luego comenzar a atacar a Goku, pero este pudo sujetar uno de sus dedos y lo tiro hacia un costado y le dijo "vaya eres muy grande pero aun puedo sujetarte"

Mayunia enojado le contesto "¿crees que no puedo hacerme más grande? Ya verás"}

Goku puso una sonrisa porque mayunia cayo justo en su trampa 'bien ahora que se haga más grande me meteré en cuerpo para sacar el frasco en el que está atrapado kami que este tipo se tragó'.

"Vez, te dije que si podía hacerme más grande!" gritaba Mayunia "Ahora no podrás agarrarme…" pero no pudo decir nada más porque Goku impulsado se había metido en su garganta, luego de un rato comenzó a sentir dolor y picazón por los golpes que el muchacho saiyajin propinaba dentro de este. Luego de unos momentos tratando de regurgitar expulso a Goku de su cuerpo.

"Ten Shin Han toma esto" grito Goku lanzando el frasco que contenía a Kami-sama, una vez estuvo en manos de Ten, Goku volvió a gritar "ábrelo Ten", este al hacer lo pedido libero a otro ser parecido a Piccoro Daimaku mientras que las hermanas devilukianas pensaban 'otro nameku?'

Mayunia volvió a encogerse por el dolor causado en su interior, pero una vez recuperado volvió al ataque contra Goku, lucharon un rato, patadas, puñetazos, codazos y cabezas se repartían de un lugar a otro, pero en un momento el muchacho pudo propinarle un golpe en el estómago a su oponente que quedó tendido en el suelo, que espero al momento en que Goku bajara su guardia para dispararle un rayo por la boca que le atravezo el pecho…

"GOKUU!" grito Lala viendo como el rayo perforaba a su prometido, rápidamente intento trepar por la barda para ir en su ayuda, pero las manos del Maestro Roshi la agarraron "niña, Goku aún no perdió, y si vas ahora lo descalificaran", la aludida miro al anciano y trato de decirle "pero si no lo ayudo ese monstruo lo…" pero quedo sin terminar por la mirada que tenía el maestro, "lo entiendo, entonces no me interpondré". Por otra parte Roshi estaba pensando 'que fuerza tiene, si no me hubiera escuchado y fuese más impulsiva, estoy seguro que no la podría haber detenido'.

Piccoro agarro a Goku y lo lanzo lejos pensando que había ganado, bajo su guardia pero no contaba con que Goku tuviera un último as bajo la manga "técnica de volar" dijo Goku impulsándose por los aires por medio de su ki, rápidamente llego a donde estaba Mayunia propinándole un cabezazo en el costado del cuerpo, que lo arrojo fuera de la plataforma inconsciente. "Arbitro" dijo el joven ya totalmente cansado "se calló de la plataforma ¿verdad? Yo gane la pelea ¿verdad?.

El aludido rápidamente miro la zona que por los ataques anteriores estaba totalmente arrazada, y compro que efectivamente Mayunia estaba fuera del ring "Atención señoras y señores, Goku es el ganador del combate! Goku es el ganador del Torneo!"

"Goku, lo lograste" Grito Lala corriendo a ver a su prometido seguida por todos los demás, incluidas sus hermanas y los hermanos Yuuki que habían quedado totalmente asombrados por el despliegue de poder. "Goku gano el torneo, Goku lo logro" gritaban sus amigos pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz que habían escuchado varias veces, "Oigan" al darse la vuelta pudieron ver a Yajirobe que siguió hablando "ya no tienen que preocuparse de nada, traje semillas del hermitaño" dándole una a Goku "Toma cómela", al terminar de tragar la semilla el saiyajin estaba totalmente curado y con las energías renovadas.

"Gracias Yajirobe" dijo Goku y luego pego un brinco a lo alto "YIIIJAAA GANE EL TORNEO! VIVA VIVA GANE EL TORNEOO!" gritaba desde arriba.

Cuando aterrizo nuevamente Kami-sama se le acercó y le dijo "Goku quisiera que te conviertas en el nuevo Kami-sama de la tierra"

Al escuchar eso Goku solo opto por hacer una cosa "NUBE VOLADORA" gritó, al llegar esta agarro de la cintura a Lala y la subió, antes de irse se dirigió a su amiga "Bulma te encargo los preparativos, te veré un día antes de la Boda" y al terminar salio volando con su nube y su prometida.

Bulma en cambio solo dijo una cosa "nunca cambia"….

-1 mes después-

Estaban todos reunidos, amigos tanto de Goku como de Lala, sus hermanas, los hermanos Yuuki, y también estaba Ren llorando en una esquina porque ya no podría demostrarle a Lala que sería más varonil, también estaba Gid Lucione Deviluke, rey de deviluke y su esposa Sophie Michaela Deviluke todos llorando de la emoción, se acababa de casar Lala Satalin Deviluke con Son Goku, pasando ella a ser Son Lala Satalin,

"Gracias a todos por haber venido a mi fiesta" expreso Lala con pura felicidad en su rostro, mientras portaba un hermoso vestido de novia de color rosa. "Yo también les doy las gracias a todos" hablo Goku que llevaba un traje de color Blanco.

"Espero que cuides de mi hija, Son Goku" dijo el rey de Deviluke "mira que si descubro que la hiciste infeliz destruiré la tierra" terminó, haciendo que todas las personas presentes sudaran frio, mientras que su esposa le da un codazo disimulado, "jaja disculpalo Goku, solo está algo enojado porque ya no tendrá a su niña en casa" hablo la reina de deviluke.

"Bueno, yo les prometo que hare lo más feliz que pueda a Lala" dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa y agarrando la mano de la princesa.

"Debes acordarte muchacho, que en un futuro tomaras mi lugar al frente del reino de Deviluke" le recordó Gid, para luego seguir "Así que aparte de entrenar también estudia aunque sea un poco, aunque eso sea difícil pedir de un sai…" no pudo seguir por el codazo de su esposa y la mirada de su hija.

Justo en la boda estaba Uranai Baba que se acercó a los recién casados y les dijo: "como regalo de bodas yo les rebelare el futuro".

"Haber esfera mágica revélame que tiene preparado el futuro para la joven pareja" expreso la bruja como hablándole a la esfera, la cual empezó a brillar y le mostro el futuro, la bruja puso una enorme sonrisa. A lo que Goku pregunto "¿Y Uranai Baba que sucede? ¿Cuál será nuestro futuro?".

"Sera mejor que lo averiguas tú mismo Goku" dijo la bruja retirándose rápidamente del lugar dejando a todos intrigados.

Fin cap 2

Bueno Gente como siempre, dejen sus consejos y críticas en la sección de reviews, por favor háganlo de una manera educada.

AN: El vestido que llevaba Lala es el mismo que llevaba Milk solo de color rosa.

Para los que no entienden por qué menciono a Goku como saiyajin tan temprano es porque Lala y los demás de deviluke ya lo saben, y bueno nosotros también jaja.

Bueno me despido y que todos tengan muchos éxitos.

" **Que el padre del conocimiento nos guíe".**


	3. Chapter 3

Los derechos de Dragon Ball son de Akira Toriyama y los de To Love Ru son de Saki Hasemi y Kentaro Yabuki. Este Fic es realizado por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Cap. 3

Era una mañana hermosa en el Mt. Paozu, lugar donde Goku decidió erigir su casa justo al lado de la vieja cabaña en la cual fue criado por su abuelo Gohan. Fuera de la casa se podía ver los restos de un gran pez, que había sido el almuerzo de los habitantes del pequeño hogar, un poco más alejado se podía apreciar a dos personas batallando, una de ellas era la Princesa y próximamente reina de Deviluke Lala, mientras que la otra persona era su marido Son Goku, pero lo que más llama la atención es el pequeño sentado bajo un árbol, es muy parecido a Goku, pero posee ojos verdes, y lo más llamativo son tres colas que juegan en el aire, el niño tiene un libro en sus manos mientras leía pero de tanto en tanto sacaba la vista de este centrándose en la pelea.

"Gohan" se escuchó gritarle a Goku, "¿Quieres entrenar un poco?" le preguntó.

"Goku, ya te dije que primero lo dejes terminar sus estudios básicos y luego lo puedes entrenar todo lo que quieras" le regaño su esposa, para luego dirigirse al pequeño "Gohan, hijo, sigue estudiando, en cuanto te sepas todo lo básico podrás comenzar a entrenar con tu padre, además por suerte sacaste mi cerebro así que seguro lo aprenderás rápido" bromeó esta.

"Oye, que yo sea lerdo para aprender no significa que sea tonto" dijo Goku poniendo un pucherito(1), "además si estudie lo básico como me pediste".

"No lo decía porque fueras tonto sino justamente por lo lerdo jaja" seguía riendo Lala sacándole otro pucherito a Son, "además querido, te obligué a estudiar porque si papa decide dejar el trono y pasárnoslo, algo de conocimiento tienes que tener" aclaró Son Lala.

"Tienes razón, bueno sigamos con nuestro entrenamiento, luego iré a cazar algo para el almuerzo" expreso Goku como siempre pensando en comer.

"Oye Goku, ¿no ibas a ir a visitar a tus amigos hoy?" preguntó Lala a su marido.

"Oh, es verdad!" exclamo Goku, "les dije que estaría ahí antes del mediodía" termino de decir para salir corriendo mientras se iba quitando la ropa para darse un baño rápido, a lo que habló "Gohan! Prepárate en que unos minutos salimos a la casa del maestro Roshi!".

"Está bien Papa, yo ya estoy listo" le respondió el Pequeño.

Luego de 10 minutos en el que Goku se pegó un baño rápido y se cambió con ropa sin sudar, salió corriendo nuevamente de la casa.

"¿Querida tu no vendrás con nosotros?" Le pregunto a Lala.

"No, ya te dije ayer que recibí una llamada de Run que llegarían hoy antes del mediodía" le aclaró.

"Llegarían? Porque habla en plural si es una sola persona?" pregunto confundido el Saiyan.

"Es que, los de la especie memorze como ya te dije, pueden transformarse en los dos sexos, pero al llegar a cierta edad se separan, y eso es lo que le paso, así que ahora son Ren Jewelria y Run Jewelria por separado" explicaba Lala.

"Ah, ahora entiendo" dijo Goku, luego grito: "Gohan, ven así nos vamos". AL llegar el pequeño a donde su padre, este llamo a su nube voladora y se subieron en ella, "Hasta la tarde querida" expreso el adulto joven, "Hasta luego mama, te vemos en la tarde" habló Gohan.

"Hasta luego" dijo Lala acercándole y dándole un beso a cada uno. "Y ya sabes Gohan, nada de travesuras" le aclaró levantando un dedo.

"Claro, yo no lo dejare" dijo Goku guiñándole un ojo de 'yo te cubriré' a Gohan, para luego salir volando en la nube voladora en dirección a la isla de Roshi.

'Esos dos nunca cambian, siempre cubriéndose el uno al otro' pensaba la princesa pero fue sacada por un grito de sus amigos.

"Lala-sama!" se escuchaba a Ren y a Run gritar, a lo que la aludida se dio la vuelta.

"Hola Ren, Hola Run, tanto tiempo sin vernos" dijo Lala a los dos recién llegados.

"¿Que está haciendo aquí fuera Lala-sama?" Pregunto Run educadamente.

"Estaba despidiendo a Goku y a Gohan ¿por qué? Dijo la princesa.

"Emm.. Sabemos que Goku es su esposo pero ¿quién es Gohan?" Pregunto Ren con curiosidad.

"Ah Gohan es mi hijo" dijo Lala totalmente calmada, haciendo que los dos presentes abrieran los ojos como platos.

"¿QUEEE!? ¿SU HIJO? Tuvo un hijo y jamás nos avisó Lala-sama" dijeron los dos con los ojos aguados.

"Yo pensé que papa les iba a avisar, ya que yo les avise a ellos, además me dijeron que vendría él y mama en cuanto pudieran a la tierra" aclaró Lala.

"Ah, la verdad quizás no nos avisaron porque Run vive aquí en la tierra, ella se convirtió en una Idol, ya sabe esas que son famosas y dan conciertos, y yo pues también vivo aquí y voy a la misma universidad que Yuuki Rito" dijo Ren.

"Porque no le dices que como ella se casó ahora persigues a su hermana Momo" dijo Run, cubriéndose la boca como para hacer pensar que ella no dijo nada, "además según lo que yo vi, Momo está más interesada en Rito que en cualquier otra persona, aunque Nana me dice que no me le acerque porque es una bestia".

"Claro, como tu pudiste cumplir tu sueño de ser famosa, te burlas de mí que no pude cumplir el mío" decía Ren largando un rio de lágrimas cómicas.

Mientras esta platica entre amigos seguía, en otro lugar una esfera metálica aterrizaba o se estrellaba contra el suelo. Un granjero que vio lo sucedido rápidamente puso su camioneta en marcha y se dirigió al lugar del impacto.

Una vez en el lugar el granjero miro estupefacto a la esfera sin poder descifrar que era lo que veía, pero de un momento a otro esta se comenzó a abrir, y de ahí salió un sujeto que fácilmente llegaba a los dos metros y que tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura.

El sujeto floto para salir del cráter y luego aterrizo en el suelo "con que era cierto, este planeta sigue con vida, ese canalla de Kakarotto"

"Dime quién eres?" preguntó el granjero.

El sujeto toco un aparto puesto en un lado de su rostro que se asemejaba a unos lentes pero solo cubrían uno de los ojos y unos números aparecieron, "tan solo tienes cinco de poder de pelea, eres una basura" dijo acercándose.

"No te acerques mas o te hare volar en pedazos" exclamo el granjero apuntándole con lo que parecía ser una escopeta.

El sujeto misterioso dio otro paso provocando que el granjero disparara, pero rápidamente atrapo la bala en el aire, luego se la lanzo al granjero matándolo en el instante y también destrozando el motor de la camioneta que se encontraba atrás.

De pronto el aparato en su cara comenzó a mostrar nuevamente letras y números a lo que el hombre dijo: "hay alguien que es más poderoso, está a 4880" rápidamente salió volando gritando "Ah de ser Kakarotto!"

A bastantes kilómetros de ahí, padre e hijo iban volando en la nube voladora con dirección a Kame House disfrutando de la hermosa vista que la gran altura proporcionaba.

"De verdad es hermosa" dijo Goku.

"Que cosa papa?" preguntó Gohan.

"La tierra hijo, este planeta es realmente hermoso, y tengo tan hermosos recuerdos que la protegería a cualquier precio" decía el ahora padre de un niño, sin saber que quizás así iba a quererlo el destino.

"Si papa, la tierra es realmente hermosa, yo cuando termine mis estudios comenzare a entrenar así también ayudare a protegerla" expreso Gohan con emoción en su voz.

Goku se sentía realmente orgulloso por las palabras de su hijo, nuevamente puso su mirada al frente y le pidió a la nube voladora que fuera un poco más rápido, y esta así lo hizo.

Mientras tanto Piccoro se encontraba meditando pero de repente un gran poder llamo su atención, lo peor de todo es que se acercaba rápidamente donde él se encontraba.

"¿Que gran poder? ¿Sera Goku?" se preguntaba el hombre verde, pero cuando pudo ver a distancia quien se acercaba todo se aclaró "No, no es él".

El hombre que salió de la capsula aterrizo frente a Piccoro y habló "Sé que tú no eres Kakarotto".

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?" preguntó el hombre verde.

"No quiero absolutamente nada de ti" contesto el otro.

"Entonces ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Acaso quieres morir? Pregunto el Nameku(2).

"Jaja, te sientes muy poderoso" se burló el otro sujeto, para luego presionar nuevamente el aparato extraño, "umm… con que tu poder es 322, con que también hay sujetos algo fuertes en este planeta, pero quiero decirte que tú no eres el oponente indicado para mí".

"¿Que dijiste? Antes que nada, ¿sabes con quien realmente te estas metiendo?" pregunto ya enojado el hombre verde.

"Quien sabe" Respondio el otro sujeto burlonamente, lo cual hizo enfadar a Piccoro que rápidamente cargo un poder y pensando 'Veamos que poder tiene' lanzo el ataque, creando una gran capada de humo.

El nameku comenzó a sonreír pensando que había eliminado al sujeto pero la sonrisa rápidamente desapareció al ver que no le había hecho ningún daño.

"Que técnica tan débil, solamente estas levantando el polvo" se burló nuevamente el sujeto, "Ahora déjame mostrarte una técnica de verdad" amenazo comenzando a cargar energía en la palma de su mano, pero de pronto, el aparato comenzó a sonar revelando nuevamente información.

"Ah ¿qué? Creo que hay alguien más poderoso en este lugar" habló el sujeto de pelo largo, "su energía es de 328 (3), ese debe ser kakarotto" dijo exaltado para luego salir volando.

Mientras este seguía volando dijo algo "haz perdido el orgullo de ser uno de los peleadores Saiyajin, los más fuertes del universo! Kakarotto!".

Lejos de ahí, Goku había llegado a Kamehouse y fuertemente dijo "Yuujuu" para llamar la atención de los que se encontraban dentro.

Estos al salir exclamaron "Goku" pero rápidamente se vieron un poco confundidos por el niño que llevaba en brazos hasta que Krilin hablo "¿Que ahora trabajas cuidando niños?".

"Nada de eso, este es mi hijo" dijo calmadamente sacando una expresión de total asombro a los presentes. Para luego poner a Gohan en el suelo, "Vamos saluda".

"Hola" dijo el pequeño haciendo una reverencia a la cual todos respondieron con una también.

"Su nombre es Gohan" pronunció el saiyajin.

"¿Gohan?" pregunto asombrado el maestro Roshi, "Me da mucho gusto le pusiste el nombre de tu abuelo fallecido" Terminó.

"Oye Goku, y ¿dónde está Lala?" preguntó Bulma.

"Ella se quedó en casa, lo que sucede es que ayer llamo Run diciendo que iba a ir, y como se olvidó me lo dijo cuando yo ya estaba listo para venir aquí, así que ella se quedó" Aclaro Goku sacando un solo pensamiento de los demás 'son igual de distraídos para algunas cosas'.

"Aun así nos dejaste sorprendidos Goku, no pensamos que trajeras a tu hijo" dijo el maestro Roshi.

"Gohan, cuántos años tienes?" le pregunto Bulma.

"Tengo cuatro" respondió este contando con sus deditos, sacando un asombro a Bulma.

"Vaya, para ser tu hijo es bastante inteligente" dijo la peliverde.

"Que puedo decir saco el cerebro de su madre" respondió Goku calmadamente hasta que se dio cuenta de lo expresado en la frase, "Oyee!" dijo este algo molesto.

"Vaya al parecer Lala puso a alguien a estudiar y logro que fueras un poco más perspicaz al captar las palabras" dijo la peliverde.

"Lo que sucede es que mi esposa cree que si Gid deja el trono yo tengo que tener más conocimientos para poder sucederlo o algo así" aclaro el saiyajin rascándose la Cabeza.

"Gohan ¿qué quieres ser de mayor?" le pregunto Bulma al pequeño.

"Quiero ser tan inteligente como mi mama, y fuerte como mi papa para poder algún día defender la tierra y quizás liderar Deviluke" respondió el peque otra vez ganándose asombro de los presentes.

El niño al moverse para intentar jugar con la tortuga de mar hizo mostro sus tres colas, una era la típica cola de mono de saiyajin que su padre alguna vez tuvo y las otras dos eran devilukianas muy parecidas a la del Rey.

"Tiene tres colas?" exclamo Bulma, "dos son como las del rey de Deviluke si recuerdo bien, y la otra es como la que tu tenías" terminó la aun hermosa muchacha.

"Si, la verdad no sé porque saco dos colas devilukianas, en cambio solo tiene una como la mía" dijo el saiyajin nuevamente rascándose la cabeza.

"Y Goku ¿por esas dudas no le ocurrió algo extraño a este niño?" pregunto algo asustada Bulma.

"Como qué?" Pregunto Goku aun algo despistado.

"Por ejemplo, no cambio algo en las noches de Luna llena?" preguntó el Maestro.

"Ah, ustedes se refieren a la transformación en el mono gigante?" preguntó el saiyajin con total tranquilidad pero sacando una expresión aterrada a todos los demas, "la verdad es que al principio me asuste cuando lo vi crecer tanto y transformarse, pero estaba calmado y Lala me dijo que lo dejara tranquilo que a la mañana seguro se le pasaría".

'Al parecer Lala sabe más sobre esto, y no dijo nada' pensaba Bulma 'parece ser que no le conto ni a Goku ¿por qué será?'.

"Y el niño es igual de fuerte que tú?" Pregunto el amigo para toda la vida.

"Si creo que tiene muchísimo potencial pero aun no comienzo a entrenarlo porque Lala dice que lo mejor sería instruirle en el estudio básico y de ahí me lo dejara para que lo haga más fuerte" expreso el joven saiyajin.

De repente Goku sintió una presencia sumamente poderosa y que se acercaba rápidamente al lugar, comenzó a mirar a todos lados y al cielo alertando a los demas.

"Que sucede?" Pregunto Roshi.

"Hay algo que viene volando hacia acá" respondió el muchacho.

"Algo ¿vendrá? No veo nada" dijo Krilin.

Pero apenas Krilin término de hablar, un sujeto con armadura extraña bajo del cielo y aterrizo frente a ellos.

"Kakarotto, te reconocí con solo verte, eres igual a como era tu padre" hablo el sujeto.

"¿Kakarotto? Pregunto Confundido Goku.

"Que es lo que sucede en este planeta, porque todos siguen con vida cuando tu deber era acabar con esta raza a como diera lugar, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?" grito molesto el hombre de pelos largos.

"No sé de qué estas hablando, pero no es bueno embriagarse a estas horas del dia" le dijo Krilin acercándose al sujeto.

"Krilin no te acerques" le grito Goku pero ya era demasiado tarde, el sujeto desenrollo su cola de la cintura y le dio un fuerte colazo en la cara al petiso pelón que lo mando a volar directo a la casa.

Goku miraba en dirección a su amigo pero cuando volvió a mirar al sujeto se llevó la sorpresa más grande de su vida, "Tiene cola, este sujeto tiene cola" exclamó.

"Claro que tengo cola, como toda nuestra especie, como tú también debe…" no termino de hablar porque noto la falta de cola en Goku, "Y tu cola que demonios le paso a tu cola?"

"Mi cola me la quitaron hace muchísimo tiempo" declaro el saiyajin más joven.

"Eres un estúpido, ya veo porque te llevas bien con la gente de este planeta, perdiste lo mas valioso para nuestra especie" grito enfurecido el más grande.

"Especie? De qué demonios estás hablando?" pregunto Goku confundido.

"¿Tú de verdad crees que eres un humano? ¿Acaso te diste un golpe en la cabeza?".

"Si de niño sufrí un golpe muy fuerte aún conservo la cicatriz".

"Ya veo, con razón no recuerdas nada" exclamo el sujeto de casi dos metros. "pero yo te are recordar, tú no eres un ser humano de este planeta, TU ERES DEL PLANETA VEGITA, TU ERES UN SAIYAJIN y yo no soy nadie más que tu hermano mayor, Raditz".

"Y si Goku es un extraterrestre porque está en la tierra" pregunto Krilin que ya estaba recuperado.

"Eso es fácil, nosotros los saiyajins somos la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo, nuestro objetivo siempre fue conquistar planetas y desaparecer a toda su población para luego venderlos a precios muy altos a otros extraterrestres, normalmente mandamos peleadores adultos, pero a planetas con tan poca fuerza como este mandamos bebes para que se encarguen mientras crecen para luego regresar al planeta vegita" explicó Raditz, "pero una lluvia de meteoritos golpeo el planeta y lo destruyo, matando a casi todos los saiyajin en el proceso, quedamos muy pocos, tres de ellos incluyéndome estábamos conquistando un planeta pero era muy grande para solo nosotros tres por eso vine a llevarte así nos ayudes".

"Si eso es cierto, entonces yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes, son unos monstruos" grito Goku.

Raditz que desde hace un momento estaba mirando a los presentes, poso su vista sobre el pequeño 'esa es una cola saiyajin, pero las otras dos no logro reconocerlas'. "Kakarotto, ese pequeño de allí ¿acaso es tu hijo? Dijo el saiyajin más viejo sacando una expresión de preocupación en Goku.

"No, no lo es" dijo este rápidamente.

"No me mientas Kakarotto, la cola dice perfectamente que tiene sangre saiyajin aun que las otras dos no logro distinguir a que especie pertenecen pero obviamente no es humano" dijo el hermano mayor para luego llevar su mano a su aparato y mientras lo apuntaba al pequeño presionaba un botón al costado, números y letras empezaron a salir lo cual lo dejo estupefacto, 'tiene un poder de 900, sea cual sea la especie que compone la otra mitad de su sangre le dio un gran poder'.

"Kakarotto, tomare prestado a tu hijo" dijo el saiyajin malvado, acercándose a donde estaba Gohan.

Goku rápidamente se posiciono frente a su hijo y habló "si te acercas un paso más te voy a eliminar".

Raditz avanzo tranquilamente, y Goku se mandó al ataque pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, tenía un rodillazo puesto por su hermano en el estómago que lo hizo volar unos metros para quedar tendido en la arena de la playa sin poder levantarse. El hermano mayor rápidamente agarro al pequeño y se dirigió a su hermanito, "Kakarotto te daré una última oportunidad, si para mañana matas a cien seres humanos y traes sus cuerpos aquí, te dejare unirte a nosotros y entrenar a tu hijo para que se un saiyajin poderoso, además que mates unos cuantos humanos no cambiara el destino de este planeta, luego de matar a todos los habitantes del otro planeta, la tierra es la siguiente en la lista" dijo este totalmente tranquilo dejando a todos con un terror en el rostro.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en el océano cerca de llegar a Kame House estaba una especie de vehículo nave que iba siendo conducido por Lala.

"Lala-sama ¿Cuándo más vamos a tardar en llegar?" pregunto Ren que iba sentado en la parte de atrás.

"Creo que tan solo faltan cinco minutos más de viaje Ren" aclaró Lala aunque aumento un poco más la velocidad, 'desde hace unos minutos que siento un dolor en el pecho (4), algo está pasando en lo del maestro Roshi debo apresurarme' pensando todo esto presiono aún más el acelerador.

Nuevamente en Kame House…

"Por suerte en este planeta se puede ver la Luna" expreso Raditz con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Porque dices que es algo bueno ver la Luna" pregunto con algo de miedo Bulma, sacándole las palabras de la boca a Goku que por el dolor no pudo preguntar.

"Pues, porque los saiyajins podemos pelear con todo nuestro poder al mirar la luna llena" respondió el Saiyajin mayor dejando a todos son una cara de horror al recordar el mono gigante en el que se transformaba su amigo al mirar la luna llena.

De repente el aparato de Raditz comenzó a sonar alertándolo de tres presencias que se acercaban, dos de ellas eran débiles pero había otra que tenía casi el mismo poder que Goku, de pronto un vehículo extraño apareció y aterrizo en la playa. Raditz vio que de este vehículo rápidamente salió una mujer de pelo rosado, que al ver a su marido tratando de levantarse y a su hijo en los brazos de un hombre con una armadura que le costaba reconocer pero todo se aclareció cuando vio la cola, esa cola que provocaba el más puro terror al ser vista en el espacio.

"Porque tienes a mi HIJO en tus manos, asesino de especies!" le grito Lala enojada.

"Oh, así que tú eres la madre del pequeño" dijo Raditz mirando a la muchacha hasta que vio la cola que ella tenía, "bueno la cola que tienes lo comprueba".

"Como te decía Kakaroto" dijo el hermano mayor nuevamente dirigiéndose a su hermanito, "mañana traes 100 cadáveres y te unes a nosotros junto a tu hijo" terminó alzando vuelo para largarse de ahí.

"Gohan!" Grito Lala, tratando de tomar vuelo con ayuda de Peke, pero fue detenida cuando escucho "Espera Lala, si vas sola ese tipo podría matarte, dame unos instantes para terminar de recomponerme" por parte de Goku.

"Veo que tampoco fuiste rival para el Goku" escucharon una voz desde atrás, al voltearse todos y mirar arriba de Kame House vieron a Piccoro, "estoy imaginando que irán tras el para recuperar a su hijo, yo iré con ustedes tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar con ese sujeto, pero no crean que por esto nos hacemos amigos, en cuando pueda te matare a ti también", terminó el hombre verde dirigiéndose al Saiyajin menor.

"Está bien Piccoro acompáñanos si quieres" dijo Goku ya parado y recompuesto listo para salir a Buscar a su hijito.

Cuando todos estaban flotando, Lala volando con ayuda de Peke porque cierta persona al ser despistado se le olvido de enseñarle como volar por su propia cuenta, escucharon que Bulma y los demás les pedían que tengan cuidado y partieron a toda velocidad siguiendo a Raditz.

Nuevamente el rastreador de Raditz comenzó a sonar para advertirle que lo seguían, "Así que decidieron seguirme para intentar vencerme, que lastima y yo que le di una oportunidad a mi pequeño hermano para que siguiera con vida" terminó de decir para luego descender cerca de la capsula en la que había llegado, para encerrar a Gohan en esta porque no paraba de llorar (5).

Luego de encerrar al pequeño Raditz se puso a esperar unos minutos hasta que llegaran los que querían enfrentarlos.

"Miren ahí está ese maldito" dijo Lala a los otros dos.

El trio de guerreros rápidamente descendió hasta quedar en frente de Raditz y este habló "Que lastima que no hayas tomado mi oportunidad Kakarotto, ahora todos tendrán que morir" y se lanzó al ataque, rápidamente fue y le dio un golpe fuerte a Piccoro que lo mando a volar para luego entregar una patada en la cara a Goku haciéndolo retroceder un poco, entonces trato de atacar a Lala pero como esta era rápida y flexible pudo evitar el golpe.

"Ahora te demostrare mi verdadero poder" Dijo Piccoro para quitarse la ropa pesada de entrenamiento.

"Yo también lo demostrare" replico Goku quitándose también los pesos.

"Vaya así que su poder aumento un poco, Kakarotto tiene 416 y el Nameku tiene 408, pero con ese poder insignificante no podrán hacerme nada" aclaro el saiyajin mayor.

Lala que término de quitarse también algunos pesos que tenía encima proboco la reacción del rastreador de Radits.

"Oh, así que la hembra de mi hermanito tiene un poder de 414, con razón el pequeño salió más poderoso que Kakarotto" se burló el grandulón.

El trio de guerreros rápidamente se lanzó al ataque, entre piñas y patadas una de las patadas de Goku pudo conectar con el costado de Ratiz a lo que este enojado le devolvió un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre y mandándolo a volar. Al ver a su marido siendo herido de tal forma la sangre devilukiana comenzó a correr con más fuerza y Lala apunto a Raditz con su cola y disparo un rayo.

El rastreador nuevamente aviso a Raditz, 'el poder que tiene ahora es de 920 al parecer estaba subestimando a la hembra y su forma de ser se parece mucho a las de las saiyajins que formaron un vínculo con su pareja', para no tener problemas en un futuro, el hermano mayor puso toda su atención en Lala y comenzó a atacarla, pero como se distrajo no pudo prever que Kakarotto le agarro la cola.  
"Maldicion, me agarro la cola" dijo quejándose mientras perdía todo su poder "Kakarotto si me sueltas prometo no volver más a la tierra, lo juro hermano".

"No Goku, te está mintiendo" grito Piccoro "no le hagas caso"

Pero Goku con su corazón bondadoso prefirió creer en las palabras y soltó a Raditz, solo para recibir nuevamente una patada de parte de este.

"Hermano eres muy tonto, te dejaste engañar fácilmente por unas simples palabras".

Piccoro que hasta ese momento estuvo cargando un Makankosappo se lo lanzo a Raditz y este confiado se quedó en el lugar, hasta que el rastreador nuevamente le advirtió del peligro lo que lo hizo saltar a un costado pero recibiendo el ataque en un costado del brazo que quedo algo quemado. 'Maldición si esa técnica me daba estaría muerto, quien hubiera pensado que tendrían 1330 de poder de ataque'.

Pero no conto con que Lala aparecería para darle una patada en un lado de la cara para luego atacar nuevamente con un rayo de su cola. 'Maldición por quitar mi atención de la pelea no vi cuando llego y el poder está aumentando, tiene 1100 de poder' pensaba pero rápidamente se recuperó y desvió el poder lo mejor que pudo con sus manos. Pero al mirar nuevamente a la hembra vio que esta se había encogido, "Jajaja asi que tu especie puede lanzar poderes realmente poderosos en un instante pero a costo del tamaño de tu cuerpo y poder máximo, ahora tan solo tiene 300 de poder de pelea" se rio Burlonamente Raditz para luego lanzarse a golpear a Lala que ya cansada no pudo esquivar los golpes, rápidamente la devilukiana estaba totalmente golpeada y daba pequeños gritos cada vez que un nuevo golpe daba contra su estómago o cara.

Mientras en la capsula al escuchar a su mama siendo golpeada Gohan se enfadó como nunca antes.

Otra vez el rastreador de Raditz se encendió, 'que de quien es este poder, tiene 2500 de poder de pelea' pensó rápidamente mirando hacia todos lados, hasta que el rastreador le mostro que provenia de la capsula. "Seguramente esta cosa esta averiada" dijó restándole importancia pero antes de que volviera a poner su atención en el trio de peleadores, la capsula exploto y de entre todo el humo salio un Gohan totalmente enfadado.

"No GOLPEES A MI MAMAAA!" Grito lanzándose con todo su poder contra Radiz logrando golpearlo en el estómago destrozando por completo la armadura de este, y causándole grandes daños internos y haciéndole escupir sangre.

"Maldito mocoso" dijo Raditz totalmente enfurecido, "Como te atreves a hacerme este daño" grito acercándose para golpear a Gohan pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Goku lo tenía agarrado y luego noto que el Nameku había reunido nuevamente energía para realizar la misma técnica.

"Kakarotto ahora de verdad si me dejas ir me iré de este planeta y no volveré más" suplico Raditz.

"No creas que soy tan estúpido para caer en lo mismo dos veces" respondió Goku, "¿estás listo Piccoro?"

"Si ya estoy listo, si no escapas a tiempo el poder también te matara y yo no sentiré remordimiento" aclaro Piccoro.

"No importa, dispara!" exclamo Goku.

Y así Piccoro lanzo su ataque, "Makankosappo!" gritó, el ataque viajaba a gran velocidad y colociono contra Raditz y Goku atravesándolos por medio del pecho.

Fin Cap. 3

Hasta aquí el Capítulo de hoy muchachos/as, si tienen alguna duda, consejo o queja la dejan en los reviews, y por favor háganlo educadamente, gracias a los que siguen la historia y a los nuevos que la lean.

"Que el padre del conocimiento nos guíe".

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Pucherito: es la forma argentina de llamar a una expresión facial en la que se expone más el labio inferior que tienen normalmente los bebes cuando están por llorar o algunas personas más grandes cuando tienen alguna molestia por un chiste normalmente hecho por un familiar. No sé si también le llamaran así en otros países de Latinoamérica.

Aclaremos que en el cap. anterior los devilukianos sabían perfectamente que Piccoro y Kami-sama eran Namekus.

Quiero aclarar que en la versión latinoamericana tanto vieja como la KAI cometieron el mismo error y pusieron que Goku tenía 12909 lo cual para ese entonces era técnicamente imposible, así que tuve que poner cualquier numero pero cercano al poder de Piccoro.

Creo que esto es solo parte del mundo fanfiction, pero siempre se dicen que los saiyajins pueden formar un lazo con su pareja de forma permanente y que dura para toda la vida o hasta después de esta. Bueno, en este fic, ese lazo también existe; normalmente se forma mordiendo a la pareja en el costado del cuello, o así lo dejan en muchos fics pero se realiza cuando se están "pidiendo bebes a la cigüeña" (guiño, guiño) así que por eso no lo incluí dentro de la historia en forma escrita pero está presente.

Gohan es poderoso sí, pero aun no recibe entrenamiento y es algo mimado asi que por eso conserva la actitud que tenía en el canon al verse en situaciones difíciles.


	4. Capitulo 4

Los derechos de Dragon Ball son de Akira Toriyama y los de To Love Ru son de Saki Hasemi y Kentaro Yabuki. Este Fic es realizado por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Cap. 4

"No puede ser que me ganaran unos insectos como ustedes" decía Raditz con vergüenza en sus palabras, "por lo menos Kakarotto también murió".

"Jajajajaja eres un TONTO" le grito Piccoro para luego seguir "Goku puede ser revivido".

"¿Ser revivido?" expreso con confusión el saiyajin malvado.

"SI, en este mundo existen unas esferas llamadas las Esferas del Dragón que pueden cumplir cualquier deseo y seguramente sus amigos las usaran para traer a Goku de regreso" Termino el hombre verde.

"Ya veo, lo mismo me hiciste un gran favor al revelar este secreto, todo lo que dijiste fue enviado a mis compañeros lejos de aquí, y muy pronto vendrán a la tierra, ellos son muchísimo más poderoso que yo" exclamo Raditz antes de morir.

Lejos de ahí en un planeta sin nombre…

"Ese tonto de Raditz se murió" dijo un hombre Pelado.

"Pfff Es un inútil, perdió contra seres con un poder que apenas llegaban a los mil de pelea, excepto por ese enano hijo de Kakarotto, me pareció raro que viniendo de un clase baje llegara a tantas unidades de poder" exclamo un muchacho con el pelo en forma de flamas.

"Si al parecer, al combinar nuestra sangre con la de los humanos se pueden obtener guerreros muy fuertes (1)" dijo el pelón, "deberíamos ir a la tierra y volver a crear un mundo para Saiyajins o en este caso sería para híbridos".

"No seas imbécil Nappa, que sucederá ¿si son más poderosos que nosotros? Nos harán a un lado del poder o quizás nos mataran, no podemos correr ese riesgo". Hablo nuevamente el petiso.

"Tienes razón Vegeta, pero iremos a la tierra de todas formas ¿verdad?" Pregunto Nappa.

"Claro que sí, eso de las esferas del dragón fue algo sumamente interesante" dijo Vegeta.

"Ya veo y pediremos que revivan a Raditz" pregunto el grandulón.

"Claro que no, quien necesita a ese inútil, podemos pedir vida eterna, imagina disfrutar de las peleas para siempre" aclaro el Saiyajin mas petizo, luego se paró de donde estaba y se dirigio junto a su amigo a las capsulas, "nos tomara un año en llegar a la tierra, y cuando lleguemos no dejaremos nada vivo" dijo entrando a la capsula.

De vuelta en la tierra…

Lala retomaba la conciencia poco a poco, y reaccionando al dolor que sentía, había perdido la conciencia debido al dolor pero segundos antes jura haber escuchado a su hijo gritar 'NO GOLPEES A MI MAMA'.

Una vez la princesa estaba recuperada, se levantó para echar un rápido vistazo a la zona de la pelea, pudo ver a su pequeño tirado en un costado, rápidamente corrió hasta su hijo, una vez lo tuvo en sus brazos pudo dar un suspiro de alivio al ver que solo estaba inconsciente pero un poco golpeado. Lala se levantó con su hijo en brazos para buscar con su mirada al maldito que se atrevió a pegar a su niño, en unos segundos lo encontró, a unos metros de ahí estaba ese malnacido con un agujero en el medio del pecho; la princesa aun siendo de un corazón bondadoso y calmo no pudo evitar sonreír, pero esto rápidamente se transformó en preocupación y tristeza al ver que a una pequeña distancia del sujeto se encontraba Goku, su Goku, con el mismo agujero atravesándole el pecho.

Nadie podría decir que vio a la princesa moverse, era totalmente irreal, ni siquiera Piccoro lo notó, pero ahí estaba ella, arrodillada junto al amor de su vida, aquel hombre que junto a ella vieron nacer y empezar a crecer a su pequeño retoño, aquel que con su sonrisa en la mañana hacia que todo el día, fuera un buen día, y ahora lo veía ahí, tirado y al punto de morir.

"GOKUUU! No te mueras por favor" dijo Lala llorando "aquí esta nuestro pequeño sano y salvo, ya podemos ir a casa, no te mueras por favor".

Tanto era su dolor, que ni siquiera vio cuando un vehículo aterrizaba a unos metros de ella, de este salieron todos los que se encontraban en Kamehouse junto a Ren y Run. Estas personas al ver a su amiga Lala llorando junto a Goku temieron y lo peor, rápidamente fueron a la par de la princesa y al ver a su amigo en tal mal estado no pudieron hacer más nada que entristecerse y algunos, como Bulma empezar a llorar.

"Goku, amigo, no te mueras por favor" decía Krilin a su amigo de toda la vida.

"Oye Krilin, la muerte no es algo lindo ¿verdad?" preguntó Goku a su amigo.

"Si es cierto… eh, ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, resiste por favor, ese no es el Goku que conozco" expresaba Krilin.

"Creo que ya no puedo resistir más" termino apenas el saiyajin.

"No te preocupes, te reviviremos apenas reunamos las esferas del dragón" Hablo Krilin.

"Poor… fa..vor.." fue lo último que pudo decir Goku antes de dar suspiro final y finalmente ser tomado por las garras de la muerte.

Aun sabiendo que podría ser revivido, el dolor de la muerte su amigo golpeo a todos los presentes que comenzaron inmediatamente a largar lágrimas.

"Gokuuu" grito Lala agarrando fuerte la mano de su querido.

Mientras todos se lamentaban, lentamente comenzó a desaparecer el cuerpo de Goku hasta que desapareció por completo.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntaba la princesa desconcertada.

"Esto debe ser obra de Kami-sama, de seguro quiere darle algún entrenamiento especial a Goku" hablo el hombre verde.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Preguntaba Lala.

"SI totalmente seguro" dijo el Nameku, "y ahora yo me retiro a seguir entrenando no quiero que esos Saiyajins me maten cuando lleguen, y me llevare al pequeño, yo lo entrenare desde ahora" terminó haciendo que Lala abriera los ojos de sorpresa y miedo.

La princesa estaba totalmente agotada y además con la pérdida de estatura, perdió parte de su poder y en estos momentos no sería pelea para el Nameku, pero lo mismo se puso frente a Gohan para tratar de que Piccoro no se llevara a su niño.

"Déjame pasar mujer, tú no eres contrincante para mí, acaso ¿quieres morir? Nadie en este lugar puede entrenarlo mejor que yo, porque el maldito de Goku está muerto! Así que déjame entrenarlo así es de ayuda contra los Saiyajins" Dijo el Hombre verde.

"Déjalo Lala" se escuchó una voz desde uno de los costados. Cuando todos dirigieron su mirada hasta ahí, se encontraron con el rey y la reina de Deviluke ahí, "déjalo que lo entrene, quiero ver que tan fuerte el entrenamiento en este planeta puede volver a mi nieto, si los resultados no son placenteros, yo mismo matare a este Nameku y entrenare al niño".

"Pero papa…" dijo la princesa para luego callarse por la mirada que le dirigió su padre, "está bien" terminó.

"Y tu" dijo refiriéndose a Piccoro "más te vale no hacerle nada a mi nieto o te daré la muerte más dolorosa posible, y si crees que eres contrincante para mí, te puedo decir que este sujeto contra el que lucharon solo tenía el 0,01 por ciento de todo mi poder máximo (2)".

Al escuchar esto Piccoro comenzó a sudar frio, si el sujeto era tan fuerte como decía lo mataría sin siquiera hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, "Está bien, solo lo entrenare nada más, pero les aseguro que le quitare esa actitud de niño mimado que tiene" terminó.

"Si en verdad tiene tal actitud, me parece perfecto, puede irte" le dijo el rey al Nameku, que rápidamente se retiró de ahí con el niño.

"Ahora, quieren explicarme ¿qué es eso de que mi yerno está muerto?" Preguntó Gid algo enojado.

"Lo que sucede señor, es que Goku por intentar rescatar a su hijo y defender este planeta perdió la vida, pero lo podemos revivir con las esferas del Dragón" la que hablo en ese momento fue Bulma.

"Ah, entiendo, bueno que esperan junten las esferas y vuélvanlo…" decía el rey casi gritando pero no termino porque…

"Espereeen" se escuchó una voz, y un auto que se detenía detrás de ellos. Al darse la vuelta vieron que era el gordo de Yajirobe, "Mr. Popo me pidió que entregara un mensaje de parte de Kami-sama, me dijo que no revivan a Goku hasta antes de que pase el año, porque ira a entrenar con el Kaio-sama".

"SI ese es el deseo tanto de Kami como de Goku no vamos a ir en contra de ello" Dijo Krillin "pero vamos a juntar las esferas lo mismo así las tenemos reunida por cualquier eventualidad" terminó.

"Me parece perfecto" dijo el gordo (3), "bueno yo solo tenía que dar ese mensaje asi que me retiro" terminó subiéndose al auto y yéndose del lugar.

"Lala, te iras con nosotros a Deviluke por un año" hablo Lucione, "te entrenare yo mismo, junto a tus hermanas, ya que están viviendo en este planeta también tendrán que defenderlo".

"Está bien papa" dijo Lala "pero ¿por qué no nos ayudas tú también?" preguntó.

"La razón es que creo que esos Saiyajins trabajan para alguien con quien tengo un pacto de que ninguno interferirá con el otro mientras él este alejado de esta galaxia" Respondió Gid, "y no daré más información al respecto" terminó tajante.

"Bueno entonces no preguntare más" respondió Lala, "Y ¿cuándo nos vamos?" preguntó.

"En este mismo instante, iremos a por tus hermanas y luego a Deviluke". Respondió el Rey girándose para mirar a la nave que ya estaba descendiendo.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en la tierra, en el purgatorio…

"Oh es bueno verte por aquí Kami-sama" hablaba un hombre gigante.

"Para mí también es un gusto verlo Enma-sama" respondió Kami.

"Que te trae ¿por aquí? Espero no te hayas muerto aun"

"No aun no, pero traigo aquí a Son Goku, le deje conservar su cuerpo por los actos heroicos que realizo por el bienestar de la tierra, quisiera que obtuviera permiso para ir con Kaio-sama".

"Oh, Son Goku, eh? Déjame ver, déjame ver…" decía Enma mientras revisaba un cuaderno gigante, "oh si aquí esta, bastantes veces salvaste la tierra, bueno tienes mi permiso ahora mismo llamare a un guía para que te lleve hasta el camino" dicho esto con la mano llamo a uno de los ogros para que acompañara a Goku.

Después de caminar un trecho, estaban parados frente a un camino que tenía la apariencia de una serpiente y el ogro hablo: "Bien este es el camino de la serpiente, para llegar a Kaio-sama debes terminar este camino, te advierto, este lugar es súper largo, y si te caes pasaras las nubes y entraras al infierno y no podrás salir de ahí".

"Muy bien, lo intentare, es hora de irme, nos vemos!" Dijo Goku comenzando a correr por el camino ya que quería llegar lo más antes posible donde Kaio-sama.

De vuelta al presente en el espacio…

"Lala, ahora que estamos entre familia, me podrías decir ¿Porque no nos avisaste cuando tuviste a mi nieto y lo haces cuatro años después?" preguntaba enojado el Rey Deviluke.

"Querido puede que nuestra hija tenga una buena razón para no habernos dicho, quizás quería que fuera una sorpresa para la próxima vez q la visitáramos pero nos tardamos mucho" intervino Sephie.

"La verdad papa, mama, es que me olvide" dijo Lala rascándose la nuca en un gesto copiado de su marido, haciendo que todos los presentes que también incluían a sus hermanas cayeran al piso con las piernas hacia arriba, "Es que vivir en la montaña Paozu que es tan tranquila hizo que me olvide que tenía el comunicador hasta hace unas semanas en que me visitaron Momo y Nana por que se habían preocupado ya que no respondía nunca".

"Hermana eres una total despistada" dijo Nana, "ya entendemos cómo funcionan como pareja con el Sr. Goku, los dos son iguales"

"Jajaja, no seas tan mala Nana" dijo Momo, "hermana, cuando estuve en tu casa no tuve tiempo de preguntarte esto, para tener a Gohan con el señor Goku… ¿tuvieron muchas llamadas a la cigüeña?" preguntó.

'Siempre tan pervertida como siempre' Pensaba Nana.

"¿Llamadas a la cigüeña?" Pregunto Lala confundida, "nosotros tuvimos mucho…"

Gid rápidamente tapo la boca de su hija y le dijo "Lala esas cosas no se pueden decir, esto es un fic rango T"

"¿Fic? ¿Qué es un fic papa?" pregunto la princesa aún más confundida.

"La verdad, no lo sé hija, de repente me dio la urgencia de decir eso, no le prestemos atención" dijo el Rey aun pensando en qué demonios había dicho y por qué.

Lala estaba pensando en todo lo que pasó y de repente le pregunta a su padre: "Papa ¿porque si tú fuiste a la tierra a conocer a Gohan, dejaste que el Nameku se lo llevara?"

"Por que como ya te dije, quiero ver que tan fuerte se puede volver con entrenamiento en la tierra, además, aún es muy chico para mi forma de entrenar" contesto Lucione para luego dirigirse a su esposa, "Sephie, ¿cuánto falta para llegar a Deviluke?".

"Faltan unos quince días querido, aunque tenemos las naves más rápidas construidas, Deviluke está casi al Borde de la galaxia, así que tardaremos lo mismo que siempre" dijo está un poco confundida en como su marido podía olvidarse de eso si apenas habían viajado a la tierra.

"Muy bien, niñas quiero que aprovechen este tiempo para ponerse en condiciones físicas, en esta nave hay instrumentos de gimnasia y algunas pesas así que las pueden usar "dijo el rey, pero al ver que sus hijas aún no se movían "vayan ya!" gritó.

Todas las princesas fueron al gimnasio y la más chica empezó a hablar "Lala, porque papa nos sacó rápido de la tierra y porque hay que entrenar?.

"Sucede que, en un año llegaran dos Saiyajins a la tierra" Dijo la princesa primogénita, que al momento de mencionar a los Saiyajins hizo sudar frio a las dos princesas más jóvenes(4) "Y papa pensó que como ustedes viven ahí deberían defender el planeta".

"Ahora pasando a otro tema" dijó Lala "¿qué tal van sus estudios y la vida con los Yuuki?".

"La vida es tranquila, pero la verdad me desilusiono un poco que Rito rechazara el plan Harén y además ahora en cuanto termine de estudiar se casara con Yui Kotegawa que también era compañera nuestra en la secundaria" hablo Momo algo triste, para luego seguir "yo junto a Nana terminamos los estudios hace un año, cerebro devilukiano ¿recuerdas?".

"Ah cierto jaja, que mala suerte con lo de Rito, veo que si lo querías y ahora ¿Qué harás?". Pregunto Lala.

"Pues yo hable con Bulma hace un tiempo sobre ir a vivir a su casa y ayudarla con sus inventos y trabajar en la corporación, ya que como sabes estudie sobre robótica y esas cosas, quizás no sea una genio en eso como tu hermana, pero puedo defenderme con lo que sé" respondió Momo.

"Jaja no es para tanto momo, la verdad hace mucho que ya no realizo muchos inventos, la mayoría de las veces solo hago cosas para ayudar en el hogar, quizás tú puedas ayudar este mundo con alguno de tus inventos" expreso Lala guiñándole el ojo a su hermana para luego dirigirse a la otra princesa " y tu Nana ¿qué harás?.

"Pues yo me di cuenta que a mí me gustan bastante los niños, cuidando a Celine, asi que fui a hacer una carrera sobre enseñanza en primaria, al igual que Mikan está haciendo ahora y cuando ella termine, quizás le pida ayuda a Papa para poner una escuela o algo de eso" dijo Nana.

"Oh, me parece algo muy lindo" dijo Lala "Ahí podría mandar a Gohan jajaja".

"La verdad me encantaría enseñarle" expreso Nana "pero siendo hijo tuyo, seguramente ya se sabe todo lo básico".

"Aun no, a Gohan solo le falta un año de estudio básico para terminar así que una vez pase lo del los Saiyajins puedes enseñarle" Respondió la primogénita.

"Hablas como si estuviera seguro que vamos a ganar, ya conoces como son esos monstruos mata especies" hablo Nana, "pero si ganamos, ten por seguro que yo le enseñare todo lo que pueda a Gohan".

"Bueno vamos todas a ponernos en la mejor condición física posible, comencemos" dijo Lala entusiasmada.

Con Gohan en la tierra…

Lentamente el pequeño se despertaba, y al mirar no vio a nadie pero pudo percibir una presencia por encima de él, ahí estaba el monstruo verde con capa con los ojos cerrados como meditando en el aire.

"Veo que ya despertaste enano" habló Piccoro.

"¿Dónde están mi mama y mi papa?" preguntó Gohan.

"Tu mama se fue con su padre a entrenar, y te dejo conmigo para que te entrene, y tu padre está muerto" respondió el Nameku.

"Mi-Mi Papa ¿está muerto? "Pregunto Gohan nuevamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Si, y deja de llorar enano, tu estas aquí para entrenar conmigo no para ponerte sentimentalista, si no entrenas en un año vendrán dos tipos más como Raditz y según lo que dijo son mucho más fuertes y nos mataran a todos" dijo Piccoro, "además, a tu padre pueden revivirlo con las esferas del dragon" terminó.

"Oh, es cierto, esas esferas de los deseo que papa tanto me conto" dijo Gohan, poniéndose más feliz al recordar eso, "oiga señor si voy a entrenar con usted me podría decir su nombre?" pregunto inocentemente.

"Mi nombre es Piccoro enano, ahora me retiro, la primera fase del entrenamiento será esta, tendrás que sobrevivir solo seis meses, si lo logras, te seguiré entrenando, sino… bueno digamos que veras a tu padre antes jajaja" exclamo el Nameku riendo para luego irse volando de ahí.

"Oigaa vuelvaaa!" gritaba Gohan con los ojos llorosos nuevamente, "ahora me quede solito y no hay nadie que me ayude".

Unos días después, luego de recorrer bastante terreno Gohan había encontrado un pequeño bosque cercano a unas montañas, donde podía recoger frutos y raíces para alimentarse.

Pero en un momento un tigre grande lo sorprendió y lo empezó a corretear por todo el bosque, haciendo que Gohan saliera corriendo del miedo a una gran velocidad y escalara una de las montañas con gran facilidad, una vez fuera de peligro el pequeño hibrido se quedó tranquilamente dormido, sin ver que a una cierta distancia el hombre verde aun lo observaba.

'Se nota que tiene una gran velocidad, si pudiera usarla sin estar asustado sería muy provechoso para la pelea, pero hay que aumentar también su fuerza y mejorar la técnica de combate' Pensaba Piccoro, luego cerro los ojos y siguió con su meditación por un largo rato.

En medio de la noche, Gohan se despertó con ganas de ir al baño, al terminar de orinar, pudo ver su sombra, "que raro, ¿una sombra a esta hora de la noche?" confundido se dio la vuelta para ver el origen de la luz para encontrarse con una hermosa luna llena alumbrando todo con su resplandor, "Oh pero que hermosa luna…" dijo para luego quedar estático en el lugar porque no podía apartar su mirada del astro. Mientras las colas se volvían locas detrás de él.

De repente Piccoro sintió un aumento en el poder del pequeño y abrió los ojos para mirarlo, 'que demonios le sucede solo está mirando la luna llena' se preguntó mentalmente. Pero de un instante a otro todo cambio, el niño comenzó a expulsar aún más poder mientras sus músculos se agrandaban cada vez más y más rompiendo la ropa que tenía encima, a la vez que le comenzaba a crecer pelo en todo el cuerpo.

"GGRRRAAAAAA" se escuchó por todo el lugar cuando la transformación termino, ahí se veía lo que parecía un mono gigante, ahora calentó hacia el suelo porque con su peso había desmoronado la pequeña 'montaña(5)'. Este mono, tenía algunas partes del cuerpo cubiertas por lo que parecería una armadura de Huesos, tenía los nudillos cubiertos por esta materia blanca, la columna tenía unas protuberancias que parecían espinas, que no llegaban a ser largas pero si parecían estar hechas para poder perforar cualquier cosa, desde el hombro hasta los pectorales tenía una especie de chaleco blanco, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran la mutación de las dos colas que no eran de mono, ahora eran mucho más gruesas, y las puntas ya no terminaban en una especie de tridente, sino que todas las puntas miraban hacia adentro(6) mientras que en la cola salían unas protuberancias como garras al parecer hechas para desgarrar carne.

"Qué demonios!" Decía Piccoro impresionado por el monstruo en el que se había convertido el pequeño, y aún más asombrado por el poder que había logrado alcanzar. De pronto el mono gigante se dio vuelta y quedo mirándolo sin hacer nada, 'seguramente si me ataca, me termine matando debo pensar como detenerlo' pero no pudo pensar más porque…

"Señor Piccoro" rugió la enorme bestia.

"¿Qué? ¿Puede reconocerme? Y yo que pensaba que se volvería totalmente loco y comenzaría a destruir todo" se dijo así mismo el Nameku, respirando ahora con un aire de tranquilidad, "Puedes reconocerme enano?" grito el hombre verde mientras pensaba 'aunque ya no tan enano'.

"Claro que puedo reconocerlo, pero ¿porque todo se encogió?" preguntó Gohan.

"Nada encogió, tú te hiciste enorme que acaso ¿no ves en lo que transformaste?"

"Eh?" dijo el pequeño para luego mirarse y quedar con los ojos abiertos, "AAhhh me converti en un monstruo enorme y peludo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, Hay bueno no importa" terminó haciendo que a todos los animales a los lejos cayeran de espaldas y al Nameku le saliera una gota en la cabeza.

"Oye enano y ¿puedes des transformarte?" Pregunto Piccoro.

"Si se puede, no sé cómo así que digamos que no" respondió el Saiyakiano.

"Mmm… si no mal recuerdo los Saiyajins dijeron que se transformaban al mirar la luna llena, entonces ese es el punto para la transformación, y si destruyo la luna tampoco podrán transformarse!" exclamo Piccoro sintiéndose inteligente, luego cargo un Makankosappo y lo disparo a la luna, destruyéndola por completo.

"¿Porque hizo eso Señor Piccoro?" decía Gohan alargando sus manos hacia el astro ahora destruido, mientras lentamente se encogía, hasta volver a quedar normal y caer inconsciente.

'mm... parece ser que esa transformación si no es entrenada desgasta mucho el cuerpo' pensaba el Nameku, 'Bueno ahora le daré una ropa parecida a la de su padre pero con mi insignia en la espalda y una espada para que pueda cazar, de ahí en mas no ayudare en nada al enano' pensó para luego realizarlo y salir volando del lugar.

Nuevamente con las princesas:

"¿Que estará haciendo mi pequeño?" se preguntaba Lala ya acostada para poder descansar del ejercicio realizado durante todo el día.

"Seguramente, estará durmiendo o entrenando con ese hombre verde que nos contaste" respondió Momo.

"Oh quizás está comiendo si es verdad que es tan glotón como nos contaste jaja" también respondió Nana.

"Si, es tan glotón como su padre, a veces agradezco haber aprendido a cocinar, y de poder diseñar robots que me ayudan en las tareas del hogar, o creo que jamás tendría lista la comida para mis dos queridos" dijo Lala con corazoncitos en los ojos recordando a Goku y con la ternura que solo una madre tiene recordando a Gohan, "cuando pase este año y llegue el momento de pelear, daré todo mi esfuerzo para impedir que dañen más a mi familia y a mi hogar, la tierra" termino de decir para luego caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

"Jamás la había visto tan decidida" decía Nana a su hermana gemela.

"Yo tampoco, al parecer el Sr. Goku la cambio muchísimo aunque los dos sean muy inocentes jijiji" se rio Momo.

"Oh, quizás tú seas muy pervertida" respondió Nana, "buenas noches hermana".

"Buenas noches Nana" respondió la otra princesa de Deviluke.

Fin Cap. 4

Creo que este es un capitulo un tanto más cortito que los anteriores, lo que tratare de compensar en el próximo, lo que sucedió es que esta semana estuve totalmente ocupado en terminar de registrarme para un profesorado, y bueno casi no tuve tiempo por ir de un lado al otro haciendo los papeles que necesitaba.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fanfic, y como siempre digo, reviews, criticas, pero todo con respeto. Hasta la próxima.

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Cuando Raditz llego a la tierra y se puso a hablar en Kame-house no vio la necesidad de prender el transmisor del rastreador así que el hecho de que la madre de Gohan es de otra especie distinta al a Humana no fue escuchado por los otros saiyajins.

Aquí, Gid ya se encuentra en su estado adulto porque había conseguido recuperar todo su poder.

Yo pongo GORDO y esas cosas pero no de forma despectiva, a mí también me sobran unos kilos de más, bastantes me parece xD, pero yo siempre digo las cosas como son sin andar con rodeos.

Acuérdense muchachos/as que cuando Lala llego a la tierra tenía la edad que tiene en To love Ru que eran 16 años, mientras Momo y Nana tenían 14 (recuerden que son gemelas), en la parte del torneo tenía 18 (Lala), 16(las gemelas) y ahora Lala tiene 24 y las gemelas 22.

Para aclarar yo le digo montaña porque no sé cómo se le llaman a las formaciones rocosas como en la que estaba Gohan en el canon.

En mi perfil dejare un link recortado que los llevara a una imagen que asemeja la punta de la cola de la transformación.


	5. Capitulo 5

Los derechos de Dragon Ball son de Akira Toriyama y los de To Love Ru son de Saki Hasemi y Kentaro Yabuki. Este Fic es realizado por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **CAP. 5**

Al día siguiente en la tierra temprano por la mañana, Gohan despertó con los rayos del sol dándole directamente en la cara, rápidamente recordó todo lo que había pasado esa noche, "ese gruñón del señor Piccoro destruyo la luna y eso que era tan preciosa, oh ahora que me acuerdo, gracias a que estaba en luna llena logre hacerme gigante, quisiera volver a hacerlo todo se veía tan pequeño, parecían juguetes".

Momentos después de pensar, su estómago empezó a gruñir como un oso que se encuentra amenazado, comenzó a mirar por todos lados tratando de encontrar algo que comer pero solo vio una espada tirada a su lado. "¿Uh?" expreso desconcertado, "¿de dónde habrá salido esta espada? Ah, quizás el señor Piccoro me la dejo para poder cazar, al final no es tan insensible" comentó para sí mismo.

Nuevamente observo a su alrededor, notando un poco lejos un bosque, por el cual recordó había llegado el día anterior siendo perseguido por un tigre, ahora con un arma en mano ya no tenía tanto miedo, algo dudoso, comenzó a correr hacia el lugar, "espero encontrar algo rico para comer".

Mientras tanto en Kame-house, todos se habían reunido, incluso Tenshinhan y Chaos, fue difícil localizarlos pero nada es imposible para la dueña de la corporación Capsula, una vez estuvieron todos sentados en la sala principal, Bulma les relatos todos los hechos acontecidos el día anterior.

Una vez finalizado el relato, todos tenían una cara de tristeza por la muerte de Goku, pero recordaban que podía ser devuelto a la vida gracias a las esferas del dragón, de pronto Tenshinhan habló, "Comenzare a entrenar mucho más duro que hasta ahora, si los sujetos que vendrán son tan poderosos como nos contaste, costara mucho esfuerzo y trabajo en equipo en hacerles frente, y yo no pienso morir sin dar pelea, ¿no es asi Chaos?" terminó.

"Claro que si Ten, yo te ayudaré" le respondió el pequeño.

"Yo también comenzare a entrenar lo más fuerte que pueda" agregó Yamacha, "no dejare que unos seres del espacio amenacen la tierra".

"Si quieres podemos entrenar juntos Yamacha" comentó Krilin,"asi podemos medir nuestras fuerzas y pensar que entrenamiento sería el más adecuado".

"Muy bien, entonces está decidido Krilin" contesto el ex Maleante(1).

"Muchachos recuerden, que los llame también para que buscáramos las esferas del dragón" les recordó la científica.

"Ah es cierto, entonces entréganos el rastreador y comenzaremos de inmediato" le respondió Yamacha.

"Está bien, ahora mismo lo traigo" dicho esto Bulma volvió a la nave estacionada fuera de la casa y buscando entre todo, pensaba en su querido amigo, 'espero que vuelvas muy fuerte Goku, estoy segura que necesitaremos tu ayuda'.

-Regresando con las princesas, estas ya están en el gimnasio de la nave, y entrenaban lo más fuerte posible, aun que la que se esforzaba lo máximo posible era la mayor.

'Tengo que entrenar y volverme lo más fuerte posible, tengo que proteger la tierra, el planeta que tanto quiero y vio nacer a mi bebe, además tengo que entrenar para proteger a Gohan' esto pensaba Lala, mientras tiraba puñetazos y patadas al aire, tratando de acostumbrar su cuerpo a la ropa súper pesada que llevaba puesta.

'Wow' es lo que pensaban las dos princesas más chicas al mismo tiempo, 'Lala esta súpermotivada, seguramente está pensando en mi sobrino y mi cuñado'.

"Vamos Momo, hay que poner todo nuestro esfuerzo en el entrenamiento, nosotros también vivimos en la tierra y tenemos que defenderla" expresó Nana, "hay que tener la mayor cantidad de fuerza posible para poder ayudar, tu sabes muy bien las cosas que se dicen sobre los saiyajin, y la cantidad de especies que extinguieron".

"Ya lo sé Nana, no te preocupes que entrenare lo más fuerte que pueda" le respondió Momo a su hermana.

"Niñas, necesito que vengan al laboratorio me gustaría medir su poder de pelea" hablo la reina de Deviluke por medio de unos parlantes.

Rápidamente, Momo, Nana y Lala salieron del gimnasio y se dirigieron hasta el laboratorio.

"Seguramente nuestro poder no es mucho" expresó la gemela mayor (2),"aunque seguramente el poder de Lala es bastante alto por haber entrenado junto a Goku antes de casarse y quizás siguió entrenando un poco después de eso hasta tener a mi sobrino".

"Si seguramente es mucho más alto que el nuestro, nosotras ni nos molestamos en entrenar mientras estuvimos en la tierra, nunca pensamos que íbamos a necesitar pelear de todos modos" le respondió la menor.

"No se preocupen chicas, seguramente podrán subir su poder de pelea rápidamente una vez que entrenemos con papa, pero para eso debemos acondicionar bien nuestro físico o no resistiremos un día" les respondió Lala que estaba escuchando lo que decían.

Una vez en llegaron al laboratorio, escucharon la voz de su madre, "Bienvenidas niñas, lamentablemente nosotros no tenemos ese aparato pequeño que usan las fuerzas del Pirata Galáctico del hielo para medir la fuerza, pero si tenemos algo bastante más grande por eso las llame aquí, de una en una tienen que pararse en el centro de esta máquina" dijo señalando una máquina circular con una plataforma en la que debían situarse.

"Emmm, vamos de mayor a menor si no les parece" expresó Nana, "con algo de miedo a la máquina que jamás había visto".

"Pero el saiyajin ya midió mi poder de fuerza" aclaró Lala para luego seguir, "según su aparato yo tengo un poder de 414 o 415 más o menos".

"Oh bueno eso nos ahorra un poco de tiempo" expresó la reina, "entonces la que sigue es Nana".

'Oh demonios, bueno no puedo parecer una cobarde mejor subo en esa cosa' pensaba la susodicha, "está bien, ¿solo debo pararme en el medio?"

"Si Nana, no tengas temor" le aclaro Sephie sintiendo un poco el temor de su hija, "la maquina no necesita hacerte ninguna prueba física, solo tienes que pararte en el centro así puede medir la energía que posees".

"Está bien Mama" respondió la segunda al trono antes de subir a la plataforma.

Una vez su hija estuvo situada, la reina encendió la máquina que inmediatamente empezó a registrar datos sobre el poder de quien se encontrara sobre ella.

Una vez los resultados estuvieron listos, la madre de las jóvenes hablo nuevamente "oh mira nada más, para no entrenar nunca tienes 215 de poder".

"Ay mama, será mucho al compararlo con los terrícolas pero sabes muy bien que no es nada en comparación del poder de la mayoría de los Devilukianos pueden alcanzar" le respondió la gemela mayor, "además los saiyajins son muy poderosos seguramente con este nivel actual no les haría ni un solo rasguño".

"Bueno hija, mucho de los Devilukianos por más que no se dediquen al combate entrenan bastante diariamente, además creo que un poco es mi culpa, aunque los charmians no somos tan débiles como los humanos no somos una raza guerrera, preferíamos vivir en paz, y se dice que siempre que alguien tenía hijos con alguien de otra especie compatible, le restaba bastante poder al que realmente su raza le daría" le explicaba la reina a su hija, "aunque lamentablemente por ese amor a la paz, nunca estuvimos preparados para la llegada de los saiyajin al planeta Charmand, yo pude escapar gracias al sacrificio de mi familia, y bueno después siguió la guerra galáctica, que muchos dicen fue causada por mi belleza, y en fin ustedes conocen el resto " terminó.

"Bueno ahora es mi turno, veamos cuanto tengo de poder" expresó Momo.

"Muy bien hija párate en la maquina".

Una vez posicionada la princesa menor, la maquina nuevamente analizo el poder del usuario, al dar los resultados la reina nuevamente expresó, "vaya Momo para no haber entrenado tu poder también es bastante bueno, tienes 250 de poder".

"Oh vaya tengo más que Nana" expresó la princesa tapándose con una mano la boca para soltar pequeñas risitas.

"De que te ríes, si era de esperarse, entre las dos tu eres la más bruta" le respondió Nana algo enojada.

"Bueno ya, no comiencen a pelearse Momo, Nana, parecen unas niñas" expreso en alto la princesa mayor.

"Discúlpanos hermana" respondieron las menores al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, bueno, ahora volvamos al gimnasio a seguir entrenando" expresó la peli rosa mayor.

"Solo traten de no sobre esforzarse, si se lastiman de nada va a servir, y nada de golpes entre ustedes" ordenó la reina, "aún tienen un par de horas antes de la comida, yo la preparare y les avisare en cuanto esté lista"

"Pero mama ¿Por qué la vas a preparar tu si para eso tenemos los robots?" le pregunto Lala, "si quieres puedo ayudarte".

"No te hagas drama hija, yo quiero preparar la comida, además es una buena ocasión para obligar a tu padre a ayudarme, ustedes saben que el cocina muy bien pero no le gusta hacerlo"

"Bueno madre, nos avisas cualquier cosa" le respondió la mayor, para luego girarse y junto a sus hermanas salir del laboratorio en dirección al gimnasio.

-Nuevamente en la Tierra, con los guerreros Z, Yamcha, Krillin, Bulma, Puar y por Ultimo Oolong estaban en la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, Tenshinhan y Chaos, prefirieron seguir entrenando y aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

Al cabo de pilotear un rato la nave, cortesía de Bulma, sintieron un gran temblor sacudir al vehículo, luego de revisar que podría haber causado tal cosa, se dieron cuenta que uno de los motores estaba averiado, "defiende en algún lugar cercano Yamcha, así puedo revisar el motor, tengo todas las herramientas necesarias para hacerlo" le dijo la científica a su pareja.

"Está bien, desde aquí veo una isla, ahí podemos descender y de paso podemos preparar todo para comer" le contestó el susodicho.

Dirigiendo la nave que ya no era tan rápida como antes, fueron en dirección a la isla mencionada. Una vez ahí nunca pensaron en encontrar un lugar tan maravilloso, una cascada grande y un lago formado bajo esta, con pastos verdes y varios árboles alrededor, pero lo que los saco del trance fue el radar del dragón, haciendo ruidos porque se encontraban cerca de una de las esferas, quien lo diría, la mala suerte les trajo buena suerte a la vez.

"Krilin toma el radar y busca la esfera del dragon, Yamcha tu prepara la comida y yo me pondré a ver qué hay de malo con el motor" repartía ordenes la científica.

"Está bien Bulma" respondio el calvo, tomando el radar del dragón y salió a toda prisa a buscar la esfera.

Luego de un rato de búsqueda y sin poder encontrar la esfera, Krilin se dio cuenta que el radar la marcaba justo en el medio del lago. "Oh demonios, y yo que no quería mojarme", rápidamente el calvo se deshizo de la mayoría de su ropa quedando solo en bóxer, y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se lanzó al lago.

Luego de un rato de búsqueda pudo encontrar la esfera, estaba justo en el lecho del rio, agarrándola, comenzó a nadar para salir del lago pero se dio cuenta que una gran criatura se le venía encima, un pez gigante casi el tripe de su tamaño, '¿cómo diablos tan grande esta en este lago?', nadando lo más rápido que pudo se escapaba de la bestia que quería volverlo su comida, tan rápido nado que no se dio cuenta cuando llego al a superficie y salió disparado hacia el aire cayendo de cara en la tierra, 'oh demonios, la próxima vez yo preparo la comida y que Yamcha se encargue de meterse en el agua'.

Mirando a su mano se dio cuenta que la esfera que había conseguido era la de cuatro estrellas, aquella a la que tanto cariño le guarda Goku, por ser uno de los últimos objetos dejados por su abuelito. 'Espero te vuelvas muy fuerte amigo, nosotros también entrenaremos y te ayudaremos a defender el planeta' pensó el pelón.

-Mientras tanto en el otro mundo, Goku corría lo más rápido que podía, quería llegar donde Kaio-sama lo más rápido que pudiera, quería entrenar lo más antes posible, volverse lo más fuerte posible, no solo por defender la tierra, sino que la llegada repentina de su hermano despertó en él un deseo enorme de volverse más fuerte, viendo como su hermano jugo con ellos todo el tiempo, y los hubiera matado de no ser por la intervención de Gohan, además de que les dijo que había tipos aún más poderosos, sus pensamientos volvieron nuevamente con su hijo 'mi pequeño Gohan debe tener realmente un gran potencial, si con solo enojarse pudo herir de tal forma a Raditz, una vez termine sus estudios básicos como tanto quiere Lala, lo entrenare para que pueda sacar todo su potencial, quizás en un futuro ya no necesitare preocuparme por la tierra y el la defenderá por mí, tanto como él quería', todo esto estaba en la mente del guerrero sin saber que su hijo ya estaba entrenando para defender el planeta.

-FlashBack-

"De verdad es hermosa" dijo Goku.

"¿Qué cosa papa?" preguntó Gohan.

"La tierra hijo, este planeta es realmente hermoso, y tengo tan hermosos recuerdos que la protegería a cualquier precio".

"Si papa, la tierra es realmente hermosa, yo cuando termine mis estudios comenzare a entrenar así también ayudare a protegerla".

-Fin FlashBack-

'Por ahora me toca defender el planeta a mí, algún día el tomara mi lugar, "Y pensar que de verdad tuve que dar mi vida para defender la tierra" comento y rio para sí mismo el guerrero, 'aunque tengo la sensación de que los saiyajins no serán lo único esperándome una vez regrese a la vida'.

Volviendo a la nave devilukiana, las princesas habían terminado del entrenamiento por el momento, su madre las había llamado a través de los parlantes para comer. Primero se habían pegado una ducha, para no ir sudadas y olorosas a comer, entraron las gemelas y sintieron un olor muy agradable de la comida que sus padres habían preparado, tanto que les hizo gruñir inmediatamente el estómago, por lo que se pusieron algo coloradas.

"Veo que alguien tiene mucha hambre" fue lo primero que dijo la Reina, "rápido siéntense que ya les sirvo la comida".

Una vez más la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Lala, pero en el momento en que pudo sentir el olor de la comida, su estómago sintió como si su estómago diera un salto y girara 360 grados. Rápidamente llevo su mano a la boca para tratar de contener las terribles ganas de vomitar que tenía y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al baño.

La reina, el rey y las princesas rápidamente, se dieron cuenta que algo estaba mal, y cuando estaban todos por moverse del lugar, Sephie habló "iré yo a ver qué sucede, ustedes coman tranquilos, si los llego a necesitar los hablare".

'Mmm… Lala también es mi hija tengo derecho a preocuparme pero creo que Sephie es mejor para tratar temas de enfermedades' pensaba el Rey, "de acuerdo, pero me avisas inmediatamente si llegaras a necesitar algo".

"Muy bien querido, ustedes niñas coman y si no estoy de vuelta hasta que terminen recojan los platos por favor" expresó la reina a los presentes.

"Está bien mama como tú digas" respondieron las gemelas, pero Momo se encontraba pensando '¿No podrá ser? ¿Y si lo es? ¿Podrá seguir entrenando si lo es?

La reyna se dirigió hacia el baño secándose la cara, "¿hija? ¿Estas mejor?" le preguntó.

"Si Mama ya estoy mejor no sé qué me pasó" le respondió la princesa.

"Pues yo creo que es lo que sucede, hija dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sangraste?" le preguntó a su hija, haciendo notar que se refería a un cierto tipo de sangrado en específico.

"Pues hace más de un…" la princesa se quedó cayada con los ojos abiertos, "hace más de un mes, oh por favor que no sea lo que pienso" dijo rápidamente alterada la princesa.

"Yo creo que si debe ser hija, quizás estas embarazada nuevamente, ¿quieres que vayamos al laboratorio a hacerte unos estudios?" le preguntó Sephie, "aunque por el tono en que dijiste lo último me parece que es lo que menos querías ¿O me equivoco?

"No, mama, no es que no quiera tener otro bebe" le dijo Lala bastante preocupada e intranquila casi con lágrimas en los ojos, "es que si llega a ser cierto, quizás esté muerto, ayer me metí en la pelea sin siquiera saber de esto, y recibí muchos golpes fuertes" le dijo a su madre dejando las lágrimas fluir libremente.

Rápidamente la reyna abrazo a su hija y le dijo "entonces con más razón hay que ir al laboratorio a hacerte esos estudios hija, quizás aún hay esperanzas, recuerda que es lo último que hay que perder".

"Está bien madre, vamos rápido" le dijo Lala tomando rumbo junto a su madre al laboratorio.

Una vez en el lugar, Sephie rápidamente le saco un poco de sangre a su hija y la puso en una máquina para comprobar los niveles hormonales de Lala, mientras esperaba esos resultados, hizo acostar a la princesa en una máquina que permitía observar de manera holográfica el interior de la esta, en el útero pudo ver una masa aun pegada a la pared de este, aunque bastante grande para el tiempo que le dijo Lala, 'mmm…. Cierto Goku es un saiyajin, por lo que se sabía de ellos, tardaban menos en formarse dentro de sus madres por ser una raza totalmente guerrera'.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, un sonido le aviso que el otro instrumento había terminado de analizar la muestra de sangre, rápidamente miro los resultados y si, eran lo que tanto pensaron.

Volviéndose hacia su hija le preguntó" Lala ¿puedes decirme cuantos meses duro el embarazo de Gohan?"

"Pues más o menos 6 meses" le respondió la princesa" la verdad cuando nació tenía miedo de que fuera muy prematuro, el embarazo devilukiano y el humano es casi del mismo tiempo, y tenía miedo de que le pasara algo, aunque después recordé que él bebe era mitad saiyajin así que supuse que quizás no todo estaba mal".

"Entonces felicidades, no hay nada malo al parecer con él bebe" le dijo sonriendo, quiso continuar pero Lala le interrumpió.

"¿De verdad? ¿Voy a ser madre de nuevo? ¿De verdad no tiene nada malo?" preguntó la princesa totalmente sonriente, mientras pensaba 'Un hermanito o una hermanita para Gohan, seguramente va a estar muy feliz, lástima que Goku no está aquí para escuchar las noticias, y ahora que lo pienso tampoco estará para el tiempo en que nazca'.

Sephie viendo como su hija pasaba de estar completamente feliz pasaba a estar triste y dejando caer unas lágrimas le preguntó, "¿Que sucede hija? Sé que estas feliz por tener otro bebe pero ¿porque las lágrimas?"

"Es que Goku no está aquí para recibir las noticias, y tampoco estará para cuando el bebe nazca" le respondió.

"Oh hija" exclamó la reina abrazando a su niña, porque si, por más que pasara el tiempo, y ya estuviera en camino de tener un segundo hijo, para ella la princesa siempre seria su niña, "no debes olvidar que Goku murió para defender su planeta, para defender a sus amigos y lo más importante, para defenderte a ti y a Gohan, y también al bebe por más que no supiera que estaba ahí, además mira el lado bueno, pueden revivirlo, cuantos en otros mundos no querrán poder hacer lo mismo, padres que murieron en la guerra galáctica que nunca más regresaran a casa".

"Tienes razón mama, pero ¿cómo puede él bebe estar bien si recibí tantos golpes?"

"Pues no lo sé hija, por eso te iba a decir que en cuanto llegáramos a deviluke fueras a ver a los médicos, ellos ahí tienen maquinas mucho más especializadas que estas que tengo en el laboratorio"

"Muy bien entonces Mama, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo" le respondió la princesa.

"Mi niña siempre estaré ahí para ti y tus hermanas" le respondió la reina abrazándola nuevamente.

En ese instante la puerta del laboratorio se abrió para dejar paso al rey Gid y a las gemelas, "Ya terminamos de comer y ustedes se estaban tardando demasiado así que fuimos a buscarlas y no las encontrábamos ni en el baño ni en las habitaciones, obviamente no iban a estar en el gimnasio así que solo quedaba este lugar, me pueden decir ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué es lo que tiene nuestra hija Sephie? Preguntó el rey devilukiano.

"Pues la verdad querido" respondió la reyna, dejando a su hija y dirigiéndose a su esposo y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, "vas a ser abuelo nuevamente" expresó dejando al rey a las princesas menores con los ojos como platos.

"¡¿Qué?!" Pregunto exaltado GId, "ósea ¿mi niña está embarazada nuevamente?".

"Exactamente querido" le respondió la charmian.

"Bueno, pues, que puedo decir, Felicidades Lala" le dijó a su hija, acercándose para darle un gran abrazo, "la verdad que me esto me parece un poco irónico, ahora somos los primeros enterarnos, cuando con Gohan fuimos casi los últimos".

"Ay papa, te dijimos mil veces que nos olvidamos de llamarte" le respondieron las gemelas, "nosotras éramos las encargadas de darte el mensaje porque cuando Lala lo intento, estabas en una reunión con el consejo y no la pudiste atender", ahora dirigiéndose a su hermana Mayor, "Lala muchas felicidades, vamos a ser tías otra vez mas que felicidad".

"Muchas gracias chicas" les contestó, "gracias a todos".

"Aunque la verdad veo que ustedes no pierden el tiempo ¿eh?" le dijo Momo a su hermana mayor en un tono bastante pícaro, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su gemela.

"Ay hermana, tu no cambias más" expresó Nana, a lo que todos rieron, excepto por Lala que aún no caía.

Fin Cap 5

(1)- Puse ex maleante y aclaro para el que no recuerde, que en los principios de dragon ball, Yamcha era algo asi como un bandido del desierto.

(2) Nana es la gemela mayor porque obviamente nació antes que Momo, quería aclarar esto porque siempre puede haber dudas.

N.A: La verdad gente estaba pensando en hacerlo más largo, pero no quería agregar cosas que no venían al tema, sería como poner relleno, y no me gusta poner cosas cotidianas y aburrir a la gente, quizás en algún capitulo si lo dedique totalmente a dar un vistazo a la vida cotidiana de Goku y Lala. Pero ahora volviendo al tema, ¿les gustó? Un nuevo bebe ¿Sera Goten? ¿Por qué nacerá antes que en canon? ¿Sera otro bebe que no es Goten? Dejen reviews, si les agrada la idea, si ven que por ahí mescle cosas que no van o que mescle por favor me avisan.

Como ya dije en la Update (hac días más o menos, pa que vean como tengo en cuenta el tiempo) tengo un proyecto lindo para esto, que puede extenderse a muchas partes si ustedes queridos lectores así lo quisieran en un futuro. Ahora…. Sera todo completamente canon? Ósea pondré todo como pasa en la serie de dbz? Probablemente no, me guiare por el canon? ,sí, pero no todo será completamente igual, algunas partes tendrán cosas de mi invención obviamente, para que leer un fic que te cuenta lo que paso en dragon ball paso por paso no da, para eso me veo la serie de nuevo no es asi?.

Ahora por el tema de escritura, si ven errores o cosas que no comprendan por favor me dejan un review, les aclaro que me quede hasta tarde terminando de armar el capítulo, ideas tengo a millones pero me es difícil ponerlas todas en orden y plasmarlas escribiendo, por eso pido algo de comprensión hasta poder acostumbrarme. Si tienen consejos son más que bienvenidos, si tienen críticas son bienvenidas sean buenas o malas, pero como siempre, no tolerare vulgaridades, ni comentarios en los que se falte el respeto.

Por último, les invito a usar la Aplicación de Fanfiction, la pueden encontrar tanto en la playstore como en la tienda q use IOS, o la pueden buscar en la sección NEWS de la web al inicio, esta aplicación tengo que decirles le falta un poco para estar completa, pero hasta ahora esta perfecta, se puede agregar amigos en fanfiction, que le da la posibilidad de mandar imágenes audios y esas cosas, y también poder chatear de una manera más rápida con los mensajes.

Muchas gracias nuevamente a los lectores, muchas gracias a aquellos que esperaron para volver a leer un capitulo mio. Muchas gracias, y me despido hasta la próxima.

"Que el padre del entendimiento nos guié".


	6. Capitulo 6

Los derechos de Dragon Ball son de Akira Toriyama y los de To Love Ru son de Saki Hasemi y Kentaro Yabuki. Este Fic es realizado por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **CAP. 6**

Pasó medio mes desde que las princesas partieron junto a sus padres desde la Tierra hacia el planeta Deviluke, la mayor parte del tiempo las sucesoras al trono se la pasaban entrenando en el gimnasio de la nave, las dos princesas menores entrenaban cada vez más arduamente mientras Lala, la mayor, tan solo hacia ejercicios suficientes como para mantener su figura y su nivel de poder actual, por lo cual terminaba en apenas una hora y algunos minutos. Hasta un par de días atrás llevaba una aburrida y rutinaria forma de vivir en la nave, que tan solo era interrumpida por las pocas veces en que su madre estaba desocupada de sus obligaciones siendo la reina de Deviluke, las cuales aprovechaba para hacerle todo tipo de preguntas sobre su trabajo, según ella pensaba, en cualquier momento su madre necesitaría un tiempo alejada a los quehaceres de reina y ella debería encargarse de estos, siendo esta la siguiente para tener el trono si sus padres decidieran terminar su reinado, pero todo esto cambio el momento en que viendo que aún faltaban unos días para llegar a su planeta natal, pensó en que la nave aun necesitaba ser más rápida. Desde tal momento su vida en la nave dejo de ser aburrida, quizás aún era rutinaria, pero era sobre llevable con la cantidad de concentración y dedicación que le tomaba la tarea que tenía en mano.

"Demonios" se escuchaba maldecir a la Princesa.

"¿Qué sucede Lala-sama?" Preguntaba su fiel acompañante Peke.

"Es que aún no puedo terminar de resolver estos problemas matemáticos que se me presentaron al idear una forma mucho más rápida de viaje espacial Peke" le contestó Lala.

"Quizas yo la pueda ayudar en algo" le comentó el pequeño robot, para luego acercarse a la mesa de trabajo de su ama, "veamos que tenemos aquí" expresó antes de echar una mirada a los papeles de la pelirosa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver los problemas que tenían escritos dichas hojas, "eeemm… Lala-sama creo que no podre serle de ninguna utilidad, nada de lo que tiene aquí es comprensible para mí, ni tampoco tengo datos sobre cómo resolver estos tipos de ejercicios" le expresó el robot a su ama algo apenado.

"No te preocupes por eso Peke" le respondió la princesa, "obviamente no tendrás conocimiento sobre estos problemas, si apenas estoy a la mitad de crear una forma de resolverlos".

"Lala-sama hipotéticamente hablando, si pudiera resolver esto, ¿que estaría intentando demostrar o a que conclusión quiere llegar?"

"Pues veras Peke, este último tiempo estuve leyendo mucho sobre temas de viajes espaciales, velocidades a las que podemos viajar y todo eso" le comentaba la princesa, "encontré información que aún no pudo ser comprobada pero que me dio los primeros indicios para empezar mi teoría, según esta información el universo es finito y de forma redonda, tan solo compuesto por cuatro galaxias, por más estudios que se realicen y se usen los más potentes telescopios que Deviluke posee tan solo pudimos encontrar cuatro galaxias, la mayoría de los científicos se niegan a creer esto, y desechan la idea de inmediato, advirtiendo de que si el universo fuera finito hace tiempo habríamos quedado sin lugar, por la rapidez con la que se forman astros nuevos en el universo, según la información que pude obtener de la base de datos Deviluke y de la base personal de papa, y espero no se entere que accedí a esa información así que te pido discreción sobre lo que te diré Peke" le preguntó/ordenó la princesa a su robot, a lo cual este rápidamente movió la cabeza en afirmación. Lala observo por un momento a su amigo y luego prosiguió "Bien Peke, según la información que pude obtener, nosotros los Devilukianos tenemos presencia en este universo desde su comienzo".

"Pero Lala-sama, si los Devilukianos fueran tan antiguos, yo supondría que deberían ser muchísimo, muchísimo más avanzados tecnológicamente" le expresó el pequeño con dudas.

"Ya lo sé, esa fue mi primer duda al leer la información Peke, pero lo que pude leer de los datos de Papa, nosotros fuimos junto con otra especie las primeras en aparecer en el universo, pero esta otra especie desarrolló un gran odio hacia nuestra gente que perduró por muchísimo tiempo, y siempre se terminaban destruyendo casi por completo entre ellas, por lo que muchas veces Deviluke, extrañamente el nombre que siempre eligen para nuestro planeta capital, fue construido en distintos mundos en distintas localidades por lo menos de esta galaxia" relataba la princesa mientras se secaba unas pequeñas lagrimas que se le habían escapado al recordar todo lo que sabía sobre el tema.

"¿Lala-sama? ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Peke algo asustado y a la vez completamente confundido, '¿Por qué estará llorando, será por el destino que sufrió su especie tantas veces hasta el dia de hoy o por alguna otra razón?

"No es nada, Peke, tan solo me dio mucha tristeza el conocer el profundo odio que nos tiene esta otra raza" contestó la princesa, "es incomprensible para mí, si en algún momento según una leyenda que me contó Zastin hace unos años, técnicamente éramos parte de la misma especie".

"¿A qué especie se refiere Lala-sama? ¿Qué leyenda?" preguntaba el robot bastante curioso.

"Pues, la especie que tantos nos odia son los Saiyajins, la misma a la cual pertenece Goku, y la leyenda de la que te hablo Peke es sobre los Saiyakianos, o así los nombró Zastin para no decir Saiyan Devilukiano, según esta leyenda fueron los predecesores de las dos razas, una especie totalmente poderosa e inteligente, quizás aún más que los Devilukianos".

Al escuchar lo anterior Peke se asombró muchísimo, y preguntó "Si la leyenda fuera real ¿Entonces Gohan sería un Saiyakiano?"

"No lo sé, quizás sí, quizás no, como te dije es tan solo una leyenda y quizás solo es un Saiyajin con características devilukianas, no podría decirte nada certero porque no hay información al respecto" le respondió la mayor de las princesas, para luego añadir "volviendo al tema en que estábamos Peke, te dije sobre las guerras que están en los datos de mi padre porque, al parecer los Devilukianos antiguos dejaron un gravado en un planeta que ya desapareció, este gravado contenía información sobre una forma de viaje espacial que en lugar de recorrer las distancias en línea recta, las recorrían en forma de curva"

"Pero Lala-Sama ¿recorrer las distancias en esa forma no debería alargar el trayecto y aumentar el tiempo de viaje?"

"Según los datos que obtuve Peke, ellos también creían que el universo es como una esfera y recorrían de esta forma las distancias porque, según ellos, la materia está al borde del universo, en el centro se encuentra una zona vacía que sin poder explicarlo acelera las velocidades a un punto extremo por eso si nosotros quisiéramos ir una de las galaxias, la del sur como estaba escrito en estos gravados, deberíamos atravesar esta zona para llegar rápidamente, sino de cualquier otra forma serie extremadamente lento, basándose en esto los Devilukianos antiguos aprovecharon ese incremento de velocidad para hacer el salto al hiperespacio muchísimo más rápido pudiendo llegar a un lugar en la galaxia en cuestión de minutos u horas según la lejanía" respondió Lala, "si realmente esta forma de viaje es posible, entonces quedaría también demostrado que el universo realmente tiene forma de esfera"

"Entonces yo la ayudare en lo necesario Lala-sama, cuente conmigo" le respondió Peke y estaba por formar una pregunta pero la voz de Sephie se hizo presente en los parlantes de la nave, "Lala, hija, estamos por llegar a Deviluke, ven al puesto de comando, ya están tus hermanas aquí".

"Luego seguiremos la charla Peke" le dijo la princesa a su amigo.

"Está bien Lala-sama" le contestó, levantándose de la silla donde encontraba y comenzando a flotar, "yo la acompañare hasta el centro de mando, tengo que protegerla de cualquier cosa en su estado" añadió.

Al escuchar a su creación, Lala no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa en el rostro, 'también se comportó así de protector cuando estaba embarazada con Gohan'; "Esta bien Peke, vamos" le contestó y se puso en marcha hasta donde estaría su familia mientras pensaba 'Pero… hay algo que me inquieta un poco con el tema de los Astros, en los gravados también mencionan el rápido surgimiento de planetas en algunos lugares del universo, pero también mencionan que en un momento dado se registró una aniquilación extremadamente rápida de otros planetas, pero lo más extraño es que afirmaban que no es producto de algo natural sino de una fuerza extremadamente poderosa eliminando mundos por montones y en distintas partes del universo'.

Unos minutos más tarde, entraba a la sala de mando donde estaba toda su familia reunida.

"Es bueno verte hija" escuchó a su madre hablar.

"Es bueno verte a ti también mama, que con todas tus obligaciones y yo encerrada en el laboratorio todo el día, no tenemos tiempo ni para charlar" contestó la princesa.

Sephie se tapó la boca con una mano y rio lo más bajo posible,"tienes razón hija pero ¿se puede saber que te está robando tanto tiempo?"

"Pues…" contestaba la princesa insegura sobre revelar su proyecto ultra secreto como lo denominaba ella, pero se decidió por revelárselo a su familia "estoy trabajando, va en realidad, recién ideando una forma mucho más rápida de viaje espacial"

"Oooh" se escuchó la voz del Rey Gid, "es bueno que te vuelvas a interesar en la ciencia y en la tecnología hija, con tu inteligencia estoy seguro que encontraras alguna forma de hacerlo posible, aunque trata de no hacer volar nada por los aires con tus inventos por favor" terminó, para luego dar una risa fuerte, se acercó a su hija mayor y acariciarle la cabeza como un padre haría con un niño.

"Ay papa, sabes muy bien que esos inventos se me salían de control porque cuando era más joven no los probaba primero antes de usarlos, y siempre tenían alguna falla en el diseño" le contesto la princesa.

"Estamos entrando en la atmosfera de Deviluke" se escuchó una voz robótica en los parlantes.

"Bueno niñas, una vez lleguemos al palacio, quiero que se tomen unos días para descansar y quizás para volver a conectarse con los amigos que tuvieran aquí, luego el verdadero entrenamiento comienza" se dirigió el rey a las gemelas, para luego mirar a Lala, "tu hija sigue con tus ejercicios diarios, y mantenlos durante todo el tiempo que dure tu condición, una vez que tengas el niño o niña podremos seguir con tu entrenamiento".

"Está bien papa, al final el que esos ejercicios no me tomen mucho tiempo fue para mejor, me puedo dedicar más a mi investigación" agregó Lala sonriendo.

Luego de una espera de unos minutos la nave del rey llego al hangar en su palacio, rápidamente las princesas gemelas salieron de la nave y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para poder desempacar todas sus cosas. Al descender el Rey y la Reina todos los presentes se pusieron firmes y saludaron, inmediatamente después un militar de alto cargo se acercó al rey para tratar lo más antes posibles temas de suma urgencia, a lo cual es rey les dijo a los demás que continúen con sus tareas.

Al descender la princesa mayor, todas las personas nuevamente se quedaron quietas en el lugar, pero no para repetir el saludo formal que recibieron los reyes, sino por lo que veían los dejó a todos asombrados.

"¿Esta la princesa embarazada?" le preguntaba una Devilukiana a otra de la forma más silenciosa posible.

"Eso parece ser" la otra respondió, "hace varios años el rey informo que la princesa se había casado, y estaba viviendo en el planeta de su esposo, al parecer al final Deviluke tendrá otro miembro en la realeza".

"Lala-sama nosotros nos encargaremos de llevar su equipaje" rápidamente varios sirvientes del palacio se acercaron a la nave.

"Está bien, muchas gracias" respondió la princesa, a lo que se acercaba dónde estaban sus padres, necesitaba hablar con su madre.

Los reyes y el jefe militar se encontraban en una discusión y no se dieron cuenta de que Lala se encontraba detrás de ellos.

"Así que ese desgraciado se atrevió a mandar gente a mi sector de la galaxia" escucho a su padre maldecir, "pero realmente no tenemos pruebas como para poderle reclamar y no quiero tener que pelear contra ese maldito, una pelea entre él y yo seguramente terminaría con un planeta y preferiría que nada ponga en peligro Deviluke"

"Mama" se escuchó detrás de ellos así que se dieron la vuelta para ver cuál de las princesas necesitaba de su madre. Al ver a la princesa mayor, el militar rápidamente hizo una reverencia pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que la princesa tenía una panza no muy grande pero si abultada a lo que rápidamente comprendió lo que sucedía y sonrió, "al parecer en un tiempo, vamos a tener que correr detrás de un nuevo príncipe o una nueva princesa para que deje de hacer travesuras", recordando un día en que Zastin no estaba en condiciones de cuidar a la princesa de niña y él se ofreció, grave error, los inventos de Lala nuevamente, como siempre, se salieron de control y le toco a él encontrar todos los 'juguetes'.

"Es un placer verla Lala-sama" agregó para luego dirigirse al Rey, "lo estaremos esperando en la sala militar del palacio".

"Eso no será necesario, iré contigo, estoy seguro que Lala quiere hablar con su madre de cosas que tienen que ver con su condición, así que yo no ayudaría en nada aquí" le respondió el Rey que comenzó a caminar junto al militar.

"Bien Lala, ¿Qué necesitabas?" preguntó la Reina.

"Pues mama, quería saber si informaste a los médicos para tener una consulta con ellos" contestó la princesa.

"Claro que si Lala, te van a estar esperando mañana por la mañana, en la sala medica del palacio".

"Está bien madre, aprovechare lo que queda del día para poder descansar" le contestó la princesa a su madre para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en la tierra, Gohan se encontraba cazando lo que sería su almuerzo, todo este tiempo que llevaba solo lo había hecho volver a confiar en sus instintos y usar al máximo sus sentidos que cada día estaban más desarrollados, su vista podría decirse que se volvió la de un águila, su olfato sería comparable al de un perro de raza entrenado exclusivamente para cazar, y el oído de un búho. El pequeño se encontraba agazapado observando un antílope que comía en los pequeños pastizales que había en ese lugar, cuando se dio cuenta que el animal bajo un poco la guardia, agarro su espada, y usando toda la fuerza que tenían sus piernas se lanzó en una rapidísima carrera cual guepardo contra su presa, una vez estuvo junto a esta blandió la espada de abajo hacia arriba haciendo un corte rápido que separo la cabeza del cuerpo del animal, una muerte rápida e indolora para para la presa.

Unos minutos más tarde Gohan se encontraba comiendo y pensando, 'mama ¿qué estarás haciendo ahora? Espero que se encuentre bien, yo tengo que hacerme mas fuerte así puedo defender al planeta y a mi mami de tipos malos' recordando como su tío Raditz le pegaba a su mama poniéndose furioso 'Si alguien vuelve a pegarle a mi mama los hare pagar, también voy a destruir al que intente volver a hacerle daño a mi papito, ya se murió una vez por protegerme y no permitiré que eso vuelva a suceder'. Sin que Gohan se diera cuenta, su furia incremento su Ki de una forma muy grande, por lo cual algunas piedras a su alrededor comenzaban a temblar, como si tuvieran miedo del poder del muchacho y es que con tan solo volver a conectarse con sus instintos Son Gohan había comenzado a recorrer el camino para liberar todo su potencial.

Una vez comido Gohan decidió por caminar un rato, hasta que llego a un claro en un bosque cercano a las montañas en las que había sido dejado hace un tiempo, en este claro había rocas de varios tamaños, se sentó sobre una de estas rocas y comenzó a pensar en cómo poder empezar a entrenar por su cuenta 'eh visto a papa entrenar levantando troncos grandes y piedras, también vi cómo se concentraba para poder utilizar el ki y romper una gran roca solo con los puños, aunque yo no podría levantar ni en sueños las piedras grandes que levantaba mi padre o quedaría totalmente aplastado', siguió pensando un rato más hasta que de repente exclamo "¡eso es!".

'Tengo que aumentar mi ki y haciéndolo aumentare también mi fuerza, aunque también debo entrenar mi cuerpo para poder soportar el poder', se escuchaba la voz de Gohan en su mente, 'aunque tampoco me la debo pasar entrenando o solo lastimare mi cuerpo'.

"¿Cómo me dijo mi papito que era la frase favorita del maestro Roshi?" se preguntaba así mismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, "Ah ya me acorde, Hay que trabajar, hay que aprender, hay que comer, hay que descansar, y también hay que jugar, esas son las bases del entrenamiento para tener una buena condición".

"Bien comenzare primero concentrándome para poder expulsar mi Ki como hacia papa en su entrenamiento" comentó al final el pequeño para luego ponerse manos a la obra.

Al día siguiente en Deviluke Lala se encontraba tomando un desayuno junto a sus hermanas.

"Hermana dime, ¿tienes algo planeado para hacer esta mañana?" pregunto Nana a su hermana Mayor.

"Si esta mañana estaré ocupada tengo que ir a la sala médica a que me hagan una revisión para ver cómo está el bebe para saber si podría tener algún daño a causa de la pelea con el saiyajin y si está creciendo adecuadamente" le respondió Lala.

"Ohhh ¿Podemos acompañarte hermana? Por favor" expresó Nana.

"Pues esta vez tengo que ir con Mama, la próxima si quieren pueden acompañarme" nuevamente dio una respuesta la princesa mayor.

"Está bien, espero que este todo bien y que te digan que vamos a tener otro sobrinito fuerte y sano" dijó Nana para luego dirigirse a su gemela "Momo ¿tú tienes planes para hoy? Porque iré a ver a las chicas con las que nos juntábamos antes de ir a la tierra, si quieres puedes acompañarme"

"No tengo ningún plan, y como no tengo nada mejor que hacer iré contigo" respondió la otra gemela, "bueno, vamos yendo, nos vemos hermana" terminó despidiéndose de su hermana mayor.

Al terminar de comer, y después de dejar los platos sucios en un lavador, Lala tomo un comunicador y llamo a su madre para avisarle que estaba en dirección a la sala médica.

Unos minutos más tarde en la entrada a la sala la princesa encontró a su madre esperando fuera de la puerta mientras charlaba con uno de los sirvientes del palacio que fui ahí por unos estudios. Al acercarse y al ver como la sirvienta le hacía saber a su madre de su presencia para luego agachar la cabeza y saludarla con un 'Lala-sama' y dirigirse a realizar sus quehaceres diarios, se dirigió a su madre, "espero que todo esté bien con el bebe, tengo miedo"

"Es algo natural tener algo de miedo antes de realizarse estudios sobre la vida que uno lleva dentro, pues uno nunca quiere tener malas noticias, pero no desesperes Lala ya verás que todo estará bien" le aseguraba su madre para poder calmarla un poco.

Una vez entraron a la habitación, todos los médicos presentes en el lugar se pusieron uno al lado del otro y les hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza, mientras uno de ellos se adelantó y les habló, "es bueno tenerlas aquí Sephie-sama, Lala-sama, yo soy el jefe médico y el medico sobre embarazos de este lugar mi nombre es Gwatts, creo que ustedes conocen a mi hermano menor Bwatts"

"Oh ¿tú eres hermano del subordinado de Zastin?" respondió Lala con cara de sorpresa.

"Si ese es mi hermano" contesto el médico, para luego continuar "yo seré quien lleve el caso medico Lala-sama, si sería tan amable pasemos a la zona donde tengo las herramientas para controlar su condición"

Una vez en el lugar el medico hizo recostar a Lala en una camilla y saco un aparato que en la tierra parecería una máquina de ultrasonido, pero esta genera una representación holográfica y tridimensional del bebe. Al verlo el medico queda totalmente asombrado y a la vez aterrorizado, el bebe tiene dos colas, una claramente Devilukiana pero la otra tiene la forma de una cola de mono y solo había una especie en todo el universo que tenía una cola de esas, una especie que para él era la más atroz que alguna vez conoció…

-Flashback: Varios años antes-

Él estaba en un planeta del borde exterior del imperio ayudando al ejercito Devilukiano rescatar a unos niños secuestrados para ser vendidos en un mercado de esclavos, pues quien no quisiera tener un esclavo Devilukiano, pero justo cuando estaban terminando de rescatar a los niños vio como una esfera de luz ascendía y se expandía en el cielo, lo que paso después lo marco de por vida, lo lleno de tal terror que por un año entero dormía solo teniendo pesadillas, vio como unos sujetos comenzaban a crecer, y tomar una apariencia de mono gigante, ahí comprendió lo que sucedía, justo el día en que se organizó el rescate, era el dia en el que los saiyajins habían decidido atacar y exterminar la gente de ese planeta, entrando a la nave y viendo como los soldados daban ordenes al piloto de despegar inmediatamente y salir del planeta, se dispuso a observar por la ventana todo lo que pasaba, los monos disparaban rayos desde la boca a la lejanía, uno de ellos alcanzando una ciudad… esta inmediatamente fue cubierta por un domo, que suponía él era puramente de energía, al dispersarse esta energía miro con detenimiento, frotándose los ojos en algún momento para comprobar que realmente lo que veía era real, donde antes había una hermosa ciudad, ahora no quedaba más que un enorme cráter, miles o millones de vidas perdidas en tan solo unos momentos.

-Fin Flashback-

Rápidamente levantándose de su asiento, de una forma tan apresurada que tiro el equipamiento e hizo caer algunas cosas de una mesa a la par, con una cara de terror absoluto tomaba pasos hacia atrás, los demás médicos presentes lo miraban extrañado, nadie jamás había visto a Gwatts de tal forma, con tal cara de puro susto.

"¿Jefe que sucede?" le preguntaban algunos médicos.

"Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?" Preguntó Lala, con una cara de preocupación absoluta volvió a preguntar: "¿hay algo malo con él bebe?"

"¿Cómo… cómo es posible que la princesa de Deviluke este embarazada de un saiyajin?" preguntó el médico, y esto tubo una acción instantánea de los demás médicos, que miraban asustados y con dudas a la reina y a la princesa.

"Sabíamos que la princesa estaba casada pero nunca nos imaginamos que fuera con un saiyajin, o acaso uno de esos desgraciados encontró a la princesa y la… la … buenos ustedes se imaginan a que me refiero" habló el medico jefe.

"No es nada de eso" respondió Sephie, "mi hija está casada con un Saiyajin" añadió, miro la cara de los presentes, y al ver que algunos de estos estaban aterrados y algunos incluso tenían una cara de incredulidad, siguió "el saiyajin al respecto es un muchacho que fue enviado de bebe, como ustedes ya saben que hacen los saiyajins, a exterminar el planeta, según lo que me relato Lala, este saiyajin que su nombre es Goku no se les olvide, se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de niño por lo cual olvido totalmente su procedencia y convivio con la naturaleza y la raza inteligente del lugar, los Humanos, es más llego a tal punto que hace no más de medio mes, dio su vida por defender el planeta peleando contra otro saiyajin que aseguró ser su hermano mayor que había llegado a la tierra en su búsqueda"

"Pero Sephie-sama, yo vi con mis propios ojos lo que esos seres son capaces, destruyeron una ciudad entera sin remordimiento de la cantidad de vidas que quitaban" habló Gwatts nuevamente.

"Ya lo sé, pero no se les olvide que mi marido, tuvo que destruir un planeta entero en la guerra galáctica para poder poner orden, quizás lo hizo por la paz pero eso no lo hace menos culpable o aterrador como lo llamarían algunos" exclamó la reina, "además les acabo de decir que Goku, el saiyajin padre de los niños de Lala, si dije niños porque Lala ya tiene otro niño más grande pero que no pudo venir a deviluke por algunos motivos, Goku es un saiyajin bueno, y no sean juzgadores sin antes conocer la persona, quizás casi toda su especie estaba llena de asesinos pero este muchacho es distinto"

"Está bien Sephie-sama si usted lo dice nosotros le creeremos, pero pido separarme de este caso, lo que pude ver de los saiyajins me marco de por vida y no creo que pueda darle una opinión valida sobre esto" le dijó el medico a Sephie, "le recomiendo a mi primo Qvolt para que revise a Lala-sama, él es igual de bueno que yo en estos temas y estoy seguro que en un futuro me superara"

"Muy bien, puedes retirarte, dile Qvolt que quiero que venga de inmediato" le respondió la reina.

"Si su majestad como usted ordene"

"Mama" habló susurrando la princesa con algunas lágrimas tratando de salir de sus ojos, "¿tan malos eran los saiyajins? ¿Mis niños serán temidos y odiados por la gente?"

"Pues hija, los saiyajins realmente eran malvados, o al menos desde nuestro punto de vista, para ellos no era más que el día a día, ganándose la vida con eso, pero ellos exterminaron muchas especies en muchos planetas, como ya te dije antes, mi gente los Charmians fueron una de sus víctimas" le contestó la reina y luego siguió "pero no te preocupes Lala, quizás en el principio le tengan miedo, pero ya verás que en cuanto la gente vea como es Goku y como son tus hijos, los comenzaran a querer y los aceptaran"

Antes de que pudieran proseguir con su charla, las puertas se volvieron a abrir y entro otro devilukiano con un traje médico que rápidamente se dirigió a la realeza "Buen día Sephie-sama, Lala-sama, yo soy Qvolt, vine por pedido de mi primo, ya me puso al corriente de lo que sucedió, y realmente les pido disculpas en su nombre, lo que vio aquella vez realmente lo cambió, una vez que me quede en su casa pude ver como sufría por las noches con unas horrendas pesadillas, pero eso no lo excusa de como actuó, debió ser más profesional y haberle hecho saber de la situación de una forma menos escandalosa"

"Está bien, Qvolt" hablo la princesa, "por favor sigamos con las pruebas y dígame como esta mi bebe"

Una vez todos volvieron a tomar sus posiciones, Lala en la camilla y Qvolt con los aparatos, vio nuevamente al bebe, "puedo decirle que en el exterior todo parece estar correcto, aunque es algo raro porque el niño tiene dos colas"

"¿Niño?" Preguntó Lala y luego volvió a hacer otra pregunta "¿Dos colas?"

"Si es un niño, ¿ustedes no lo sabían? ¿Ni a eso pudo llegar mi primo?" preguntó consternado el médico, "y si tiene dos colas es algo raro, supongo que para usted también lo es Lala-sama, quizás su otro niño solo tiene una de alguna de las dos especies"

"No, nosotros no sabíamos el género del bebe, pero no estoy consternada porque tenga colas de las dos especies, pero mi hijo mayor tiene 3 colas no dos, ¿podría ser que varían de persona en persona?" respondió y preguntó la princesa.

"Oh, es un poco más raro tener 3 colas jaja" bromeó el médico, "pero déjeme revisar bien"

Luego de unos instantes revisar correctamente las imágenes volvió a hablar, "Ya tengo una respuesta, al parecer había una tercera cola pero esta se cortó, y como ustedes saben las colas Devilukianas no vuelven a crecer, lo lamento"

Lala al enterarse de esto se sintió terriblemente mal, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, el medico sin mirar aun a la princesa volvió a hablar "Físicamente, aparte de la perdida de la cola parece estar todo correcto, me gustaría hacerle algunas pruebas de sangre a Lala-sama para ver que todo esté en orden y…" se calló al mirar hacia la paciente y ver que esta se encontraba llorando, "¿Sucede algo malo Lala-sama? La pérdida de la cola no es un problema grave aquí en deviluke como usted sabe, de lo poco que sabemos de la cultura saiyajin perder la cola era algo totalmente grave pero aquí no es asi…"

"No es eso... es que si yo hubiera sabido que estaba embarazada, no hubiera participado de la pelea en la tierra y en estos momentos mi bebe no tendría ningún daño, soy una pésima madre" decía la princesa rompiendo en llanto.

La reina rápidamente abrazo a su hija y le dijó, en ese momento no lo sabias Lala , no es tu culpa, deja de estarte culpando de cosas de las que no tenías conocimiento, mira el lado positivo el bebe este vivo y al parecer está sano", miro al doctor y le preguntó, "¿hay más estudios que pueda hacer para saber sobre la salud de mi nieto, y si habría que tomar alguna precaución?"

"Si claro Sephie-sama, hay algunos estudios más que podríamos realizar, pero estos necesitarían de amenos un día para saber los resultados"

"Muy bien entonces, puedes realizarlos estoy seguro que Lala también quiere estar totalmente segura sobre su niño" respondió la reina mientras sintió a su hija afirmar con la cabeza.

Fin Cap. 6

Como ya saben los N.A (notas de autor) las dejo para el final, ya que me gusta que se metan de lleno a la historia :)

Bueno queridos lectores, aquí el capítulo 6, créanme cuando les digo que ya lo tenía hecho pero decidí rehacerlo cuando lo leí antes de publicarlo y bueno me tomo un poco más de tiempo, fue el capítulo que menos me costó realizar, pero ¿Cómo te tomo más tiempo si fue más fácil? Pues bueno, fue el más fácil porque para este capítulo tenia mil ideas en la cabeza y mientras lo escribía me aparecieron mil ideas más y me tomo algo de tiempo poder desechar algunas, plasmar otras y dejar anotadas otras ( _si tengo un block de notas aparte con un montón de ideas a futuro así que no tengan miedo de que deje de escribir_ ), quizás en algún momento comienza a publicar capítulos más seguidos. Quiero también comentarles que no soy un científico experto así que si alguno por ahí que tenga algún conocimiento sobre el espacio (por algún hobby-afición) le pido que no sea malo dejando reviews sobre que está mal y que está bien, si lo va a hacer hágalo como siempre pido con respeto. ANTES de entrar a explicar ciertas partes del capítulo quiero agradecer a aquellos que me dejaron reviews y les responderé algunos.

Primero ROBERTITO (guest): No, lamento informarte que la historia no será un Harem, una no sé cómo tratar ese tipo de historias y dos, nunca pude ver una historia de harem (si eh leído pero no muchas) que realmente desarrolle bien el tema del desarrollo de personajes y de la relaciones entre estos, además soy una persona que piensa que con una es suficiente, aunque también tengo mente abierta, nuevamente muchas gracias por haber dejado tu review.

Review de BRUJAT: muchas gracias por haber dejado tu review, lamento haberte dado la mala noticia en el capítulo de que el bebe es un niño, pero no desesperes en el futuro aparecerá cierta niña que será una hija para Lala y Goku no daré más detalles.

HPINVIDENTE: primero y principal, HP ¿por la marca o por el insulto? Mira el tema del Pairing (ship, relación) de Vegeta aun no lo tengo decidido, realmente creo que debería quedarse como Vegeta/Bulma por el tema de Trunks del futuro… que aparecerá en un futuro viste… Sino mi otra candidata para estar con Vegeta es Nana, la princesa Momo está reservada para mucho mucho más adelante en el fic. P.D: revisa un poco tu redacción por favor, tómalo como un concejo, me costó mucho entender de qué iba tu review.

Ahora **FANFICTION ANIME:** tienes mi total permiso, mientras pongas un link a mi historia en la descripción de los videos no habrá ningún problema, además alguien ya se adelantó un poco con este tema de youtube aunque no pidió permiso jeje, lo mismo a mí no me molesta, pero realmente aprecio tu honestidad para preguntar primero :) P.D: te recomendaría que leas los capítulos atentamente por si llegara a saltearme alguna palabra, porque siempre me pasa, y aunq reviso varias veces el capítulo antes de publicarlo, lo mismo me salteo algunas.

A todos los demás que dejaron un review pero que no necesitan una respuesta directa, MUCHAS GRACIAS por el apoyo que me están dando y espero más reviews en un futuro :) Como siempre digo… con respeto pueden dejar críticas tanto positivas como negativas, ya que estas ayudan a crecer como escritor.

UNAAA COSA MAS antes de irme, el fic es rango T y no creo cambiarlo en algún futuro, y si lo hago será si algún moderador de la página me lo recomienda por que toque temas muy sangrientos o algo que no correspondan con la clasificación, aunque no serán LEMONS les aseguro porq no me gusta escribirlos. Pero eh ahí lo que quería pedirles, A AQUELLOS QUE QUIERAN REALIZAR UN LEMON SOBRE MI HISTORIA, tratando el tema GOKU/Lala ya sea la boda, luna de miel o como la cigüeña trajo a Gohan, tienen mi permiso pero PRIMERO, les pido por favor que si van a hacer un lemon de esto, usen una buena ortografía (a nadie le gusta de verdad les digo, entrar a un fic y ver que ponen OLA y/o UEVOS (o GUEVOS para el horror de todos) y también que vean un poco el tema de la redacción, y por ultimo no sean muy explícitos asi FF no se los borra (nadie quiere que le borren un fic verdad?) , esos son mis únicos 3 TERMINOS de ahí en más háganlo como se sientan a gusto y obviamente mándenme un MP para poder leerlos jajaja. P.D: pongan aparte del DISCLAIMER sobre los verdaderos autores de la obra, el nombre de mi fic ;)

 **AHORA,** sobre el capítulo:

Quizás a algunos les parezca un poco malo como conecto las ideas, o como trato el tema del salto temporal/lugar, si alguien sabe cómo hacerlo de una mejor manera, por favor un review o un MP. Quizás en algún momento algo este confuso pido disculpa por esos, como ya lo dije anteriormente, cuando escribía este capítulo tenía 1000 ideas en la cabeza y quizás en algún momento me confundí un poco, si ven un error muy grande, por favor me gustaría que me lo notifiquen mediante un MP.

Con el tema del universo redondo y todo eso, lo del universo esférico no es invención mia Si ustedes buscas info sobre UNIVERSOS o UNIVERSO 7 en google les saldrá la WIKIA de Dragon Ball, en la cual según la información oficial y algunos dibujos de Akira Toriyama, (además de que también se muestran en DRAGON BALL SUPER) los universos tienen formas esféricas estando los mortales, desde el medio hacia abajo, y el otro mundo y los dioses en la mitad hacia arriba. Puse también este tema de los viajes espaciales y la rapidez que quizás a muchos no les importe, para explicar por medio de Lala y los "datos" que encontró, el background o el pasado de la relación entre los Saiyajines y los Devilukianos. Ahora con Gohan, quizás todos piensen que Gohan en el canon por más de que pudo sobrevivir los 6 meses no sería capaz de matar un animal así… pues yo quiero que piensen, si están 6 meses solos en un lugar sin comida servida y agua corriente (lo normal de la vida cotidiana) obviamente van a usar todos los medios posibles para cazar y poder comer. Además este Gohan con el tiempo dejara de ser parecido al CANON (este no es el Gohan hijo de chichi-Milk) y cambiara, quizás mucho quizás poco aun no lo tengo decidido.

Otra cosa, el tiempo en Deviluke no es el mismo que en la tierra, no se dio a conocer datos ni en el anime ni en el manga sobre el planeta de Lala, asi que supongamos que tiene 24 horas 7 dias de la semana, en fin un calendario igual al de la tierra pero, tiene distintos horarios… donde esta Gohan en la tierra seria el mediodía en el planeta de Lala seria de noche, solo para un par de capitulos quizás haga referencia sobre el tiempo porq sino es muy confuso.

Bueno, eso sería todo queridos lectores, muchas gracias por tomar su tiempo para leer y dejen algún review por ahí.

Me despido, Yuri.

"Que el padre del entendimiento nos guié".


	7. Capitulo 7

Los derechos de Dragon Ball son de Akira Toriyama y los de To Love Ru son de Saki Hasemi y Kentaro Yabuki. Este Fic es realizado por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Cap. 7

Estaba anocheciendo en el planeta Tierra, flotando bastantes metros sobre la tierra se encontraba Piccoro, tan solo unos minutos antes había decido por observar a Gohan, cuando llego donde se encontraba el pequeño hibrido, lo encontró sentado sobre una roca tratando de concentrarse lo mejor que podía y con las manos puestas una cerca de otra como si tratara de sostener una esfera, de inmediato el hombre verde supo que es lo que intentaba el chiquillo, expulsar su Ki. Estuvo unos minutos observando, pensando en que al chiquillo aun le faltaba entrenar mucho para poder realizar lo que se proponía, pero de repente un pequeño halo de luz se formó en las manos de Gohan que cada vez tomaba mayor intensidad, con una cara de total asombro el Nameku pensó, '¡Pudo crear una esfera de Ki sin haber recibido entrenamiento! ¡Este niño debe ser un genio, si lo entreno seguramente será muy poderoso! Y quien lo iba a pensar, estaré entrenando a alguien que seguramente me podrá hacer frente si trato de conquistar el mundo si logramos vencer a los saiyajins'.

Luego del asombro, Piccoro vio como Gohan descendía de la roca, y se acostaba a un costado de esta para luego quedar totalmente dormido, 'debe haber estado toda la tarde tratando de expulsar su Ki, seguramente estaba completamente agotado cuando lo logro, no puedo esperar a que pasen los cinco meses que faltan' pensaba el Nameku.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Deviluke, pequeños rayos de luz comenzaban a filtrarse al palacio por las cortinas, la princesa mayor se encontraba despierta, las ansias y los nervios no dejaron que durmiera más que un par de horas, quería conocer inmediatamente los resultados de las pruebas que le realizaron.

'Espero que mi niño no tenga ningún problema grave, quiero que crezca fuerte y sano como su padre' pensaba Lala mientras se refregaba el vientre que de pronto comenzó a gruñir por la falta de alimento, 'creo que iré a comer algo y luego realizare mis ejercicios diarios'.

Unas horas más tarde, luego de bañarse, la princesa mayor se dirigía hacia la sala médica del palacio, ya no podía esperar más, quería saber si los resultados de las pruebas estaban listos. Llegando se encontró a su madre que rápidamente se le unió en su corto viaje hasta las instalaciones, una vez llegar al lugar ordenaron a uno de los médicos a buscar a Qvolt. Luego de unos minutos el medico encargado de las pruebas estaba en frente de la princesa y de la Reina de deviluke.

"Buen dia Lala-sama, Buen dia para usted también Sephie-Sama" saludó el medico haciendo una ligera reverencia.

"Buen día para usted también Qvolt" respondieron las integrantes de la realeza, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo la Reina habló "Supongo que sabe muy bien porque estamos aquí".

"Claro que si Sephie-sama, podemos hablar en mi oficina, pase por aquí por favor" le respondió Qvolt indicando el camino, "usted también Lala-sama".

Una vez en la oficina, Qvolt les pidió a las mujeres que se sentaran para luego sentarse en su asiento y sacar unos papeles de un pequeño cajón(1) de su escritorio. Mientras las féminas se encontraban calladas el medico aprovecho para dar un último vistazo a los exámenes para comprobar nuevamente todos los resultados, luego de unos momentos los dio vuelta y se los acerco a la reina y la princesas.

Antes de que estas pudieran decir algo, Qvolt habló "realmente los resultados de las pruebas me dejaron asombrados Sephie-sama, Lala-sama"

"¿Lo dejaron asombrado? ¿En qué manera? ¿Significa esto que mi niño va a nacer bien?" Preguntaba rápidamente la princesa al médico.

"Descuide Lala-sama, él bebe está creciendo como debería o quizás mejor, no tenemos datos sobre híbridos entre saiyajins y Devilukianos, así que basamos nuestros puntos de escaneo en comparación a los bebes Devilukianos, y realmente supero todas las expectativas" aclaraba el médico a las mujeres que ahora tenían una cara de curiosidad, "realizamos pruebas sanguíneas básicas y todas excedieron los parámetros comunes para los devilukianos, su conteo de defensas es tan alto que sería extremadamente raro que el niño se enfermara"

"Oh eso ya me lo esperaba" contestó la princesa, "desde que nació, Gohan no se enfermó nunca, quizás tenga que ver con la genética saiyajin, ustedes saben que ellos al ser una especie totalmente guerrera tienen cuerpos mucho más fuertes y adaptados para condiciones adversas, seguramente una de esas condiciones también era luchar contra enfermedades que podrían inutilizar a un guerrero, es mas a Goku tampoco lo eh visto enfermarse muchas veces, y la gran mayoría solo es porque come demasiado y muy rápido"

"Ohh" se escuchaba al médico exclamar con asombro, para luego seguir hablando "la verdad jamás se pudo contar con un espécimen saiyajin para realizarle pruebas, así que desconocía todo lo que nos está diciendo Lala-sama, ahora, como menciono el tema genético, usted sabe que en Deviluke realizamos escaneos genéticos a los bebes para poder detectar cualquier anomalía que pudiera surgir y así poder reparar cualquier gen defectuoso antes de que este pudiera causar estragos"

"Si conocía sobre esta práctica" le contestó la princesa, luego con una cara con un poco de temor preguntó "¿Encontraron algo malo en el bebe?"

"No Lala-sama, como ya le dije su niño esta creciendo fuerte y sano, lo que sucede es que, normalmente la genética Devilukiana es la más fuerte y siempre los niños adquieren más características de nuestra gente" respondió Qvolt, "pero al realizarle las pruebas, el resultado dio que el niño tiene la mayoría de su genética basada en la especie no Devilukiana, en este caso la saiyajin, nunca antes habíamos visto que esto sucediera"

Al mirar a la princesa el médico y la reina vieron como esta estaba mirando fijo hacia un lugar, como si estuviera concentradísima, y es que no era para menos, Lala estaba recordando algo que le dijo Zastin hace tiempo.

'Aun siendo una gran raza, los Saiyakianos vivían sumidos en la guerra, estaban en un lado aquellos que tenían más características Devilukianas, mientras que en el otro se encontraban los que compartían más rasgos Saiyajin, estos los llevaron a intentar destruirse los unos a los otros, o más bien llevo a los Saiyajines a intentar matar a los Devilukianos, ya que los consideraban inferiores por su amor a una vida pacifica, o al menos eso es lo que dicen los pedazos de leyenda que aún posee el rey' al terminar de recordar esto la princesa estaba pensando en cómo comprobarlo, 'necesitaría traer a Gohan a Deviluke, no puedo hacerle pruebas genéticas en la tierra a menos que le pida ayuda a Bulma, necesito saber si Gohan es la parte inclinada a los Devilukianos, él siempre fue pacifico, le gusta ver entrenar a su padre y se notaba que él también quería entrenar pero por mis pedidos, se centró primero en sus estudios sin hacer ningún problema, si es posible que cada uno comparta más rasgos de una u otra especie tendré que hacer lo posible para que puedan trabajar juntos, no dejare que mis hijos se odien entre sí solo por cuestiones absurdas'

"LALA" escuchó a su madre gritarle, cuando la miró, la reina continuo hablando "estuviste con tu mirada perdida durante unos minutos ¿sucede algo?"

"No madre no sucede nada solo estaba pensando sobre lo que dijo Qvolt" mintió, le doctor pareció creerle mientras su madre la miraba aun como tratando de saber si eso era cierto.

"Prosiga doctor, ¿hay algo más que necesitemos saber?" expresó Lala tratando de cambiar el tema.

"No Lala-sama, además de eso no hay nada más que decir" respondió el médico.

"Bueno, si eso es todo, nos retiramos Qvolt, gracias por todo" dijo la Reina.

"Cualquier duda que llegue a tener no duden en volver a pasar" contestó el mencionado, para levantarse de su asiento y acompañar hasta la salida a las mujeres.

Mientras tanto en lo profundo del espacio se podían ver a dos naves redondas viajar a toda velocidad, en estas naves iban dormidos los guerreros del espacio, los Saiyajins, en una de estas naves iba Vegeta, que se encontraba soñando y recordando cosas que su padre le dijo en el pasado.

-FlashBack – Sueño-

"Todo rey, y todo príncipe de los saiyajins debe conocer esta leyenda Vegeta" escuchaba la voz de su padre a un costado, al girarse lo vio ahí, el gran rey Vegeta, como era tradición en la realeza todo primogénito debe llamarse de esa forma.

"¿De qué leyenda hablas padre?" preguntó el pequeño.

"Se dice que hace mil años, apareció un guerrero Saiyajin, con una fuerza descomunal, se dice que estaba cubierto de dorado" le contestaba el rey, "este era conocido como el Super Saiyajin, dice la leyenda que jamás había perdido una pelea, que este era un ser sanguinario con sus oponentes, ya que mataba hasta el último enemigo que tratara de oponérsele, pero, a diferencia de los saiyajins comunes no buscaba las peleas, las que tenía eran contra seres que intentaban destruir a los saiyajins, se lo consideraba un protector, se dice que este Super Saiyajin, ya no buscaba el conflicto porque en su momento vio derramarse demasiada sangre, tanto de enemigos como de amigos"

"Pfff, un sujeto que lucha por defender y no por la necesidad de batalla, no parece en nada un saiyajin" respondió el pequeño.

"Es por eso que nadie cree que el Super Saiyajin sea real" le contestó el rey.

"Si fuera posible, yo me convertiría en ese Super Saiyajin" contestó el príncipe "porque seré yo el más poderoso saiyajin que exista y todos mis enemigos temblaran con solo escuchar mi nombre, nosotros los saiyajin somos la especie más poderosa del universo"

"Jajajaja" comenzó a reír el rey, para luego mirar a su hijo y continuar hablando "seguramente serás muy poderoso hijo mío"

-Fin de Flash Back- Sueño-

En un estado entre despierto y dormido lo único que se pudo escuchar dentro de esa nave, fue la voz del príncipe que decía "un saiyajin que lucha para proteger, son puras patrañas" para luego quedar dormido.

-TimeSkip: 5 meses-

Gohan se encontraba entrenando su Ki, lo único que hizo aparte de cazar para sobrevivir durante los últimos meses, ya podía formar y lanzar esferas de Ki, entrenó lo suficiente como para poder endurecer su cuerpo y poder dar golpes muchos más fuertes, pero no descuido su cuerpo, cada vez que podía levantaba cosas pesadas, justo como había hecho su padre muchas veces.

"Oye enano" escuchó sobre él, al levantar la vista pudo ver a Piccoro.

"Señor Piccoro" respondió alegremente, hace meses que no veía a nadie.

"Estoy viendo que no perdiste el tiempo y entrenaste por tu cuenta" le contestó el Nameku, poniendo cara de sorpresa o la mejor cara que podía, pues de tanto en tanto observaba al pequeño, "a partir de mañana comenzaremos a entrenar, así que procura descansar por hoy y comer bien, mira que desde ahora comenzara un verdadero infierno" agregó.

Gohan en ningún momento sintió temor, tan solo pudo sentí dentro de sí más ganas de empezar a entrenar, 'al fin podre aumentar mi poder' pensaba el pequeño guerrero, 'al fin podre ser de utilidad, sin tener que depender de los demás, entrenare duro y así podre impedir que alguien dañe mi planeta, impediré que alguien vuelva a quitarme un ser querido, aun si tuviera que matar al que se atreva a intentarlo'.

Mientras tanto en Deviluke, en la zona médica se puede ver enfermeras corriendo de un lado a otro, gente de seguridad en todos los pasillos, nadie podía entrar al lugar sin autorización del jefe de médicos y de la reina. La razón era muy sencilla, hace un par de horas la princesa mayor había sido ingresada en la sala de maternidad, la prensa se encontraba fuera del castillo, todos querían conocer al o a la sucesora al trono, todos querían obtener una captura de la madre junto al niño o niña, muy poca información salía del castillo al respecto, en los últimos meses únicamente se habían enterado que la princesa estaba embarazada por una salida secreta de esta a una heladería cercana, donde un miembro de la prensa fotografió a la princesa con una gran barriga. Desde ese entonces todos seguían atentamente las noticias en espera de algún poco más de información, durante unos meses no hubo nada solo especulaciones hasta que temprano por la mañana los canales de noticias tenían nuevos datos, la princesa estaba de labor.

Volviendo al palacio, podemos escuchar unos gritos provenientes del área de partos, la princesa hacia lo que las enfermeras le decían, pujaba y respiraba, respiraba y pujaba, jamás había sentido tanto dolor, ni siquiera cuando tuvo a Gohan sintió tanto dolor como esta vez, al parecer este niño la iba a hacer preocuparse y sufrir hasta el último momento. Sus pensamientos fueron totalmente despejados al escuchar a un bebe llorar.

-Lugar totalmente desconocido: unos segundos antes-

En una zona totalmente oscura, donde incluso la luz quedaría atrapada eternamente, en la cual todo ser vivo seria destruido de inmediato, un ser se encontraba durmiendo, de repente abrió un poco los ojos, perturbado de su sueño por la aparición de una presencia que se le hacía sumamente conocida, susurró "Saiyakiano" antes de volver a quedar dormido.

-De regreso en Deviluke-

"Es un niño" dijo Qvolt, obviamente abrumado por ser el primer parto que asistía en la realeza pues el género del bebe lo sabía hace mucho tiempo, al levantarlo se le olvido tapar las colas y al quedar expuesta la pequeña cola de mono, muchas de las enfermeras presentes si tiraron impulsivamente hacia atrás, "No tengan miedo, es solamente un bebe, el príncipe de Deviluke" aclaró este con una sonrisa haciendo que las enfermeras volvieran a sus puestos, aunque aún con algo de miedo.

Moviéndose para estar a un lado de la cama, le pasó él bebe a la madre y le preguntó, ¿Lala-sama tiene un nombre para él bebe?"

"Claro que sí, él se llamara Seizon Azra Deviluke(2)" expresó con ánimos la princesa, mientras mecía en sus brazos al pequeño, este al ver sentir el calor de su madre abrió los ojos, lo que saco una inhalación de puro temor en Lala. Rápidamente el medico volvió a acercarse a la princesa para saber que sucedía cuando registro que causo tal temor en la princesa.

Los ojos del bebe parecían los de una persona ciega, apenas se podían notar las pupilas y estas eran de un color sumamente claro.

"Doctor" exclamó Lala, "¿mi bebe es ciego?"

"Déjeme hacerle unas pruebas al bebe" le contesto Qvolt.

De inmediato saco una linternita y se la pasó cerca de los ojos al niño, este rápidamente siguió el foco de luz con sus ojitos.

"Al parecer capta muy bien la luz" (3) le aseguró el medico a Lala "para poder estar seguros de que tiene o no ceguera recomendaría seguir de cerca al bebe mientras crece y ver cómo reacciona a su entorno".

Fueron sacados de la conversación por el llanto del niño, "parece que alguien tiene hambre, la dejaremos a solas unos momentos Lala-sama así puede alimentarlo" habló el médico.

Al cabo de unos minutos las enfermeras volvieron por el niño, tenían que llevárselo para poder hacerle otras pruebas, además tenían que hacerle seguimiento por lo menos un día y para que la madre pueda descansar.

Mientras le realizaban unas pruebas al niño, los médicos en el lugar tenían una cara de asombro total.

"Nació hace media hora y ya tiene cinco mil de poder" habló uno.

"No puedo creerlo, con entrenamiento directo del rey estoy seguro que este niño llegara a ser mucho más poderoso que el mismo Gid" expresó otro.

"No nos olvidemos de que tiene parte Saiyajin, o es que la cola no se los recuerda" agregó un medicó que hasta el momento se encontraba callado.

"No puedo creer que la princesa se haya casado con un saiyajin, hasta ahora me era imposible creerlo pero viendo al niño aquí, sé que es verdad" habló el primero.

"¿Qué es lo que hará el rey si llegara a ser como los demás saiyajins?" preguntó el segundo.

"Eso lo decidiré yo" respondió una voz detrás de ellos, al darse la vuelta los médicos rápidamente hicieron una reverencia.

"Es bueno tenerlo aquí Rey Gid" hablaron todos al mismo tiempo, y uno de los médicos se apresuró en hablar "justo estábamos midiendo el poder de su nieto, tiene unas cinco mil unidades y tan solo es un recién nacido".

"¿Oh?" fue lo que expresó el rey, "entonces será un gran guerrero"

"Pero señor que sucederá si se vuelve agresivo como los saiyajins" le preguntó uno de los presentes.

"No lo creo, mi primer nieto Gohan, según lo que me conto mi hija es un chico totalmente tranquilo y estudioso" respondió el rey.

"¿Su primer nieto? ¿Ósea que ya había otro príncipe y nadie se enteró de nada?" preguntaron los médicos.

"Al parecer ustedes no estaban ese día" respondió Qvolt que salía detrás del rey, "hace unos meses cuando la princesa vino a hacerse unas pruebas, fue revelada esta información pero al parecer ningún médico abrió la boca para revelárselo al mundo, eso es bueno, creo que Lala quería anunciarlo junto al nacimiento del bebe"

Mientras tanto en la sala de entrenamiento del castillo Deviluke, las princesa gemelas se encontraban batallando la una contra la otra, en los últimos 5 meses habían comenzado a entrenar con su padre y aumentaron bastante su poder.

La princesa mayor lanzo un golpe contra Momo, la cual esquivo rápidamente para dar una vuelta en el aire y lanzar una patada que iba dirigida a un costado de de Nana, pero esta con mucha destreza se lanzó al suelo y usando las dos manos como apoyo se empujó y lanzo una patada ascendente que golpeo de lleno a la princesa menor, pero esta inmediatamente se recompuso y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, golpes iban y venían hasta que uno de los puños de Momo impacto contra la cara de Nana, aprovechando el momento lanzo un rodillazo que impacto en el abdomen de la gemela mayor para luego saltar y pegar una patada directa en toda la cara Nana que la mando a volar. Enfadada la princesa Nana preparo una esfera de Ki en sus manos y se la lanzo a Momo, la cual reaccionando rápido también lanzo un poco de su poder, al tocarse los poderes comenzaron a batallar para ganar terreno, llegado el momento en que ninguno de los dos poderes avanzaban, explotaron, cubriendo de humo toda la sala de entrenamiento.

Al despejarse el humo se podían observar a las princesas tiradas cada una en un lado de la sala, con la ropa muy destruida. De repente la entrada a la sala se abrió y entro una Sephie totalmente enojada, "Se podría saber ¿qué demonios hacen aquí entrenando cuando podrían estar con su hermana que ya tuvo a mi nieto?" preguntó.

"Pues Papa…" estaban por decir las princesas, cuando su madre volvió a interrumpir "Su padre ¿Qué?"

"Él nos dijo que entrenáramos, que no habría caso en ir a visitar a Lala hoy, porque estaría sumamente cansada y seguramente querría dormir" le respondió Nana.

"Tendría que haberlo imaginado, su padre es lo suficientemente insensible como para hacer algo así" exclamó la reina, "es verdad que su hermana está cansada, pero seguramente si llega a despertar querrá ver a gente de su familia junto a ella, así que ahora vayan a bañarse se dirigen a donde está su hermana, yo terminare unos papeleos que necesitó e iré de inmediato".

"Si mama" respondieron las dos princesas para salir corriendo en dirección a sus habitaciones.

Ente tanto en el otro mundo se podía observar a un Goku entrenando arduamente en el Planeta de Kaio-sama, ya llevaba dos meses y medio en el lugar, sufriendo por los malos chistes del Dios. Al llegar y luego de pasar un concurso de chistes con este, Goku comenzó su entrenamiento, primero acostumbrando su cuerpo a la extrema gravedad del planeta de Kaio, con la ayuda de Bubbles y Gregory.

El primer entrenamiento que le impuso Kaio-sama fue el de atrapar a Bubbles, el cual tardo aproximadamente un mes, el segundo consistía en pegarle a Gregory con un martillo súper pesado lo que le costó otro mes, una vez finalizo los dos Kaio-sama le impuso un régimen de ejercicios para fortalecer el cuerpo y el espíritu, pues la técnica que pretendía enseñarle requería ambas aptitudes en un alto nivel o el usuario sufriría muchas consecuencias.

"Goku" se escuchó la voz de Kaio-sama "¡¿Dónde estás muchacho?!" preguntaba.

De repente el mencionado sale por detrás gritando "Aquí estoy Kaiosama".

"Muchacho deja de hacer eso o uno de estos días me mataras de un susto" le reprendió el Dios.

"Lo lamento Kaio-sama, es que me emocione pensando en que ya es hora de aprender la técnica nueva que me dijo" le contestó el saiyajin.

"No aun no estás preparado para eso" expresó Kaio, "quería preguntarte si quieres conocer la historia de los Saiyajins" terminó.

"Oh así que era eso, pues quisiera saber lo más que pueda sobre ellos, los que atacaran la tierra son parte de esa raza" contestó el muchacho, "y según lo que dijo Raditz yo también lo soy así que me encantaría conocer un poco más".

"Entonces presta atención porque esto lo contare una sola vez" comentó el ser divino.

"Se dice que los saiyajins provenían de un planeta, con un nombre que escapa a mi memoria, pero que hace muchísimos años se perdió, vagaron muchísimo tiempo por el espacio, hasta que en un momento llegaron a un planeta llamado Planeta Plant, donde vivía la raza conocida como Tsufurus o Tsufurujin, estos seres eran de la mitad del tamaño normal de un Saiyajin, pero poseían una gran inteligencia, dividieron el mundo en dos partes, una parte la ocuparían los Tsufurus y la otra los Saiyajin, los primeros seguían avanzando a pasos agigantados con su tecnología mientras tus antepasados por su naturaleza guerrera, apenas avanzaban, llegado un momento los saiyajin atacaron a los Tsufurus, estos poseían armas con los que intentaban hacer frente a los guerreros pero resultaron ser inútiles, cada vez más y más Tsufurujins morían, y los Saiyajin aumentaban en número, pero un evento en particular determino totalmente la victoria para tu raza, en el Planeta Plant la luna llena que aparecía cada 8 años ilumino el mundo y los Saiyajins sufrieron una gran metamorfosis, incrementando considerablemente su poder con lo cual exterminaron a los Tsufurus y conquistaron el planeta que luego paso a ser llamado Planeta Vegeta por su rey. Su tecnología avanzo durante un tiempo, más que nada aprovechando algunas cosas dejadas por los anteriores habitantes del planeta, pero llego un momento donde estancaron nuevamente, apenas podían viajara planetas cercanos, pero conocieron algunas razas con las que hicieron tratos, ellos conquistaban los planetas y los otros le daban tecnología y dinero a cambio de estos, después de un tiempo comenzaron a usar otro tipo de tácticas, mandaban bebes a planetas habitables con habitantes con poco poder, pues cuando estos crecieran serían capaces de exterminar a todos los seres inteligentes de ese planeta. Pero llegado un momento un Dios decidió exterminarlos así que con un meteoro gigante destruyo por completo el planeta, aunque como ya viste no todos murieron".

"Lo que me acabas de contar es totalmente horrible Kaio-sama, pensar que yo provengo de una especie así, aunque ya me lo había comentado Raditz en la tierra, conocer más a profundidad muchas de las cosas que hicieron mis antepasados da mucho que pensar, pero te aseguro, que si de mi depende mis descendientes no cometerán los errores y las atrocidades del pasado" le comentó Goku a Kaio.

'Este Goku, tiene el corazón muy puro, si tan solo los saiyajins hubieran sido como él, aun seguirían rondando, es más incluso aquella raza antigua seguiría hasta el día de hoy' pensaba Kaio-sama.

"Con razón incluso Lala le gritó Mata especies a Raditz" comento con un poco de tristeza el saiyajin.

"¿Lala?" preguntó Kaio, ¿Quién es Lala?

"Ah, me olvide de contarte Kaio-sama, Lala es mi esposa, para ser alguien que tiene que cuidar con un sector de la galaxia sabes muy pocas cosas" le comentó Goku.

"Discúlpame por no estar pendiente de los chismeríos, hay cosas mucho más importantes que llaman mi atención, además no puedo estar al pendiente de cada uno de los habitantes de la Galaxia del norte, incluso yo tengo mis límites" le contestó el Kaio algo enfadado.

"Bueno es para que te enojes Kaio-sama, solo lo dije en broma, además cuando sea Rey, voy a hacer lo posible por mantener la paz en la galaxia asi tienes menos trabajo" respondió el Saiyajin.

"¿Rey? ¿Cómo puede ser Rey si no tienes un reino Goku? Te dije que los saiyajins fueron casi exterminados" preguntó el ser divino con curiosidad.

"Pues el Padre de Lala me dijo que cuando él decida dejar el trono me pondrá a mí y a Lala como los reyes" comentó el muchacho.

"¿Te casaste con una princesa humana? Pero a los humanos aún le falta muchísimo para siquiera pensar en llegar a navegar entre las estrellas" contestó Kaio.

"No me case con ninguna humana Kaio" contestó Goku, pero al ver que su maestro ponía una cara confundida decidió por terminar de contestar "yo me casé con Lala Satalin Deviluke, princesa y heredera del trono de Deviluke"

"¡¿Qué?!" fue lo único que atino a preguntar el Dios por la gran sorpresa que trajo la revelación de Goku, la cual causo algo de dudas en el muchacho que rápidamente preguntó "¿Sucede algo malo Kaio-sama?"

"No es nada de eso Goku, ¿dime tienen hijos? Y si tienen, ¿cuantas colas tienen?" preguntó el ser Divino.

"Pues tenemos a Gohan y él tiene 3 colas, dos Devilukianas y una saiyajin" le contestó el saiyajin a lo que Kaio se cayó de nalgas al suelo.

"¿Eh?" expresó Goku, "Realmente sucede algo Kaio-sama me puedes decir ¿qué es?"

'Los Saiyakianos están regresando, ¡están regresando!' es lo único que podía pensar el Dios en esos momentos, '¡debo informar, debo informar al Gran Kaiosama!'

Fin Cap 7

La verdad tenía pensado en postear esto mucho más tarde pero, como les dije tengo mil ideas en mi cabeza últimamente y por fin puede hacer un capitulo sin tener que darle miles de vueltas. Las características de los saiyakianos las estoy haciendo de a poco, para luego tener una vista completa, estoy dejando algunas y quitando otras, las que ya estén plasmadas en el fic no las quitare obviamente pero tengo otras que aún tengo dudas y están entre el sí o el no.

Ahora con respecto al capitulo

Por lo menos en argentina, se le llama cajón a una especies de cajas para guardas cosas que normalmente se le agregan a los escritorios, no sé si también se les llamara asi en otros países de habla hispana, si tan solo una fruta que aca se le llama PALTA en otros lados o creo que en la mayoría le dicen Aguacate por ejemplo tiene ese cambio en el nombre, que le impide a esto también tenerlo.

Bueno el nombre lo es una abreviación de unas palabras en japonés y de un nombre, Seizon (生存) es una abreviación de Seizon-sha (生存者) que significa superviviente (sobreviviente) y Azra viene de Azrael, que es un ángel de la muerte en algunas culturas, quise darle un segundo nombre como ese para que siga la rutina que tienen las princesas, que por ej usan Satalin (satan), Belia (belial) y Astar (Astaroth) todos nombres de demonios en algunas culturas. Digamos que el significado que le quise dar al nombre del niño es, "el que sobrevivió a la muerte" o algo así, ustedes me entienden.

La verdad no se mucho sobre este tema no soy oftalmólogo, más o menos use un poco de conocimiento común, que vi en la tele y que leí un poco (siempre leo un poco de info antes de poner algo como esto) y bueno salió lo del seguimiento de luz, si alguien por ahí conoce del tema o tiene un familiar que conozca del tema sobre ceguera desde nacimiento me gustaría que le haga estas preguntas, ¿Cómo saber si el niño es ciego? ¿Qué pruebas normalmente se harían para confirmarlo? Les agradecería mucho su ayuda. Les aviso y si no quieren spilearse dejen de leer y pasen al siguiente párrafo, les doy un pequeño SPOILER, él bebe no es ciego, sus ojos son asi pero obviamente los personajes no lo saben por eso las preguntas.

Antes de despedirme quiero responder unos reviews:

 **BARTMAN91:** Gracias de verdad por la información, estuve buscando más información acerca de este tema en dragon ball y decidí quedarme en que hay cuatro galaxias enormes y que cada kaio rige sobre cada una de estas.

 **Lozato:** Muchas gracias por pasar y dejar un review, decidi quedarme con el tema de las 4 galaxias porque en la mayoría de las traducciones q vi siempre dicen el Kaio de la galaxia del norte, este, etc. Entonces para mi solo habia 4 galaxias grandes, de todas formas gracias por la información, Lala en un futuro tendrá una niña que cuidar, no será hija de ella pero la tratara como una, en un futuro lo van a ver.

Con el tema de la pareja de Vegeta, aún estoy muy indeciso pero aún falta bastante para eso, quizás cuando estemos más cerca de la presentación de este tema cree una encuesta en fanfiction o en alguna otra página para que voten a quien preferirían.

Bueno gente hasta aquí este capítulo, el que sigue creo que sería el último antes de la llegada de los saiyajins, o quien sabe quizás este fuese el ultimo, aun no lo tengo bien decidido, gracias por pasar a leer, dejen un REVIEW, los veo en la próxima.

"Que el padre del entendimiento nos guié".


	8. Cap 8

Los derechos de Dragon Ball son de Akira Toriyama y los de To Love Ru son de Saki Hasemi y Kentaro Yabuki. Este Fic es realizado por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

"Hablando"

'Pensando'

Nota de autor al final.

WARNING: A partir de este capítulo la violencia entra en un punto más alto en las peleas, quisiera informar que subiré el rating del Fic a **M** para evitar cualquier tipo de problema que pudiera generarse.

Cap. 8

'¿Estas completamente seguro Kaio del Norte?' se podía sentir una voz, que por el tono parecía la de una persona avanzada en edad.

'Si, estoy completamente seguro Gran Kaio-sama, él mismo me lo dijo' estaba vez se escuchaba la voz de Kaio-sama.

'Entonces los Saiyakianos están nuevamente entre nosotros, solo eh logrado ver a uno de ellos en todo mi tiempo vivo, si no mal recuerdo tenía la bravura de un saiyajin y una sed de sangre aun peor' le contesto el Gran Kaio.

'Pero señor ¿tan poderosos eran esos Saiyakianos? ¿Lo suficiente como para que ahora tengamos que vigilar al hijo de Goku?' pregunto el Kaio del Norte.

'Pues déjame decirte Kaio, que un Saiyakiano puede llegar a ser tan poderoso como para poner en peligro el universo entero, incluso los dioses temen enfrentarse a ellos' le respondió el Kaio anciano, 'para que te des una idea, los Dioses estuvieron cerca de despertar a Bills-sama'

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó el Kaio del Norte, atrayendo la atención del muchacho que se encontraba entrenando unos metros alejado de él.

"Kaio-sama, otra vez volviste a asustarte" escucho la voz de Goku, "desde que te mencione sobre mi hijo has estado así, dime de una vez ¿sucede algo malo?, si es algo sobre Gohan quisiera que me lo dijeras por favor"

"No es nada malo Goku, solo me sorprendí por lo que me dijó el Gran-Kaiosama" le contestó al muchacho.

"¿Gran Kaio-sama?" Preguntó Goku un poco confundido, "¿y quién es ese?"

"Haber cómo te lo explico" decía el Kaio mientras se rascaba la barbilla, "Los Dioses tenemos jerarquías, primero esta Kami-sama, que protege un mundo en específico, luego siguen los Kaio-sama, nosotros nos encargamos de vigilar los cuatros sectores del universo, luego sigue el Gran Kaio-sama que se encarga de vigilar a los Kaio-sama para que cumplan su deber"

"Ah, ¿para que no se la pasen durmiendo como hace usted verdad?" le preguntó Goku.

"Chiquillo mal educado" le gritó Kaio del Norte bastante enojado, "para que sepas mi trabajo es bastante agotador, yo también necesito de mis siestas"

"Bueno, bueno Kaio-sama no te enojes" le respondió el Saiyajin.

"Esta vez lo dejare pasar" comentó el ser divino, "¿por dónde iba? Ah ya, luego del Gran Kaio-sama están los Dioses de la creación, que son los Supremos Kaio-sama"

"Oh, así que hay seres mucho más poderosos que usted Kaio-sama" le respondió Goku con alegría, "quisiera poder pelear y entrenar con ellos"

'Estos chicos de ahora ya no le tienen ningún respeto a sus mayores' pensaba el Kaio del norte.

'Kaio del Norte, ¿ya terminaste de hablar con tu aprendiz? Porque estábamos en medio de una conversación' la voz del Gran Kaio se hacía resonar nuevamente en la mente del guardián del Norte.

'Disculpe Gran Kaio, ahora mismo le dire a Goku que luego hablare con él' le contestó el Kaio para luego hablarle a su discípulo, "Goku, después continuaremos nuestra conversación, necesito hablar unas cosas con el Gran Kaio-sama"

"Está bien Kaio-sama, seguiré con mi entrenamiento" le contestó el Saiyajin.

'¿Done quedamos Gran Kaio-sama?' preguntó el Kaio del norte, 'ah, ¿tan poderoso era este Saiyakiano para que los Supremos casi despertaran al dios de la destrucción?'

'Realmente lo era, lo que me hace preguntar si los Supremos sabrán lo que está sucediendo en el universo en estos momentos' respondió el Gran Kaio.

'Estoy al tanto de todo lo que sucede' se escuchó una tercera voz que exalto a los dos Kaio.

'¿Su Supremo Kaio-sama?' preguntó tímidamente el Gran Kaio-sama.

'Si soy yo, estuve al tanto de los Saiyakianos desde el momento en que nacieron' le respondió el ser Supremo.

'¿Na Nacieron?' hablaron los dos Kaio al mismo momento, ¿es que hay más que un Saiyakiano?' se atrevió a preguntar el Kaio del Norte.

'Así es, Kaio del Norte' le respondió el Supremo, 'quizás ustedes no estén al tanto porque nació hace poco y tu discípulo, el muchacho llamado Goku murió antes de que su esposa se enterara de que estaba embarazada'

'¿Ósea que Goku es Padre por segunda vez? Esas son buenas noticias para Goku, tendré que informarle' respondió el Kaio del norte.

'Como tú quieras Kaio, pero no le digas nada sobre los Saiyakianos, por lo menos por ahora, eh decidido observar por un tiempo a los niños para saber cómo se comportan mientras crecen, y poder advertir a tiempo si se volverán una amenaza o no' respondió el ser supremo.

'Como usted ordene Supremo Kaio-sama' respondió el guardián de la galaxia del Norte.

'Por lo que vi hasta ahora, el hijo mayor, el llamado Gohan no posee ninguna característica agresiva como el anterior Saiyakiano, es más su corazón está lleno de luz y se dio a sí mismo el deber de proteger a sus seres queridos y su planeta' comentó el Supremo.

'Emm, disculpe Supremo Kaio-sama' habló temerosamente el Gran Kaio, '¿usted estuvo presente cuando atacó el anterior Saiyakiano?

'Tan solo era un niño para esa época, pero se mucho acerca de ese sujeto gracias a los demás Supremos' respondió el ser divino.

'Entonces podría decirnos ¿Quién derroto a un sujeto con tanto poder?' preguntó el Gran Kaio.

'Eso me sería imposible, ningún supremo jamás supo quién le hizo frente al Saiyakiano, aunque siempre hubo sospechas de alguien que podría haberlo detenido' les respondió el Supremo Kaio-sama, 'de un momento a otro desapareció del universo, no hubo batalla, ni incremento de ningún poder divino, solo un ser es tan poderoso como para hacer algo así, supongo que ya se dan una idea sobre a quién me refiero ¿verdad?'

'Si, si ya nos imaginamos' le respondieron los dos Kaios.

'Bueno, fue un placer hablar con ustedes Kaios, me retiro por que el deber me llama' les comentó el Supremo.

'Muchas gracias por aclararnos las dudas Supremo Kaio-sama' le respondieron los demás, para luego sentir como la presencia dejaba sus mentes.

'Bueno Kaio del Norte, estate atento e infórmame sobre cualquier eventualidad, nosotros también tendremos que vigilar a los hijos de Goku' le ordenó el Gran Kaio, 'ahora me retiro, hablar con un ser supremo realmente fue estresante, me voy a descansar'.

'Está bien Gran Kaio-sama, yo seguiré observando el entrenamiento de Goku y le informare sobre su nuevo hijo' respondió el Kaio del Norte, para luego sentir como quedaba solo en su mente.

"Ufff" fue lo único que atino a expresar Kaio-sama, "ahora a decirle a Goku sobre su hijo".

Mientras en Deviluke podemos ver como la princesa Mayor, ya recuperada se encuentra en su habitación revisando unos papeles, cuales contenían todos sus cálculos y teorías del viaje espacial, tan solo le faltaban unos ajustes y estaría todo listo para probar si todo el tiempo invertido daría frutos, cuando de repente sintió una voz que le llamaba.

'Lala' escuchó.

"¿Eh?" fue lo único que expresó la princesa, para luego mirar para todos lados, "debo estar muy cansada para estar imaginando la voz de Goku"

'¿Lala puedes escucharme?' volvió a sentir la voz de su amado en su mente.

"¿Eh? ¿Goku eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?" respondió volviendo a mirar a su alrededor.

'Ah que bien que puedes escucharme, estoy en el otro mundo junto a Kaio-sama' le respondió el saiyajin, 'te estoy hablando telepáticamente gracias a Kaio'.

"Oh eso es grandioso" respondió la princesa alegremente para luego comenzar a llorar.

'¿Lala? ¿Querida sucede algo malo?' le preguntó Kakaroto.

"No sucede nada querido" le respondió la Devilukiana, "es que estoy muy alegre de poder escuchar tu voz, te extrañe mucho estos meses"

'Yo también te extrañe Lala' le respondió Goku, 'cuando regrese a la tierra y venzamos a los saiyajines, estaremos los cuatro juntos nuevamente'

"¿Los cuatro?" le preguntó la princesa algo confundida, "¿Cómo te enteraste del pequeño Azra?"

'Te olvidas de que estoy con Kaio-sama, es su trabajo saber lo que sucede en la galaxia del norte' le respondió el muchacho, 'y me gusta su nombre'

"Que bien que te gusta Goku, su nombre completo es Seizon Azra Deviluke" le comentó la princesa.

'Lala ¿por qué su apellido es Deviluke? ¿No debería ser Son?' le preguntó el muchacho.

"Ah, estuve leyendo un poco sobre la historia y leyes de Deviluke en mi tiempo libre, ya que por el embarazo no podía entrenar y tenía mucho tiempo disponible" le respondía Lala, "y al parecer si la siguiente línea en el trono es una mujer y se casa, el hombre pasaría a tener el apellido Deviluke, por eso este mundo se llama Planeta Deviluke"

'Oh, está bien, entonces tendré que acostumbrarme a llamarme Goku Deviluke jajaja' comentó chistosamente el saiyajin sacando una sonrisa de su esposa, 'realmente desearía estar vivo para estar junto a ti Lala, quisiera que el tiempo que falta pasara rápido' comentó al final el saiyajin.

Con ayuda de Kaio-sama el saiyajin y la devilukiana pudieron hablar unos minutos más, hasta que Kaio estuvo bastante cansado como para mantener la comunicación.

'Debo entrenar aún más fuerte no permitiré a nadie dañar mi familia' pensó el saiyajin.

-TimeSkip -

Un par de meses luego, Kaio-sama estaba junto a Goku, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de un error.

"Gokuuu" gritó, a lo que el saiyajin llego corriendo donde Kaio.

"¿Qué sucede Kaio?" le preguntó el muchacho.

"Los saiyajins llegaran antes de lo previsto a la tierra" le advirtió, "al parecer llegaran mañana"

"¿Cómo? ¿Pero cómo puede ser esto posible Kaio?, aún falta un mes para que se cumpla el año que dijo Raditz" inquirió exasperado el saiyajin.

"Al parecer no era totalmente un año, y yo cometí un error también por no darme cuenta antes" le respondió el Kaio, "Goku rápido, habla a tus amigos y pídeles que te revivan".

A continuación Goku posó su mano en la espalda de Kaio-sama y llamo telepáticamente al maestro Roshi, este estuvo confundido por unos momentos, pero luego al entender que era su discípulo quien lo llamaba, escucho todo lo que tenía que decirle. Unos momentos después salió corriendo del baño para advertirles a todos.

"Muchachos" salía el maestro con los pantalones aun abajo, "muchachos" llamaba a los presentes en su casa.

Rapidamente Krillin, Yamcha y Bulma se hicieron presentes, "¿Qué sucede maestro?" preguntaron.

"Recién me hablo Goku" les respondió este" me hablo a mi mente con la ayuda de Kaio-sama, me dijo que preparen las esferas para revivirlo, porque los saiyajins se adelantaron un mes y llegaran mañana a la tierra".

"¿Qué?" preguntaron totalmente alarmados los demás, "que suerte que tenemos las esferas del dragón ya reunidas, ahora mismo reviviremos a Goku"

Luego de unos minutos, todos estaban fuera de Kame House, con las esferas reunidas todas juntos y brillando.

"Sal de ahí ShenLong y cúmplenos nuestro deseo" grito Yamcha.

Luego de unos segundos todo el cielo se oscureció, lejos de ahí Piccoro y Gohan entrenaban hasta ver que el cielo tomaba un color negro "parece ser que llamaron a Shenlong, quizás para revivir a tu padre, pero todo esto un mes antes, esto debe significar que los saiyajins se adelantaron y llegaran antes al a tierra" le comentó a Gohan.

En Kame-house un rayo amarillo salió de las esferas y se dirigio a las nubes para luego esparcirse por el cielo y volver hasta quedar encima de la casa, de ese rayo amarillo se materializo Shenlong el Dios Dragón.

"Díganme cuál es su deseo, puedo cumplir solo uno pero puede ser cualquiera" habló el dragón gigante.

"Shenlong deseamos que revivas a Goku" le grito Yamcha.

"Ese es un deseo muy fácil de cumplir" le contestó el dragón, y le comenzaron a brillar los ojos rojos.

En el otro mundo a Goku le desaparecía el halo que tenía sobre la cabeza, "que bien ya estoy vivo" expresó.

De nuevo en la tierra, "Ya les cumplí su deseo, ahora me retiro" expresó Shenlong para volver a ser energía, las esferas del dragón levitaron hasta el cielo y se dispersaron en todas las direcciones.

"Bueno, ahora tenemos que hacer un último entrenamiento antes del dia de la batalla" exclamó Yamcha, "vamos Krillin"

"Está bien, vamos" le respondió el pelón.

Mientras en el otro mundo Kaio-sama le recordó al Saiyajin lo importante.

"Goku, ahora que volviste a la vida no deberías de perder tiempo, comienza a recorrer el camino de la serpiente de vuelta a donde esta Enma Daio" le gritó el Kaio al muchacho, "debes apresurarte así llegas a tiempo con los demás"

"Está bien Kaio-sama" le respondió el muchacho para luego alejarse un poco, de repente comenzó a correr nuevamente hacia donde estaba Kaio, Bubbles y Gregory para luego pegar un gran salto, "gracias por todo Kaio-sama" grito en el aire, unos momentos después aterrizo en la cola del camino de la serpiente y comenzó a correr con toda prisa.

-Un día después-

Era temprano por la mañana en la Capital del Este, cuando de pronto todos los habitantes comenzaron a escuchar un ruido muy fuerte q provenía del cielo, al levantar la mirada observaron como dos esferas envueltas en llamas descendían a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad, muchos comenzaron a correr para intentar salir de donde creían iban a estrellarse las esferas. Luego de unos minutos, estos objetos chocaron contra el suelo y se enterraron un poco, la gente lentamente se acercaba a los agujeros provocados por el impacto, para llevarse una gran sorpresa cuando vieron que los objetos eran totalmente blancos y tenían lo que parecía una ventanilla en uno de los lados.

Al cabo de unos segundos, las esferas comenzaron a emitir un ruido y empezaron a abrirse, de ellas salieron dos sujetos, uno era bajo y tenía el pelo como una flama, mientras el otro era bastante alto y musculoso, era calvo y poseía un bigote.

"Mira Vegeta" habló el calvo, "tenemos una recepción de bienvenida jajaja, creo que las voy a saludar"

En un momento el calvo reunió poder en una de sus manos, levanto dos dedos y expulsando su poder creo una gran explosión, de un momento a otro gran parte de la Capital del Este quedo reducido a nada, solo se podía encontrar un enorme cráter donde antes se encontraba la ciudad.

"Nappa, si algún de las esferas del dragón estaba en este lugar ya debe estar destruida y todo porque tu querías saludar" le reprimió Vegeta.

"Lo siento Vegeta" respondió el grandulón.

"VAh, no importa, ahora veamos cuales son los poderes más grandes de este lugar para ir hacia allí, seguramente saben más sobre estas esferas del dragón y les obligaremos a que nos lo digan" expresó el hombre bajito, luego llevo su mano hacia si rastreador para apretar el botón que inicia el análisis de poderes.

"mmm detecto dos presencias muy fuertes" dijo Vegeta, "una tiene unos 500 de poder y la otra tiene 600"

"Va son basura, aunque creo que son los más fuertes de este planeta" expresó Nappa.

"No seas imbécil Nappa, acuérdate que según lo que obtuvimos de Raditz ellos pueden subir y bajar su nivel de pelea, el poder con que lo mataron tenía alrededor de 1300" le respondió el saiyajin con pelo de flama.

"Lo mismo sigue siendo muy poco para luchar contra nosotros" le respondió Nappa a su líder.

"Vamos hacia allí" fue lo único que dijo el otro saiyajin antes de que los dos despegaran volando hacia su destino.

Unos minutos antes, con Piccoro y Gohan, se encontraban meditando cuando sintieron dos grandes Ki aproximarse al planeta, luego observaron como dos objetos entraban a la atmosfera e iban a parar en una ciudad cercana, en unos momentos más observaron como un domo de energía se alzaba sobre la ciudad y sintieron como un montón de vidas se apagaban en unos segundos.

"¡Malditos!" fue lo único que atino a gritar Gohan tratando de controlarse, sabía que al enfadarse revelaría su verdadero poder y no tendría un elemento sorpresa contra los saiyajins.

"Tranquilízate Gohan" le reprimió Piccoro iba a decir algo más cuando sintió dos Ki acercarse rápidamente "creo que ya están acá prepárate muchacho"

Se pusieron en posición de pelea no sabían de donde llegaría el primer ataque, cuando algo salto hacia ellos, "muchachos" escucharon con una voz conocida. Al aterrizar frente a ellos se dieron cuenta que era Krillin, y seguido de este aterrizo Yamcha.

"Veo que ustedes también vinieron, solo van a molestar en la pelea" habló Piccoro.

"Vamos no seas así Piccoro" le contestó Krillin "hemos estado entrenando realmente duro todo este tiempo para poder ayudar en la pelea"

"Creo que más bien…" estaba por hablar el Nameku cuando se dio cuenta de dos presencia por encima de ellos, "ya están aquí… los saiyajins llegaron" les advirtió a sus camaradas.

Todos se giraron a mirar al cielo, para ver a los dos sujetos en el aire que lentamente descendían.

"Mira Vegeta, unas moscas se reunieron, parece que quieren pelear contra nosotros" exclamó Nappa.

"Nappa fíjate bien en el pequeño" dijo Vegeta.

Nappa miro al niño y vio algo interesante, tenía cola de saiyajin, pero junto a eso tenía otras dos colas que conocía.

"Oh, el niño es un hibrido de Saiyajin y Devilukiano" expresó con sorpresa el calvo.

"Oye enano" le grito Vegeta a Gohan "dime ¿por casualidad conoces a Gid Deviluke?"

"Claro que lo conozco" respondió el pequeño, "Gid Lucione Deviluke es mi abuelo"

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunto el saiyajin pelo de flama, '¿qué demonios hace un miembro de la realeza Devilukiana en estos lados?'

"Oye enano" le volvió a gritar Vegeta, "te daré esta oportunidad para dejar la zona de pelea y no te mataremos, creo que tu abuelo querría hacer un trato por su nieto"

"No abandonare a mis amigos" le respondió el pequeño, "y mi abuelo jamás haría tratos con unos mata especies como ustedes"

"Bueno, está bien, tendremos que llevarte a la fuerza entonces" respondió Vegeta para luego dirigirse a su amigo

"SI Vegeta" exclamó el calvo, para luego sacar un bote con un líquido verde y lo que parecían semillas dentro de este.

Pero antes de que hicieran algo, dos personas más llegaron y se pusieron junto a los guerreros de la tierra.

"Ten Shin Han, Chaos que bueno verlos" exclamó Krilin.

"Va, llegaron dos moscas más" se escuchó al saiyajin grandulón hablar, "pero está muy bien ya que son seis y tengo seis semillas de saibaiman"

Luego el grandulón se arrodillo y realizo seis agujeros en la tierra donde introdujo las semillas, para luego rociar el terreno con el líquido que contenía el frasco. Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, seis criaturas verdes salieron del suelo.

"Vamos a realizar un pequeño juego, pelearan cada uno de ustedes con un saibaiman" expresó el saiyajin bigotudo, "lo que ganen podrán pelear contra nosotros, los que pierdan pues, morirán".

"Yo seré el primero muchachos" habló Krilin.

"No Krilin, déjame ser yo el primero en pelear, quiero ver si mi entrenamiento rindió frutos" le contestó Yamcha.

"Está bien Yamcha" le dijo Krilin, "ve tu primero"

"Saibaiman tu pelearas ahora" le dijo Nappa a uno de los bichos verdes presentes.

Una vez estuvieron los dos contrincantes frente a frente, la pelea comenzó, para el ojo humano común seria como si hubieran desaparecido, pero en realidad peleaban a una gran velocidad, los muchachos seguían atentamente la pelea. En un momento Yamcha logro conectar un rodillazo al abdomen del saibaiman logrando que este se distrajera y aprovecho para ponerse detrás y darle un terrible golpe con las dos manos en la nuca mandando al alien verde contra el suelo. Aterrizo fuera del cráter creado por la otra criatura y le dio la espalda, "ven nosotros no somos tan débiles como piensan" le decía a los saiyajins.

"Creo que te confiaste demasiado" le contestó Vegeta.

En un segundo el saibaiman salió disparado del agujero y se aferró a Yamcha, "maldición me agarro" fue lo que expreso el guerrero, antes de que el alienígena comenzara a brillar y estallara en ese mismo lugar. Una vez el polvo que se levanto estuvo asentado, se podía observar al ex maleante tirado en el suelo sin moverse. Krilin rápidamente se acercó a donde estaba su compañero caído y acerco su oído a la espalda para tratar de sentir algún latido.

Nada.

No había ningún sonido en Yamcha, "está muerto" fue lo que atino a decir Krilin, "él sabía que algo malo iba a suceder y tomo mi lugar" expresó el pelón con dolor, tristeza y odio mesclados.

Gohan que se encontraba mirando absorto a Krilin pensaba '¿esto es lo que se siente el perder a un conocido? Tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento cuando te quitan a un ser querido'. Furia comenzaba a invadir a Gohan.

"Yo seré el siguiente en pelear" expresó el pequeño.

"No Gohan, es muy peligroso" expresó Krilin con preocupación, no quería que nada le pasara al hijo de su gran amigo.

"No te preocupes Krilin" habló Piccoro, "déjalo pelear".

Una vez Gohan estuvo frente a frente al saibaiman que pelearía contra él, vio como este sonreía, 'se ríe de que uno de mis compañeros murió, no se lo perdonare' pensaba mientras su ira crecía aún más y más.

De repente el rastreador de los saiyajins comenzó a sonar y a marcar el poder de pelea del pequeño, subía cada vez un poco más hasta que se estabilizo en un número, 'el enano tiene tres mil de poder de pelea' pensaba Vegeta, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando se escuchó a los dos guerreros moverse, el saibaiman lanzo una patada contra Gohan el cual la esquivo agachándose un poco para luego girar y extender la pierna para patear el apoyo del saibaiman provocando que este comenzara a caer, antes de que este tocara el suelo una pata ascendente dio de lleno en su rostro mandándolo a volar, Gohan brinco y se puso detrás del saibaiman y le dio una fuerte patada que mando al alienígena a estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo, cuando este se estaba levantando el pequeño Saiyakiano se lanzó nuevamente pero esta vez el alíen tiro un puñetazo directo al rostro de Gohan, el cual lo esquivo a último momento y agarro el brazo del saibaiman, con un movimiento rápido de su cola, le corto el brazo al alienígena, que gritaba de dolor, pero este sin poder hacer nada sintió como las dos colas del muchacho se enterraban contra su pecho, y vio como el pequeño levantaba una de las manos para quedar frente a su rostro.

"HAAAAA" gritó Gohan mientras lanzaba un poder que arrancó y convirtió en polvo la cabeza del saibaiman.

Decir que Krilin, y los demás amigos de Goku estaba totalmente sorprendido con la frialdad con la que Gohan acabo con el enemigo era poco, '¿será que los saiyajins si no se dan un golpe en la cabeza son todos así de inmutables con los que matan?' pensaba el Pelon, 'o ¿será esto obra de las enseñanzas de Piccoro?'

"Vaya, puedo ver que el muchachito no pelea nada mal" dijo Nappa, "el cortarle el brazo y destruir la cabeza a alguien o algo sin siquiera inmutarse es una característica muy saiyajin"

Cuando escuchó esto Gohan se enojó y grito, "no me comparen con ustedes malditos, yo solo mataría en el caso de que mis seres queridos corrieran peligro y eso es lo que ustedes son, peligro para todos en este planeta"

"Además del poder Saiyajin también heredaste la estupidez Devilukiana" se burló Vegeta.

Ese fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Gohan cargo una gran esfera de energía en sus manos y la lanzo contra los saiyajins que ni se inmutaron, pero los saibaimans creyendo que tampoco les haría daño se quedaron junto a sus amos, grave error, en cuanto la esfera de Ki choco contra el primero de ellos explotó, cuando el humo causado por la explosión se disipo solo estaban los dos saiyajins, los saibaimans habían sido volados en mil pedazos.

"Vah, mataste a todos los saibaimans" se quejó Nappa, "bueno no importa, mejor aún ahora podre divertirme matando a los todos, excepto al Nameku" dijo apuntando a Piccoro.

"¿Yo soy un Nameku?" preguntó Piccoro algo confundido, "explicate"

"Si tú eres un alienígena, o creías que un hombre verde de la nada aparecería en este planeta donde no hay más como tú" le respondió el bigotudo.

Mientras tanto, en el templo de Kami, este se encontraba muy pensativo, 'asi que yo no soy de este planeta, me pregunto si ¿Lala sabría sobre esto y decidió no informarme? Quizas pensó que no era conveniente ya que me consideraba uno más de este planeta tal y como hizo con Goku'

¿Kami-sama?" escuchó a Mister Popo hablar detrás de él.

"Disculpa Mister Popo, estaba pensando en la información que acaban de brindar, con razón soy tan diferente a los humanos, soy un alienígena, ahora me preguntó ¿por qué abre llegado a este planeta, habrá sucedido algo en mi planeta natal?" se preguntaba Kami-sama, más para sí mismo que para su amigo.

De vuelta en la zona de la pelea, Nappa se había adelantado un poco, "ahora ¿quién quiere ser el primero en morir?" preguntó comenzando a cargar su cuerpo de Ki. Rápidamente se lanzó contra los demás, yendo de lleno contra Ten Shin Han, quien pudo retener un golpe de Nappa pero le costó grandes quemaduras en el brazo, Nappa hizo unos pasos hacia atrás y preparo un puñetazo cargado de poder y lo lanzo, Ten hizo lo posible por cubrirse pero cuando el puño de Nappa toco su brazo, le arranco parte de este. Lleno de dolor Ten gritó y esquivo el siguiente golpe de Nappa, pero no pudo esquivar una patada q lo mando al aire, mientras subia Nappa apareció por detrás para agarrarlo de un brazo y comenzar a golpearlo sin piedad.

De repente un poder impacto sobre Nappa haciendo que este soltara a Ten más de sorpresa que por algún dolor, "¿Quién se atrevió a atacarme por la espalda?" preguntaba gritando, pero luego se dio cuenta que el enano pálido no estaba en por ningún lado.

"Nappa cuidado detrás de ti" le advirtió su compañero pero ya era demasiado tarde, Chaos se pegó a su espalda y comenzó a reunir energía.

"Chaos" gritaba Ten, "¿Qué estás pensando en hacer Chaos?"

"Ten" le hablo su amigo telepáticamente, "tú debes vivir Ten, tú debes vivir, adiós amigo" finalizo, antes de explotar con todo el poder que había reunido cubriendo todo de humo.

Fin Cap 8

 **Antes que nada quiero avisar que dejare publicado una pequeño fic aparte, que se podría tomar como un Spin Off de esta… quisiera que lo chequeen por favor, lo pueden buscar en mi perfil o bien podrían buscarlo en la lista de crossover entre to love ru y dragon ball z.**

Bueno amigos, que puedo decir, muchas gracias nuevamente a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia, gracias y muchas gracias nuevamente.

Realmente estoy poniendo esmero en realizar estos capítulos, hay veces en los que se me hace mucho más fácil mientras en algunos otros me cuesta un poco más.

Ahora a responder Reviews:

 **Goku SSJ 3 Blue:** La verdad quizás incluya algunos personajes de Dragon Ball Super a la historia, aun no tengo bien definido hasta donde llegare con la historia, quizás en un futuro haga hasta el torneo de champa, más de eso no creo porque lamentablemente Dragon Ball Super en ese momento me comenzó a dar un mar sabor de boca como si fuera hecho únicamente para generar plata y volvérselos a llenar a Akira Toriyama… SPOILER y con lo que hicieron de que el super saiyajin se logre juntando KI en la espalda… terminaron de perderme totalmente.

 **Lozato:** La verdad, la historia de los saiyakianos la estoy armando de a poco, osea, tengo un block de notas aparte donde voy agregando y cambiando algunas cosas con el tiempo, lo que voy poniendo en el fic son algunas cosillas que ya quedaran como están… la historia completa se conocerá en algún momento ;)

 **Zasetsu04:** La verdad Goten llegara como llegó en el canon, más o menos, para este segundo hijo tengo otras ideas.

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic, los veré en el próximo capítulo muchachos.

"Que el padre del entendimiento nos guíe".


	9. Capitulo 9

**EDITADO 8/8/17:** Corregí unos errores en los nombres y algunas palabras mal escritas.

 **Antes que nada,** quería avisar nuevamente (más que nada para los que no leen las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo, QUE como un FIC aparte, deje un capítulo especial titulado "Saiyakianos: Peligro Universo 7" me gustaría que lo leyeran y me dejaran un review de que tal les pareció, quizás en un futuro realice más capítulos especiales. PUEDEN encontrar el Fic buscándolo por en nombre o directamente en mi PERFIL.

Los derechos de Dragon Ball son de Akira Toriyama y los de To Love Ru son de Saki Hasemi y Kentaro Yabuki. Este Fic es realizado por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **Cap. 9**

Tan solo había pasado un minuto desde que Chaos sacrificara su vida, pero para Ten Shin Han fueron varios años, revivió en su mente todos los buenos recuerdos que poseía junto a su fiel amigo.

"Chaos" fue todo lo que pudo expresar aun en estado de shock.

De repente una risa malévola combinada con burla irrumpió los pensamientos de todos los presentes, "el enano estúpido creyó que explotándose a sí mismo me mataría" comentó una voz dentro del humo, la cual todos sabían muy bien a quien pertenecía, "con ese poder tan insignificante solo logro hacerme cosquillas".

Despejándose el humo por completo se podía observar a Nappa sin ningún tipo de rasguño en su persona, solo la armadura que poseía tenía una leve grieta y nada más.

"Chaos" susurro Ten, "Chaos se sacrificó en vano" seguía hablando para sí mismo, de repente sintió una gran furia, unas inmensas ganas de tomar venganza y se lanzó al ataque.

"Oh, así que ya te quieres morir para reunirte con el enano" expresó Nappa.

"Yo vengare tu muerte amigo, aun así sea lo último que haga" exclamó el hombre de tres ojos, llegando a donde estaba Nappa y lanzándole varios puñetazos y patadas que el saiyajin repelía sin problemas.

"Vah" exclamó el pelado, "con este poder de pelea me aburres" luego le propino un rodillazo en el estómago a Ten, y con una fuerte patada lo mandó a estrellarse contra unas rocas gigantes que estaban cerca. De repente el saiyajin sintió como lo atacaban de distintos lados.

Ya hartos de ver como sus amigos eran aniquilados uno en uno los guerreros de la tierra se habían lanzado contra el saiyajin con la intención de acabarlo antes de que pudiera matar a Ten, pero los ataques de los guerreros no lograban hacer mucho daño contra el sujeto, este en un momento esquivo un puñetazo de Piccolo que paso por encima de su cabeza y lanzo una patada contra Krilin que se acercaba por detrás, pero no pudo ver el golpe de Gohan que impacto de lleno contra la nuca del saiyajin que no causo mucho daño pero lo lanzo contra el suelo, antes de que pudiera pararse escucho en un grito proveniente del humano con tres ojos.

"Ultimo Kikoho" exclamaba Tenshinhan mientras lanzaba todo el poder que había reunido para este ataque.

El poder de Ten salió disparado hacia el saiyajin y lo alcanzo en un segundo, explotando con una extrema fuerza pero al disiparse revelo al sujeto sin ningún daño, lamentablemente el ultimo poder del guerrero humano no había surtido efecto además de destruirle la armadura.

"Ah maldito esa era mi armadura favorita" exclamó el saiyajin, para luego intentar ir contra el terrícola pero la voz de Vegeta le llamo la atención "Nappa, no es necesario que vayas, ese sujeto ya está muerto ya no posee poder de pelea"

'Te falle Chaos' fue lo último que pensó el guerrero antes de ser tomado por las garras de la muerte.

"Tenshinhan" gritó Krilin al ver a su amigo caer contra el suelo sin moverse, a lo cual empezó a correr hacia él.

Gohan por su parte solo observaba, otro amigo más de su padre que caía muerto, y el no poseía el poder necesario como para vengarlos, se sentía totalmente inútil, 'si tan solo hubiera entrenado más fuerte' se reprochaba a sí mismo el chiquillo, '¡apúrate papa!'

"Vaya, solo quedan ustedes tres" exclamó el saiyajin Nappa, "como ya rompieron las reglas sigamos la pelea tres contra uno, quizás así me diviertan un poco" terminó, antes de lanzarse a la carga contra los tres guerreros que quedaban.

Primero cargo rápidamente contra Krilin que recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando a volar, luego se dirigió contra Piccoro que apenas podía interceptar los golpes del saiyajin hasta que en un momento la cola de este le envolvió una pierna y lo lanzo contra unas rocas que se encontraban a un costado, ahora solo estaba Gohan contra el saiyajin, el pequeño se lanzó a la carga valientemente, lanzaba puñetazos y patadas contra el grandulón pero estas no surtían ningún efecto, en un momento Nappa clavo su rodilla en el estómago del muchacho que se quedó quieto del dolor, para luego darle un puñetazo en todo el rostro que lo mando a volar.

Piccoro estaba reincorporándose pero al levantar la vista logro ver la paliza que el saiyajin le propinaba a Gohan, y cuando este estuvo empezando a cargar una esfera de energía para terminar con el pequeño no dudo un segundo en comenzar a moverse para defenderlo, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar, vio como el saiyajin recibía dos rodillazos en la cara que lo mando a volar. Una de las guerreras que aparecieron se acercó al pequeño y lo levanto un poco antes de hablarle.

"Gohan" escuchaba el pequeño en una voz que no estaba muy clara pero le resultaba familiar, "Gohan" volvió a sentir esta vez más claro y reconociendo a quien le pertenecía.

"¡Tía Nana!" exclamó el pequeño totalmente feliz, 'si esta mi tía aquí, también quiere decir que esta mi mama' pensaba, 'pero estos sujetos son extremadamente fuertes no quiero que lastimen a mi familia'

"Si Gohan, soy yo" le respondió la princesa, "vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos aunque al parecer no fue lo suficiente, pero Kaio-sama nos avisó sumamente tarde" comentó mientras miraba los cuerpos de los guerreros caídos.

"Tía Nana, esos sujetos son extremadamente fuertes, tengan cuidado" les expresaba Gohan con algo de temor mientras se ponía de pie, luego miro hacia todos lados buscando a su madre y por fin vio a la otra guerrera "Tía Momo tú también viniste"

"Claro enanito" le respondió burlonamente la mencionada "acaso creías que te íbamos a dejar solo"

"Ustedes dos están aquí pero no logro ver a mi mama, ¿encontraron a mi Papa en el camino y ella se quedó con él?" fue todo lo que preguntaba el pequeño.

"No Gohan, tu madre no pudo venir porque se lo prohibió nuestro Padre, por ciertas razones que te diremos cuando todo esto acabe" le respondieron las dos princesas.

"Maldición" Se escuchó quejarse al saiyajin grandulón, "quien se atrevió a pegarme"

"¿No te enseño tu mama a siempre estar atento en las peleas?" le respondió Nana causando un gran enojo en Nappa y una carcajada de Vegeta.

"Ahora mismo me la pagaran" exclamo el saiyajin musculoso pero fue interrumpido.

"Espera Nappa" le ordeno el saiyajin con los pelos de flama, "oye enano, tu dijiste que tu padre iba a venir ¿no es así?"

"Si mi papa va a venir y les va a dar una paliza" le respondió Gohan logrando sacar otra carcajada del saiyajin.

"Está bien, haremos lo siguiente, esperaremos tres horas para que aparezca Kakaroto, ya que las peleas hasta ahora estuvieron completamente aburridas" dijo Vegeta para luego continuar "si en tres horas no aparece es porque es un cobarde y fue a esconderse, además la pelea recomenzara y los mataremos a todos, y no piensen siquiera en huir porque también los mataremos"

Luego de que Vegeta declarara esto, los guerreros defensores se agruparon y Krilin hablo susurrando "muchachos aprovechemos este tiempo para idear alguna estrategia que nos permita vencer aunque sea a uno de ellos, así Goku se tendría que encargar solo de uno de ellos".

"Oye Devilukiana" se escuchó a Vegeta "a ti la de rojo"

Siendo mencionada Nana, se dio la vuelta "¿Qué es lo quieres?"

"Supongo que al ser Tía del enano, ¿eres hija de Gid verdad?, ¿sabes que entrar a esta zona de la galaxia es una violación al tratado entre mi jefe y tu padre verdad?" le preguntó el Saiyajin.

"Oh así que mi sobrino te dijo algo sobre eso, yo sabía que los saiyajins eran monos sin cerebro pero no pensaba que tanto" le contestó Nana.

"¡¿Cómo?!" exclamo Vegeta algo enojado.

"Va, además de tontos son sordos" volvió a molestar la princesa, "yo creía que el príncipe de los Saiyajins sería más inteligente"

"¿Príncipe?" preguntó Krilin.

"Si, mi padre me hablo algo sobre los posibles Saiyajins que atacarían la tierra, pues una vez se reunió con el jefe de estos y ellos estaban ahí, uno seria el príncipe y el otro seria su mono personal"

"¡Chiquilla insolente como te atreves!" exclamó un enfurecido Nappa.

"Respondiendo tu pregunta, claro que lo sé, pero ustedes la rompieron primero al adentrarse en un área controlada por los Devilukianos y destruir una raza que estaban bajo nuestra protección" le contestó Nana con una voz llena de odio.

Mientras tanto… En el Planeta Deviluke, Lala estaba revisando unos papeles con información que había logrado obtener nuevamente de la base de datos de su padre, al parecer se habrían dado cuenta de la primera intrusión pero sin saber quién la causó y habían reforzado la seguridad de todo el servidor. Lo que leía la dejaba perpleja, los Devilukianos antiguos tenían otras partes de la leyenda sobre los Saiyakianos, pero se encontraban por seguridad dispersas por varios planetas con bases Devilukianas.

'Al parecer, Papa no le dio importancia por considerarlo únicamente una leyenda o porque no tuvo tiempo desde que estableció la paz en esta zona de la galaxia' pensaba la princesa, 'si Goku logra vencer a los Saiyajin tendré que pedirle que me acompañe en un viaje espacial así podemos buscar la información que falta, por suerte también dejaron anotadas una coordenada, quizás es de otro planeta con información, empezaremos por ahí'. Mirando al cielo a través de la ventana de la habitación se preguntó '¿Qué tal irán las cosas en la tierra? ¿Sera que ya estás ahí Goku? Protege a nuestro niño'.

Nuevamente en la tierra, luego de un par de horas, en el templo de Kami-sama se encontraba este y Mr. Popo observando todo desde el lugar, cuando de repente Kami habló "Goku llego donde Enma-sama, iré a buscarlo" y despareció de la vista, "rápido Kami-sama" comentó Popo.

Una vez llego al purgatorio de Enma-sama, solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que Goku entro corriendo por la parte de atrás.

"Kami-sama" le grito el saiyajin, "me alegro de verlo"

"No hay que perder el tiempo Goku, debemos ir cuanto antes a la tierra" le respondió rápidamente el guardián de la tierra, poniendo una mano en la espalda de Goku, "nos veremos luego Enma-sama" dijo el hombre verde al guardián del otro mundo antes de desaparecer con el muchacho.

Mientras tanto en el lugar de la batalla…

"Ya pasaron las tres horas" anunció Vegeta, "es una pena que Kakaroto no llegara, al parecer tiene demasiado miedo como para aparecer".

"Un Saiyajin con miedo puaj" comentó Nappa, "realmente es una vergüenza para nuestra especie"

'¿Qué demonios sucede Goku? ¿Porque te tardas tanto en llegar?' se preguntaba Krillin.

"Bien Nappa, son todos tuyos, solo recuerda no matar al Namekiano, así nos habla de las esferas del dragón" le expresó el príncipe a su subordinado.

"Está bien Vegeta, no lo matare pero no prometo que este en muy buenas condiciones cuando todo esto acabe" le contestó el bigotudo.

"Mientras no muera puedes hacer lo que quieras" fue todo lo que respondió el otro saiyajin.

Inmediatamente el saiyajin mayor se lanzó contra los defensores del a tierra, usando su enorme poder no le tomo mucho tiempo para estar junto a estos dejándolos sorprendidos por su velocidad.

El saiyajin lanzo una patada contra Gohan pegándole de lleno en el pecho, mientras con un brazo bloqueaba un golpe proveniente de la princesa Momo, pero al notar como el humano trataba de patearlo por la espalda pego un salto solo para tener que bloquear un golpe que iba hacia su cabeza por parte del Nameku, haciendo uso de su técnica de vuelo, regreso rápidamente al suelo dándole un puñetazo en la espalda al humano para luego lanzar una patada a un costado para pegarle a la princesa Nana que salió volando hacia un costado.

Mientras todo esto ocurría en un tan solo unos segundos, el príncipe había recuperado el rastreador que antes dejo tirado en el suelo, y se puso a analizar el poder de los presentes.

'Oh la Devilukiana Vulgar tiene un poder de dos mil quinientos, mientras la otra tiene un poder de dos mil seiscientos, nada mal comparado con la mayoría de los Devilukianos' pensaba el príncipe, para luego mirar al hibrido y quedar sorprendido '¡el enano tiene tres mil de poder pelea, más que yo a su misma edad'.

En la pelea, los guerreros de la tierra habían logrado dar algunos golpes contra el saiyajin pero no lograron hacerle absolutamente nada de daño. Nappa estaba a punto de atacar a Krilin cuando un rodillazo dio de lleno contra su rostro por parte de la gemela mayor, este girando su cuerpo lanzo un puñetazo que alcanzo a pegarle a la princesa quitándosela de encima para luego agarrarla de la cola, lo que hizo que esta lanzara un pequeño gemido, aun después de todo este tiempo las colas de las princesas seguían siendo extremadamente sensibles.

"Oh" expreso el saiyajin, "este no es lugar para estar sintiéndose así princesita" le dijo de forma burlona para luego agarrar la cola con la otra mano y tratar de doblarla, lo que hizo que la princesa lanzara otro gemido más fuerte logrando que se sintiera totalmente humillada.

"¡NAPPA!" escucho al príncipe gritarle y lo miro, aunque no lo demostraba mucho con su cara siempre estoica pero el saiyajin lo conocía desde niño, sabía que el príncipe estaba enojado aunque no entendía el porqué.

El príncipe de repente sintió el sonido típico del rastreador al percibir un aumento de energía, miro rápidamente donde le indicaba y vio a la otra princesa dirigirse contra su compañero totalmente furiosa, 'ahora el rastreador me indica que la mujer posee el mismo poder que el enano, al parecer tenía un poco de poder oculto'.

El saiyajin bigotudo por su parte al distraerse por ser llamado por el príncipe recibió una patada de la princesa Momo, que ahora tenía los dos pies enterrados en un costado de la cara de Nappa, pero antes de que este pudiera hacer algo la princesa se posiciono y comenzó a lanzar fuertes puñetazos contra el estómago del saiyajin, y por último le dio una patada ascendente que le pego de lleno en la barbilla haciendo que el grandote mirara hacia arriba, pero aun no terminaba la furia de la muchacha, pues nadie humillaba a su hermana y vivía para contarlo, inmediatamente cargo todo el poder que poseía en la punta de su cola, a esta distancia sería imposible que el saiyajin esquivara, y lanzo el ataque más grande de su vida.

Todo el lugar fue oculto tras una nube de humo gigantesca, no se podía observar nada, solo el príncipe sabía algo de lo que pasa, pues el poder la de la muchacha luego de ese ataque bajo increíblemente. Al comenzar a desaparecer el humo se quedó asombrado al ver que donde antes estaba una mujer adulta ahora se encontraba una niña, pero esta fue mandada a volar de una patada.

"Maldita Devilukiana como te atreves a lastimar al gran Nappa" gritaba enfurecido el Saiyajin, el poder no le había causado heridas grandes pero le molestaba ser lastimado por seres inferiores como los llamaba él.

De repente el saiyajin desapareció y apareció detrás de la niña que se encontraba volando por el golpe, la agarro y la enterró contra el suelo, para luego levantarla y comenzar a pegarle puñetazos en el cuerpo lo que sacaban gritos de la pequeña.

"¡Deja a mi Tía!" gritó Gohan lanzándole un puñetazo a Nappa, el cual solamente lo bloqueo para luego pegarle al pequeño mandándolo a volar. "Si tanto la quieres ahí la tienes" le gritó el grandote para lanzar a Momo a un costado de donde se encontraba Gohan y luego lanzo un poder lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con la chica.

En cuanto el pequeño vio como el saiyajin estaba a punto de matar a su tía corrió, para ponerse frente a esta para tratar de protegerla.

"Ja enano estúpido este poder es suficiente para acabar con los dos" gritó Nappa lanzando la esfera de energía contra los dos niños.

Antes de que el poder llegara a impactar contra Gohan, Piccoro se posiciono frente a este y recibió todo la energía con su cuerpo. Inmediatamente todo se llenó de humo por la cantidad de energía usada, nadie podía ver absolutamente nada de lo que sucedió.

Mientras tanto Goku que ya estaba en el templo de Kami-sama, y no perdió ningún tiempo se lanzó hacia el vacío, hasta pasar por la torre del maestro Karin el cual le lanzo las ultimas Semillas Senzu* que quedaban, y de inmediato llamo a su fiel amiga la nube voladora para que lo llevara donde sentía el poder de sus amigos, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta…

'Ese Ki es de Momo, es minúsculo pero está estable pero el Ki de Piccoro está realmente débil y sigue disminuyendo, está a punto de morir' pensaba preocupadamente para luego darle una orden a su nube, "Nube Voladora vamos a toda la velocidad que puedas necesitamos llegar rápido"

En la zona de la batalla, el humo se despajaba de a poco, y Gohan al fin pudo ver a su amigo y maestro, se encontraba tirado a unos metros hacia atrás, la explosión lo había arrastrado hasta ahí. "Señor Piccoro" grito el pequeño mientras corría a su lado.

"Gohan" le respondió este con una voz extremadamente débil, luego hizo algo impensable, llorando se dirigió al niño "quien diría que yo el gran Piccoro Daimaku*, daría su vida para proteger a un pequeño como tú, gracias por tu amistad Gohan, eres el único que jamás me temió y me ofreció su amistad", luego de esto cerro sus ojos para ya no volverlos a abrir.

El pequeño se abrazaba al cuerpo del Nameku mientras lloraba, y sintió la voz débil de su tía, "¿Gohan te encuentras bien?", se dio la vuelta para ver como esta apenas podía mantenerse semi sentada y tenía lastimado todo el cuerpo. La ira de Gohan no podía ser más grande estaba a punto de estallar.

"Mira nada más, al final se terminó muriendo el Nameku, que porquería más débil" comentó Nappa, "espero que no te enfades Vegeta" le comentó a su compañero.

"No importa Nappa, igual podemos ir a Namekusei para averiguar más…" estaba contestando el Príncipe pero el sonido del rastreador le llamo la atención, este apuntaba donde estaba el pequeño hibrido, su poder crecía de manera descomunal, las pupilas de sus ojos pasaron de tener un aspecto verde a un aspecto rojo claro.

Nappa que estaba observando a su amigo se dio cuenta en la dirección a la que miraba y vio al enano totalmente enojado, "pero mira nada más" comentó "el enano está enojado, ¿Qué vas a hacer llorar hasta matarme?"

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, un grito descomunal proveniente del chiquillo se hizo sentir por el lugar junto a la expulsión de una increíble cantidad de energía. A la distancia Goku sintió como si ese poder estuviera calando en sus huesos "¿Gohan que sucede porque estas tan enfurecido?". En el planeta Deviluke, una madre se llevaba una mano a su corazón como presintiendo algo, "¿Gohan?" exclamó, '¿porque de repente siento dolor en mi corazón, algo le habrá pasado?". Los guerreros que aún estaban con vida en la zona de la batalla levantaron la mirada para observar a Gohan, las tías del pequeño estaban preocupadas, '¿Qué te sucede Gohan?' se preguntaban ambas, mientras Krilin que podía sentir el ki estaba totalmente asombrado '¿Todo ese poder ocultabas?'.

El rastreador de Vegeta no dejaba de sonar, el incremento de poder del pequeño era extremo, ni en sueños el príncipe hubiera llegado a tener tal aumento de poder en su niñez, '¿cómo puede ser esto posible?' se preguntaba, '¿cómo este enano puede tener tanto poder, como es posible que posea ocho mil unidades?'.

"¿Vegeta dime cuanto poder tiene el enano?" le preguntaba Nappa a su compañero al ver la cara de enojo que poseía.

"Tiene… tiene unas…" estaba tratando de decir el príncipe cuando vio al pequeño moverse, "¡Nappa cuidado!" le intento avisar a su compañero pero era demasiado tarde. Cuando el saiyajin intento mirar nuevamente al pequeño sintió como algo le atravesaba los dos brazos y el pecho, al llevar su mirada a las zonas afectadas pudo ver como los dos brazos habían sido atravesados por las colas del enano, y como la mano de este estaba enterrada en su pecho.

De repente un sonido que les helo la sangre a la mayoría presente salió del pequeño, "GGGRRAAAAAAAAHHHH" rugió el hibrido, enseñando los ahora más grandes caninos en su boca, en una acción rápida quito la mano del hueco en el pecho del saiyajin y apoyando sus pies sobre el pecho del mencionado, tomo impulso para dar un brinco hacia arriba, haciendo que sus dos colas tridente rasgaran la carne de los dos brazos para poder salir.

Decir que Nappa estaba asombrado y a la vez aterrado era poco, pues jamás había sido herido de tal magnitud, su poder había disminuido considerablemente por la herida en el pecho, y además ya no podía hacer uso de sus brazos pues el chiquillo le había rasgado músculos y tendones con las colas tridente. Pero no obtuvo ningún momento para poder entender lo que pasaba, cuando vio al hibrido saltar hacia él, ahí se le ocurrió cargar energía en su boca.

Cuando Gohan estaba llegando hasta su enemigo vio como este le lanzaba una gran energía a través de la boca pero no le importo, con un solo manotazo hizo cambiar de rumbo ese poder, que fue a parar en una de las piedras cercanas al lugar. Aun en el aire el pequeño preparo sus colas Devilukianas para volver a atacar, y en el momento en que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo hizo, cada cola se incrusto a un costado del cuello del grandulón y el impacto del chiquillo hizo que este callera al suelo, en ese momento la vida de Nappa llego a su fin.

"GGRRRAAAH" se volvió a sentir el rugido por todo el lugar, Krilin estaba asustado, las princesas estaban preocupadísimas por su sobrino pero también estaban asustadas mientras llevaban sus manos a la boca por lo que acababan de presenciar. De un solo corte, el hibrido separo la cabeza del saiyajin de su cuerpo y lo tomo con sus manos levantándolo al aire como si se lo diera en ofrenda a algún ser superior mientras rugía con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Gohan!" se escuchó una voz en lo alto que lo llamaba y que logro tranquilizar un poco al pequeño para que dejara de rugir pero no lo suficiente para que dejara su estado de hostilidad.

De repente Goku cayo de pie en la zona de la batalla, el había visto todo lo que hizo Gohan y se sintió extremadamente mal al ver a su hijo en ese estado de furia y descontrol, el pequeño que era extremadamente cariñoso y muy amable de un momento a otro parecía una bestia que había sido herida y acorralada.

"Gohan soy yo" le habló nuevamente acercándose de a poco "soy yo, tu padre, Goku"

"Padre" gruño el hibrido, "¡¿Por qué no llegaste antes?!" le grito el pequeño.

"Vine lo más rápido que pude hijo, no era mi intención dejarlos solos" le contestó el saiyajin.

"¡Muchos de tus amigos están muertos, el señor Piccoro está muerto y tía Momo está gravemente herida!" le grito el hibrido, "y los demás también lo estarían si no hubiera acabado con este monstruo" le dijo Gohan a su padre mientras apuntaba al cuerpo de Nappa, "y ahora yo soy el monstruo" volvió a hablar mientras lloraba.

En ese momento Goku ya estaba lo cerca posible de Gohan como para arrodillarse y abrazar a su hijo, "tú no eres ningún monstruo hijo, hiciste lo necesario para que los demás seres queridos que están ayudándote no sufrieran el mismo destino que los demás" lo consolaba el saiyajin, "quizás no es la mejor forma de vencerlos, pero al fin y al cabo lo hiciste pensando en proteger a los demás"

"Papi" susurro Gohan, mientras más se acurrucaba contra en el cuerpo de su padre tratando de buscar protección y conforte para quedarse dormido.

"No te preocupes mi niño, yo me hare cargo desde ahora, ya hiciste lo suficiente ahora descansa" le susurro Goku a su hijo.

"Es bueno verte Kakaroto" se escuchó una voz la cual todos los presentes conocían era de Vegeta, "estaba pensando que no aparecerías por que eras un cobarde, dejando que tu hijo peleara tus batallas"

Goku hizo ademan de no haberlo escuchado y se dirigió dónde estaban los demás con un rumbo más específico, donde se encontraba su cuñada Momo.

"Momo" le habló.

"Goku eres tú" expresó la princesa.

"Escucha Momo, solo me queda una semilla Senzu, te daré la mitad así te recompones ¿está bien?" le preguntó, a lo cual la aludida solo afirmo con un cabeceo.

"Está bien, aquí tienes" le dijo Goku partiendo la semilla por la mitad y dándole una parte a Momo. "Escúchame, tú y Nana ya hicieron suficiente, además que con el poder que poseen en su apariencia de niñas no podrán hacer nada, agárrala y salgan de este lugar porque lo único que harán es estorbar, lamento no poder darle esta otra mitad pero puede que necesite de la ayuda de Krilin"

Momo normalmente no dejaría que nadie hablara así de ella o su hermana pero al ver la cara de enfado que tenía su cuñado decidió mejor no decir nada y aceptar lo que él le decía, "está bien Goku, espero puedas derrotar a ese miserable".

Luego de esto el saiyajin criado en la tierra se dirigió caminó hasta donde estaba su amigo de toda la vida, "Krilin, me queda esta mitad de semilla Senzu, cómetela por favor".

"Amigo, es muy bueno verte" le dijo el pelón con una sonrisa enorme, "aunque ese tipo al parecer es mucho más poderoso que el grandulón y no sé si podremos ganarle"

"No preocupes por eso Krilin, yo me encargare desde ahora en adelante" le respondió el Saiyajin terráqueo, "ahora por favor come la semilla"

Luego de esto Krilin hizo lo que le pedía y devoro la semilla en unos instantes, para así recobrar todas sus fuerzas.

"Por favor Krilin, protege a Gohan el ya hizo lo suficiente, yo peleare de ahora en más" le habló Goku mientras se paraba y miraba en la dirección de un sonriente Vegeta.

 **Fin Cap. 9**

 **N.A:**

1*-Me refiero a estas como semillas Senzu por q es el nombre original, porque son llamadas de distintas formas dependiendo el doblaje, Semillas del Ermitaño en México y Judías Mágicas (+otros nombres) en la traducción de España.

2*- Aquí uso la traducción porque según leí tanto en México como en España es llamado de esta forma.

Al fin pude publicar este capítulo hace bastante que lo venía pensando, escribiendo y rehaciendo y creo que esto es lo mejor que me quedo jaja.

 **A** hora pasare a responder Reviews:

 **DragonRojo122:** Ahora mismo jaja ;)

 **GUEST:** Jamás diría otra cosa, claro que todos pueden tener sus opiniones, como dicen "para gustos los colores", cada uno puede elegir que leer y que no, y siempre pueden dejar opiniones y criticas al respecto, obviamente sin faltar el respeto a nadie. Aunque la verdad para mi es una lástima siempre es lindo tener un lector más, pero que se le va a hacer, espero que puedas encontrar un fic de tu agrado, muchas gracias por dejar un review :)

 **ZDAN:** Hola, es bueno verte nuevamente en la sección de los review, la verdad, con respecto a Sephie, yo creo q lo afectaría un poquito nada más, ósea no se volvería un pervertido pero creo que nuestro amigo iría corriendo y se encerraría en la pieza junto a Lala para crear a Goten… Jaja ya en serio, pues la verdad no lo había pensado, aunque si tenía planeado ponerle un pasado a la raza de Sephie… creo q me diste una idea nueva jajaja

 **Zasetsu04:** Hola y nuevamente, gracias por dejar un review y la verdad me alegra muchísimo que te guste tanto, y te recuerdo esas hermosas tardes mirando dragón ball… yo también lo hacia jaja.

 **Lozato:** Cómo pudiste ver tu deseo se cumplió pero no totalmente, la verdad es que no tenía planeada ninguna muerte no canon (a excepción de Nappa como ya pudieron leer jajaja)

Muchisimas gracias nuevamente a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic y de dejar reviews. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y ya saben, como siempre digo, reviews con críticas buenas y malas son aceptados siempre y cuando no insulten a alguna persona.

"Que el padre del entendimiento nos guie".


	10. Chapter 10

Los derechos de Dragon Ball son de Akira Toriyama y los de To Love Ru son de Saki Hasemi y Kentaro Yabuki. Este Fic es realizado por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Cap. 10

Tan solo pasaron unos momentos antes de que los Saiyajines se lanzaron uno contra el otro, puñetazos iban y venían, patadas, codazos pero ninguno se pegaba directamente, solo se estaban probando, buscando debilidades y fallas en las posturas que pudieran aprovechar. Al cabo de unos momentos viendo que esto era totalmente inútil comenzaron a aplicar su fuerza, en este momento Goku comprendió que su poder base no sería capaz de causarle ningún daño a Vegeta, ya que este logro conectar un puñetazo con la cara del príncipe pero no le causo absolutamente nada. El Saiyajin aprovechó para tomar el brazo de Kakaroto y traerlo cerca de él para poder propinarle un rodillazo en el centro del estómago, para luego darle una patada en un costado de la cabeza que mando a volar al guerrero.

Goku, sintiendo el poder detrás de los golpes de Vegeta decidió que necesitaría el Kaio-ken para poder enfrentarlo, por lo que rápidamente tomo una pose que le ayudara a concentrarse pero a la vez estar atento por cualquier ataque sorpresivo por parte del príncipe de los Saiyajins.

"No importa lo que intentes hacer Kakaroto" le gritó Vegeta, "tú eres un guerrero de clase baja, mientras que yo soy un guerrero de Elite, el príncipe de los Saiyajins, jamás podrás ganarme".

"Incluso aquel que nació sin poderes extraordinarios, entrenando arduamente puede llegar a superar a los prodigios" le contestó Goku.

"No me hagas reír Kakaroto" carcajeaba Vegeta.

"¡Entonces ahora mismo podremos comprobarlo!" le contesto el Saiyajin criado en la tierra, mientras empezaba a elevar su poder lo más que podía, y de repente fue cubierto por un aura roja, "KAIO-KEN" gritó. Apenas estuvo completa la técnica de Goku este salió disparado en dirección al saiyajin, que solo podía observar atónito la velocidad que ahora poseía su rival. Aprovechando la sorpresa, Goku logro conectar un puñetazo al rostro del saiyajin, para luego golpearle el estómago y hacer que este se doble de dolor, inmediatamente pateo al saiyajin en el rostro haciendo que este saliera disparado, el Saiyajin terrestre siguió en vuelo a Vegeta pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el susodicho se recomponía y antes de que pudiera hacer algo le dio una patada a un costado de la cabeza. Goku logro recomponerse en medio del aire y estaba en espera del próximo movimiento del enemigo.

"Debo decir que esos fueron muy buenos golpes Kakaroto" le habló el príncipe, "aunque lamentablemente no tuvieron mucho efecto debido a mi gran poder"

'No puede ser' pensaba el defensor de la tierra 'estaba seguro que esos golpes habían tenido un gran efecto sobre él, ¿tanta es la diferencia de poderes?'

"¡Ahora mismo te mostrare todo el poder del príncipe de los Saiyajins!" gritó Vegeta mientras comenzaba a elevar su Ki.

De un momento a otro Goku no pudo ver más a Vegeta pero de repente sintió un poderoso golpe en el estómago, sin poder hacer nada salió volando del lugar para luego estrellarse contra una pila de rocas que se encontraba cerca.

Luego de unos instantes el guerrero de la tierra logro reincorporarse, 'tiene un enorme poder, con mi fuerza actual será imposible que le gane' pensaba, 'sé que Kaio-sama me dijo que no lo usara pero no me queda de otra'. Luego de esto Goku se posiciono nuevamente para reunir energía y concentrarse.

"Cuerpo por favor resiste el poder, ¡del triple Kaio-ken!" gritó activando su técnica y siendo rodeado de inmediato por un aura roja.

Sin perder más tiempo Goku lanzo un puñetazo de Ki contra Vegeta que este logro esquivar al último segundo, aprovechando el salto y la distracción del príncipe, el guerrero de la tierra salió disparado contra su enemigo.

Al ver a Kakaroto acercarse cada vez más, Vegeta intento tomarlo por sorpresa con una patada, pero Goku la esquivo fácilmente y lanzando un puñetazo que logro alcanzar al príncipe en el rostro, luego comenzó a pegar puñetazos contra el estómago del príncipe y por ultimo lanzo una patada giratorio que impacto contra un costado del cuello del saiyajin, mandándolo a volar. Pero sin dejar que el príncipe pudiera hacer algo por reincorporarse, Goku usando su extrema velocidad ya estaba acercándose al saiyajin por la espalda para conectarle dos puñetazos a la vez en la columna, para luego desaparecer y reaparecer frente a este y de una patada lanzarlo contra el suelo en el que se enterró por unos centímetros gracias a la fuerza del impacto.

'¿Cómo demonios Kakaroto posee tanto poder?' se preguntaba el príncipe de los Saiyajins, '¿Cómo es posible que un guerrero de clase baja como el este dándole a una paliza a un guerrero de elite como yo?'

"¡¿Cómo te atreves guerrero de clase baja?!" le grito Vegeta enfurecido a Goku que ya estaba posicionado a unos metros de él "no me interesa más en lo absoluto este planeta, ahora mismo lo eliminare junto a ti" terminó, para luego salir volando lo más alto posible.

'¿Qué es lo que está pensando en hacer ahora?' se preguntaba el Guerrero de la tierra pero su respuesta fue rápidamente contestada al ver como Vegeta comenzaba a cargar su máximo poder en sus manos.

"¡En unos instantes desaparecerás junto a este insignificante planeta Kakaroto!" le grito Vegeta.

"¡No dejare que destruyas el planeta!" le contestó el guerrero Z mientras comenzaba a cargar su energía, "Kame Hame"

"¡Galik Ho!" se escuchó gritar al Saiyajin mientras lanzaba su poder contra Kakaroto.

"Haaa!" exclamo Goku expulsando todo su poder en su técnica favorita.

Las dos energías avanzaban rápidamente y chocaron una con la otra, batallaban poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro tratando de hacer que la energía del rival perdiera, pero el poder de Vegeta era un poco más potente y comenzaba a ganar lugar.

"Maldición" exclamaba Goku, "tendré que llevar mi acuerpo a sobre esforzarse aún más" comentó mientras se concentraba "ahora ¡Cuádruple Kaio-ken!" exclamó.

El poder que obtuvo en ese instante el guerrero terrestre fue extraordinario, tan poderoso que en un momento arrasó por completo con la energía enemiga. En cambio Vegeta tenía una cara de espanto, su poder había sido totalmente anulado por la energía de Kakaroto, como no podía hacer nada más, se hizo a un lado dejando que el ataque pasara por su lado y se perdiera en el espacio.

"¡Maldición!" Grito el príncipe, "¿Por qué un guerrero de clase baja tiene tanto poder? ¿¡Por qué Kakaroto tiene más poder que yo!?" se quejaba el Saiyain, pero de repente recordó algo, "usare la luna y me transformare así aplastare al miserable", dicho esto Vegeta comenzó a observar el espacio pero no podía encontrar el astro en ninguna parte, "¿qué sucede donde está la luna? Según la información que teníamos hoy sería una noche de luna llena"

Mientras tanto Goku se encontraba muy agotado, el uso del Kaio-ken aumentado cuatro veces le salió muy caro a su cuerpo, el cual estaba al punto de desgarrarse enteramente, "¿Qué es lo que hace, solo está dando vueltas porque no viene a pelear?"

De un momento a otro sintió como Vegeta volaba en su dirección, se preparó para una pelea pero el saiyajin solo aterrizo a unos cuantos metros de distancia "Destruyeron la Luna pensando que eso me detendría Kakaroto"

"¿La luna?" se preguntaba el nombrado, puesto que hace poco había llegado a la Tierra para la pelea no tenía idea de lo que hablaba el saiyajin.

"La destruyeron con la idea de impedir mi transformación, pero no importa, aun si no está la luna natural yo puedo crear una artificial" terminó gritándole a Goku, mientras con una mano acumulaba poder hasta obtener una esfera blanca y muy brillosa.

'Ahora recuerdo' fue lo que pensó el guerrero terrestre 'la transformación del mono gigante, debo impedirlo a toda costa'.

Goku quiso lanzarse inmediatamente contra Vegeta para cancelar la técnica pero su desgastado cuerpo escogió ese momento para recordárselo, dándole una gran punzada de dolor, en ese momento fue cuando vio como el príncipe de los Saiyajins lanzaba la esfera al aire.

"¡Explota y Crece!" grito Vegeta, provocando la pedida reacción de la esfera, esta estallo en un instante y comenzó a crecer rápidamente, "ahora conocerás el verdadero poder los Saiyajins Kakaroto, y comprenderás el gran error que cometiste al cortarte la cola" le exclamó al guerrero terrestre para luego observar fijamente la luna artificial.

Goku solo pudo sentirse aterrado en ese instante, podía sentir como el Ki del rival crecía y crecía hasta niveles que jamás creyó posible, además como ya había presenciado alguna vez con Gohan, el saiyajin comenzó a incrementar su tamaño, cambio la forma de la cara aumentando de tamaño las mandíbulas y los caninos que ahora eran muy grandes.

Mientras tanto, a cierta distancia y alejándose cada vez más del lugar, se encontraban Krilin, Gohan y las princesas Momo y Nana, pero de repente los muchachos se pararon provocando también que parara la princesa Momo que cargaba a su hermana inconsciente.

"¿Qué sucede muchachos?" les preguntó.

"¿Puedes sentir ese poder Krilin?" habló Gohan.

"Si es increíblemente grande y al parecer pertenece al saiyajin" le respondió mientras miraba la dirección de la pelea, "¿Qué es eso que está arriba?" exclamó mientas apuntaba.

Momo y su sobrino miraron en la dirección en la que apuntaba Krilin, y quedaron como piedras, Gohan al momento de darse cuenta de lo que era, ya que por instinto lo reconoció aparto la mirada.

"Es una Luna artificial" exclamó Momo, "no sabía que los Saiyajines podían producirlas a voluntad".

De repente vieron como Gohan comenzaba a avanzar al lugar de la pelea, "¿Gohan dónde vas?" exclamó Momo.

"Voy a ayudar a mi Papa" le contesto el niño, "¡si ese tipo se convierte en mono gigante mi papa estará en muchos aprietos, tengo que ayudarlo!".

"Pero Gohan nosotros no podremos hacer nada, no tenemos el poder suficiente para ayudar en la pelea" le contestó Krilin, "por esa misma razón decidí en que dejáramos el lugar, ese tipo era demasiado poderoso, solo le estorbaría a Goku"

"No me importa" les gritó Gohan, "no dejare que maten nuevamente a mi Papa, no dejare que nadie vuelva a matar a un ser querido, además yo también puedo transformarme" terminó de decir y salió volando a toda velocidad.

"Yo quisiera ir ayudar" le habló Momo a Krilin, "pero por más que haya recuperado mi energía con la semilla Senzu no recupere mi tamaño original, y Nana está demasiado lastimada tengo que llevarla a mi nave así puedo sanarla"

"Está bien Momo, yo me encargare de ayudar en lo posible a los muchachos" le contestó Krilin que emprendió vuelo hasta el lugar de la pelea.

"Espero que todo termine bien" se decía a sí mismo la princesa mientras derramaba unas lágrimas, "no quiero tener que llamar a Deviluke y decirle a mi hermana que perdimos nuevamente a su marido y también a su pequeño".

Volviendo en la pelea, Goku se encontraba saltando de un lugar a otro tratando de no usar su poder, de alguna manera Vegeta había aprendido a percibir el Ki como ellos. 'Tengo una posible solución a esto pero necesito tiempo para realizar la técnica, ¿pero como puedo ganar ese tiempo?' se preguntaba el guerrero terrestre, 'ah tengo una idea'.

"Vamos Kakaroto, deja de esconderte, ¿no era que me derrotarías?" exclamaba el Principe.

"Aquí Vegeta" sintió como le gritaba Kakaroto desde su espalda, pero al momento de darse la vuelta y mirarlo observo como este llevaba las manos al costado del rostro y decía algo que no logro oír, pero de repente hubo una gran luz blanca que lo segó por completo.

"Aahhh mis ojos" gritaba el príncipe, "que diablos les hiciste a mis ojos no puedo ver".

'Ahora tengo que reunir la energía' pensaba Goku mientras se alejaba un poco del lugar para no ser golpeado por los golpes al azar que lanzaba el mono gigante.

'Esta distancia será suficiente' pensó nuestro querido guerrero una vez obtuvo una gran distancia entre él y Vegeta, 'ahora podré reunir la energía para hacer una Genkidama' expresaba en su mente mientras levantaba las manos hacia el cielo.

"¡¿Dónde estás Kakaroto?!" gritaba un muy enfurecido Mono Vegeta mientras se refregaba los ojos tratando de aclarar su visión.

En ese instante Goku sintió como la energía del planeta tierra terminaba de juntarse en su mano derecha llenándola de energía, '¡es suficiente energía, la Genkidama esta lista!'. Estaba preparándose para lanzarla cuando de pronto escucho a Vegeta gritar, "ya te vi Kakaroto". En un momento de desesperación Goku trato de apurarse lo más posible y soltar la poderosa técnica pero no contó con la velocidad que tendría el príncipe en su transformación, este en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba junto a él, y sin poder hacer nada recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de Vegeta que lo mando a volar e incrustarse contra unas rocas que se encontraban cerca.

"Ahora mismo te hare sufrir maldito insecto" le dijo el príncipe totalmente furioso mientras agarraba con una mano al adolorido guerrero, "conocerás lo que es el verdadero dolor cuando comiencen a estallar todos los huesos de tu cuerpo" añadió el príncipe comenzando a apretar fuerte a Goku.

En las cercanías del lugar, tan solo podían sentirse los gritos de dolor que daba el guerrero de la tierra, y si uno escuchaba bien podría sentir el repulsivo sonido que los huesos hacían al romperse.

"Eres una deshonra para nuestra especie Kakaroto" habló el saiyajin, "tu deber era acabar con los seres de este planeta y no lo hiciste, es más decidiste pelear contra los tuyos, por eso, yo el príncipe de los Saiyajin te daré una muerte totalmente dolorosa".

Mientras tanto en el Planeta Deviluke, una princesa daba vueltas de un lado a otro, estaba completamente nerviosa mientras apretaba su ropa en la zona donde estaría el corazón, tenía un mal presentimiento, un dolor en el pecho que le decía que algo iba mal.

'Por favor, Kami-sama, Kaio-sama, quien sea, ayuden a los que estén peleando en la tierra, es imposible que no salgan heridos pero por favor que ninguno de mis seres queridos muera' pensaba la princesa Lala. De repente la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba se abrió y dejo pasar a la reina de Deviluke, "Mama" se apresuró en hablar la princesa, "dime por favor que la nave ya está lista así podemos partir de inmediato a la tierra".

"Lo lamento hija" le respondió Sephie, "pero a la nave aún le falta un poco, ya se le instaló la nueva tecnología de viaje que desarrollaste pero todavía falta cargar más combustible, es una verdadera lástima que las gemelas hayan decidido tomar la única nave que teníamos preparada y aun siendo un prototipo".

"No sé en que estaban pensando esas muchachas" le respondió Lala, "pero por suerte no les sucedió nada en el viaje y además gracias a ella pudimos comprobar que realmente funciona mi invento".

"Si, por suerte, o quizás no por suerte, quizás fue porque fuiste tú la que hizo los cálculos que todo salió correcto" le comentó Sephie tratando de quitarle el nerviosismo a su hija pero sin ver resultados así que solo añadió "iré a ver cómo va todo hija, te informare cuando todo este listo".

"Bueno, gracias por pasar Madre" le respondió la princesa, "ah otra cosa ¿Quién ira a la tierra una vez este todo listo?" añadió.

"Ira tu padre junto a ti" le respondió la reina, "yo me quedare a cuidar del pequeño Azra".

"Muy bien, eso era todo, nuevamente gracias madre" le contestó Lala.

Volviendo a la tierra, en ese mismo tiempo, el pequeño Gohan se acercaba cada vez más y más a la zona de la pelea, pero con cada metro recorrido podía oír a su padre pegando gritos terribles de dolor.

'¿Qué sucede papa? ¿Qué le está haciendo ese maldito?' pensaba el pequeño mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, los cuales se abrieron inmensamente cuando de repente dejo de escuchar a su progenitor.

"¡No, no, no, no, noooooo!" gritaba el pequeño acercándose más rápido al lugar, "no de nuevo, mi papa no puede morir nuevamente, si muere…" dijo con la voz quebrándosele,"… si muere de nuevo ya no podrá volver, las esferas del dragón ya no existen" añadió llorando.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente al lugar, pudo observar el cuerpo inerte de su padre en las manos del saiyajin, en ese momento todo se descontrolo para el pequeño, su instinto tomo control de él y miro al cielo, directamente al orbe que flotaba sobre él.

Vegeta se encontraba sosteniendo el cuerpo de Goku, observándolo, y expresó "vaya, al fin y al cabo no resistió mucho contra mi gran poder", estaba a punto de tirar el cuerpo del guerrero, cuando un puño enorme se enterró contra un lado de su rostro provocando que soltara al guerrero de la tierra y saliera volando del lugar para estrellarse en el suelo a muchos metros de distancia.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando el príncipe tratando de levantarse sintió un rugido muy conocido pero a la vez muy distinto, observando pudo divisar en el lugar donde él estaba torturando a Kakaroto, un Ozaru, pero completamente distinto a lo que él conocía, este poseía una armadura en el pecho que parecía estar totalmente hecha de huesos, quizás para prevenir ataques a esa zona, mirando a las manos pudo observar como los nudillos estaban totalmente cubiertos por una capa de hueso que al mirar más fijamente, estos tenían pequeñas protuberancias puntiagudas, eran pequeñas pero muchas en la misma zona, al parecer hecho para que un solo golpe no tal solo cause daño por impacto sino, que a la vez cause daño por desgarro, por ultimo pudo divisar tres colas, '¿es el enano, el hijo de Kakaroto, pero que clase de transformación es esta? ¿Por qué demonios tiene una transformación tan grotesca?', pensaba mientras observaba las colas que en su forma de tridente habían sido capaces de atravesar a Nappa, ahora tenían una forma totalmente distinta, tenía tres picos que miraban hacia dentro, y las colas ahora bastante gruesas poseían unos picos que estaba seguro podrían causar muchísimo daño.

Terminando de ponerse de pie el Príncipe de los Saiyajin exclamó, "No importa si te transformaste enano, y si crees que tu apariencia es amenazadora, no podrás compararte con mi poder, te acabare en unos instantes", y en ese instante salió disparado contra el Ozaru hibrido.

Gohan aun con su mente nublada por el instinto, alcanzo a dejar al cuerpo de su padre en unas rocas cercanas, y luego comenzó a correr en cuatro patas en dirección del cada vez más cercano Vegeta.

Una vez estuvo cerca, el príncipe percibió el ataque inminente del pequeño, así que pensando que este saltaría sobre él se preparó para golpearlo en el aire, pero en un instante y gracias a su desarrollado instinto de combate tuvo que cambiar de estrategia y saltar a un lado, el hibrido había girado en último momento y le había lanzado un ataque con las dos colas Devilukianas. Sin poder hacer nada más que levantar los brazos paro un ataque del hibrido, puesto que este había usado la cola saiyajin como ancla para girar y lanzarle una patada, que aunque no logro quitarle la defensa le había dejado totalmente entumecidos los brazos.

'Para tener este efecto sobre mí, el poder del chiquillo transformado debe estar cercano al mío o incluso ser más poderoso' pensaba el Saiyajin, 'aunque no por mucho o de lo contrario me habría roto los brazos, así que aun puedo ganar, no tiene experiencia luchando en esta forma por más que posea una gran agilidad'.

Rápidamente Vegeta se lanzó al ataque, lanzándole un puñetazo al Ozaru hibrido que este logro esquivar pero en ese instante la cola del saiyajin se agarró a una de las piernas de Gohan y usando todo el poder que poseía lo levanto en el aire y lo azoto contra el suelo. Intentando hacerlo nuevamente lo levanto, pero en ese instante el pequeño no tan pequeño se dobló lo que pudo para tomar con sus manos la cola de Vegeta y se acercó hasta para clavarle los colmillos provocándole un gran dolor al príncipe que opto por soltarlo de inmediato para luego patearlo en el pecho haciendo que el hibrido volara por unos metros hasta chocar contra una montaña que en ese instante se derrumbó.

Recuperándose inmediatamente, Gohan Ozaru se levantó y rugiendo se lanzó nuevamente contra Vegeta. El príncipe viendo como el hibrido se acercaba más y más pensó que el muchacho intentaría nuevamente el ataque anterior, pues se notaba que estaba siendo controlado totalmente por la ira y sus instintos, grande fue su sorpresa cuando este saltó y junto las dos manos para intentar dar un golpe martillo. Intento saltar para esquivar el golpe, pero en el momento que dejo el suelo, una de las colas Devilukianas le agarro una pierna con la apertura entre los picos, y se cerró aprisionándolo.

Utilizando la misma técnica que uso Vegeta, el hibrido lo reventó contra el suelo, y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo, cerro la punta de la otra cola Devilukiana y la lanzo como un arpón, listo para atravesar todo.

'Si esa cosa me toca me va a atravesar por completo" pensó el Saiyajin, 'por suerte solo quiere atacarme no pensó bien donde atacar si me muevo aunque sea un poco le errara por completo'. Y así lo hizo, el príncipe rodo hacia un lado esquivando por muy poco la cola Devilukiana, pero al momento de observar donde esta había descendido quedo aterrado por lo que vio, 'el enano no calculo a propósito, sabía que por más que solo me hiciera un rasguño con la punta de la cola estaría acabado' pensaba, 'quien diría que esa transformación sería tan peligrosa, aunque debí esperármelo, algunos Devilukianos son reconocidos por tener la capacidad de producir veneno en sus colas' agregó.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, vio como el hibrido lo levantaba en el aire al parecer dispuesto a atacarle nuevamente con la cola. No se lo permitiría, en un instante cargo mucha energía en su boca y se la lanzo, pero como si Gohan esperara esto hizo exactamente lo mismo. Cuando los dos poderes chocaron, entraron a forcejear por quien obtenía la victoria, pero de a poco Vegeta iba ganando poco a poco.

En un lugar desprovisto de Luz, de calor, donde casi nada podría sobrevivir pues sería totalmente aplastado por la enorme fuerza de gravedad, se encontraba un ser que nuevamente volvió a abrir apenas sus ojos, había escuchado una plegaria, nunca había accedido a concederlas pero en ese momento sintió también el incremento de poder de un individuo de una especie muy conocida…

"Saiyakiano" susurro, mientras que sus ojos de un color purpura claro lanzaban un pequeño destello, "concedido" susurro nuevamente para volver a dormir.

En la tierra, Gohan incremento repentinamente su poder igualando al de Vegeta, y como ninguno de las energía avanzaba más, explotaron. Todo el lugar fue cubierto por una nube de tierra gigantesca.

Unos segundos antes, apartados del lugar se encontraba Krilin junto a Goku, el calvo había llegado momentos después de Gohan y logro percibir el poco Ki que le quedaba a su amigo, aun no estaba muerto pero si inconsciente y muy mal herido. Lo logro cargar y alejarlo del lugar, claro que en una pelea con monstruos de ese tamaño imagino que el lugar sería totalmente arrasado y no quería que su amigo corriera ningún otro riesgo.

'Krilin' escucho una voz que susurraba.

"¿Eh?" se preguntó y observo hacia el lugar de origen de la voz, y ahí estaba su amigo apenas despierto y luchando por mantener la conciencia "¿Goku? No hables amigo debes descansar".

'¿Quién está luchando contra Vegeta?' sintió que este hablaba en su mente.

"¿Goku tu eres el que habla en mi mente?" le preguntó, ¿Desde cua…? Intento formular otra pregunta pero fue interrumpido por la voz en su mente.

'No sé en qué momento aprendí a hacer esto, pero es de buen uso ahora mismo' le contestó Goku a su amigo, poniendo una cara seria le volvió a preguntar '¿Quién está peleando contra Vegeta?'.

"Lamento decirte que es tu hijo el que está peleando" le contestó el calvo.

'¿Cómo?' le pregunto el guerrero a su amigo con una cara de total preocupación, tratando de mover su cuerpo para solo lanzar un leve quejido de dolor.

"No intentes moverte Goku, estas totalmente herido" le recalco el pelón, "por lo que pude ver mientras te traía hasta aquí, tu hijo le está dando una paliza a Vegeta, ya que también se transformó en mono gigante".

'Jajaja quien lo hubiera pensado, el pequeño Gohan al rescate nuevamente' le comentó Goku a su amigo.

"Al parecer, tu hijo es extremadamente poderoso Goku, y apenas entreno un año con Piccoro, imagínate que tan poderoso será cuando crezca" le comentó Krilin.

'Me es imposi….' Estaba contestándole el guerrero mal herido, pero de repente un viento extremadamente fuerte y un temblor los llevo a estar atentos nuevamente a la pelea con el uso de la percepción de Ki.

Volviendo a la zona de pelea, el hongo gigante de tierra y humo comenzaba a disiparse, a lo lejos podía observarse a un Ozaru hibrido muy herido e inconsciente con la placa que le cubría el pecho destrozado por la fuerza de la explosión, mientras que en la otra dirección se podía observar al Saiyajin también muy herido, pero levantándose, gracias a los años de combates el guerrero del espacio había desarrollado una gran resistencia al dolor por lo que, aunque estaba más lastimado que el hibrido podía seguir peleando un poco más.

"¡Me diste un gran susto pequeño insecto!" le grito el Ozaru saiyajin al hibrido "¡pero todo termina ahora!" concluyó comenzando a Cargar todo lo que le quedaba de energía en su boca para lanzar el último ataque. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió como su cola era cortada. "¿Qué?" exclamo sorprendido, "Noo" añadió mientras comenzaba a encogerse.

Una vez estuvo en el tamaño normal, Vegeta intento buscar quien le había cortado la cola, pero recibió un fuerte puñetazo de color amarillo.

"Normalmente me quitaría de tu camino, porque no podría hacerte nada de daño" habló una voz femenina, "pero aprovechando que estas tan débil, y tomando en cuenta que intentaste destruir la tierra y matar al hijo de una querida amiga, te matare ahora".

Vegeta levanto la mirada y logro verla, llevaba una ropa negra y tenía pelos de color amarillo, la reconoció de inmediato, "y pensar que alguien como tú, querría salvar a un insignificante planeta como este, ¿qué sucedió con la asesina sin emociones o piedad? ¿Qué sucedió contigo Oscuridad Dorada?" preguntó el príncipe gritándole a Yami.

"Lo que me sucedió no te incumbe, pero tienes que saber que considero a este planeta mi hogar" le contestó la rubia, y transformando su pelo en cuchilla le habló "y tu trataste de destruirlo así que no tendré piedad como tú dices".

En un instante Yami se lanzó al ataque y por lo lastimado que estaba Vegeta no pudo hacer nada, de repente sintió como las cuchillas le atravesaban los brazos y las piernas dejándolo aún más herido.

"Te hare sufrir y luego te matare" le dijo Yami al príncipe.

"Jajaja" rio el nombrado, "después de todo Oscuridad Dorada, tú y los Saiyajins no somos tan distintos" añadió.

"Si somos distintos" le contestó Yami, "porque puedo cambiar mi forma de pensar, te matare de una sola estocada al corazón"

Y cuando estuvo a punto de atacarlo una voz la llamo a su cabeza, 'Oye'.

"¿Quién es el que me habla?" exclamó la rubia. Vegeta pensando que estaba algo loca, opto por intentar escapar ahora que estaba distraída y sacando su control, llamo a su nave espacial.

'Soy yo Goku' le contestó la voz, '¿tú eres Yami verdad? Lala me conto mucho sobre ti'.

"Oh, Goku, el esposo de la princesa Lala, ¿dime que quieres?" le preguntó al guerrero. Vegeta que aun podía escucharla se sorprendió, así que estaba hablando mentalmente con el imbécil de Kakaroto.

'Por favor deja que Vegeta se vaya' le pidió Goku.

Al oír ese nombre, la atención de Yami volvió nuevamente al príncipe, que ahora estaba intentando trepar en su nave, en que momento llego se preguntó la rubia, caminando hasta el príncipe y preparando su pelo para dale la estocada de la muerte.

"Y ¿Por qué tendría que perdonarlo, después de todo lo que le hizo a tus amigos, después del daño que te causo a ti y a tu hijo, además de la amenaza que presenta al planeta tierra?" le pregunto al guerrero.

'Sé que lo correcto en estos momentos seria eliminarlo, para que no cause más daño, pero por favor te lo pido, deja que se vaya, quiero volver a pelear con él, y para ese entonces abre entrenado muchísimo para poder derrotarlo sin ayuda de nadie' le contestó el Saiyajin del a tierra.

"Ustedes los Saiyajins son todos iguales siempre pensando en pelear" le contesto ella, transformando las cuchillas nuevamente en pelo, "como eres el esposo de la princesa Lala, lo que te haría el príncipe de Deviluke, obedeceré tu pedido" le contestó.

'Muchas gracias Yami, cuando vuelva Lala, le diré que me hiciste este favor' le contestó el Guerrero.

Rompiendo la conexión mental la rubia pensó, 'no solo lo hago por eso, quizás tal y como hiciste con Piccoro puedas hacer que Vegeta se una a los defensores de la tierra, ya que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible en el futuro, ya que el pez Oráculo me dijo que grandes calamidades acecharían al planeta'.

Fin Cap 10.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer mi Fic, queridos lectores, perdonen la demora, estuve realmente ocupado este último mes y no creo que me desocupe hasta fin de año, ya que al fin estoy trabajando, ¿esto quiere decir que dejare de actualizar? NOOO, absolutamente no, pero quizás baje el ritmo de actualización, aunque como ya me conocen, quizás un fin de semana estoy súper motivado y les hago dos capítulos jajaja.

Ahora a los reviews:

 **Zasetsu04:** Como siempre amigo, gracias por pasarte y dejar un review, la verdad es que es algo parecido, pero… tengo algo reservado con eso para el futuro… te dejo con la duda. Gracias nuevamente.

 **BARTMAN91:** Muchas gracias por pasar, se agradecen tus palabras.

 **Lozato:** Si che, yo también me pregunto ¿Qué esconderá la leyenda? Jajaja, todo a su debido tiempo amigo. Gracias por pasar.

 **ZDan:** Muchas gracias por haberte pasado y por haber dejado un review.

 **ANTES,** de terminar quiero aclarar una cosa, el Ozaru eleva la fuerza Base no la fuerza aumentada con furia y todo eso, y lo eleva x 10, en el caso de Vegeta si no mal recuerdo, en la serie cuando realizo la técnica de la luna artificial tenía 7200 de poder, por lo cual transformándose obtuvo 72000 de poder, ahora Gohan tenía 3000, lo cual daría 30000, ni cerca de Vegeta, asi que como pueden ver, el Ozaru "hibrido" tiene un boost de x20, por lo que Gohan estaba en 60000, hasta el momento del boost definitivo que obtuvo como regalo q lo llevo a la fuerza de Vegeta 72000… PERO quiero aclarar ahora mismo que este aumento solo fue temporal antes de que alguien comience a quejarse (? .

Bueno sin más, muchas gracias por haber pasado Gente.

"Que el padre del conocimiento nos Guie".


	11. Capitulo 11

Los derechos de Dragon Ball son de Akira Toriyama y los de To Love Ru son de Saki Hasemi y Kentaro Yabuki. Este Fic es realizado por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Cap. 11

En un palacio con una forma muy peculiar, se observaba como una persona de poca altura, piel azulada y de pelo blanco se acercaba a un trono donde estaba otro ser aún más pequeño, y junto a este se encontraban sus guardianes.

"¿Supongo que logro sentir su poder?" preguntaba el ser de celeste.

"Claro que lo sentí" le respondió el ser pequeño en el trono, "Es la segunda vez en muy poco tiempo en la cual estuvo a punto de despertar, y si en un futuro lo hace, ¿vendrá a destruir o a salvar?".

"Es imposible saberlo, Zeno-sama" le respondió nuevamente el ser de pelo blanco, "pero sabemos muy bien cuál es la razón de su casi despertar, informare a los Ángeles y les pediré que estén atentos a cualquier novedad".

"Está bien Daishinkan" le respondió Zeno, "después de todo el despertar de mi padre es algo que no se puede tomar a la ligera".

 **.**

Mientras tanto en la tierra, la princesa Momo había logrado llegar a su nave y poner en un tanque de recuperación a su hermana. Cuando los sensores le alertaron de una nave que estaba saliendo de la atmosfera, dirigiéndose rápidamente a una de las consolas y encender las cámaras de la nave pudo observar como la esfera espacial en la que viajan los saiyajins atravesaba rápidamente toda la atmosfera del planeta y se perdía en el vacío del espacio. Sin que la princesa pudiera tener tiempo de pensar en algo, la nave nuevamente le avisaba sobre una nave acercándose a toda velocidad a su posición.

"Comunicación entrante" le aviso una voz robótica.

"Acepta la conexión, Adjutora" le respondió la princesa.

En ese mismo instante apareció en pantalla el rostro de una mujer que la princesa solo pudo reconocer por los comentarios que le hizo su hermana mayor.

"¿Tu eres Oscuridad Dorada o Conocida por mi hermana como Yami verdad?" le preguntó Momo.

"Yami es el nombre que me otorgo su hermana, princesa Momo" le respondió la rubia "porque ella pensó que era injusto que los demás solo me conocieran como Oscuridad Dorada, pero ahora no es momento para estas charlas introductorias, en estos momentos están en mi nave el humano conocido como Krilin, el próximo rey de Deviluke y el príncipe" le comentó al final.

"Ohh, entonces lograron ganar, ¿el saiyajin estaba acabado y su nave lo abandono?" le cuestionó la princesa.

"El saiyajin sigue vivo, logro huir en su nave espacial" le contestó Yami "pero ya le comentare todo en cuanto tengamos a los dos que están mal heridos en un tanque de recuperación".

"Está bien Yami, tráelos inmediatamente, dejare las puertas de la nave abierta y la Adjutora te indicara el camino hasta la sala médica, yo iré preparando los tanques".

"Como usted diga Princesa Momo" le respondió la rubia para luego cortar la transmisión.

"Comunicación Finalizada" se escuchó la voz de la Adjutora nuevamente.

"¿Supongo que no hay necesidad de indicarte tu tarea, ¿no es así Adjutora?" preguntó Momo.

"Dejar entrar a Yami y sus acompañantes, guiarlos hasta la sala médica" respondió la voz robótica.

"Realmente eres una gran creación de mi hermana, seguramente habrá una como tú en cada nave Devilukiana" le comentó la princesa mientras se ponía en marcha.

"Según el análisis de voz esta complacida y me dio un elogio, debo informarle que estoy agradecida" le respondió la Adjutora.

 **.**

Mientras tanto en una enorme nave que se encontraba en estos momentos dentro de una especie de túnel que deformaba todas las estrellas a su alrededor se encontraba la realeza de Deviluke, pero no solo estaban ellos, dentro de la nave también viajaban una gran cantidad de tropas Devilukianas.

En el centro de mando se podía ver a Gid sentado en el medio de todo en una especie de trono, a un lado de él en el trono de su esposa se encontraba sentada su hija primogénita que estaba altamente ansiosa por llegar a la tierra.

"Deberías relajarte hija" le comentó el Rey, "ya verás que cuando lleguemos a la Tierra todo estará bien y tu familia estará a salvo".

"Gracias por tus palabras Papa" le contestó la princesa, "pero no puedo dejar de estar intranquila, no quisiera llegar a la tierra y ver todo en ruinas sería demasiado para mí".

"Solo ten Fe hija veras que todo estará bien" le reafirmo Gid, 'porque si no lo está, buscare en todo al universo a los Saiyajins y los matare con mis propias manos incluso si eso me lleva a una guerra con aquel ser tiránico'.

"Comandante" se escuchó la voz de Lala, "¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la Tierra?".

"Según las estimaciones de la computadora faltan alrededor de cuatro horas princesa" le respondió el mencionado.

"¿Cuatro horas más?" repitió por lo bajo la princesa.

"Déjeme decirle princesa que realmente es una de las más grandes genios que ha tenido Deviluke, disminuir el tiempo de recorrido de esta distancia de dos semanas aproximadamente a tan solo cinco horas es increíble" comentó el Comandante.

"Gracias Comandante, aunque no fue totalmente mi idea, yo solo hice los cálculos para lograrlo" le respondió la princesa, "la teoría en si la leí de los Anti…" e intento frenarse antes de decir algo.

"¿La sacaste de los Antiguos verdad?" preguntó su padre, "¿niña, realmente pensaste que no sabría que fuiste tú la que accedió a los archivos ocultos?"

"Emm... Yo… "trataba de hablar Lala, si había algo que realmente odiaba era ser regañada por su padre.

"jajaja" se escuchó al Rey reír fuertemente, "la única persona en toda Deviluke con la capacidad suficiente para poder acceder a esos archivos eres tu hija" le comentó, "pero la verdad es que no estoy molesto, al menos demostraste que algo en esos trastos no eran solo cuentos".

"Pero Padre" le respondió la princesa "¿y si realmente todo lo que está escrito es real?".

"No creo que eso sea posible hija, los Saiyajins somos como el agua y el aceite, realmente me cuesta mucho trabajo el no reír cada vez que es mencionado un supuesto comienzo común para las dos especies" le contestó el Rey, "somos muy diferentes, los saiyajins luchaban solo por la emoción de la batalla, realmente eran muy violentos, mientras nosotros los Devilukianos solo peleamos cuando es extremadamente necesario y cuando nuestro hogar es amenazado como en la guerra anterior".

"Pero…" quiso hablar la princesa pero una mano en alto de su padre la hizo callar.

"Aunque comencé a cuestionar un poco mis propias creencias sobre los saiyajins desde que conocí a tu marido, es un muchacho bondadoso, creo que no posee un pelo de maldad, tiene ese amor por las peleas típico de su especie pero también pelea cuando sus seres queridos y ahora su planeta está en peligro" le siguió relatando Gid, "estoy seguro que si los saiyajins no hubieran tenido una cultura tan arraigada a la violencia podrían haber sido unos espectaculares defensores galácticos, pero de ahí a pensar que alguna vez fueron la misma gente junto a los Devilukianos es mucho para aceptar hija".

"Creo que tienes razón papa, quizás un pasado en común sea mucho para ser verdad, pero un futuro en común van a tener" le respondió la princesa pensando en sus hijos.

"De eso no hay duda hija mía" le respondió el rey, "no puedo esperar a que mis nietos tengan la edad y capacidad física necesaria para poder entrenarlos y ver qué tan poderosos pueden ser"

"Hay papa, creo que no te das cuenta pero mientras ellos crecen y se vuelven fuertes tú te iras poniendo más viejo" le comentó su hija que pronto se dio cuenta de su error.

"¿Cómo dijiste?" preguntó seriamente su padre con una vena en la frente, "para tu información todavía me falta muchísimo por vivir".

"Como tú digas papa, yo me retiro" le contestó la hija, 'y aun así piensa que no somos parecidos a los saiyajins, se enoja demasiado fácil, y además siempre está pensando en cuan poderoso puede alguien llegar a ser jajaja' se reía mentalmente la princesa mientras abandonaba el centro de mando.

 **.**

De vuelta en la tierra, encontramos a la princesa Momo revisando los signos vitales de su sobrino y su cuñado mientras estos estaban recuperándose dentro de las capsulas de curación.

"Hasta el día de hoy no podía creer los que todos decían de los Saiyajins, pero realmente tienen una resistencia extremadamente alta, Goku tiene todos los huesos del cuerpo destrozados y aun así podía mantenerse consiente" le comentaba la princesa a la rubia que se encontraba a un lado.

"Yo oí rumores pero tampoco lo sabía a ciencia cierta, tan solo me enfrente a Goku por un corto periodo de tiempo cuando llegue a la tierra por el encargo que me hicieron, hasta que su hermana aclaro todo el mal entendido, así que nunca pude comprobarlo" le contestó la rubia.

"Oh, creo que Lala no menciono ningún malentendido cuando me contó sobre ti" le dijo la peli rosada, "¿me podrías contar que sucedió?"

"Uno de los pretendientes de la Princesa Lala me llamo y me dijo que un sujeto la tenía raptada en el planeta tierra y que era bastante fuerte por lo que el Rey de Deviluke había declarado que si nadie podía salvar a su hija, esta se casaría con este malévolo ser" le contestó Yami.

"Déjame pensar" dijo Momo concentrándose hasta que levanto un dedo de una mano, "ya sé, ¿el que te contrato no será Lacospo?

"Exactamente princesa" le respondió Yami, "pero ya no habrá que preocuparse por él, por la mentira que me dijo tendrán que buscarlo en dos partes del universo jajaja" comentó.

De repente las maquinas dieron un pequeño pitido avisando que toda la información acerca de los pacientes estaba recopilada por lo que Momo nuevamente prestó atención a los resultados ahora completos.

"Bueno aquí dice que Gohan estaría totalmente recuperado en una hora pero a Goku le tomara aproximadamente unas quince horas en curarse por completo" expresó Momo.

"Es bastante tiempo para estar sin hacer nada princesa" le contestó Yami, "regresare a mi nave para poder entrenar"

"Está bien, si necesitas algo solo pídeselo a la Adjutora yo me retirare a mi habitación a descansar un poco" le dijo la princesa, "mi hermana estará saliendo de la capsula casi al mismo tiempo que Gohan así que podre dormir un poco".

"Muy bien princesa, nos vemos luego" le contestó Yami retirándose del lugar.

 **.**

En un mundo con forma triangular se podía observar a dos sujetos de piel azulada teniendo una conversación.

"Como escuchaste hijo, debemos tener los ojos extremadamente abiertos podemos estar presenciando la resurrección de una especie perdida hace millones de años, una tan poderosa que hacía temblar el corazón de nuestra gente con solo pensar en una posible batalla contra ellos, es más según los tomos antiguos dice que los mismos Drakonianos les temían" comentaba Daishinkan.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó el Angel, "los Drakonianos son unos de los seres más despiadados del universo primigenio, ¿Cómo es posible que ellos sintieran miedo?".

"Se dice que los Saiyakianos en su momento eran los depredadores supremos del universo primigenio, se alimentaban de todo lo que pudieran cazar, incluso de los Drakonianos" le contestó su padre, "o al menos eso es lo que pude leer en uno de los trozos de información al respecto que fue encontrado en un planeta en el universo que vigilas".

"Entonces estaré lo más atento posible a cualquier acción que realicen los pequeños de ahora en adelante, le pediré ayuda al pez oráculo si es necesario" le contesto el Ángel.

"Muy bien, eso es todo lo que quería comentarte Whis, me despido" expreso Daishinkan para luego desaparecer del lugar y dejar a su hijo con sus pensamientos.

 **.**

Nuevamente en la tierra, una de las capsulas de recuperación de la nave estaba drenándose poco a poco, la Princesa Nana se encontraba despierta y curada de sus heridas. Una vez salio de la capsula logro escuchar como una voz le hablaba.

"La curación fue completada con éxito, su cuerpo aún conserva el tamaño reducido por el gasto de energía, recomiendo una alimentación apropiada para favorecer el crecimiento".

"Gracias por expresar lo obvio Adjutora" le respondió Nana un poco malhumorada.

"No tiene porque agradecerme princesa, estoy para servir" respondió la IA.

"Estaba siendo sarcástica" le comentó Nana.

"Oohh… agregando el tono de voz y adjudicándole la etiqueta Sarcasmo para poder ser diferenciado de los demás patrones" expresó la Adjutora, "Sarcasmo agregado" finalizo.

"Jajaja, a veces me olvido que por más que seas una Inteligencia Artificial capaz de realizar enormes cálculos, aun te falta aprender las formas de interacción social que poseen los Devilukianos" le comentó la princesa.

"Estoy aprendiendo a grandes pasos Princesa, la ayuda proporcionada por usted y su hermana a la base de dato es de gran utilidad" le respondió la voz robótica.

"¿Podrías decirme dónde está mi ropa? ¿Y dónde está Momo?" preguntó la pelirosa.

"Su ropa se encuentra dentro del casillero A-3, respecto a la princesa Momo se encuentra descansando en su habitación, ¿desea que la despierte?" le preguntó la Adjutora.

"No, déjala dormir debe estar extremadamente cansada" le contestaba la princesa mientras caminaba hacia los armarios.

"Debo informarle Princesa Nana que su cuñado y sobrino se encuentran en las capsulas de la habitación contigua" le comento la IA.

"¿Ohh?" exclamó con sorpresa la pelirosa "¡Es verdad! ¿Qué sucedió con los Saiyajins? Supongo que si mi cuñado y sobrino están recuperándose pudieron ganar, no me digas que tuvimos que huir" agregó.

"Según la información recibida por Yami, el saiyajin fue derrotado pero logró escapar en su nave espacial antes de poder ser eliminado" contestó la voz.

"Ohh espera ¿Yami? ¿Oscuridad Dorada estuvo aquí?" expresó con algo de temor la princesa para luego calmarse "bueno con lo que me contó mi hermana es una buena amiga, y si mi hermana confía en ella yo también lo haré".

"Princesa Nana debo informarle que estoy captando ondas cerebrales muy elevadas de su sobrino, como si se encontrara en un estado de sobresalto y alerta" comentó la Adjutora.

"Ahora mismo voy a verlo" comentó la Princesa, dirigiéndose a la habitación siguiente, pero al llegar se puso extremadamente roja al ver a Goku desnudo en uno de los tanques "demonios como pude olvidarme que siempre se está desnudo en estas cosas si acabo de salir de una".

"Princesa Nana, sus niveles de excitación están subiendo recomiendo…" expresaba la adjutora para ser cortada por la voz de la princesa.

"Eso no importa ahora, revisare lo que sucede con Gohan y saldré de aquí" le respondió la pelirosa olvidándose de lo demás y dirigiéndose a su sobrino, "mmm... está muy cerca de despertar pero algo lo mantiene inconsciente…"

 **.**

Unos momentos antes…

Gohan estaba dentro de un sueño agradable, comía todos los dulces que quería, y su madre le traía muchos más, mientras su padre lo esperaba que terminara de comer para poder entrenar. Pero de repente todo oscureció…

"Niño" se logró percibir una voz susurrante, "niño… escúchame"

"¿Ehh quien está ahí?" llego a preguntar un asustado Gohan.

"Dime niño ¿contra qué o contra quien peleabas?" le preguntó la voz.

"Disculpe señor voz, pero mi madre me prohibió hablar con extraños" le respondió el pequeño.

"Tiene mucha razón al enseñarte esas cosas" le comentó la voz, "pero yo sería incapaz de dañarte, estamos después de todo, dentro de tu mente" agregó.

"Ohh pero entonces ¿no podría usted ver todo lo que sucedió?" preguntó Gohan.

"No es exactamente cómo funciona, normalmente una persona sin conocimientos sobre estos temas podría estar mucho más vulnerable contra ataques de este tipo, pero para lograr entrar en una mente y ver lo que hay en ella se debe ser un experto total. Además, la especie de la que formas parte siempre fue extremadamente difícil de atacar psíquicamente" respondió la voz misteriosa.

"¿Mi especie?" preguntó el pequeño "Usted quiere decir que ¿los Saiyajins y Devilukianos son difíciles de controlar?".

"Los saiyajins, no son muy difíciles, los Devilukianos por otra parte gracias a su enorme intelecto es otro tema, muy pocas personas en el universo podrían siquiera acceder a sus mentes, y aun mas es la especie resultante de la unión de estas dos" le contestó nuevamente la voz. "pero terminemos por ahora con este tema, te preguntare una vez más ¿contra quién estabas peleando?".

"Contra los malvados Saiyajins, ellos llegaron a matar la gente del planeta y mi papa con sus amigos trataron de detenerlos, muchos de ellos perdieron su vida defendiendo este mundo, yo también ayude en lo que pude, pero creo que mi papa no pudo derrotarlos, yo escuche como gritaba de dolor cuando uno de ellos lo sostenía en sus manos mientras estaba transformado en el mono gigante pero a partir de ahí no recuerdo nada" contestó el pequeño.

"Oh" expresó la voz, "ósea que no recuerdas haber peleado contra alguien y haberle ganado, porque fue exactamente lo que sucedió, no puedo decir contra quien de los saiyajins que ataco tu mundo luchaste pero el hecho de que estemos hablando aquí, significa que saliste victorioso".

"¿Ósea que pude ayudar a mi papa? ¿Está vivo?" preguntó Gohan a la voz.

"Si lo está, se encuentra muy cerca de ti se podría decir que en la misma habitación, puedo llegar hasta el con mi mente pero no intentare hablarle no quiero que nadie sepa de mí, solo tu niño, mantén nuestra charla en secreto" le comentó el ser escondido en la oscuridad.

"Entonces tengo que despertar quiero ver a mi papito" expresaba el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Lo harás, en unos momentos, pero antes terminemos nuestra charla" dijo la voz, "dime pequeño porque te refieres a tus familiares ¿cómo los malvados saiyajins?"

"Porque según lo que me dijeron mis tías y además por las cosas que dijeron los saiyajins que atacaron la tierra, ellos se dedicaban a destruir especies enteras, eran seres que no les importaba a quien lastimaban, es más el príncipe de ellos mato a su amigo por no serle útil" contestó el niño.

"Entonces siguen siendo la misma basura en la que se convirtieron hace tantos años" expreso en un susurro la voz, mientras la oscuridad se aclaraba un poco lo suficiente para revelar dos ojos de un color purpura mientras unas líneas rojas caían de estos hacia la oscuridad. "Dime niño, ¿hay saiyajins buenos en este universo? ¿Cómo se comportan los Devilukianos?"

"Pues, que yo sepa solo estaría mi papa, el siempre defendió a las personas de este mundo, y defendió el planeta varias veces de tiranos que intentaron conquistarlo" respondió Gohan, " y los Devilukianos son seres que se dedican mucho más a la paz y a la tecnología, aunque hace unos años según lo que me conto mi mama estuvieron en una gran guerra que abarcó la mitad de la galaxia, mi abuelo gano y logro unificar a todos los planetas bajo el mando de Deviluke, ahora reina una paz entre los mundos y destruyeron a la organización que promovió el conflicto".

"Ohh, siguen siendo exactamente los mismos entonces, pero quizás… quizás en este punto los saiyajins puedan redimirse, quizás ahora los Saiyakianos puedan volver y redimir sus pecados"

"¿Saiyakianos?" preguntó el pequeño algo confundido "¿es otra forma de referirse a los saiyajins?" preguntó.

"No, ellos eran los antepasados de las dos razas, seres de inconmensurable poder que con el tiempo y ciertas diferencias, y problemas se separaron y formaron las dos especies que tú conoces" le respondió la voz.

Gohan habiendo escuchado esto abrió grande los ojos y se atrevió a preguntar, "¿yo tengo la sangre de las dos especies, y también de los Charmian eso me convertiría en parte de esa especie?"

'¿Sangre Charmian?' se preguntó el ser de ojos purpuras, 'como llego esta raza a este universo pensé que todos los caminos al prohibido estaban cerrados, aunque quizás esta era la parte que faltaba, la parte que impide que los Saiyakianos se peleen entre sí, tendré que vigilar todo para saber si esto es correcto'.

"Emm señor, no contestó mi pregunta" insistió el niño.

"Disculpa, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos" le contestó "Respondiendo tu pregunta, solo el tiempo lo dirá. Ahora pequeño, debes despertar te están esperando, recuerda, no debes hablar sobre nuestra charla con nadie, ni siquiera con tus padres o tu mejor amigo, en un futuro todo será revelado".

"Está bien, se lo prometo, pero ¿podría decirme al menos su nombre?" preguntó Gohan.

"Ryoku, mi nombre es Ryoku" fue lo último que escuchó el pequeño antes de que todo se volviera un torbellino en su mente.

 **.**

"No lo entiendo hermana, Gohan debería haber despertado hace unos minutos" le explicaba Nana a Momo.

"Realizaremos nuevamente todas las pruebas para ver si dejamos pasar algo en la anterior porque la verdad no se me ocurre absolutamente nada" le contestó la princesa menor, "yo no soy médica para saber qué es lo que sucede".

"Bueno está bien hermana ahora mismo…" estaba diciendo Nana pero se calló cuando vio a Gohan con los ojos abiertos en la máquina que comenzaba a drenarse poco a poco. "Al final no necesitaremos las pruebas, Gohan ha despertado" exclamó la gemela mayor.

Al terminar de vaciarse la capsula y abrirse las princesas se acercaron rápidamente a su sobrino con unas toallas en mano para poder quitarle todo el restante del líquido que quedara sobre su piel.

"No sabes el susto que nos diste al ver que no despertabas pequeño" le recriminaron las dos a la vez mientras lo abrazaban. "Tenemos algo de ropa de tu talle en la nave, pensamos que quizás la necesitarías al finalizar la pelea, además de que también trajimos algunas como regalo" le decía Nana mientras se rascaba la nuca igual que Goku lo que hizo recordar a Gohan el porque despertó en primer lugar.

"Mi papa ¿Dónde está?" les preguntó.

"Solo gírate a la derecha Gohan" le contestó Momo.

Haciendo caso el niño se giró y pudo ver a su papa en otra capsula igual a la que él se encontró al despertar.

"Esas capsulas son de Deviluke Gohan, ayudan a curar rápidamente las heridas, pero las que son más profundas toman más tiempo pues el líquido tiene que atravesar la piel, así que tu papa recién estará completamente curado en unas horas" le explicó la mayor de las princesas gemelas.

"Te dejaremos solo para que te cambies Gohan, iremos preparando un poco de comida, seguramente debes estar hambriento" le hablaron las hermanas.

"Si la verdad que me estoy muriendo de hambre" le contestó el pequeño con la típica sonrisa de su familia mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Muy bien, trataremos de hacer algo delicioso" le contestaron las princesas para salir de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Estando solo el pequeño se acercó a la capsula donde estaba su papa y posando una mano sobre el cristal habló, "no sé cómo lo hice papa, no puedo recordar nada, pero pude rescatarte y ayudar a salvar a la tierra, te prometo que comenzare a entrenar más duro y obtendré un gran poder para poder defenderlos a todos, nunca más quiero oír tus gritos de dolor".

 **.**

Mientras tanto en el interior de un agujero negro, se encontraba el ser que habló con Gohan.

'Quien iba a pensar que al fin de todo, los descendientes de mi hermano serían los que corregirían el fallo genético en los Saiyakianos, o amenos parece ser así, debo estar atento a todo lo que suceda de ahora en adelante, quizás cuando crezca el niño cambie por completo y se vuelva lo que normalmente los saiyakianos son destinados a ser, un ser cruel y destructor o un ser amante de la tecnología' pensaba profundamente Ryoku, 'ahora el otro tema es como llegaron los Charmians al universo siete si estoy seguro que corte todo camino conectando al universo prohibido'.

De repente sintió como su presencia intentaba dejar atrás la fuerza de gravedad por lo que decidió mantenerse sin pensar por el momento, dejando a un lado toda preocupación y solo escuchar y observar a la distancia para no advertir de su estado de vigilia a los demás Dioses, en especial a Zeno que seguramente ya lo habría sentido con anterioridad.

Fin Cap. 11

Muy buenas a todos mis lectores, realmente muchas disculpas por la demora, pasaron muchas cosas, no voy a comenzar a dar excusas asi que solo pasemos a los reviews.

 **UpTheIron:** Sinceramente tuve que revisar tu bio para saber en qué idioma responderte, como vi que pusiste que eres de México te responderé en español, si por ahí prefieres el inglés házmelo saber… Muchas gracias por haberte pasado, leído y haber dejado un review en mi historia, espero que te haya este nuevo capítulo.

 **ZDan:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras amigo, realmente también tenía la duda de como poder introducir a Yami en la historia, realmente no quería dejarla fuera, me gusta mucho el personaje, su personalidad y el saber que también va a tener una gran pechonalidad cuando crezca como Tearju "guiño guiño" jaja, ah no para, ella tiene la misma edad que las princesas gemelas… así que se podría decir que ya creció en este fic y ya tiene la pechonalidad… Bueno dejando eso a un lado… Muchas gracias nuevamente por pasar y dejar un review, espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo.

 **OmegaZero:** Gracias por pasar, si sigues de alguna forma este fic espero te guste el nuevo capítulo.

 **Etherias Akatski833:** Antes que nada gracias por dejar un review, como puedes ver no abandone el fic, y no pienso abandonarlo pero cómo pudiste ver soy muy esporádico con los capítulos, habrá veces en las que suelte de la nada varios capítulos al mes, quizás en algún momento de locura saque dos capítulos a la semana pero si no hay veces que me tardo un mes en sacarlos.

 **Goku SSJ 3 Blue:** Muchas gracias por pasar y dejar un review, espero te guste el nuevo capítulo.

 **Zasetsu04:** Muchas gracias por tu review y tus palabras amigo, como dije en una respuesta anterior, no sabía cómo ponerla dentro del universo en un principio pero bueno al final pude agregarla y mas que nada en un momento crucial jajaja. Muchas gracias nuevamente por tus palabras.

 **BARTMAN91:** Gracias por pasarte, espero te guste el nuevo capítulo.

Muchas gracias nuevamente a todos aquellos que leen el fic, y muchas gracias a los que dejan los reviews porque son los que más me inspiran con sus palabras a seguir escribiendo.

Que el padre del entendimiento nos guie.

"Agugu agugugaga" se escuchaba la voz de la Reyna Sephie mientras hacía jugar a su pequeño nieto, que por más caras graciosas que hiciera o las cosquillas que intentara hacerle no podia hacerlo sonreir. 'Algo está mal con el pequeño no logro por nada del mundo hacer que cambie el rostro enojado que posee'.

Cuando la reina estiro su mano para poder usar su ultimo truco bajo la manga y tratar de hacer cosquillas en la cola del bebe, este hizo algo que nunca antes había visto a un niño hacer. El pequeño golpeo la mano adulta con la cola, se acurruco contra un costado de la cuna y comenzó a gruñirle mientras preparaba un minúsculo poder en la punta de la cola Devilukiana.

En ese momento la reina lo entendió, ella había leído los archivos guardados de su esposo… uno de ellos mostraba rasgos de paz… Devilukianos, el otro mostraba los rasgos de un saiyajin, listos para las peleas.

Una pequeña lagrima escapaba de los ojos de la reina mientras pensaba en su hija 'espero que puedas llevarlo por el camino del bien hija mía, porque si no el futuro será realmente doloroso'.


	12. Capitulo 12

Los derechos de Dragon Ball son de Akira Toriyama y los de To Love Ru son de Saki Hasemi y Kentaro Yabuki. Este Fic es realizado por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **Editado** el 4/11/17: Se corrigieron algunos errores en palabras, la falta de algunas y se corrigieron algunas oraciones.

 **Cap. 12** (conteo de capitulos en total)

Parte 2: (Partes de la historia)

Goku y Lala se encontraban en una nave espacial devilukiana, viajando por el espacio a una de las coordenadas que contenían las partes de la "leyenda" de los Saiyakianos que tenía el rey en su poder. Aprovechando de la velocidad de la nave devilukiana para poder hacer el viaje lo más rápido posible, ya que tenían planeado una vez finalizada la investigación, en dirigirse al planeta Nameku donde los estarían esperando Bulma, Krilin y Gohan.

"Goku, realmente me da un poco de pena el hecho de que no pudiéramos darle una nave a tus amigos y tienen que usar la nave vieja donde llego tu maestro Kami-sama" le comentó la princesa a su marido quien la tenía rodeada con los brazos en su cama cubiertos únicamente con una delgada sabana.

"No es para tanto Lala, tampoco es que fueran a tardar años en llegar, tan solo les tomara un mes más o menos en esa nave espacial" le contestaba Goku.

"Si pero querido, si le hubiéramos dado una nave devilukiana hubieran estado de regreso para el término del mismo día en la tierra" le comentaba.

"Pero tienes que tener en cuenta, que tu padre necesita las pocas naves que poseen la capacidad de los viajes rápidos que desarrollaste para poder mover las cosas de tu gente lo más rápido posible" le respondió Goku, "además fue demasiado bueno al darnos una de ellas a nosotros para realizar este viaje".

"La verdad es que no sé porque vio la necesidad de mover el mundo capital del imperio a un lugar más cercano a la tierra" le expresó la pelirosa a su marido, "entiendo que quizás se preocupa por nosotros, aunque creo que exagera bastante" agregó.

El saiyajin comenzó a reír a lo que su mujer solo pudo hacer un pucherito con la boca, "es que quizás quiere estar más cerca de sus hijas por cualquier necesidad, y además para poder pasar tiempo con sus nietos ya que a Gohan apenas lo pudo conocer" le dijo el joven.

"Oh" expreso Lala, "hablando de eso Goku, si es que este viaje nos lleva cerca de Deviluke pasaremos a buscar a Azra así lo puedes conocer" agregó.

"Claro Lala, me encantaría poder ver a mi segundo hijo tengo muchísimas ganas de verlo" le respondió el saiyajin.

Luego de un rato la pareja se quedó dormida, la adjutora les avisaría de cualquier problema o si llegaban al lugar establecido mientras ellos descansaban.

 **.**

Mientras tanto en la nave espacial de Kami todos se encontraban durmiendo, cuando salieron de la tierra el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, así que sus relojes biológicos los hizo dormirse. Bulma soñaba con las esferas del dragón y en devolver a la vida a Yamcha junto a los demás, Krilin por su parte soñaba con tener una linda esposa y unos niños, en fin con tener una linda familia justo como tenía su amigo de la infancia.

Pero Gohan, al contrario de lo que todos pensarían que sueñan los pequeños, tenía un sueño que de a poco se tornaba en pesadilla. Su padre estaba enfermo, acostado en una cama mientras gritaba de dolor a la vez que se agarraba el pecho donde estaría su corazón con todas sus fuerzas, su madre por el otro lado hacia lo que podía, le cambiaba los paños húmedos de la frente y le daba un poco de lo que él creía era medicina.

"Si tan solo lo hubiéramos sabido antes, si tan solo le hubiera obligado en ir al médico" lloraba la pelirosa, "¡ahora es demasiado tarde como para que la medicina surta algún efecto, es demasiado tarde!"

El pequeño Gohan no podía creer lo que veía su madre estaba dándose por vencida, "primero mi pequeño Azra y ahora Goku" dijo lamentándose. En ese momento Gohan abrió grande los ojos, su madre le platico de Azra, su pequeño hermano que había nacido hace poco tendría unos cuantos meses de vida para estas fechas, ni siquiera lo había conocido y un gran dolor le apretó el corazón, algo le sucedió a su hermanito.

"Mama" le grito el pequeño a una Lala que parecía ser sorda pues no le escuchaba, "mama maldita sea dime que le paso a mi hermanito" gritaba pero sus palabras no llegaban a ningún lado su madre actuaba como si el no estuviera ahí.

"Mama" se escuchó desde la puerta de la habitación y Gohan reconoció la voz, su propia voz, al darse la vuelta se vio a sí mismo, un poco mayor, en la puerta de la habitación y sintió como su madre se levantaba de su lugar y corría a abrazar a su otro yo.

"¿Papa va a morir verdad?" escuchó que su otro yo hablaba, "y como será una muerte natural ya no podremos traerlo de vuelta". En ese momento el mundo se puso aún más gris, era verdad si uno muere por causas naturales no hay resurrección esa es la regla de las esferas del dragón.

De repente se escuchó un grito de Goku, todos giraron a verlo y al hacerlo se llevaron la visión más horrible del mundo, el brazo del guerrero caía a un lado sin fuerzas, la vida lo había abandonado.

"¡No quiero ver más esto!" Grito el pequeño '¿Qué demonio se supone que es esto, una visión del futuro?' Se preguntó a sí mismo. "Querido" escuchó la voz quebrada y llorosa de su madre y en ese momento todo se volvió furia y desesperación.

Bulma y Krilin despertaron al horrible grito de Gohan, y a la enorme expulsión de poder que le siguió, esto fue percibido por los dos presentes ya que estaba haciendo vibrar toda la nave, cuando llegaron donde estaba el niño, notaron que aún estaba durmiendo pero al parecer tenía una horrible pesadilla si lo anterior era algún indicio. Krilin se acercó al hijo de su amigo y comenzó a moverlo un poco tratando de que despertase, "Gohan, despierta estas teniendo una pesadilla" le decía pero al parecer el pequeño no podía dejar atrás el mundo de los sueños, por lo que Bulma se acercó al pequeño y lo tomo entre sus brazos, aunque estos llegaron a quemarse un poco por la cantidad enorme de poder que irradiaba el pequeño pero esto no le importo, ya que no quería ver al niño en tal estado, "Shh pequeño la tía Bulma está aquí, yo te protegeré de los monstruos de tus sueños".

Nuevamente en la mente de Gohan, la visión estaba perdiendo fuerzas y una nueva estaba tomando forma, el pequeño dejo de expulsar poder para centrarse en lo que tenía en frente, se podía observar a si mismo siendo absorbido por un vórtice, a su padre corriendo a su lugar para tratar de salvarlo y a sus amigos junto a él todos preocupados.

'Al juzgar por mi apariencia esto sucede al mismo tiempo que la visión anterior, entonces estos sueños puede que me estén mostrando dos versiones del mismo tiempo, pero cambiadas por alguna decisión' pensaba el Saiyakiano, 'pero si mi padre logra sobrevivir, estar con mi madre y mi pequeño hermano, mi sacrificio será lo mejor'.

Nuevamente la visión comenzó a cambiar, ahora podía ver una ciudad, bastante atrasada tecnológicamente por lo que lograba visualizar, las calles eran muy chicas como para que pudieran pasar autos por lo que comprendió que ni existían en este lugar.

Repentinamente pudo sentir su propio poder emanar de los cielos, en el cual pudo observar el mismo vórtice que había absorbido a su otro yo, del cual una figura salió disparada como un meteorito contra el bosque a cierta distancia de la ciudad, rápidamente Gohan se acercó al lugar donde cayó su contraparte del futuro, y espero por un tiempo. Al cabo de un rato de los árboles que rodeaban el cráter salieron dos mujeres, recordando que no podrían verle se acercó un poco más al lugar en el momento en que el otro Gohan se levantaba del agujero y tomaba con la mano el rostro de la que parecía la menor de las dos, "Azra" escuchó salir de la boca de su contraparte y de inmediato este cayó inconsciente, cuando observo a las mujeres con atención pudo notar algo realmente extraño, las dos tenían unas pupilas que apenas podían notarse, eran totalmente blancas como si estuvieran ciegas. Nuevamente la visión comenzó a cambiar, se pudo ver a sí mismo un poco más adulto abrazando a una muchacha, observando con más detenimiento notó que era la más joven de las mujeres de la visión anterior, "pensé que nunca más te vería Hana-"logró escuchar pero fue sacado de la visión por lo que parecía un pez dentro de un palo-pecera flotante.

"Esto jamás me había pasado antes, nunca nadie había logrado entrar a mis visiones del futuro" le habló el pez, "aunque como era de esperarse, uno nunca sabe que es lo que lograra o hará un Saiyakiano, ustedes son impredecibles".

"¿Todo esto es posible?" preguntó el pequeño, "¿todas estas son visiones que pueden hacerse realidad?".

"Solo una de ellas a la vez pequeño" le respondió el pez celeste, "tu futuro realmente es algo nublado muchas posibilidades provocan tal reacción, normal entre los Saiyakianos, pero más raro aun es cuando intente visualizar un futuro para tu hermano… nada, absolutamente nada, como si el futuro en si no quisiera revelarse" le comentó.

"Pero en la otra visión mi madre dijo que perdió a Azra" le comentó Gohan.

"Que lo perdió es probable, pero quizás no puede contactar más con él, esto no significa que este muerto, además ustedes los Saiyakianos son difíciles de matar" le respondió nuevamente el pez, que quería seguir hablando pero una voz los saco de la conversación.

"Basta" se escuchó a un lado de ellos, "no digas absolutamente nada más pez oráculo o me veré forzado en terminar tu larga vida" al girarse los dos pudieron ver a un Saiyakianos mirándolos fijamente con ojos de terror, "Ryoku" exclamó Gohan.

"Gran señor" expresó el pez agachando la cabeza con puro temor y mirando atemorizado al pequeño por haberle hablado tan casualmente.

"Esto cambiara de forma absoluta mi plan" comentó el Saiyakiano mayor, "pensaba en ser totalmente un espectador en cómo se desarrollaría todo pero tendré que intervenir inmediatamente por la revelación que le diste a Gohan" exclamó Ryoku.

"Gohan escúchame, nada de lo que viste o hablaste con el pez oráculo puede salir a la luz, esto cambiaria totalmente el futuro, quizás hasta podría destruirlo" le dijo el Saiyakiano mayor, "además, si guardas el secreto y cuando llegues a un cierto punto de fortaleza física, te entrenare" agregó.

El pez oráculo sencillamente estaba de piedra, y por poco se le cae la quijada al suelo, 'esto es increíble' pensaba el oráculo, 'jamás en todos mis años de vida creí poder presenciar algo de esta magnitud, el Señor del Exterminio quiere entrenar a alguien'.

 **.**

Mientras tanto en la tierra, el rey del mundo estaba estupefacto con lo que veía, frente a él y fuera del palacio estaba una nave inmensamente grande. Las tropas que estaban en el palacio rápidamente se alistaron para poder repeler cualquier ataque, y se informó a las demás tropas para que se empezaran a preparar, pero el rey sabía muy bien que por el tamaño de la nave el simple hecho de atacarla se llevaría muchas vidas pero prefirió no decir nada para mantener la moral alta y opto por realizar la aproximación más diplomática posible.

Los noticieros rápidamente empezaron a cubrir el hecho, todos los canales tenían títulos de "nave gigante no identificada fuera del palacio real", o también "¿seres de otro mundo? ¿Al fin sabremos si no estamos solos en el universo?" en los canales más paranoicos. Además muchísima gente se reunió en las manzanas* alrededor del palacio, mientras la policía y las fuerzas de seguridad hacían lo posible para que nadie pasara.

De repente de la nave se lanzaron varias personas, mientras los humanos y criaturas humano/animal de la tierra miraban incrédulas y horrorizadas creyendo que estos se matarían, mas enorme fue su sorpresa al ver como estos al caer solo crearon una grieta en la tierra pero se mantenían erguidos y totalmente intactos. El Rey de la tierra con un poco de temor, nada raro porque quien no lo tendría al tener el primer contacto con seres de otro mundo, se acercó hasta los sujetos que estaban en la entrada, eran alrededor de cinco, una comisión diplomática con seguridad, o bien quizás solo cinco de ellos eran necesarios para causar mucha destrucción por lo poderosos que eran, no lo sabía bien, el demonio Piccoro y el pequeño héroe de aquel momento, Goku si no mal recordaba era su nombre, dejaron en claro que las apariencias podían ser muy engañosas.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de ellos, el que estaba al frente de todos hizo una pequeña reverencia inclinando un poco la cabeza, mientras los demás hicieron los mismo pero inclinándose un poco más. El rey de la tierra realizo el mismo movimiento que el primer sujeto, a lo que este habló "Espero haber importunado con una llegada tan repentina rey de la tierra, pero el tiempo es escaso y las tareas son muchas, me presentare, soy Gid Lucione Deviluke, rey del planeta Deviluke y emperador del gran imperio Devilukiano*" expresó el padre de Lala.

El rey de la tierra estaba estupefacto, frente a él se encontraba un ser de extremada importancia, un mal paso y podía llevar a la tierra a una guerra que seguramente perderían, pues el solo hecho de que el ser frente a él era un emperador quería decir que tenía muchos mundos bajo su mandato. "Sean bienvenidos entonces, a la tierra, estoy seguro que tiene cosas importantes que tratar así que podríamos pasar dentro del palacio y tener una conversación un poco más cómodos además de que sería muy irrespetuoso de mi parte no ofrecer un poco de hospitalidad" expresó el rey.

"Así es, tengo varias cosas que tratar con usted pero no se preocupe ninguna de ellas es algo de qué preocuparse, quiero dejar en claro frente a todas estas personas que no vine a conquistar o a producir algún mal a los habitantes de la tierra" dijo el emperador.

"Muy bien, síganme por favor, yo mismo los guiare hasta una sala exclusiva para temas diplomáticos, espero no le incomode tener unas cámaras grabando lo que suceda, pues quiero darles algo de seguridad a mis súbditos" agregó el rey de la tierra.

"Ningún problema con ello, usted guie el camino" respondió Gid.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a una habitación del palacio, bastante grande y con asientos que parecían ser muy cómodos, además a un costado podían verse las cámaras de las que habló el rey de la tierra y unos micrófonos bastante grandes, quizás para captar bien lo que se hable en las reuniones.

Una vez estuvieron todos en su lugar la charla entre el rey de la tierra y el emperador Devilukiano comenzó.

"Dígame emperador Gid, ¿qué tan lejos está su planeta de la tierra?" preguntó el rey.

'Demonios, por eso es que dejo el tema diplomático a Sephie, que demonios se yo cuanta distancia hay entre los dos planetas', pensaba el emperador, pero respondió "realmente en números concretos no sabría decirle, aun no tuvimos el tiempo para poder realizar una medición aproximada pero déjeme expresar que hasta hace poco viajando a una velocidad muy superior a la luz podíamos atravesar la distancia desde el planeta Deviluke a la Tierra en unos catorce días, pero ahora gracias a las mejoras y a un descubrimiento realizado por mi hija es posible viajar entre los dos planetas de una manera mucho más corta aproximadamente unos cinco o seis horas son necesarias".

Decir que el rey de la tierra estaba totalmente estupefacto era poco, estos seres habían logrado una forma de viaje entre las estrellas que según lo expresado, acortaba el viaje de enorme distancias en unas pocas horas, incluso llegando a poseer velocidades muy superiores a la luz, cosa que los científicos terrestres consideraban imposible.

"Dígame señor Gid, ahora entrando a los temas importantes para esta reunión, ¿Qué es lo que busca en la tierra o necesita de esta?" preguntó algo temeroso el rey.

"No necesito nada de la tierra, y no vine a buscar nada específicamente, preferí llegar a este lugar para avisar de que la capital del imperio Deviluke se asentara en un planeta de un sistema solar muy cercano a este, en un principio nos pareció lo mejor asentarnos en el planeta Marte, pero decidimos dejar este sistema solar fuera de nuestros planes por una futura y posible expansión de su gente hacia ese planeta" le contestó el emperador.

El rey de la tierra algo preocupado por el bienestar de su gente preguntó, "¿Por qué decidieron acercarse a nuestro sistema solar, hay algo en espacial en ese otro sistema que les llamó la atención?".

"No realmente" le contestó Gid, "decidí mover la capital de mi imperio para poder estar mas cerca del centro de la galaxia, por futuras cuestiones, además de que mis hijas estuvieron viviendo varios años en este planeta, estudiaron en este planeta y ahora se están formando profesionalmente en este mundo, parece que quieren llevar una vida en este lugar porque les agrado y la gente es muy buena, pero los constantes peligros que amenazaron a este mundo me hizo temer por su bienestar y decidí que quería estar más cerca de ellas, además de que ahora tengo dos nietos a los que mimar en este mundo".

"Ohh" expresó el rey incrédulo, "si están viviendo y estudiaron en este mundo seguramente tenemos constancia de ello, por favor dígame los nombres de las princesas así puedo verificarlo, tenga en cuenta que esto solo sería una medida para poder aumentar mi confianza en usted" agregó el perro azul.

"Está bien" le contestó el emperador, "su nombres son, Lala Satalin Deviluke, Nana Astar Deviluke y Momo Belia Deviluke".

"Y Belia Deviluke" murmuro el rey mientras terminaba de escribir los nombres en un papel, para luego pasarlo a una secretaria que inmediatamente salió de la habitación. "La verificación podría tomar unas horas emperador, ¿quisiera usted acompañarme a comer algo mientras esperamos? Obviamente sus guarda espaldas también están invitados" agregó el rey.

"Está bien Rey de la Tierra, aunque déjeme aclarar que ellos no son mis guardaespaldas, están aquí para que yo no me tenga que ensuciar las manos si es que alguien trataba de pasarse de listo, porque yo me puedo proteger solo, es más podría destruir la tierra con solo elevar mi poder" le comentó el emperador haciendo que el Rey Perro sudara frio.

 **.**

En la nave deviluke, se encontraban Goku y Lala en una sala de entrenamientos bajo una gravedad aumentada. "Realmente el padre de Bulma es un genio, muchos trataron de desarrollar maquinas generadoras de gravedad artificial, pero tan solo se pudo dotar a las naves la suficiente gravedad como para caminar por los pasillos, mayormente con una gravedad parecida a la de la tierra pero el Doctor Brief realmente supero las expectativas de todos, seguramente se implementara sus avances en las futuras naves devilukianas, o por lo menos en aquellas donde haya gente que pueda beneficiarse de su uso" expresó la princesa mayor.

"Si eso es verdad" le respondía Goku mientras se rascaba la nariz, "ese hombre realmente es un genio, pero bueno de algún lugar tenía que sacar el intelecto Bulma ¿no es asi?" agregó el saiyajin.

"Tan solo faltan unos minutos para llegar a las coordenadas establecidas" expresó la voz robotica de la Adjutora.

"Ooh, pero si apenas estábamos terminando el calentamiento exclamó el Saiyajin.

"Oh no te quejes Goku" le reclamó su esposa, "además hubiéramos tenido más tiempo si no hubieras querido realizar aquel otro calentamiento cuando recién nos habíamos despertado".

"Jajaja, está bien Lala, no me quejare más" le contestó el muchacho.

"Señorita Lala" habló nuevamente la adujtora, "en las coordenadas establecidas no existe ningún mundo, pero muy cerca se encuentra uno con las condiciones climáticas para la subsistencia de vida compleja ¿desea dirigirse a ese mundo?".

"Claro que si adjutora marca el rumbo al planeta" le contestó Lala.

"Muy bien, comenzando proceso de acercamiento orbital" le contestó la voz robótica.

Luego de unos minutos la nave se encontraba descendiendo en el planeta, un breve escaneo de superficie revelo lo que podía ser una ciudad.

Cuando la nave llego a la zona seleccionada vieron que era una ciudad bastante grande pero que aún estaba bastante atrasada tecnológicamente, pero ya contaban con sistema eléctrico o algo parecido por la iluminación que poseía.

Al aterrizar, muchos lugareños se acercaron temerosos a la nave, pero uno de ellos y bastante anciano se acercó a la nave. Cuando la princesa descendió de la nave todos la veían expectantes de lo que podría pasar, mientras que el anciano se acercó a ella y le habló "Bienvenida, a New Plant, soy el alcalde Danoaran, es un honor para mí recibir a los viajeros del espacio, quisiera preguntar antes que nada ¿cuáles son sus motivos para llegar a nuestro hogar?".

"Hola, soy Lala Satalin Deviluke" expresó la princesa pero los Plantians ni la reconocieron, realmente aunque se encontraban dentro de la zona liderada por los Deviluke no contactaban con nadie, "nosotros vinimos a…" quiso hablar pero la voz de Goku la hizo callar.

"Lala no me avisaste que ya habíamos llegado" le contestó el saiyajin saliendo de la nave. En cuanto este estuvo a la vista de todos, los lugareños se tiraron al suelo implorando y rezando como si hubieran visto a un mismísimo dios.

El alcalde que solo se arrodilló pues su avanzada edad le impedía tirarse al suelo habló "Es un honor tenerlo nuevamente entre nosotros gran Bock, volvió a visitar al humilde poblado que salvo y defendió hace tantos siglos atrás".

"Ehh ¿yo?" preguntó Goku mientras se apuntaba con el dedo índice, "yo no me llamó Bock señor, usted debe estar confundido señor, levántese por favor que no me gusta que nadie se arrodille ante mí, en especial una persona mayor que seguramente está lleno de sabiduría" le expresó el saiyajin haciéndole una pequeña reverencia al Alcalde, que inmediatamente comenzó a lagrimear de felicidad.

"Goku este señor es Donoaran, alcalde de la ciudad y al parecer este planeta es llamado New Plant" le contestó la princesa.

"¿New Plant?" le preguntó algo confundido Goku, "¿no era ese el nombre del planeta de los Tsufurus?" volvió a cuestionar.

El alcalde que logro escuchar todo entendió que el sujeto frente a él no era el Gran Bock pero que realmente se parecía mucho quizás un descendiente, pero aun así lo tratarían con sumo respeto pues si las leyendas eran reales tendría un enorme poder, pero aun así escuchar el nombre de aquella raza que hecho a sus antepasados de su planeta natal lo hizo enojar.

"El planeta Plant es el planeta originario de nuestra gente los Plantians, los Tsufurus no son más que unos usurpadores, llegaron a nuestro planeta y nos lo quitaron todos, y luego arrojaron a nuestros antepasados al espació en una nave la cual llego a este mundo y en la cual ahora nuestra civilización crece poco a poco" expresó el mayor.

"Oh, entonces los Tsufurus no eran tan buenos como los pintan" comentó Goku, "pero tengo que decirles que fue una suerte que salieran de ese planeta" les comentó el saiyajin.

"Una suerte dice, pero si nos quitaron todo" expresó nuevamente el alcalde algo enojado.

"No lo digo por eso, sino que hace poco fue destruido por una lluvia de meteoritos" le comentó el muchacho, "aunque antes de esto tampoco se llamaba Planeta Plant, se llamaba planeta Vegeta, pues los Saiyajins llegaron a ese mundo y después de un tiempo de convivir con los Tsufurus los aniquilaron a todos" agregó.

"Oh eso es terrible" comentó el Alcalde, "por más de que nos lo quitaran todo, los Tsufurus no mataron a ninguno de los nuestros, y además dejaron que sacáramos las cosas esenciales de nuestra gente, como el líquido curativo, por otro lado nuestra especie es pacífica y jamás desearíamos que a alguien le pasara tal barbaridad".

La princesa que quedó relegada a un lado por la conversación de los dos hombres volvió a hablar, "como le estaba diciendo antes señor, nosotros vinimos en búsqueda de información".

"¿Se puede saber qué tipo de información señorita?" le preguntó el Plantiano.

"emm... nosotros tenemos una pequeña leyenda que dice que por esta zona del espacio se encontraba información de una especie en particular, pero cuando llegamos a las coordenadas provistas por el escrito nos topamos solo con vacío" le comentó la princesa.

"Ahh ustedes buscaban al antiguo planeta Saharian, o al menos ese creo que era el nombre" le contestó el señor Danoaran, "déjenme decirle que llegaron tarde, ese planeta fue destruido por un ser que se hacía llamar a sí mismo el Dios de la destrucción".

"¿Ehh? ¿Un dios de la destrucción?" preguntó Goku asombrado, jamás había escuchado hablar de ellos, "Y ¿Cómo era? ¿Era muy fuerte?".

"Pues no sabría decirte si era fuerte, como ya les comente nuestra gente es pacifica así que preferimos no luchar, nos pidió comida y se la dimos" le contesto el Alcalde, "de ahí déjeme decirle que su apariencia era algo redonda, como si tuviera mucho peso y tenía una gran panza, tenía dos orejas alargadas como triángulos sobre su cabeza y un color muy parecido al nuestro".

Lala que se encontraba escuchando todo, uso un reloj de muñeca para comunicarse con la adjutora en la nave, "adjutora calibra los sensores para buscar materiales de civilización capaz de viajar por el espacio, redirígela con toda potencia hacia el suelo para poder atravesar la mayor cantidad de roca posible"

"Está bien princesa, lo comenzare de inmediato, el escaneo total podría llevar varias horas, ya que esta nave no posee una gran potencia".

"Ggggrrrr" se escuchó fuertemente en todo el lugar, y los aldeanos que ya estaban de pie nuevamente se sintieron un poco atemorizados pensando que una gran bestia se acercaba.

"Lo lamento, es mi estómago, es que tengo hambre" comentó Goku rascándose la nuca.

'Ugh, si no fuera por nuestro calentamiento al levantarnos ya habríamos comido' lamentaba Lala en su mente.

"Oh, sí gustan pueden pasar al gran salón del pueblo ahí les prepararemos algo para comer" les comentó el anciano.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Goku con una sonrisa, "Se lo agradezco muchísimo" finalizó.

"Yo también le agradezco mucho por su hospitalidad, señor Alcalde" le respondió la princesa para luego agregar, "además me gustaría tener una charla con usted mientras comemos, si eso es posible".

A lo que el anciano respondió amablemente "claro señorita".

Luego de caminar un rato por la aldea siendo seguidos por todos o la gran mayoría de aldeanos, pasaron por una plaza donde Goku se quedó observando una estatua. El Alcalde Danoaran se dio cuenta de esto y decidió hablar con el muchacho, "ahora te puedes dar cuenta el porque te confundimos muchacho, seguramente eres un pariente directo de Bock, porque eres muy parecido".

Lala que escucho lo que decía el anciano miro la estatua y también quedo muy sorprendida, el sujeto retratado en esta era el mismísimo Goku, o al menos lo seria si no fuera por tres importantes razones, la primera y más obvia la cicatriz en un lado del rostro, la segunda es la gran armadura de combate típica de los soldados de Freezer y la tercera es la cola que rodeaba la cintura del sujeto, era más que obvio era un saiyajin, y de unos años antes de la explosión del planeta Vegeta, pero que significaba esto, como podía encontrarse una estatua de un sujeto de la historia relativamente cercana en un mundo tan alejado y sin comunicación con las demás especies, y además por lo que dijo el anciano, ser una leyenda realmente vieja… la princesa empezaba a cuestionar algunas cosas".

 **.**

Nuevamente en la tierra, el Rey del planeta Tierra y el Emperador Deviluke nuevamente se encontraban en la sala de diplomacia.

"Realmente sorprendente" decía el Rey al observar los papeles que le fueron entregados al llegar a la habitación, "estos papeles confirman lo que usted dijo Señor Gid, su hija mayor Lala, tiene un promedio de cien en nuestro sistema de calificación siendo esta por supuesto la nota más alta posible, además de que tiene como observaciones, un gran don para crear cosas, mientras sus otras dos hijas que supongo son gemelas por las fechas de nacimiento, también tienen muy buenas clasificaciones pero con otros puntos fuertes como una pasión por la enseñanza en una de ellas, y también una fuerte creatividad en la otra" comentó el Rey.

"Como puede ver los Devilukianos tenemos una inteligencia muy desarrollada, pero a veces es un poco inútil cuando no la utilizan al cien por ciento como mis dos hijas menores" expresó Gid.

"Además aquí sale que su hija mayor se casó con…" el rey no pudo seguir por que sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, "se casó con Son Goku, si no mal recuerdo este es el nombre que me dieron en la Corporación Capsula al buscar información sobre el pequeño que nos salvó cuando el mundo era amenazado por Piccoro Daimao y luego salió campeón del torneo de las artes marciales contra un tal Mayunia".

"Ohh" expresó el emperador "eso no lo sabía, pero es verdad Son Goku, es el esposo de mi hija Lala, ahora príncipe de Deviluke, y por lo tanto tendría que ser llamado como Deviluke Goku, pues la familia real siempre tendrá el apellido Devilukiano" agregó Gid para proseguir "además déjeme decirle que él fue quien los salvo de la amenaza Saiyajin, peleando contra los de su misma especie".

"¿Cómo?" preguntó asombrado el rey de la tierra "Son Goku, digo ¿Deviluke Goku es parte de la raza saiyajin que causo los destrozos en la capital del este?".

"Si, es parte de la especie guerrera de los Saiyajins" le confirmo el emperador, "pero le digo esto para que no haya secretos entre nuestra gente, o al menos secretos entre la realeza, pero no dude en un segundo del muchacho, el no creció junto a los demás Saiyajins, él se crio en la tierra, y gracias a la gente de este mundo se convirtió en un muchacho que pelea por el bien de los demás y para proteger a las personas y por eso también les estoy agradecido" agregó.

"Quien hubiera pensado, pero como dicen, no se pueden juzgar a todos por la acción de unos pocos" declaró el rey de la tierra a lo que Gid solo pudo pensar 'ese dicho está realmente equivocado con los saiyajins'.

El rey de la tierra por ultimo decidió realizar una última pregunta, "¿Señor Gid, tiene usted planeado algún tipo de acción o plan con respecto a la tierra?".

"Pues vera rey de este mundo, quería proponerle algo" le contestó rápidamente el emperador, "podríamos pretender que ninguno de los dos existe, su gente en la tierra o mi gente, como opción uno; también podríamos tener una especie de alianza con beneficios económicos y culturales para los dos pueblos como opción dos, y por ultimo podría usted entrar en mi imperio obviamente como un estado soberano y autónomo capaz de decidir por su gente pero respondiendo al llamado del Imperio Devilukiano como las demás especies dentro de este, como opción tres, la última opción además es la que más provecho tendría siendo por esta, que mi gente podría interactuar libremente con su gente, compartir uno con el otro temas culturales, económicos y además tecnológicos ayudando a su mundo a alcanzar un nivel mucho más avanzado" agregó.

"Sus ofertas son buenas Señor Gid, pero no podría darle una respuesta ahora mismo, tendría que consultarlo con mis consejeros y además consultar con el pueblo" declaró el rey de la tierra.

"No esperaba menos" expresó el emperador "tomese el tiempo que sea necesario, esta oferta no tiene fecha de expiración, después de todo mis hijas viven en este mundo y realmente lo quieren como para intentar defenderlo, ahora sin más que decir me retiro" declaró por ultimo.

Inmediatamente después de esto, el emperador Gid se acercó nuevamente al Rey de la tierra y lo saludo apretando manos, para luego retirarse del lugar.

Demás está decir que los canales de televisión y radio de la tierra no paraban de hablar de lo que acababa de acontecer, el descubrimiento de una nueva especie inteligente, la respuesta a la gran pregunta que tenían los habitantes de la tierra por tanto tiempo, y además una propuesta que podría o no ser aprobada para formar parte de un gran imperio galáctico.

 **Fin Cap 12.**

1) No sé cómo se dice en la mayoría de los países hispanos hablantes, pero por aca puede llamarse "cuadra" o "manzana" a una pequeña zona de la ciudad que tiene varias casas, que va desde una calle a otra y que tiene "cuatro lados" más o menos. Aunque según la definición pueden ser o no lo mismo según el lugar, cualquier cosa revisen Wikipedia por favor xD.

2) Quería hacer una pequeña aclaración, según lo que yo tengo entendido, un rey es el que "domina" o reina sobre un pueblo en concreto, mientras que un emperador puede tener varios reyes bajo su mandato, cualquier cosa pueden aportar más datos sobre esto así aprendo a diferenciarlos bien.

Buenas queridos lectores, aquí otro capítulo más de esta historia, realmente me cuesta escribir algunos capítulos, y algunos no tanto, pero ahora que volvi a encontrar la inspiración no quiero perderla jaja.

Bueno ahora pasemos a responder algunos reviews del Cap 11:

 **Black Etherias833:** Bueno muchas gracias por informarme, como puedes ver, ya actualice jaja, justo estaba terminando de escribir este capítulo cuando me llego tu mensaje de review.

 **ZDan:** como siempre muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, y realmente no sé qué le depara el futuro a yami e.e, na la verdad es que tengo planeada algunas cosillas con ella pero por ahora no puedo dar información.

 **OmegaZero:** Hola muchas gracias por leer mi fic, realmente yo creo que si estoy avanzando con la historia, para mi gusto eso sí, lo que sucede es que no quiero ir de pelea en pelea como normalmente es dragon ball…. Quiero darle un poco más de trama, de desarrollo algo que según creo yo le falto a DBZ en su tiempo.

 **UpTheIron:** Muchas gracias por pasar.

 **Zasetsu04:** me encanta cuando la gente comienza con sus conspiraciones y teorías locas, sigue así ;^).

"Que el padre del entendimiento nos guie".


	13. Capitulo 13

Los derechos de Dragon Ball son de Akira Toriyama y los de To Love Ru son de Saki Hasemi y Kentaro Yabuki. Este Fic es realizado por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 _ **ATENCION:**_ RECOMIENDO, leer mi otro FIC titulado "Saiyakianos: Peligro Universo 7" antes de continuar con la lectura de este capítulo.

 **EDITADO 5/12/17.**

Cap. 13

"Realmente deberíamos considerar la entrada al imperio devilukiano, después de todo el rey nos ofreció ser un gobierno autónomo, solo tendremos que portar la bandera del imperio nada más" habló uno de los consejeros.

"Si, y de a poco irle entregando la tierra y sus recursos, aún no sabemos bien cuáles son sus verdaderas intención, incluso puede haber mandado a su hija hace tantos años para que haga de espía o para que lo ayude a que caigamos en su trampa" expresaba otro.

"Y aun así nunca nadie supo nada de ella hasta este momento, incluso cuando sobresalía tanto en los niveles académicos, yo diría que ingresemos primero como una alianza, si es que nos va bien y aumenta nuestro nivel cultural y económico, entonces podríamos pensar realmente en ingresar al Imperio Devilukiano" añadió un tercero que siguió hablando, "además, si realmente no hay una intención oculta la obtención de tecnología tan avanzada podría serle de mucha ayuda a la tierra, podríamos expandir nuestro territorio hasta el fin del sistema solar y quizás pidiendo permiso un poco más allá".

Rápidamente un gran bullicio se hizo presente dentro de la cámara de consejeros, a lo que el Rey de la tierra pidió silenció, para luego decir "la verdad es que todos alzan muy buenos puntos queridos compatriotas, pero yo creo que esta decisión no cae únicamente sobre nosotros los representantes del pueblo, sino que esta elección de tanta importancia recae sobre los hombros de la población en su totalidad, yo propongo informar a la gente de lo que podría significar cada una de las cosas, tanto puntos buenos como malos y dejar que ellos mismos decidan".

Luego de un rato deliberando la gran parte de los consejeros optaron por la idea del rey, creían que esto sería lo mejor, pues ahora mismo estaba en juego un posible destino para toda la población de la tierra en su totalidad.

 **.**

Luego de terminar de comer la princesa Lala se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el Alcalde de la aldea Plantian, "Señor Danoaran, quisiera hablar con usted por favor, si es en privado sería mucho mejor" le dijo la pelirosa.

"Está bien señorita, acompáñeme hasta una de las oficinas dentro de este mismo local, ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente" le respondió el anciano.

Luego de unos minutos caminando, llegaron a la habitación propuesta, al entrar la princesa pudo ver y terminar confirmando que la mayoría de las cosas en este planeta eran hechas de manera rustica, todo era hecho a mano, de materiales mayormente naturales y muy pocos de ellos trabajados para lograr lo necesario.

Al tomar los dos asientos el anciano le pidió a Lala que diga lo que tenía que decir que la escucharía hasta que terminara.

"Realmente lo que quería decirle es que su gente se encuentra en un planeta dentro de la jurisdicción del Imperio Devilukiano, y como son una raza inteligente por más que prefieran la vida lo más natural posible, tienen que ser reportados a los archivos del Imperio" le dijo Lala para luego continuar, "quiero decirle que siendo yo la princesa heredera al trono, les ofrezco la posibilidad de entrar en una alianza con mi gente, para estar bajo la protección de Deviluke así no puedan ser amenazados nunca más por una posible invasión, además de que por cualquier eventualidad natural ya sea de origen planetario o espacial, recibirían ayuda lo más rápido posible del Imperio, pero no crea que yo le hago esta invitación a cualquiera, tan solo se me ocurrió por el hecho de desde que llegamos nadie a reaccionado de una mala manera a nuestra presencia, por mucho de que ustedes hayan sufrido con anterioridad muchos abusos por partes de otros seres del espacio" finalizó.

"Mmm..." fue lo único que se escuchó del anciano mientras este se tomaba la barbilla casi inexistente en la gente de su especie, "realmente lo que usted me está ofreciendo iría contra toda tradición de nuestra gente, puesto que jamás nos hemos interesado en la relaciones interplanetarias, es más jamás desarrollamos tecnología lo suficientemente avanzada como para llevarnos a otros mundos, pero también en parte mi gente podría vivir aún más tranquila sabiendo que una invasión a nuestro planeta sería algo que raramente ocurra y si esto llegara a pasar, una fuerza mayor estaría lista para defendernos".

"Si usted lo prefiere puedo dejar que lo piense, creo que junto a Goku estaremos por un par de horas en este planeta, y por eso le pido permiso para dar una vuelta por este para tratar de localizar cualquier artefacto o cualquier indicio que nos permita obtener alguna pista de cuál sería nuestra próxima parada en el espacio, como ya le dije estamos en un viaje de investigación sobre una leyenda de mi civilización" dijo la princesa Devukiana.

"Está bien Princesa Lala, usted y su marido pueden viajar por este planeta todo lo que necesiten pero por favor cuiden el estado natural de las cosas, además, si necesitan cazar para comer que sea solo lo necesario por favor" le respondió el anciano, levantándose del asiento para acompañar a la pelirosa hasta fuera de la habitación y antes de despedirle agregó "También pensare en la propuesta que me hizo, creo que tendré una respuesta para antes de que dejen este planeta", a lo cual la princesa únicamente acepto con una inclinación de su cabeza.

Cuando la princesa regreso con su marido le dijo "Goku tenemos permiso para explorar el planeta, vamos a dar unas vueltas y tratemos de encontrar un indicio de lo que estamos buscando", luego susurrando le dijo "adjutora esta escaneando ahora mismo el planeta en busca de alguna nave enterrada y que pueda contener alguna información que nos sea útil"

"Está bien querida" le contestó el Saiyajin, "vamos a explorar el planeta, seguramente volando nos tomara unas cuantas horas".

 **.**

Mientras tanto en la nave espacial de los terrícolas, Gohan se encontraba desayunando, cuando despertó estaba algo confundido Bulma estaba dormida junto a él mientras lo abrazaba, '¿abre caminado dormido y me acosté junto a Bulma pensando que era mi mami?' pensó. Claramente luego los dos terrícolas le aclararon lo que paso, al parecer cuando tuvo las visiones libero mucha energía que hizo temblar la nave, aparte del grito que al parecer lanzo al verse totalmente incapaz de hacer nada.

'Realmente no sé qué hacer, en una de las visiones la vida tanto de Azra como la de Papa se pierden, aunque según el Oraculo, mi hermano seguramente no está muerto pues los Saiyakianos somos difícil de matar, me pregunto a que se referirá" pensaba el pequeño, ' y en la otra visión mi Papa seguía vivo y trata de salvarme, pero creo que mi hermano tampoco logra salvarse en esta visión, ¿qué es lo que sucederá en el futuro que quitara a Azra de nuestras vidas, y que es lo que tengo que hacer para poder salvar a mi Papa?'.

"Oye Gohan" escuchó la voz de Krilin, "el maestro Roshi me dijo antes de salir de la tierra que ya que aquí no habría lugar suficiente para entrenar el cuerpo, me dedique a entrenar la mente, mediante meditación y esas cosas ¿me quieres acompañar?" le preguntó el pelon.

"Claro que si Krilin, el señor Piccoro me dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando me entrenaba, de que nada sirve tener un cuerpo extremadamente fuerte si no se entrena también la mente para poder sacarle el máximo provecho" contestó el pequeño.

 **.**

Dentro del palacio, Zeno-sama se encontraba jugando con planetas a escala, mientras era vigilado por sus dos guardianes. De repente sintió una gran presencia aparecer en los universos.

"Zeno-sama" escuchó a Daishinkan llamarle mientras este se movía lo más deprisa posible hasta donde estaba el pequeño ser, "¿supongo que lo acaba de sentir señor?" preguntó atemorizado.

"Claro que lo sentí, su poder es demasiado grande como para poder ser ignorado" le contestó el ser de colores.

"Es bueno saber que aún siguen tan atentos" escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, "pensé que todos estos años los volverían flojos" comentó con burla la misma voz.

Al mirar en dirección a la voz los presentes pudieron ver a un hombre de aproximadamente unos treinta años, bastante alto llegando a medir dos metros, con un cuerpo digno de un guerrero pero sin llegar a tener músculos gigantes como normalmente poseen muchos peleadores, ojos de color purpura grisáceos con pequeños anillos uno detrás del otro, el pelo de color negro con dos mechones en la frente de color rojizo le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros, sin ningún tipo de prenda en la parte superior del cuerpo pero teniendo unas piezas metálicas doradas adornando el cuello y las muñecas, mientras que el pantalón era bastante holgado y de color blanco, y por ultimo unas botas doradas, pero lo más importante y que más llamaban la atención eran las tres colas que poseía, una era la típica cola de mono que poseían los saiyajins del universo siete, pero las otras dos eran gruesas y tenían unas especies de escamas en forma de pinchos cubriéndola totalmente, y la punta parecía una especie de garra, 'una punta de cola de escorpión' resonó la voz de Daishinkan en su mente, una vez visito el universo siete y pudo ver una de estas criaturas '¿me pregunto si también será venenosa?**.

Después de que pasara el asombro, los presentes con excepción de Zeno se tiraron al suelo, por su lado Zeno-sama se arrodillo y bajo la cabeza para mirar al suelo, "es bueno tenerte entre nosotros nuevamente creador, digo Padre" habló el pequeño ser.

"Bienvenido sea nuevamente Señor del Exterminio" hablaron los dos guardias de Zeno, y Daishinkan dijo "Bienvenido Ryoku-sama".

"Saben que odio ese maldito título, llámenme Ryoku-sama, Ryoku-san o simplemente por mi nombre pero dejen de dirigirse a mí por ese otro maldito título impuesto por mi abuelo, El que está por encima de todos" contestó Ryoku, "Zen-chan sabe muy bien porque tengo ese título, y ya debería habérselos prohibido" agregó.

"Discúlpenos señor, no se repetirá" contestaron los guardias atemorizados.

"Dime Zen-chan ¿sucedió algo con los universos mientras no estuve presente? ¿Tienes algo de información de importancia sobre el Universo Primigenio que deba saber? Porque pienso dirigirme hacia allí en cuanto termine esta charla" habló el Saiyakiano, para luego dirigirse a los otros tres que aún seguían en el suelo, "ustedes levántense, y hagan sus tareas o piensan quedarse tirados ahí hasta que me vaya" exclamó.

"Si de inmediato" respondieron los presentes.

"¿Y bien Zeno?" le preguntó a su hijo/creación nuevamente.

"Pues destruí seis de los dieciocho universos que existían, pero no lo hice solo porque quise, estos universos quisieron pasarse de listos, aliándose entre ellos para atacar a los dioses tanto de la destrucción como los creadores, y déjame decirte que tenían guerreros muy poderosos, los Hakaishin batallaron excelentemente pero ellos tenían poder y numero, así que tuve que intervenir y eh ahí el resultado" le comentó.

"Mmm… realmente es una lástima, pero está bien lo que hiciste si no hay orden en los universos todo sería un desastre, no estoy diciendo que las guerras sean malas tampoco pues estas hacen que las civilizaciones perezcan o que alcancen un nuevo nivel, después de todos la guerra es una selección natural a gran escala" respondió Ryoku, "además atacar a los dioses es un delito extremadamente grave, ya sea para los mortales u otros dioses menores" agregó.

"En cuanto al universo primigenio, tengo entendido que los Tenshi siguen luchando en las fronteras contra los Drakonianos, desde que no están los Saiyakianos estos se volvieron mas temerarios y comenzaron a atacar a todos, aunque supongo que eso usted ya lo sabe, llevan millones de años de esa manera, aunque también me informaron que estos se atrevieron a pasar a la zona sagrada y establecieron mundos ahí" expresó Zeno.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Ryoku, "se atrevieron a pasar a la zona Saiyakiana?" preguntó con furia, "ire inmediatamente y exterminare a todo Drakoniano que se encuentre en esa zona no dejare que nadie ocupe esa zona, a menos claro que sean especies autóctonas del lugar" agregó al ultimo.

"Padre" habló Zeno al ver como el Saiyakiano se dirigía fuera del palacio, "solo ten cuidado y procura no pasarte por favor, ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez" le dijo.

"Aun después de conocerme tantos años, de saber que muy pocas cosas serían capaz de dañarme te preocupas por mí, realmente eres un hijo para mi Zen-chan" le respondió el Saiyakiano sin volverse, pero si uno pudiera estar frente a él, podría ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro, "y no te preocupes no tengo ninguna intención de exterminar la especie completa, solo los que se atrevieron a pasar a la zona sagrada".

Saliendo del castillo Ryoku se encontró con Daishinkan, "¿Cómo has estado estos años viejo amigo?"

"Bien, cuidando del palacio, cuidando de Zeno-sama, y haciendo las tareas que me pide, además de que también vigilo a los universos, supongo que ya le comentó lo que sucedió" respondió a lo cual el Saiyakiano solo asintió con la cabeza, "realmente fue una lástima perder universos de esa manera, mis hijos y parientes que se encargaban de esos universos obviamente fueron devueltos a nuestro mundo de origen a la espera de ser llamados nuevamente".

"¿Como a estado tu esposa y los pequeños Vados y Whis?" le preguntó el señor del exterminio.

"Mi esposa viene de vez en cuanto a visitarme y según tengo entendido está esperando nuestro próximo hijo" le contestó Daishinkan con una sonrisa, "y en cuanto a mis hijos, ya no son tan pequeños, pasaron millones de años desde la última vez que los viste, apenas eran unos bebes en ese entonces, ahora se hacen cargo del universo seis y siete respectivamente, hace poco le avise del resurgimiento de tu especie, realmente me da un poco de culpa el tener que mentirles y hacer como si no supiera nada sobre ti o sobre los de tu especie" agregó.

"El mentirle a los hijos es algo que en algunos casos es necesario, pero quizás dentro de poco ya no sea necesario, al menos en los temas que tienen que ver con mi gente, pues si todo marcha bien resurgirán más fuertes que nunca y sin el defecto que los hacia pelearse entre ellos" le comentó Ryoku, "parece ser que el fin de este defecto estaba en la gente que es descendencia de mi hermano, los Charmians, y quizás también en los otros, tú ya sabes cuales"

"Oh los Charmians, la cruza entre los Tenshi y esa otra raza…" comentó el Supremo Sacerdote mientras se agarraba la barbilla, "pero como llegaron a este universo pensé que cortaste todos los accesos al prohibido" agregó.

"Eso mismo pensé yo, aunque creo saber quién tiene la culpa de esto…" le contestó el Saiyakiano, "ahora mismo me iba a dirigir hasta el universo primigenio, para solucionar el tema de los Drakonianos y para hablar con mi madre" agregó.

 **.**

En el Planeta New Plant, Goku y Lala estaban terminando de recorrer el mundo, le dieron varias vueltas volando, y pararon en algunas zonas donde la princesa pensó podría haber algo de información, formaciones rocosas extrañas, o lugares donde se pudiera apreciar un cráter por el impacto de algo espacial.

"Princesa Lala" escuchó que le hablaba la adjutora por el comunicador en su muñeca, "pude localizar una fuente de radiación de un tipo de motor espacial no identificado" le comentó.

"¿Dónde está?" respondió y pregunto emocionada la princesa.

"Se encuentra en las profundidades de un lago cercano a donde se encuentra usted, tiene bastante profundidad así que recomendaría el uso de equipo de buceo tenemos tres trajes especializados y auto ajustables listos para el uso, además de unos cinco más en cajas según el listado de stock proporcionado por los que acomodaron la nave antes de nuestra partida" le dijo la Adjutora.

"Muy bien Adjutora volveremos a la nave para obtener esos trajes y después iremos a ese lugar a ver que encontramos".

Cuando la princesa regreso a la ciudad Plantian, el Anciano se les acerco para hablarle, "Señorita Lala, eh llegado a una decisión pero quisiera charlar con usted en privado" le dijo.

"Está bien Señor Danoaran, ahora mismo nos dirigíamos con mi esposo a la nave, podemos tener nuestra conversación ahí, espero no le incomode la presencia de Goku, ya que él también es heredero al trono debe estar presente"

"No hay problema con ello princesa" le contestó el Plantian.

Los tres caminaron rumbo a la nave espacial, en cuanto estuvieron ahí, ingresaron a una sala donde podían conversar tranquilamente.

"Eh decidido aceptar su propuesta Princesa Lala, por más de que esta vaya en contra de las costumbres de mi pueblo, debo pensar en su futuro y su seguridad, ya estuvimos varias veces al borde de la aniquilación, y tan solo la suerte que estuvo a nuestro lado nos permitió seguir existiendo, pero realmente creo que en algún momento esa suerte se nos puede terminar y mi gente perecería sin que nadie siquiera lo notara" le expresó el anciano, "pero temo por mi pueblo y que pueda ser tratado como esclavo, o ser aprovechado de alguna manera".

"No tema por ello señor, yo le doy mi palabra que su pueblo estará bien cuidado bajo el mandato de Deviluke, además la esclavitud está totalmente prohibida en todo el Imperio Devilukiano, aquellos que lo practiquen son expulsados de este o bien pueden ser sancionados hasta que dejen tal práctica" le contestó la princesa.

"Está bien princesa, entonces acepto sin más su propuesta" le contestó el Plantian.

"Muy bien señor, en cuanto salga de este planeta marcare las coordenadas en el mapa galáctico y me contactare con mi padre, el Rey así organizamos todo" le expresó la princesa.

"Muchísimas gracias princesa, ahora procederé a retirarme" le dijo el Plantian antes de irse del lugar.

"Realmente hiciste un buen trabajo Lala" le dijo Goku que hasta el momento estaba callado.

"Si, es mi primer trabajo de diplomática, aunque tú también deberías intentarlo en alguna ocasión, en el futuro es posible que necesites la habilidad" le comentó la princesa a su esposo.

"Preferiría mas que tu veas estos temas, y yo aquellos en los que se necesite la fuerza bruta" le contestó el saiyajin rascándose la cabeza.

"Ay Goku tu no cambias más jajaja" rio la princesa para luego dirigirse nuevamente a su marido "ahora vamos por el equipo así podemos investigar ese lago".

-Salto temporal 1 hora-

Una vez llegaron al lago en la nave espacial, descendieron a un costado de este, la princesa Lala y Goku descendieron con los trajes puestos y se adentraron las aguas.

"Adjutora puedes escanear el lago en búsqueda de algún posible peligro" dijo la princesa.

"Estaba realizando el escáner desde que llegamos princesa" le comentó la voz robótica, "hasta ahora no encontré indicios de algo que pudiera suponer un peligro, hay fauna acuática pero muy chica y que tiene características de comer cosas pequeñas" agregó.

"Está bien adjutora muchas gracias" le contestó Lala.

Cada minuto descendían más y más, cuando llegaron al lecho del lago que más o menos se encontraba unos cien metros de profundidad, comenzaron la búsqueda de la supuesta nave, por suerte también llevaron un aparato lumínico muy potente y transportable para poder revisar todo.

"Princesa Lala, las lecturas indican que la posible nave se encuentra a unos 20 metros en dirección oeste de usted" le comunico la adjutora.

Goku y su esposa se dirigieron inmediatamente al lugar, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para que el aparato pudiera iluminar la zona, se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Justo en frente de ellos se encontraba una nave muy grande, debía medir aproximadamente unos cincuenta metros de largo o al menos la parte visible y tendría unos veinticinco metros de alto.

"Adjutora realiza un escaneo completo de la nave" le pidió la princesa.

"Iniciando escaneo" le contestaron.

"Error, escaneo incompleto, nave encontrada absorbió hondas de escaneo" habló nuevamente la adjutora.

"¿Como que…?" estaba preguntando la princesa, pero no pudo seguir cuando vio que la nave se encendía.

"Al parecer la nave posee una Inteligencia Artificial que reconoció la señal de nuestra nave como Devilukiana" le contestó la Adjutora, "señorita la IA se está comunicando, dice que deben retirarse del lugar porque sacara la nave a la superficie, y según lo que detecta está bajo el agua así que se creara una zona de succión".

"Está bien" le contestó la princesa, luego miro a su marido "Goku hay que salir de aquí" señalando hacia arriba. Los dos rápidamente envolvieron su cuerpo de un aura blanca y salieron disparados hacia la superficie.

Al cabo de unos minutos esperando, la princesa y Goku comenzaron a sentir como la tierra bajo sus pies temblaban y en el lago se formaba un remolino gigante. Luego de unos minutos se comenzó a observar como en el centro del remolino empezaba a aparecer una placa de metal, y con cada segundo que pasaba la nave salía poco a poco del lago.

Al final de todo, la nave se encontraba flotando sobre la superficie y se podía apreciar lo enorme que era, varias veces más grande que la nave en la que viajaron los herederos al trono de Deviluke. Luego la nave comenzó a dirigirse hasta una zona de suelo duro para lentamente bajar y aterrizar en la superficie. En ese momento la princesa y el saiyajin se acercaron a la compuerta de esta.

"Escaneando sujetos" se escuchó una voz por sobre la puerta de la nave, "escaneo de primer sujeto completado, Devilukiano, hembra, identifíquese por favor"

"Soy la Princesa Lala Satalin Deviluke" le contestó la mujer.

"Identificación aceptada" dijo la voz, pero de repente comenzaron a salir luces rojas de advertencia, "Escaneo del segundo sujeto completado, Saiyajin, macho, exterminar, liberando robots de combate" agregó.

"Espera" gritó la princesa "te ordeno como princesa Devilukiana que te detengas".

"Orden aceptada, líder Devilukiana establecida" agregó la voz, "aunque debo preguntar, ¿porque un devilukiano protege a un saiyajin?".

"Él es mi esposo, Principe de Deviluke y heredero al trono" le contestó la mujer.

"Realizando escaneo" habló nuevamente la IA de la nave antigua, "hormona prolactina activa, producción de leche materna mínima, posible embarazo y nacimiento hace unos meses" agregó y siguió "Madre Devilukiana, Padre Saiyajin resultado Saiyakiano".

Al oír esas palabras la princesa supo que toda esta búsqueda no sería al vicio, había información, al fin podría saber que secretos guardaba el pasado de las dos especies.

"Inteligencia Artificial Viktor recomienda búsqueda y exterminio del infante, Saiyakiano no debe sobrevivir" escucharon los dos padres hablar a la máquina.

"¿Qué?" preguntó asustada la princesa, "¿Cómo puedes decirnos esto?".

En ese instante la compuerta de la nave se abrió dejando pasar a los dos sujetos presentes. Una vez dentro de la nave, apareció un pequeño robot que les pidió que lo siguieran hasta el centro de comando.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, pudieron encontrar el esqueleto de un Devilukiano en el asiento principal, "¿Viktor quién era esta persona?" preguntó la princesa.

"Abrahel" le contestó la voz robótica "antigua comandante de las fuerzas expedicionarias Devilukianas"

"¿Que sucedió con ella?" preguntó Goku, "¿Cómo terminaron el fondo del lago?".

"Estas respuestas serán contestadas si se acercan un poco al holoproyector" les contestó la IA.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente la princesa habló "no puedo leer nada de lo que está escrito".

"mmm… diferencia en formas de escritura detectada, se procederá a relatar todo en forma de imágenes y con habla" dijo Viktor.

…

"Señores, acabamos de detectar dos planetas habitables, en uno de ellos hay lecturas de posible vida inteligente, descenderemos en ese planeta y trataremos de establecer un contacto con los locales" expresó Abrahel.

La nave insignia devilukiana, "DVL Satan", puso rumbo al mundo que luego sería conocido como Planeta Saharian, cuando llegamos al planeta fuimos recibidos temerosamente por una gente que se podía ver a simple vista eran guerreros innatos, algo debió afectarlos lo suficiente como para temer el nuevo contacto.

Una vez se acostumbraron a la presencia devilukiana el comercio y el intercambio cultural creció, pero pronto los Devilukianos nos dimos cuenta de algo fatal, los Croax, como ellos mismo se llamaban, estaban muriendo por la incapacidad de dejar genes sin defectos, eran muy pocos como para hacer sobrevivir su especie, la endogamia estaba matándolos poco a poco, generación tras generación y al parecer ellos también lo sabían por eso decidieron ayudarnos en lo que podían y como último favor nos pidieron resguardar un poco de su cultura y un libro sumamente importante para ellos.

Los Devilukianos habíamos encontrado a una especie en su última generación un hecho lamentable, pero al leer su libro entendimos que fue lo que les sucedió.

-Libro-

Nosotros los Croax somos una familia guerrera de la galaxia del Este, una especie dotada para las peleas, la cacería, nuestra piel está protegida por escamas lo cual nos hace muy resistentes contra el daño, tenemos un metabolismo rápido capaz de curarnos en menor tiempo que las demás especies. Nos dedicábamos a ir de planeta en planeta cazando cualquier tipo de animales para alimentar a nuestra gente la que cada vez era más numerosa, teníamos solamente dos reglas, no cazar seres con inteligencia, y luchar contra aquellos que fueran una raza guerrera con dignidad.

En nuestra zona de dominio no había una raza que pudiera contra nosotros, y eso nos hacía sentir orgullosos, pero ese orgullo se convirtió en nuestro ataúd. Entre ciento cincuenta a doscientos cincuenta años atrás apareció un guerrero en nuestro mundo que demandaba luchar contra los más fuertes de nuestra raza, este guerrero era de una especie que no conocíamos, tenía la mayor parte del cuerpo descubierto con la piel al aire libre, sobre su cabeza poseía pelo tal y como vimos en otros seres, pero lo más extraños fueron las colas que poseía, una totalmente cubierta de pelos y otras dos que terminaban en puntas como las de la especie Escorpidum que eran nativos del planeta siguiente al nuestro, pero éramos tan orgullosos éramos que ignoramos su pedido, pues creíamos que un don nadie no podía hacer tal pedido. Cuando una de nuestras ciudades exploto dejando tras sí solamente un enorme cráter fue cuando lo tomamos en serio, de repente millones habían desaparecido.

Nuestros mejores guerreros se enfrentaron a él, ninguno regreso, y de a poco este ser comenzó a reducir a cenizas nuestras ciudades, intentamos atacarlo con un ejército de guerreros, pero los extermino como si fuéramos solamente un grupo de glixnar, pequeños bichos que se ocultan entre nuestras escamas. Poco a poco nos enteramos que, cuando este ser no nos atacaba a nosotros era porque estaba exterminando otras especies o haciendo explotar planetas enteros en otra zona de la galaxia, si nos quedábamos aquí estábamos perdidos, rápidamente organizamos un grupo expedicionario para que buscaran refugio en otra galaxia, pero cuando estuvimos a punto de lanzar las tres naves con la cantidad suficiente de personas para continuar la especie, este ser abominable volvió a hacer acto de presencia, únicamente una de las naves logro entrar en el hiperespacio para poder dirigirse a la Galaxia del Norte, en ese momentos supimos que nuestra especie estaba condenada, pues la cantidad de gente seria insuficiente para que la genética pueda seguir sin problemas.

Desde ese momento luchamos ferozmente contra este ser, quizás nuestra especie estaba acabada pero nos llevaríamos con nosotros a tan horrendo ser, pero lamentablemente ningún esfuerzo fue capaz de cumplir tal deseo. Cuando solo quedábamos unos cuantos, una de las sondas en el espacio nos informó de que detecto una batalla entre este ser y otro de gran poder, nuestras esperanzas nuevamente crecieron pensando que al final alguien sería capaz de vengarnos, cuando nos dimos cuentas que era un ser supremo el que peleaba, esta esperanza aumento incluso más, imagínense el dolor que sentimos cuando el ser diabólico mato al otro ser sin ninguna dificultad, creímos que todo había acabado no solo para nuestra galaxia, sino para las demás también. Pero de repente se detectó nuevamente un enorme poder y cuando las imágenes llegaron nos horrorizamos a mas no poder, otro ser igual al anterior apareció junto a este, dos sujetos de la misma especie esto era inconcebible, pero mayor fue nuestra sorpresa cuando el recién llegado extermino con el uso de su extremo poder al sujeto que desde hace tiempo tenia aterrorizada a los habitantes de la galaxia del este, y de un momento a otro desapareció. Fuimos vengados por un sujeto de la misma especie que nos eliminó, que irónica era la vida.

Recibimos esta información en una nave espacial que venía desde lo que quedaba de la galaxia del este, decidimos guardarla y protegerla para que cualquier especie que entre en contacto con nosotros tenga una referencia por si llegara a cruzarse nuevamente con un ser de estas características. Nuestro fin está cerca lo sentimos, la monogamia destruye a nuestra gente poco a poco, quizás en una o dos generaciones más ya no pueda haber más nacimientos.

En el ocaso de nuestra civilización entramos en contacto con seres súper desarrollados tecnológicamente, imagínese nuestro terror cuando encontramos que poseían las mismas colas o eran muy parecidas a las que poseía aquel monstruo que relataba este libro, ellos nos aseguraron que no tenían relación más que por una leyenda de su gente, pero que jamás se dio algo como tal, pero nosotros sabíamos la verdad. Al final decidí confiarles este libro para que lo estudiaran y para que lo preservaran como muestra de que los Croax alguna vez existimos.

-Fin de Libro-

Al finalizar el relato, la princesa lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras Goku hacia lo posible por calmarla.

"No puedo creerlo, un solo Saiyakiano fue capaz de llevar al exterminio a una especie y quien sabe a cuantas más y al parecer causo una gran destrucción en una de las galaxias, cuantas especies le temerán a los Devilukianos solo por poseer las mismas colas" dijo la princesa.

"¿Y cuantas especies murieron en esta galaxia culpa de los Saiyajins?" le preguntó Goku mientras apretaba las manos hasta hacerlas sangrar, "pero lo importante ahora es mirar el presente e impedir que el futuro nuestra gente tenga los mismos errores que nuestros ancestros".

"Princesa Lala" se escuchó la voz de Viktor "¿Qué es lo que sucede? Unicamente es un relato, no hay forma de saber si lo que dejaron escrito los Croax es totalmente cierto".

"Es que si lo es Viktor" le respondió la princesa, "mis hijos son la mescla entre Saiyajin y Devilukianos, son los nuevos integrantes de la extinta raza Saiyakiana, tienen exactamente las mismas características que las escritas en el libro".

La IA no sabía que decir, fue encargado por los antiguos Devilukianos, como favor a los Croax en buscar y exterminar a cualquier Saiyakiano que apareciera, con mayor prioridad a los infantes pues suponían que estos serían menos poderosos y más fáciles de atrapar.

"Pero Gohan no es una mala persona, es más el peleo para defender su planeta hogar" comentó la princesa, "entreno hasta el cansancio, y peleo hasta que no pudo más para protegerlo" agregó la princesa entre lágrimas, "Goku no quiero que ninguno de los dos, ni Gohan o Azra sean como el Saiyakiano del relato, mi corazón no lo aguantaría".

"Sshh tranquila Lala, ya verás que no serán así, ellos crecerán con nuestro cariño y los guiaremos por el camino del bien, quizás eso fue lo que le falto al sujeto del libro" le contestó el Siayajin.

"Señor, aún falta un pedazo del relato, esto es parte de la leyenda Devilukiana, ¿quiere que continuemos?" Preguntó Viktor.

"No por ahora no Viktor, déjame llevar a Lala…" decía Goku pero fue interrumpido por su esposa.

"Deja que continúe el relato, querido, quiero saber que tienen para decir los Devilukianos y quiero saberlo todo ahora" le dijo firmemente.

"Está bien" le contestó el muchacho, "continua con el relato Viktor".

-Deviluke-

"Como pueden leer, el libro establece una imagen del Saiyakiano que concuerda con lo establecido por las leyendas Devilukianas, ¿Entonces es posible la unión entre Saiyajins y Devilukianos? ¿Esta unión solo crea monstros como el del libro? ¿Es por eso que fuimos echados del universo Primigenio?" preguntaba Abrahel para agregar "Nuestra gente también está al borde del colapso, hace años que estamos en guerra con los Saiyajins y ya no nos quedan fuerzas, según los relatos antiguos esto ya sucedió con anterioridad así que solo hay un posible escape. Si nuestras fuerzas son superadas en combate en nuestros mundos, lanzaremos estos como proyectiles contra los planetas ocupados por los saiyajin, con la intención de acabar con todos o dejarlos debilitados. Es por eso que nosotros la fuerza expedicionaria buscamos planetas donde establecer una colonia que pueda sobrevivir con el tiempo, para que en algún momento vuelva a surgir el glorioso Imperio Devilukiano".

"La táctica funciono, muchos planetas Saiyajins fueron exterminados, pero algunos de ellos llegaron hasta este mundo, lanzare la DVL Satan al planeta que está cerca de este, en la zona habitable de la estrella con la esperanza de que algún día una civilización o si tengo suerte la próxima generación de Devilukianos pueda encontrarla. Yo estoy muriendo, estoy totalmente herida, apenas tengo fuerza, para aquel que me encuentre en este lugar que seguramente sera mi tumba, les pido solo una cosa, una sepultura digna" expresó Abrahel para finalizar.

"Procediendo a leer Leyenda Saiyakiana" se escuchó la voz de Viktor.

"Eones antes de que siquiera nuestra gente tocara la galaxia del este, en el univer###, nuestra gente vivía en el universo primigenio, fuimos creados por ###### el Señor de Todo a su semejanza, tres colas, una llena de pelos parecida a los monos originarios del planeta Mon, y otras dos que terminaban en alguna punta capaz de inyectar veneno o de cortar fácilmente en los hombres, o en las puntas en forma de corazón capaces de lanzar rayos en las mujeres, teníamos un cuerpo capaz de resistir los climas más extremos, nos volvíamos más fuerte cada vez que peleábamos, éramos la raza guerrera por excelencia, éramos una creación perfecta o así lo creíamos, podíamos cazar y comer cualquier tipo de animal, alimentarnos de cualquier tipo de plantas así que no podíamos pasar hambre, además éramos capaces de sobrevivir en #########, nuestros grandes enemigos eran los Drakonianos, seres despiadados que mataban cualquier cosa inclusive razas inteligentes y que tenían un futuro por delante, nuestro era el deber de protegerlos, nuestra raza amiga los ###### , peleaban contra ellos en su zona, y de vez en cuando pedían nuestra ayuda. Pero todo esto termino cuando…."

-Fin de Leyenda-

Posibles mundos colonias listados en base de datos.

"Esto es todo lo que tengo en la base de datos de la nave, princesa Lala" habló la IA.

"Muchas gracias por darnos esta información" le contestó la princesa.

"Requiero permiso y coordenadas de nuevo imperio para presentarme ante la autoridad correspondiente para reportarme" pidió Viktor.

"Estas de suerte, iremos hasta Deviluke tengo algo importante que hacer ahí" dijo Lala.

"Entonces introduzcan su nave en uno de los compartimientos, y pondré rumbo inmediato" declaró la Inteligencia Artificial.

 **Fin Cap. 13**

1)** Piensen en Broly, ya que me encanta este personaje Ryoku sera muy parecido, cambiando un poco el largo del pelo y bueno cambiando el color de pelo en los dos primeros mechones de pelo como ya dije.

********Bueno otro capítulo en tan solo un día, que puedo decir estoy sumamente inspirado, pero escribir la verdad cansa mucho y más cuando tengo mil ideas en un minuto y no puedo escribirlas a todas ajajaja*****

Procedamos a responder los Reviews:

 **91:** Gracias por dejar tu review, y mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic, la verdad es que no creo que sea por calenturiento, digamos que el pobre de Goku estuvo muerto más o menos por un año y eso es bastante alejado de su esposa, por más de que en el otro mundo no haya tales necesidades jaja.

 **Black Etherias833:** Gracias por pasar nuevamente a leer, espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

 **OmegaZero:** Quizás te parece que voy a paso de tortuga por lo que hago una update por mes, aunque trato de vez en cuando de hacerlo más rápido, pero todo tiene su importancia dentro del fic y no me gusta apresurar las cosas, porque si no dejo muchas cosas de lado.

 **Zasetsu04:** Gracias por pasar amigo, realmente me gustan las historias conspirativas de los fans (? Solo quiero aclararte que no son premoniciones de Gohan, mas bien el pequeño se introdujo mientras dormía, en las visiones del pez Oraculo.

 **HansSkorpion:** Muchas gracias por pasar, no sabes cómo me llena de alegría y de ganas de seguir escribiendo el que te gustara tanto mi fic. Espero más review en el futuro :D

 **Datenryu:** Muchisimas gracias por dejar tu review, y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic, realmente no soy tan bueno escribiendo y con gusto te daría consejos si decidieras crear el tuyo propio, mi inspiración para escribir fue el usuario, taro0305 con su fic: "Dos Saiyajins en Konoha", no confundirse con el nuevo que está saliendo ahora que solo comparte el nombre y es de otro usuario, este que yo digo ya está finalizado.

 **Lozato:** Gracias por pasar nuevamente amigo, y como siempre gracias por aclararme algunas dudas, en ese momento realmente estaba confundido jaja. Espero te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

Por favor si ven errores muy grandes de escritura o Horrores de ortografía me mandan un MP y me dicen en que parte por favor.

"Que el padre del entendimiento nos guie".


	14. Capitulo 14

Los derechos de Dragon Ball son de Akira Toriyama y los de To Love Ru son de Saki Hasemi y Kentaro Yabuki. Además algunos ítems mencionados en este capítulo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fic es realizado por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **WARNING/ATENCION: Este fic no se transformara en un multi-crossover, se los aseguro, si aparecen cosas de otros "universos" serán únicamente cosas esenciales y necesarias para explicar acontecimientos etc. Si es que esto no está permitido en fanfiction, por favor háganmelo saber, así modifico los capítulos o cambio un poco la historia, desde ya, muchas gracias.**

Cap. 14

En la tierra las princesas gemelas llegaban a la casa de sus viejos amigos, Rito y Yui, quienes por fin habían podido comprarse un inmueble donde vivir juntos. Cuando estaban fuera de la casa vieron a Yui que estaba podando los arbustos que rodeaban su hogar.

"Kotegawa" le gritaron las dos hermanas a lo que la aludida se giró y al ver de quien se trataba sonrió.

"Pero miren nomas quienes son, las princesas Momo y Nana, ¿Cómo han estado chicas?" les preguntó la mujer, "ya me entere de la propuesta que hizo su padre, vah sería muy difícil no enterarse con lo mucho que dio de hablar".

Las princesas solo pudieron rascarse un poco la nuca por lo avergonzadas que estaban, "si la verdad no sé porque papa decidió venir a la tierra a proponer tal cosas, pero bueno no importa, si todo va bien dentro de poco quizás haya muchos Devilukianos visitando la tierra e incluso otras especies que integran al imperio" le comentaron las princesas.

"Si eso habrá que ver como se manejara la gente con aliens paseando por las calles, sinceramente no sé si todos están lo suficientemente preparados para afrontarlo" le comentó la mujer, para exclamar de repente "oh pero que descortesía la mía, dejándolas parada ahí fuera, pasen así podemos charlar dentro de la casa, solo esperen un minuto que guardo las herramientas".

Cuando estuvieron todos adentro, Yui prepare unos te para tomar con sus amigas y ponerse al día con ellas, al rato llego Rito que también se sorprendió por la visita pero una pregunta que hizo desconcertó a las princesas.

"¿Cómo esta Haruki?" le preguntó a su esposa.

"Está durmiendo en nuestra habitación" le contestó Yui a lo que pronto se dio cuenta de su error, "disculpen chicas, con todo lo que hablamos me olvide de contarles, hace poco tuve un bebe con Rito, como no sabía por dónde contactarlas porque Mikan me dijo que dejaron la tierra por un tiempo no pude avisarles, le pusimos de nombre Haruki Yuuki" les comentó con una gran sonrisa.

"Esas son excelentes noticias" le dijeron las dos Devilukianas que se acercaron a abrazar a la mujer, "nosotros seremos las tías y lo llenaremos de regalos" comentó entusiasmada Nana, mientras que Momo solo sonreía, hace tiempo había pasado su amor por Rito pero aun así el saber que ya tenía un hijo con otra mujer le causaba un poco de dolor, después de todo el primer amor es difícil de olvidar, pero al final habló "muchas felicidades ustedes dos, espero que estén listos para tener un hijo mimado porque le daremos muchísimos obsequios".

 **.**

En Deviluke comenzaron a sonar alertas pues se detectó la aproximación de una nave espacial no identificada y de un tamaño considerable, además al parecer utilizaba el mismo tipo de viaje que las naves más actualizadas del Imperio, o quizás era más avanzada, aun no se podía decir con certeza, pero si estaba claro que no pertenecía a los Devilukianos porque no emitía la frecuencia de verificación correcta. Las naves militares de Deviluke se alistaron para contra atacar si llegaba a haber algún tipo de hostilidad.

En un minuto apareció la nave, los escáneres se activaron rápidamente, pero no revelaban nada, la nave tenía algún tipo de protección hacia estos o bien el material con el que estaba hecha podía anularlos. El Rey Gid que se encontraba en la nave de combate principal intentaba comunicarse con la recién llegada pero era en vano, no podían establecer comunicación alguna, no sabían que hacer, lo más extraño de todo es que la nave presente frente a ellos tenía un diseño algo extraño pero al final parecía ser producto de alguien de su especie.

De repente se comenzó a sentir estática por el canal Devilukiano de comunicaciones, "ho- ho-"se escuchaba, "¿al-me-cha?".

"Parece ser que se están tratando de comunicar por nuestra frecuencia, límpienla lo mejor que puedan y lo más pronto posible" ordenó el Rey.

Luego de un minuto en el cual solo podía sentirse estática y palabras cortadas, todo se calmó y no se escuchó nada más, Gid pensaba que los viajeros de la nave alienígena se cansaron de intentar establecer la comunicación, pero decidió arriesgarse hablando "Aquí el Rey de Deviluke si pueden escucharme por favor identifíquense".

"Hola Papa" se escuchó la voz de Lala en los parlantes.

"¿Lala?" preguntó confundido.

"Si soy yo papa, a que no vas a creer lo que traje" le dijo burlonamente la princesa, "habla" se escuchó la voz de Goku por el intercomunicador.

"emm… un gusto conocerlo Rey de Deviluke" habló una voz totalmente desconocida y con una tonalidad algo robótica, "mi nombre es Viktor, soy una Inteligencia Artificial del Antiguo Imperio Devilukiano, fui creado hace millones de años durante las grandes guerras Saiyajin-Devilukian" le comentó.

"¿Antiguo Imperio Devilukiano? ¿Guerra Saiyajin-Devilukian? ¿Millones de Años?" eran las preguntas que se susurraban en la sala de comando, nadie sabía exactamente qué es lo que sucedía.

El rey estaba realmente anonadado, nunca espero que su hija realmente encontrara remanentes de los Antiguos, algo confundido realizo su pregunta "¿Si dices millones de años significa que eres parte de los Antiguos?"

"Eso depende desde el punto de vista en que se mire su majestad, desde su escala los antiguos podrían ser tan solo de miles de años antes, pero para la civilización que me creo estos, Antiguos como usted los denomina podría referirse a dos o tres Imperios Devilukianos anteriores, déjeme decirle que la rivalidad, guerra y destrucción entre los Devilukianos y los Saiyajins es extremadamente antigua" le contestó la IA.

Decir que esto había logrado aclarar dudas o satisfacer la pregunta del rey seria mentir, lo único que hizo fue crear aún más preguntas y confusión al respecto.

"Lala" exclamó Gid, "haz descender la nave en uno de los hangares del palacio, te veré dentro y discutiremos sobre esto".

"Está bien Papa" respondió la mujer, "Viktor aterriza la nave por favor" se logró escuchar antes de que terminara la conexión.

 **.**

Ryoku observaba con absoluto asombro el mundo donde se encontraba, la naturaleza estaba en perfecto equilibrio, no había seres destruyéndola o rompiendo cual delicado balance esta poseía, solo había animales actuando instintivamente, naciendo, cazando, comiendo, descansando y muriendo, todo era perfecto.

"¿Qué es lo que deseas en este lugar?" habló una voz armoniosa detrás de él.

"Es que acaso un hijo no puede visitar a su madre" le contestó el Saiyakiano.

"Sabes muy bien que perdiste el derecho de llamarme de esa manera hace muchos años Ryoku o ¿debería llamarte señor del exterminio?" preguntó la voz, "además tu jamás vienes solo de visita, ahora dime la verdad ¿Qué es lo que quieres?".

"Solo quería avisarte que pronto sentirás la muerte de miles o millones de Drakonianos, después de todo tu eres a la que los mortales llaman Madre Naturaleza ¿no es así Shizen?" expresó Ryoku para luego agregar "pienso exterminar a todos aquellos que se atrevieron a cruzar el límite establecido".

"Realmente mereces tu título" le contestó la diosa de la naturaleza, "todo lo resuelves a través de la violencia, incluso mataste a tu hermano por intentar darle un poco de nuestro poder creacionista a los mortales" agregó.

"¡No lo mate por entregarles ese poder!" le respondió Ryoku gritando, "lo hice porque los mortales que creó y tanto amó en su universo usaron este regalo para matarse entre ellos, para cultivar árboles que les daban aún más poder y que supuestamente les da inmortalidad, si no los extermine a ellos fue porque en su lecho de muerte, mi hermano me lo pidió como favor, así que lo único que hice fue sellar ese universo y separarlo de los demás" agregó.

"Y ahora te das cuenta que fue bueno el no matarlos ya que sus descendientes traen estabilidad a tu gente ¿no es así?" le preguntó Shizen a su hijo.

"¿Estuviste espiándome?" le preguntó el Saiyakiano.

"Por más que las acciones de nuestros hijos nos pesen en el alma, las madres siempre estarán atentas para acudir en su ayuda" le contestó.

"Ahora lo comprendo, ¿tú fuiste la que dejo una apertura en el universo prohibido no es así?" le preguntó el Saiyakiano, "tu permitiste que los Charmian entraran al universo siete".

"¿Y si es así? ¿Me mataras a mí también?" preguntó Shizen, sin dejar que su hijo respondiera agregó "yo le doy una segunda oportunidad a aquellas especies que están cerca de la extinción y que creo que podrían hacer un bien futuro al universo o a los universos en su totalidad, incluso sin saberlo, le hice un favor a tu gente, les di una nueva oportunidad para que puedan vivir sin tener que preocuparse de ser exterminados por ser un error, una falla en la creación de Ryoku, el anteriormente llamado SEÑOR DE TODO".

"No discutiré más sobre el tema, tan solo vine a avisarte lo que sucederá, porque en toda nuestra inmortalidad jamás podremos saberlo todo" le comentó el Saiyakiano para luego agregar "jamás estaremos a la misma altura que tu padre, madre".

"Claro que no, después de todo el vacío es el único que se encuentra rodeándolo todo, lo puede todo y lo sabe todo" le respondió Shizen, "ahora largo de mis dominios ya hemos hablado lo suficiente" agregó.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando Ryoku dejo el planeta de la diosa, esta miro hacia un lugar en específico en los confines del espacio, mientras que alrededor de sus ojos comenzaban a pronunciarse las venas, ampliando su visión hasta el universo prohibido para observar los acontecimientos actuales del lugar, 'sería imposible de creer que unos seres tan bellos y pacíficos como los Charmian procedan de unos seres tan avariciosos como los Otsutsuki'.

 **.**

En un planeta del universo primigenio, se podía observar una gran arena de batalla, en esta unos seres muy grotescos peleaban entre ellos, aproximadamente tenían unos tres metros, quizás hasta podrían ser más altos si no estuvieran encorvados y con brazos lo suficientemente largos para llegar a rosar el suelo y con unas garras muy afiladas, una piel escamosa extremadamente dura de color rojizo, en la cabeza poseen una cantidad variable de cuernos, mientras que aquellos con una apariencia más vieja poseen picos brotándoles de la espalda, además tienen una cola grande con picos grandes y macizos a los costados. Los más viejos observaban como los jóvenes luchaban por cualquier razón, ya sea esta comida, mujeres o por el simple hecho de ser mejor que alguien más, la arena era el mejor lugar donde estos podían mostrar su valor.

Cuando la pelea más reciente se daba por finalizada y el ganador posaba una de sus patas sobre el perdedor que yacía muerto en el suelo, se produjo un destello muy fuerte en el centro del lugar, todos vieron como un rayo azotaba un único punto y levantaba una gran cantidad de polvo.

Expectantes de ver que es lo que sucedió, todos tenían la mirada puesta sobre esa pequeña porción de la arena, cuando el humo y polvo se comenzaba a asentar se podía empezar a observar una figura parada al lado del ganador de la ronda anterior.

Los más jóvenes tenían ansias de lanzarse contra el sujeto que poco a poco se podía ver con más claridad, mientras que los viejos por cada segundo que pasaba intentaban hacer un paso más hacia atrás, no podían creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban, no los conocían personalmente, nadie en su especie podría en estos días ya que esta gente desapareció hace millones de años, pero ahí frente a ellos se encontraba uno de ellos, con la apariencia que relataban los tomos antiguos y con una presencia tal que si no fuera por la hostilidad y valor que su especie poseía cuando son más jóvenes, estos también estarían intentando alejarse lo más posible.

"Saiyakiano" grito uno de los más viejos bastante asustado mientras lo señalaba con el dedo, a lo que el guerrero en el centro de todo sonrió, mientras que los jóvenes tan solo miraban confundidos.

"Drakonianos" respondió el sujeto, "ustedes no tienen permitido estar en este sector del universo, ahora morirán por ello".

"¡¿Que dices?!" gritó el guerrero que aún se encontraba en la arena, "Ahora mismo te mata…" intento seguir pero no pudo al notar que su cabeza fue arrancada.

Los jóvenes Drakonianos inmediatamente se lanzaron en ataque mientras los viejos intentaban huir, aunque estos poseían más experiencia en batallas y un poder mayor, sabían perfectamente que al luchar contra un ser como el que tenían en frente no podrían hacer nada, únicamente los guerreros de más alta clases serian capaz de dar pelea pero estos se encontraban luchando contra los Ángeles.

"Solo para que sepan antes de ser exterminados" se escuchó la voz del Saiyakiano, "mi nombre es Ryoku".

Dicho esto el Señor del Exterminio se lanzó contra un grupo de Drakonianos que se acercaban a atacarlo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo frente al primero de estos, y le agarro el rostro con una mano, mientras que con la otra disparaba un rayo de energía a los que le seguían, desintegrando a varios en el momento, todos los demás solo podían escuchar el crujir de los huesos del cráneo del joven cada vez que Ryoku apretaba con más fuerza, hasta que en un momento la cabeza del joven estalló por la presión.

"Ups" dijo el Saiyakiano con una sonrisa burlona, desapareciendo de la vista de todos por un segundo hasta que se posiciono en frente de los confusos Drakonianos. Inmediatamente los guerreros se lanzaron al ataque, lanzando puñetazos, patadas y poderes que Ryoku esquivaba o devolvía con extrema facilidad, hasta que aburrido bostezo y decidió contraatacar, atravesó en el pecho a un atacante con la mano, mientras que a otro le clavo una de las colas devilukianas bajo la mandíbula logrando perforar todo el cráneo del rival. Luego tiro el cadáver a un lado para seguir atacando a otros drakonianos; atacaba a más no poder, en tan solo unos minutos, pasó de haber cientos de guerreros en la arena, a tan solo quedar una decena.

Cuando Ryoku se disponía a atacar, una enorme cantidad de poderes le llegaron de repente, los guerreros más viejos que lograron escapar juntaron a toda la población de la colonia presente en el planeta.

"Utilicen todo su poder" gritaba uno de los más ancianos, "no dejen de lanzar energía, liberen todo su poder".

"Debemos vencer al Saiyakiano" gritó otro, "si lo logramos podremos tomar el pedestal como la especie más poderosa del universo".

Cuando el enorme conjunto de poder exploto, arraso con toda la arena y levanto un inmenso hongo de polvo y humo.

"Jajajajaja" se escuchó una risa malévola que procedía de Ryoku, "si este es todo el poder que poseen, es verdaderamente una lástima" agregó.

Poco a poco todo se aclaraba y podían ver al Saiyakiano, totalmente intacto, tanto poder utilizado para nada, no tenía ni un rasguño, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue lo que este sostenía en una mano, un pedazo de pierna de uno de los suyos.

"Quiero agradecerles por prepárame la comida" exclamó el señor del exterminio para luego darle una mordida y arrancar un trozo de carne, causando repulsión en los presentes, pues por mas barbáricos, hostiles y subdesarrollados como los llamaban las demás especies, jamás recurrirían al canibalismo, y ver a uno de los suyos o a un trozo de este ser devorado les causaba un asco terrible.

"Ahora como muestra de agradecimiento, y por darme tan buen espectáculo, les mostrare lo que un Saiyakiano realmente puede hacer" les dijo Ryoku con una sonrisa, y de repente expulsó muchísima energía transformando su apariencia…

En el espacio, algunas naves Drakonianas se encontraban llegando al planeta cuando de repente vieron como este explotaba y se convertía en polvo estelar.

"¿Qué demonios sucedió?" gritó el comandante de una de las naves.

"No lo sabemos con exactitud comandante, pero se registró un incremento de energía extremadamente alto en un solo punto del planeta antes de que explotara" le contestó un tripulante, "deberíamos reportar…" llegó a decir antes de que la mitad de la nave incluyendo el centro de mando fuera desintegrada por un rayo de energía.

Los comandantes de las naves restantes prepararon las cámaras de reconocimiento súper potentes y enfocaron el lugar de origen del rayo de energía. Ojala no lo hubieran hecho, ahí se encontraba un sujeto con pelo rojizo, los que reconocieron la especie de tal sujeto se llenaron de terror, e inclusos algunos llegaron a reconocer el porqué de su apariencia. "Saquen una foto y envíenla de inmediato a la capital" ordenó el comandante, "si los Saiyakianos han regresado, es imposible expandirnos más allá del límite sagrado".

Ryoku se encontraba flotando en el vació del espacio observando como los Drakonianos de la nave recién destruida comenzaban a morir por la falta de aire y gravedad.

'Nadie tiene permitido ingresar al sector Sagrado de este Universo, aquellos que se atrevan serán exterminados' gritaba en su mente el señor del exterminio, para luego crear muchas esferas de energía y lanzarlas en varias direcciones.

Mientras tanto, en un planeta cercano a la posición de Ryoku, un niño se encontraba entre el estado de vigilia y el sueño, su madre leía uno de sus cuentos favoritos que hablaba sobre los grandes guerreros Drakonianos que sobrevivieron a las más espectaculares batallas llevadas a cabo en la antigüedad contra una especie ahora extinta.

Cuando el niño se durmió, la madre se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta una de las ventanas para cerrarla, pero de repente hubo un resplandor extremadamente fuerte que cegó totalmente a la mujer, el pequeño se despertó y exclamó "mami ¿Qué está pasando?", esta al escuchar la voz de su hijo corrió hasta el guiándose por su voz y lo abrazo para intentar protegerlo. De nada serviría, en tan solo unos instantes, planetas fueron pulverizados, sistemas solares fueron desintegrados y todo esto sucedió únicamente por no respetar las órdenes del Señor del Exterminio.

 **.**

"¿Entonces esto fue todo lo que sucedió Lala?" preguntó el Rey de Deviluke.

"SI padre, todo lo que te dije es la información disponible dentro de la nave donde Viktor nos ayudó a traducirla" le contestó la Princesa.

"Realmente todo esto parece sacado de un cuento para niños, pero las pruebas están frente a mis ojos" le comentó Gid a su hija, "Lala quiero que investigues más sobre esto, pero necesitaremos la nave que te llevaste para poder avanzar un poco más con la mudanza del planeta" agregó.

"No te preocupes por eso papa" le respondió la princesa, "podemos utilizar la nave antigua, por más que sea muy vieja está muy bien conservada, al parecer hecha con un material que aún no descubrimos".

De repente la puerta del lugar se abrió dando paso a la Reina Sephie que traía a un bebe en sus brazos.

"Azra" exclamó la princesa acercándose a su madre.

El pequeño Saiyakiano, olfateo el lugar y al instante reconoció el aroma de su madre, extendió los brazos en dirección a esta y pronuncio una sola palabra "mama".

Decir que los reyes de Deviluke estaban totalmente sorprendidos seria poca cosa, un niño devilukiano aprende a hablar al año, casi cinco meses antes que los bebes humanos, mientras que Azra con tan solo cinco meses ya comenzaba a pronunciar palabras.

"Jajaja" se reía la princesa mientras Goku solo se rascaba la nuca, "deberían ver sus caras, quizás para ustedes que no estuvieron presentes en los primeros años de Gohan se les hace tan increíble, pero mi pequeño guerrero también comenzó a hablar a esta edad" comentó la princesa.

Olfateando nuevamente él bebe se encontró con un aroma nuevo, pero a la vez extremadamente conocido, su instinto le indicaba que este nuevo olor pertenecía a su otro progenitor por lo que comenzó a mirarlo detalladamente.

Goku al sentirse observado, miró fijamente al bebe y se acercó, "hola pequeño Azra" le dijo cariñosamente, "yo soy tu papa, soy Goku".

"Azra" escuchó la voz de su madre a lo que se giró a mirarla, "él es tu Papa, al fin pudo conocerte, ve con él".

"Lala por más de que haya comenzado a hablar, no creo que el pequeño pueda entender todo lo que le dices" le comentó su madre a la princesa.

'Papa' pensaba la mente inmadura del pequeño Saiyakiano, 'mama, papa, mama' repetía hasta que comprendió. "Papa" se escuchó la voz del pequeño que extendía los brazos al saiyajin.

Nuevamente los reyes estaban extremadamente sorprendidos, no podían creer lo extremadamente inteligente que era su nieto, y el rey decidió hablar "si los Saiyakianos son así de inteligentes de bebes no quiero ni imaginarme la inteligencia que poseerán de adultos", con esto dejo muy intrigada a la reina, "te contare luego" le dijo el rey.

"Bueno Papa, nosotros nos iremos a descansar y mañana saldremos nuevamente en busca de más partes de la leyenda" expresó la princesa Lala, "ahora con su permiso nos retiramos".

.Time Skip.

Bulma, Krilin y Gohan habían llegado a Nameku, se encontraban descargando algunos objetos de la nave, tal como el comunicador para poder hablar con el padre de Bulma en la tierra. De repente sienten un gran estruendo, y mirando hacia el cielo ven pasar una nave que conocían muy bien.

Al analizar el Ki confirmaron sus sospechas, "ese maldito de Vegeta también llegó a este planeta" exclamó Krilin.

"¿Qué?" preguntó aterrorizada Bulma.

"Maldita sea, él también debe querer las esferas del dragón" habló nuevamente el Pelón.

"Bueno muchachos, ustedes encárguense de buscar las esferas del dragón, yo volveré a la tierra" les dijo una muy asustada Bulma.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó el pelón algo confundido, "espero que no estes pensando en dejarnos abandonados en este planeta Bulma" agregó.

De repente otra nave circular paso sobre ello en la misma dirección a la cual se dirigió Vegeta dejando a los presentes aún más asustados, con un solo saiyajin ya se les complicaba absolutamente todo pero con varios de ellos, todo seria imposible.

"Gohan, oculta tu ki lo mejor que puedas, pero estate listo para liberarlo en cualquier momento si es que algo o alguien nos llegara a atacar" le dijo Krilin.

"Está bien Krilin" le contestó el niño mientras se concentraba.

Mientras tanto en una aldea nameku, un guerrero con un traje parecido al que usaban los saiyajins emergió de dentro de una casa, en los brazos de esta persona se podía observar una esfera del dragón de un tamaño mucho mayor a las que se podían encontrar en el planeta tierra.

"Oh así que al final si poseían una esfera del dragón" habló un ser que se encontraba en una especie de trono flotante, "si nos hubieran dicho desde un principio donde se encontraba este valioso objeto los hubiéramos matado rápidamente y sin dolor, pero bueno al parecer les encanta sufrir jajajajaja" agregó burlonamente el sujeto.

"Gran Freezer" le habló un sujeto de apariencia verdosa, "debo informarle que Vegeta llegó hace unos momentos al planeta, pero ya tenemos a Kyui surgiéndole los pasos, desde que se conocieron los dos tienen una gran enemistad, estoy seguro que nuestro soldado lograra matar a Vegeta".

"mmm… eso espero, nadie traiciona al gran Freezer" le respondió el mencionado.

"Otra cosa más señor" agregó el sujeto verde, "hace unos minutos logramos detectar la llegada de varias presencias con un nivel de pelea considerable al planeta, pero hace unos momentos desaparecieron, desde luego ya envié gente a investigar el último lugar donde se captó la energía".

"¿Con que varios sujetos con un buen nivel? ¿De cuánto poder estamos hablando Zarbon?" preguntó Freezer.

"Uno de ellos poseía un poder de tres mil doscientos, mientras que el otro tenia mil setecientos" le comentó a su jefe.

"Vaya vaya, no está nada mal, quizás al final haya alguien que pueda divertirme aunque sea un poco" le respondió.

Fin Cap. 14

1- Para darse una idea de cómo son estas colas, busquen fotos de los Stegosaurus obviamente los picos de los Drakonianos son mucho más macizos y causarían mucho daño.

Muchas gracias nuevamente por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic. Ahora pasemos a responder los Reviews:

 **Black Etherias833:** La pregunta es, realmente eran sanguinarios y destructores, peleaban contra los Drakonianos, si claro que si, eran sus enemigos mortales, pero como bien se indica, no atacaban a seres inteligente, la mayor parte de la historia sanguinaria de los Saiyakianos viene de la época de guerras Saiyan-Deviluke.. ups creo que hable demasiado.

 **Zasetsu04:** si la verdad es que la mente se cansa muchísimo redactando estas historias, y mucho más cuando piensas mil cosas a la vez, como hacer más interesante, más intrigante todo, déjame decirte que tengo un árbol genealógico en las familias del fic para no perderme y algunos árboles de apuntes más… jajaja todavía falta mucho para este fic. Ahora ya que eres el que siempre me quita las dudas en todo, lo que puse en el aviso al principio, ¿tienes alguna respuesta para ello? ¿Es permitido colocar pequeños ítems, o mencionar cosas de otros "universos"?

 **Alex1893:** Muchas gracias por pasar.

 **HansSkorpion:** Gracias y aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.

 **Bartman91:** No se anden peleando por quien es el comentario tanto, yo los leo a todos con la mismo cariño jajaja, gracias por dejar un review.


	15. Capitulo 15

Los derechos de Dragon Ball son de Akira Toriyama y los de To Love Ru son de Saki Hasemi y Kentaro Yabuki ; además algunos personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto . Este Fic es realizado por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **Mi Fic, Saiyakianos: El origen, ya se encuentra disponible en todas las… Esperen esto no es el canal de cierta persona que siempre promociona sus libros. Ahora gente, quería comentarles antes de seguir con este fic, que "El Origen" puede ser encontrado en mi perfil, como da a entender el nombre es una Precuela a esta historia y ya tiene dos capítulos, no se preocupen que no será largo, tan solo quiero escribir unas cosas que quizás no aparezcan en este fic.**

Cap. 15

En la nave de los Devilukeanos Antiguos, se puede observar al pequeño Azra dormir plácidamente en su cuna, de vez en cuando la nave tenía un pequeño temblor pero esto parecía no molestar en lo absoluto al bebe. En otra habitación, idealmente preparada por Lala para el entrenamiento y el combate, se encontraban los padres del niño en una feroz lucha, en una gravedad aumentada unas ochenta veces comparándola con la tierra.

La princesa apareció de repente frente a su esposo lanzando un fuerte puñetazo que el saiyajin esquivo con algo de dificultad, Lala inmediatamente cargo una esfera de poder en su otra mano con la cual logro golpear el abdomen de Goku, lo siguiente en suceder fue una gran explosión que además de hacer temblar nuevamente la nave, mando a volar al Saiyajin e hizo que este se estrellara contra una de las paredes de la habitación dejando la silueta de su cuerpo marcada en el metal.

"Ese fue un buen movimiento querida" le dijo el joven a su esposa, "pero no esperes que funcione nuevamente contra mí".

"Te conozco muy bien, y se dé la capacidad de memorizar los ataques que posees, por eso es que no realizo los mismos ataques dos veces" le contestó la princesa.

"Y es por eso que eres la mejor compañera de entrenamiento que alguien podría pedir" afirmó el saiyajin que en ese mismo instante desapareció de la vista de Lala, "pero jamás debes bajar la guardia" pronunció detrás de esta mientras le daba una patada en la espalda haciendo que esta chocara de frente contra otra de las paredes del lugar y quedara inconsciente.

"Uy creo que me pase, cuando se despierte seguro me mata" susurro lamentándose el saiyajin, para luego apagar la gravedad de la sala de entrenamiento, activar a los robots reparadores y salió con su esposa en brazos en dirección a su habitación.

.

"Nosotros dejamos esta importante decisión a todo habitante del planeta tierra, y ellos a través del voto han hablado" exclamó el Rey de la tierra frente a los integrantes del consejo mundial y al rey de Deviluke, "nuestra gente piensa que lo mejor sería una alianza con el Imperio Devilukiano, además muchos pidieron que se permita la interacción libre entre su gente y la nuestra así podemos acostumbrarnos a la idea de la existencia de más seres aparte de nosotros en el universo".

"Me parece una excelente elección Rey de la tierra, preparare todo lo necesario para que la alianza se ponga en marcha lo antes posible, mi esposa, la Reina estará visitando su planeta en breve para poder informarle sobre todos los detalles" le respondió el Rey Devilukiano antes de levantarse de su asiento y retirarse del lugar.

 **.**

En el Planeta Nameku, Gohan y Bulma se encontraban preparando algunas cosas que habían llevado, pero de repente sintieron el poder de dos sujetos acercándose a su posición. El pequeño se escondió rápidamente mientras que Krillin saco a Bulma del lugar mientras le tapaba la boca pues la mujer normalmente era muy gritona cuando algo la sorprendía.

"Vaya, Vaya" exclamó uno de los sujetos, "mira lo que tenemos aquí, una nave espacial, me pregunto de quien será" agregó.

"No se ve a nadie en las cercanías y el rastreador no muestra ninguna lectura de un poder de pelea alto" habló el otro sujeto.

"Bueno terminemos con esto y regresemos a la base" expreso el primero, "pero antes tenemos que ocuparnos de esto" le sugirió al segundo, a la vez que apuntaba a la nave con el brazo que poseía un objeto algo extraño. De repente del objeto salió un poco de energía que impacto con la nave dejándole un gran hueco y volviéndola inutilizable.

"Nooo maltidos" grito Krilin mientras salía de su escondite para atacar a los soldados, había sentido con exactitud su presencia y los sujetos no tenían una gran fuerza.

La pelea fue rápida, Krilin le dio una patada en la boca del estómago a uno que se desmayó de inmediato, mientras que Gohan atacando por sorpresa clavo una de las colas Devilukianas en el cráneo del otro, para luego dirigir su mano al soldado caído y destruirlo con un poder que cargo rápidamente.

Cuando el pequeño miro a sus amigos noto que estos lo miraban algo asustados, "si no los mataba podrían escapar y avisar a sus compañeros de nuestra presencia y creo que debemos permanecer el mayor tiempo posible en las sombras" les habló a lo que los demás solo asentían con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en otra zona de Namekusei, Vegeta que había estado volando por un tiempo decidió bajar a una zona vacía para esperar al enemigo que lo había estado siguiendo.

"¿Te cansaste de huir Vegeta? ¿Quieres enfrentar tu destino incluso sabiendo que vas a morir?" preguntó un ser de color morado.

"Realmente eres un estúpido si crees que puedes hacer algo contra mi Cui, mientras tú te la pasas holgazaneando, yo me la paso de batalla en batalla y hace muy poco tuve la más grande batalla a muerte de mi vida, por lo que mi poder se incrementó considerablemente" le contestó Vegeta, "desaparece de mi vista y quizás te perdone la vida" agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

"Oh con razón el gran Freezer esta tan molesto contigo, saliste a batallar sin pedir permiso a tu amo jajajaja" se burlaba Cui, "oh mira es el gran freezer" gritó exaltado mientras apuntaba con el dedo.

Vegeta rápidamente se dio vuelta, pero en ese momento Cui aprovechando la distracción le lanzo un gran poder que impacto en el lugar del saiyajin, tomando algo de altitud siguió lanzando varios poderes para asegurarse. Cuando la enorme cantidad de polvo se disipo Cui se alegró, pues pensaba que había borrado por completo a Vegeta, cuál fue su decepción al oír su voz nuevamente.

"Al incrementar mi poder también incremente mi velocidad" aclaró Vegeta para luego acercarse rápidamente al alíen morado que no pude hacer nada más que recibir el puñetazo directo del saiyajin.

Cui intentó contra atacar pero cada vez que lanzaba un puñetazo, una patada u otro golpe de puño le llegaba por alguna apertura en su postura. Cuando trato de lanzar un poder fue el momento en que recibió muchísimos más golpes que lograron tener un gran efecto en él.

"Discúlpame Vegeta, si me dejas vivir te ayudare a destruir a Freezer" intento suplicar por su vida, pero al notar la mirada llena de rencor de este decidió huir.

Vegeta a su vez le dio un poco de tiempo para alejarse, y que pensara en que podría escapar, para luego lanzar una gran cantidad de energía que choco contra la espalda de Cui y lo destruyo completamente.

"La basura siempre será eso, solo basura" exclamó el saiyajin antes de emprender nuevamente el viaje por los cielos.

 **.**

Ryoku salió de un portal en medio de la nada, observando poco a poco el estado de este universo pudo notar que aún con la falta de algunos planetas seguía igual, pero de pronto su mirada se fijó en un mundo en particular, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos recorrió todo el camino hasta estar flotando frente al planeta.

Frente al dios, se encontraba un mundo que poseía un único continente gigante rodeado completamente de un azul oscuro que indicaba la presencia de un vasto océano. Poco a poco el señor del exterminio, comenzó su descenso hacia la superficie del planeta, cuando estuvo a determinada altura en la atmosfera de este, se lanzó con toda velocidad al suelo creando así el efecto de un rayo que rompía con la tranquilidad del lugar. Cuando levantó la mirada se dio cuenta que había caído justo en la base de una montaña que estaba completamente nevada, por lo tanto el temblor que siguió a su llegada causo una avalancha que ahora amenazaba con taparlo todo, incluso a la pequeña aldea que se encontraba a los pies del mismo pico rocoso.

Dirigiéndose al lugar para detener el catastrófico desenlace el señor de todo pudo observar como unas personas se dirigían a las afueras del poblado y haciendo unos extraños signos con las manos lograban crear unas paredes de piedra. 'No será suficiente para detener tanta nieve' pensó Ryoku, 'les daré una pequeña ayuda, ya que fui yo el que causo tanto alboroto'.

"Creación de todas las cosas" susurró el dios, y a los instantes unas enormes plantas salieron de la tierra cercana a las murallas y se pegaron a está dándole una resistencia muchísimo mayor, "Ahora podrá resistir todo" agregó, acto siguiente giro su mirada a una entrada en la base de la montaña y se dirigió a ese lugar.

Una vez Ryoku estaba en la cueva siguió un camino que al parecer conocía de memoria hasta que en un momento chasqueo los dedos y muchas velas que se encontraban en el lugar se encendieron dejando a la vista una especie de altar que tenía una única y gran imagen, en la que se veía a una mujer de pelos y ojos blancos.

Dirigiéndose al centro del altar, el dios se puso de rodillas, "te he buscado tantas veces, en este mundo y en otros, pero aun así no puedo encontrar ningún rastro de ti, aun así fuera una tumba lo que encontrase me gustaría saber que fue de ti querida" susurraba con lamento, "tan solo quiero conocer tu destino y el del hijo que con tantas ansias esperabas Kaguya" agregó llorando, "no fue mi intención dejarlos solos, nunca fue mi intención".

 **.**

"Vamos pequeño Azra" se podía escuchar la voz de Goku en una de las habitaciones, "deja que te cambie el pañal que estas hediendo" exclamaba.

"Papá Papá" exclamaba el pequeño mientras caminaba un poco, para luego caer y seguir gateando hasta llegar a donde estaba su biberón.

"Espera Azra te el biberón después de cambiarte" le decía Goku que se acercaba al pequeño para luego agarrarlo y levantarlo del suelo.

Luego de cambiar a Azra y darle el biberón, Goku se dirigió a su habitación a ver como estaba su esposa, cuando llegó a esta pudo ver que Lala ya se estaba levantando.

"¿Cómo te encuentras querida?" habló el saiyajin algo apenado, "disculpa el golpe sorpresa, espero no haberte lastimado"-

"No fue nada querido, ya me vengare en el próximo entrenamiento" le respondió la princesa con una sonrisa malévola que hizo tener un escalofrió al guerrero.

"Ya le cambie el pañal a Azra y le di el biberón" comentó y antes de que su esposa pudiera decir algo agregó "además aprendí que el pequeño ya está empezando a caminar, ahora se pone de pie y da unos pasos antes de caer y seguir gateando pero dentro de poco tendremos que tener mucho cuidado".

"¿En serio?" le preguntó Lala, "uff, cuando Gohan aprendió a caminar fue todo un hermoso desastre, habrá que estar preparados para las travesuras de Azra" agregó la princesa.

"Estaremos llegando a nuestro destino en unos cinco minutos Lala-sama" exclamó Viktor por los parlantes de la nave, "usted y Goku-san deben alistarse para poder descender al planeta" agregó.

"Muchas gracias por avisarnos Viktor" le respondió Lala, "por favor vigila a Azra mientras nos preparamos" añadió.

"Desde luego, como usted ordene" respondió la IA.

 **Fin Cap. 15**

Realmente pido disculpas si esperaban un capitulo mucho más largo, normalmente los hago de cinco mil palabras y este apenas llega a dos mil. Pero realmente necesito volver a apegarme a la escritura antes de comenzar nuevamente con los capítulos grandes o de lo contrario me hubiera tomado mucho más tiempo en volver a publicar algo.

Ahora muchas gracias a todos los reviews de apoyo en la nota anterior, me alegra saber que tengo unos lectores tan buena onda y que comprenden las situaciones por las que una persona puede estar pasando. Nuevamente Muchas Gracias.

Dato curioso: Viktor llama a Goku con el "San" porque este se quejó de que el "sama" le hace sentir viejo como su abuelito.


	16. Chapter 16

Los derechos de Dragón Ball son de Akira Toriyama y los de To Love Ru son de Saki Hasemi y Kentaro Yabuki. Este Fic es realizado por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

 **Cap. 16**

El señor de todo estaba posado sobre una montaña que tenía unos rostros tallados en ella, y desde la cima de esta observaba una ciudad, sus aldeanos, su fuerza militar pero entre todos ellos, observaba con detenimiento a un niño que corría y saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando fácilmente a sus perseguidores. Al parecer por alguna travesura realizada por este pequeño, muchos aldeanos se habían enfadado y pidieron a estos ninjas, como había escuchado les llamaban, que lo atrapasen.

El muchacho tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras era perseguido, pero Ryoku podía sentir a la vez el dolor y tristeza que acarreaba el corazón del niño, ese dolor de no tener alguien con quien contar, la necesidad de recibir algún tipo de atención fuese la que fuese y aunque tuviera muchísimas ganas de ayudar en lo posible, pues él no era de corazón malvado como muchos creían, no podía hacerlo. "El muchacho está destinado a realizar hazañas extraordinarias" expreso en voz baja, 'y también a traer paz a estas tierras' pensaba pero se movió repentinamente esquivando unos objetos filosos que se incrustaron en el suelo donde previamente se encontraba.

"¿Quién eres tú y que es lo que quieres con el muchacho?" preguntó un hombre de bastante edad que se acercaba con una especie de cuchillo en la mano, detrás de este unos tipos con máscaras le seguían.

"Quien soy yo no es de tu incumbencia mortal" le contestó Ryoku al anciano, "y no tengo ninguna intención para con el joven, al menos no por ahora" agregó logrando inquietar al hombre.

El viejo pensó por un segundo que el sujeto frente a él estaba algo loco, pero aun así no podía bajar su guardia, todo su cuerpo le decía que debía tener mucho cuidado, su subconsciente le indicaba que salir del lugar lo antes posible era la mejor opción para sobrevivir. Jamás en su larga vida llena de batallas sintió lo que en ese momento le pasaba pero aun así se mantuvo firme, su deber era proteger la aldea de todo tipo de amenazas, estaba dispuesto a atacar cuando el individuo dejo libre lo que parecían ser colas y libero un poco de poder.

'Por todos los cielos' pensó el anciano a la vez que su cuerpo temblaba, 'todo mi cuerpo está exclamando de terror y los guardias que me seguían están todos de rodillas' agregó mientras miraba de reojo a sus acompañantes.

"No debes preocuparte anciano, no tengo nada en contra tuyo o en contra de tu gente, solo soy un espectador" exclamó Ryoku, "cuida de tu pueblo, y protege al muchacho, en un futuro todas tus preguntas serán respondidas" agregó.

Luego de esto el señor de todo comenzó a caminar hacia el borde de la montaña pero antes de llegar a este se dio vuelta y dijo, "solo te diré una cosa que quizás te ayude, una raíz podrida termina matando al árbol".

El anciano estaba por preguntar a que se refería cuando vio que el sujeto llego al borde de la montaña y era rodeado por un aura blanca, y frente a sus propios ojos tomaba vuelo a una extrema velocidad hacia lo más alto del cielo perdiéndose a la vista.

 **.**

En el planeta Nameku, Vegeta se encontraba en una de las aldeas matando a todos los Namekianos del lugar, pues ya tenía en su poder una de las esferas del dragón de las que tanto escuchó. Estaba dispuesto salir del lugar cuando pudo sentir a alguien aproximándose, pero se quedó confiado en poder ganar.

Cuando un sujeto de color rosado aterrizo frente a él exclamó "oh Dodoria es bueno verte, ¿acaso vienes a que te mate?".

"No me hagas reír Vegeta, yo puedo acabar contigo sin tener que sudar" le contestó totalmente confiado el tipo rosado.

"Pues entonces inténtalo" le contestó el príncipe de los saiyajins logrando provocar a su oponente.

"Ahora mismo veras sabandija" grito Dodoria lanzándose contra Vegeta, lanzando puñetazos y patadas que el saiyajin lograba esquivar con facilidad. De repente, el príncipe agarro un brazo de su enemigo y con una patada logro que este se diera vuelta para poder tomar el otro brazo y comenzar a traerlos hacia atrás tratando de romper las extremidades.

"Tú estabas muy orgulloso de tu poder y por eso no hiciste nada para incrementarlos, mientras que yo estuve de batalla en batalla incrementando mis fuerzas poco a poco, además mi último combate en la tierra en el que casi muero incremento mi poder extraordinariamente" le decía Vegeta, "así somos en la gran familia guerrera de los Saiyajins" agregó.

Viendo que estaba a punto de perder, Dodoria trato de convencer al príncipe, "Vegeta déjame vivir y te contare un gran secreto acerca de tu mundo natal, el Planeta Vegeta".

"¿Cómo?" exclamó el saiyajin mientras soltaba al sujeto rosado, "¿un secreto del planeta Vegeta? Si no me lo dices ahora te matare" agregó.

"Muy bien, te lo contare" le contestó Dodoria, "hace unos años, cuando el planeta Vegeta exploto no fue una lluvia de asteroides lo que lo causo, fue el mismo Freezer, estaba harto de tener que tratar con ustedes, además que su poder crecía cada vez más y aunque individualmente no podrían hacer nada contra un ser tan poderoso como él, si todos ustedes peleaban juntos podrían haberlo vencido, por lo que luego de pensarlo, decidió con acabar con toda tu gente pero tu siendo el príncipe tenías una utilidad muy grande, por eso los destruyo cuando tú estabas fuera del planeta".

Al ver que el príncipe no decía nada Dodoria volvió a hablar "parece que estas conmocionado Vegeta, por ahora solo quiero regresar con el gran Freezer".

El saiyajin solo sonrió y exclamo "no confundas las cosas, a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que le paso a mis Padres o a los demás saiyajin" luego comenzó a reunir todas sus fuerzas y agregó "solo estoy totalmente molesto porque ustedes me utilizaron desde que era un niño sin decirme nada al respecto". Dodoria viendo lo furioso que estaba el saiyajin comenzó a alejarse pero esto no sirvió de nada ya que Vegeta libero un poder gigantesco que lo alcanzo y pulverizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Freezer sufrirá a manos del poder de los guerreros del espacio" añadió el príncipe.

 **.**

"Princesa, aunque los trajes devilukianos pueden aguantar altísimas temperaturas, si debe ingresar en una cueva primero comuníquese conmigo, estoy realizando una comprobación superficial y detecte zonas de un calor tan alto que derretiría los trajes en cuestión de segundos" expresaba la inteligencia artificial.

"Está bien Viktor, pero mientras analizas ve descargando a los trajes la información así podemos evitar lo máximo posible este tipo de peligros" le contestó y demando la princesa.

"Como usted diga" contestó Viktor.

"¿Estás listo querido? Le pregunto la pelirosa a su esposo.

"Claro Lala, vamos a investigar este planeta, veamos si podemos encontrar más trozos de la leyenda" respondió Goku con una sonrisa.

Cuando estuvieron fuera pudieron ver con más claridad el paisaje del planeta, "en la tierra si no mal recuerdo hay religiones que creen en un infierno ardiente, creo que este planeta sería ideal para ello" comentó la princesa.

Todo el terreno tenía un color rojo por el calor, y también se podía observar a lo lejos un rio de lava.

"Me preguntó si realmente habrá algo de información sobre los Saiyakianos en este planeta, ¿será otra nave estrellada como la que encontramos en New Plant?, y si es asi ¿Cómo podríamos estar seguros que no cayó en una de esas zonas que nos advirtió Viktor?" cuestionaba el saiyajin.

"Eso no lo sabremos hasta que investiguemos Goku" contestó la pelirosa.

"Tienes razón querida, entonces comencemos de inmediato" exclamó el joven mientras alzaba vuelo para poder observar mejor el terreno desde las alturas, la princesa rápidamente copio su acción.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alto comenzaron a recorrer el planeta hasta que lograron divisar algo que los dejó sorprendidos, a lo lejos había un mar hecho completamente de lava pero raramente se encontraba a un nivel superficial más bajo que todo el terreno que lo rodeaba.

"Viktor" habló la princesa por su comunicador, "¿puedes realizar un análisis especifico en las coordenadas que te estoy enviando?".

"Coordenadas recibidas princesa, comenzando escaneo, tiempo de completado aproximado unos cinco minutos" contestó la IA.

"El tiempo suficiente para explorar un poco en el camino hasta el lugar" comentó Goku, que descendía un poco para poder observar el terreno con más claridad.

"Está bien querido, podemos explorar un poco pero recuerda lo que nos dijo Viktor, hay que estar atentos al mapa por las zonas de extremo calor" le comentó la princesa.

Luego de unos minutos explorando con la mirada, la princesa pudo percibir un pequeño brillo proveniente de un la superficie planetaria. "Goku hay algo en esa dirección" le dijo a su compañero mientras apuntaba con la mano "vamos a ver que es".

Al acercarse lo suficiente, los príncipes Devilukianos se encontraron con una piedra muy parecida la que existía en la tierra, "¿es eso un Rubí?" preguntó la princesa.

"No lo creo Lala" respondió Goku, "se parece mucho en color pero creo que su forma y brillo es más parecidos a los diamantes que tienes en casa".

"Viktor" llamó la princesa por el comunicador, "puedes por favor analizar este elemento".

"Corriendo análisis" se escuchó la voz de la IA "análisis no concluyente" agregó al final.

"¿Cómo que no es concluyente?" preguntó confundida la mujer.

"El elemento analizado no se encuentra dentro de la tabla periódica Devilukiana" contestó la IA, "Recomiendo extracción del material y un análisis más complejo en los laboratorios Devilukianos".

"Princesa, el análisis del terreno que pidió ya está listo, utilice toda la potencia de la nave, dentro del mar de lava hay una estructura artificial, creo que fue construida por Devilukianos, reconoció la energía usada por los escáneres y está actualmente activa" agregó la IA.

"¿Una construcción Devilukiana? Entonces debe haber sido construida por los antiguos, me pregunto ¿que estarían investigando en este lugar?" comentó Lala, luego agarro del brazo a Goku y comenzó a flotar "vamos Goku, quizás hay más información Saiyakiana en ese lugar".

Los príncipes iban distraídos, mirando alrededor en busca de más elementos extraños a la vez que conversaban sobre que encontrarían en ese lugar, pero de repente Goku empujo fuertemente a Lala a la vez que esquivaba una roca que estaba extremadamente roja por el calor.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" preguntó el saiyajin.

"Emmm…. Goku" le decía Lala mientras apuntaba con el dedo, cerca del mar de lava al que se dirigían, había dos monstruos gigantes que poseían cuatro brazos.

"Oh ese diseño si lo reconozco" habló Viktor, "Se supone que eran solo unos bocetos de un laboratorio cuando sucedió la guerra Saiyajin-Devilukiana" agregó.

"Viktor, dinos que son" le gritó la princesa al ver que estos seguían arrojando rocas a su esposo.

"Esos son los guardianes, o al menos tendrían que haberlo sido, fueron diseñados para combatir con los saiyajins, iban a ser el haz bajo la manga de los Devilukianos si estallaba otra guerra, pero como le dije princesa la guerra llego antes que estos fueran materializados" explicaba la IA, "esta es la razón por la que no la atacan, usted es devilukiana, ellos intentan protegerla del Saiyajin".

Sabiendo esto, la princesa voló lo más veloz posible, para acercarse a los guardianes, "deténganse" gritó, "yo soy la princesa Lala de Deviluke y les ordeno que se detengan".

Los gigantes se detuvieron repentinamente, soltaron las rocas que poseían en sus manos, por lo que Lala pensaba que todo había terminado pero un brillo en los ojos de los gigantes la hizo ponerse alerta, subitamente estos comenzaron a lanzar una especie de rayo de energía que volvía liquido el terreno que tocaban.

Goku los esquivo con un poco de dificultad por la velocidad y la cantidad, pero se acercaba cada vez más a donde estaban los gigantes, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de uno comenzó a cargar su poder a la vez que esquivaba los poderes de los guardianes.

"Kame" exclamó el guerrero saiyajin, a la vez que una esfera de energía aparecía en su mano, los gigantes a su vez dejaron de lanzar rayos de los ojos y pusieron sus cuatros manos al frente.

"Princesa" dijo Viktor, "mire las manos de los guardianes, poseen la misma roca que usted encontró".

Al dirigir su mirada, Lala pudo ver que efectivamente los gigantes tenían la misma piedra en el centro de las palmas.

"Hame" gritó Goku a la vez que la energía en sus manos comenzaba a crecer en tamaño. A la par de esto los guardianes produjeron una esfera roja de poder.

"Haaaaa" gritó por último el saiyajin lanzando una energía gigantesca.

Los gigantes también dispararon sus poderes que chocaron inmediatamente con la energía del Saiyajin.

Las energías batallaban pero poco a poco el kamehameha era vencido por el poder combinado de los gigantes.

"Kame hame Ha" se escuchó exclamar a la princesa que apareció al lado de su esposo, lanzando su poder para poder ayudarlo.

Los poderes estaban completamente parejos, pero a Goku se le ocurrió una idea, "¿Lala podrías aguantar sin mi ayuda unos momentos?" preguntó.

"Eso creo, ¿pero qué intentas hacer querido?" expresó la princesa.

Goku dejo de lanzar energía y se concentró, "Kaio Ken" gritó al a vez que era envuelto en un aura rojiza. Sin perder tiempo el saiyajin comenzó a cargar energía nuevamente en sus manos, "Kame Hame Ha" gritó nuevamente mientras liberaba el Kamehameha más grande que lanzo en toda su vida.

Ahora el poder combinado de los dos príncipes era tal que hacia retroceder la energía de los guardianes a pasos agigantados, hasta que estos dejaron de resistir y permitieron que la energía Saiyajin-Devilukiana avanzara sin problemas.

Pero, cuando la pareja creía que ya habían ganado, el pecho de los guardianes se abrió mostrando una roca roja muy grande que recibió de lleno el ataque. Para sorpresa de nuestros héroes, la energía del Kame Hame Ha era cada vez más pequeña, estaba siendo absorbida por las rocas.

Una vez el poder combinado de Goku y Lala fue absorbido por completo, los guardianes lo dispararon nuevamente en contra del saiyajin. La princesa al ver que el poder iba dirigido exclusivamente a Goku se puso frente a él, por lo que los guardianes hicieron que sus poderes chocaran entre si y explotaran.

"Aaahh" se escuchó el gritó de Lala en medio del humo creado por la explosión, Goku siguiendo el Ki de su esposa pudo atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo, puesto que su traje estaba seriamente dañado y no podría proteger a Lala del calor.

"Señor Goku" habló Viktor por el comunicador "estoy aproximándome con la Nave a sus coordenadas, si la princesa esta lastimada necesitara inmediatamente una capsula de curación" decía la IA pero al no recibir repuesta pregunto nuevamente "¿Señor Goku?".

Decir que el saiyajin estaba furioso era poca cosa, en estos momentos su cuerpo le pedía exterminar todo lo que se interponía en su camino, en sus brazos estaba su esposa inconsciente, con grandes quemaduras causadas por la explosión de las energías. No podía más, su mente no lo aguanto y gritó, grito tan fuerte que parecía que un Ozaru se había liberado de su prisión, las pupilas de sus ojos desaparecieron, su pelo negro intentaba elevarse dentro del casco del traje y un aura dorada le rodeo el cuerpo*.

Cargo una esfera de energía en una de sus manos, y en medio de un grito lanzo todo su poder, los guardianes nuevamente intentaron absorber su poder pero la roca del centro de su cuerpo estallo en mil pedazos, causando unas explosiones enormes.

La cordura regresaba poco a poco al saiyajin, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y el aura nuevamente volvió a ser blanca. Le quedaban pocas energías, apenas podía mantenerse pero aun así lo intentaba, no quería que su esposa callera a una muerte segura con el calor extremo de la superficie.

"Señor Goku ya llegue" escuchó la voz de Viktor, y pudo dejarse caer inconsciente, a la vez que unos robots se dirigían rápidamente a ellos para atraparlos y llevarlos rápidamente a la nave Devilukiana.

 **.**

Luego de rescatar a un pequeño Nameku, Krilin y Gohan se encontraban volando a una ubicación indicada por el aldeano, según parecía en ese lugar vivía el "Gran Patriarca" un Nameku extremadamente viejo y sabio, que podría ser de gran ayuda para vencer a los enemigos.

"¿Falta mucho todavía?" preguntó Krilin.

"No ya estamos cerca" contestó el niño nameku, "es en esa roca alta que está ahí" agregó señalando con el dedo, haciendo que el pelón mirase el lugar y por fin pudiera ver a la distancia una especie de casa en la cima de la formación rocosa.

"Oye" habló Gohan, "¿podrías decirnos tu nombre? Desde que te rescatamos nos olvidamos de preguntártelo".

"Ah claro, mi nombre es Dende" le contestó el pequeño.

"¿Cómo nos ayudara el gran patriarca? Tu nos dijiste que es muy viejo, así que supongo que no podrá pelear" habló nuevamente el niño Saiyakiano.

"El gran patriarca puede liberar el poder oculto de las personas o al menos de los nameku, si puede hacer lo mismo con ustedes creo que será de gran ayuda" respondió Dende.

"Excelente" agregó Krillin, "con un poco más de poder estoy seguro que podremos defendernos contra estos monstruos".

De repente la cara de Krilin se puso seria, "¿sentiste eso Gohan?" preguntó.

"Claro, el Ki del grandulón rosado que intento matar a Dende desapareció" contestó el mencionado, "además el Ki de Vegeta estaba cerca de ese lugar, supongo que se habrá encargado de matar a ese cerdo" agregó.

"Si, por lo menos es algo menos de que preocuparse" añadió Krilin, ¿pero Vegeta será amigo o enemigo en este planeta?" pensó el pelón antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su amigo, "apresurémonos un poco Gohan".

"Claró" respondió el Saiyakiano para luego elevar su velocidad.

 **Fin Cap. 16**

1- Goku no se transformó en súper saiyajin en este capítulo, tan solo decidí incluir la "transformación" que sufre enfrentándose a Slug en una de las películas, que es denominada como "Super Saiyajin Falso".

Quizás a todos les parezca raro que mis fics ahora no posean el largo habitual de 5 mil palabras, pero por ahora no quiero saturarme al escribir, prefiero hacer capítulos un poco "cortos" pero hacerlos al fin y al cabo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo Saiyakianos, como siempre les invito a leer las otras historias que estoy escribiendo, "Saiyakianos: Peligro Universo 7", "El origen" (siendo estos dos primeros Spin-offs directos de Saiyakianos y "El camino de la Verdad" (historia aparte) pero todos están dentro del universo Saiyakianos.

Agradecería que dejaran REVIEWS, siempre es un placer leerlos, tratare de poner el próximo capítulo dentro de poco.


	17. Capitulo 17

Los derechos de Dragon Ball son de Akira Toriyama y los de To Love Ru son de Saki Hasemi y Kentaro Yabuki. Este Fic es realizado por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Cap. 17

Vegeta se encontraba volando a gran velocidad cuando de repente le pareció ver una construcción encima de una formación rocosa, centrando más su vista en el lugar pudo visualizar que de hecho era una casa namekiana más grande que todas las que había visto hasta el momento, seguramente alguien importante vivía en el lugar, lo que quizás significaba otra esfera del dragón.

Una vez el príncipe de los saiyajins, estuvo lo bastante cerca observo como un namekiano salía del interior de la estructura.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres en este lugar? Vete de aquí, no eres bienvenido." Habló el hombre verde.

"Que insolente" respondió Vegeta "¿es que acaso quieres morir?".

Pero antes de que el príncipe pudiera hacer algo o decir algo más, se escuchó "Espera Vegeta" desde el interior de la casa, tras unos segundos salió de esta el humano calvo que estuvo a punto de matarlo con una espada en la tierra.

 **.** Minutos Antes **.**

"Nail" habló un Namekiano muy grande y viejo, "Dende está a punto de llegar ve a recibirlos por favor".

"Como usted ordene Gran Patriarca" contestó el Nameku joven saliendo del lugar.

Unos instantes luego, cuando Nail se encontraba fuera de la casa pudo divisar acercándose a Dende y dos personas más.

Cuando estos llegaron, el Nameku mayor hablo "El gran patriarca los está esperando, síganme por favor".

Siguiendo las palabras del Nameku, Gohan y Krillin, acompañando a Dende entraron a la casa para poder conocer al gran patriarca del que tanto habían sentido hablar.

"Bienvenidos" se escuchó una voz fuerte que denotaba sabiduría y vejez, al mirar con más atención los muchachos vieron a la figura gigante en una especie de trono, pero esta persona estaba muy anciana.

"Un gusto de conocerlo señor", expresó Gohan, siendo como siempre muy educado con las personas que acaba de conocer y que obviamente no tienen malas intenciones.

"Gran Patriarca" grito Dende corriendo hasta donde estaba el Nameku anciano.

Notando que el único que no hizo nada fue él, Krilin opto por saludar formalmente "Mucho Gusto señor, mi nombre es Krilin y él es Gohan" dijo señalando al pequeño saiyakiano.

"Sé muy bien quienes son ustedes" contestó el Gran Patriarca, "usando mi poder y también gracias a Nail aquí presente, estoy enterado de todo lo que pasa en este mundo" agregó, "realmente es una lástima que cuando me queda tan poco tiempo de vida suceda esta tragedia".

"Gran Patriarca ¿usted está por morir?" preguntó confuso Dende.

"Así es pequeño, y cuando yo muera las esferas del dragón se irán conmigo, no queda nadie más de la familia del dragón aparte de ti que pueda tomar mi lugar, y tu Dende aun eres muy joven y no tienes el poder suficiente para encargarte de las esferas". Contestó el GP.

"Entonces ustedes no podrán revivir a los suyos, y nosotros no podremos revivir a nuestros amigos" comentó Krilin.

"Es por eso que le pedí a Nail que los dejara pasar, yo puedo ayudarles a desbloquear el poder que poseen dormidos en su interior" expreso el GP.

"¿De verdad puede hacer eso?" preguntó algo incrédulo Gohan.

"Claro que si" contestó el gran patriarca para agregar "en tu amigo puedo sentir bastante poder dormido en su interior, y en ti pequeño puedo sentir un poder extraordinario, no sé si podre ser capaz de liberar todo, pero quizás con un poco sea más que suficiente".

"Está bien, si nos puede ayudar aunque sea un poco para incrementar nuestro poder y poder defendernos de monstruos como Vegeta o los otros que estaban destruyendo las aldeas, haga lo que tenga que hacer" respondió Krilin para luego dirigirse a Gohan, "¿no te importaría si me ayuda primero a mi verdad Gohan?".

"Claro que no Krilin, adelante" le respondió el pequeño.

.-.-. En el presente .-.-.

"Eres tu maldito pelón, cuando estaba herido en la tierra intentaste matarme, pero ahora te demostrare lo que puede hacer el príncipe de los saiyajins" exclamó Vegeta enfadado.

"Espera Vegeta" exclamó el calvo mientras mostraba las palmas de las manos, "tu trabaste con los sujetos que están ahora en búsqueda de las esferas del dragón de este planeta, podrías decirnos ¿qué tan poderosos son?" pronuncio a la vez que pensaba 'debo hacer tiempo hasta que el Gran Patriarca libere los poderes de Gohan'.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que le daría esa información a un insecto como tú?" contestó Vegeta, "aprendí a sentir la energía como hacen ustedes los terrícolas y puedo decir que incrementaste tu poder desde la última vez pero ni eso te servirá contra mí".

"Vamos no seas así Vegeta" respondió Krilin "si tu estas aquí sin haber atacado directamente a los que tienen las esferas eh de suponer que son mucho más fuertes que tú" agregó haciendo enojar al príncipe.

"Maldito enano ahora mis…" dijo enojado el príncipe pero quedo mudo por la presencia que provenía de dentro de la nave, "¿así que Kakarotto también está en Nameku? Sal de ahí Kakarotto" empezó a gritar el príncipe.

.-.-. Dentro de la nave unos instantes antes.-.-.

"Eh liberado todo el poder que tenías en tu interior muchacho" habló el Gran Patriarca, "debo decir que es la primera vez que siento un poder tan inmenso como el tuyo, y además tu poder se siente extremadamente antiguo, como si tu espíritu fuera de eones pasados".

"Realmente puedo sentir mucho poder" exclamó asombrado Gohan "muchas gracias señor, ahora estoy seguro que podré ayudar a mis amigos" agregó mientras hacia una reverencia para luego dirigirse a la entrada de la nave.

Nuevamente fuera de la nave, Vegeta estaba por gritar nuevamente cuando sintió unos pasos de dentro de la estructura, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el que salió por la puerta era nada menos que el hijo de Goku. 'Puedo sentir un poder extraordinario emanando desde el chiquillo, ¿qué fue lo que hizo para poder obtener tanto poder?' se preguntaba.

 **.**

Lala despertaba lentamente, lo último que recordaba era la explosión causada por el ataque de los guardianes, al incorporarse completamente reviso su cuerpo pero no pudo notar herida alguna, la onda de choque de la explosión solo había causado que perdiera el conocimiento.

Al mirar a los lados vio a Goku tendido en otra cama de la habitación, con algo de temor por su marido se acercó a este para poder observarlo detenidamente.

"Viktor" exclamó la princesa, "¿qué sucedió después de que yo quedara inconsciente?".

"Pues… Lala-sama luego de que usted quedara inconsciente su esposo, entro en un estado de furia extrema, liberando un poder increíble, solo tengo poca información dentro de mi base de datos al respecto, y puedo estar totalmente equivocado" contestó Viktor, para luego seguir, "Según la información que poseo, cuando un saiyajin se encuentra en una situación complicada o desventajosa, y tiene el poder suficiente puede llegar a un estado alterado que aumenta su fuerza en gran medida, pero como desventaja esta la pérdida de razonamiento, es como una transformación falsa, la mitad del camino hacia el súper saiyajin".

"¿Súper Saiyajin?" Preguntó Lala confundida, "oí algo de eso en mi planeta, según una leyenda de los saiyajins un guerrero se transformaría en el súper saiyajin adquiriendo una fuerza extraordinaria que sobrepasaría a cualquiera".

"Hable demasiado princesa, tengo órdenes de no revelar información sobre eso" declaró la IA.

"Te ordeno que digas todo lo que sabes Viktor, los antiguos devilukianos ya no existen, y yo soy la princesa primogénita, la siguiente en la línea del trono Devilukiano". Exclamo la pelirosa ya en un estado alterado, "me canse de que digas cosas a medias, desde ahora en más dime todo lo que tengas que decir y revela todo lo que tengas por revelar".

"Está bien princesa" contestó Viktor, "El super saiyajin, es una transformación que se da en algunos saiyajins, que es lo que provoca esta transformación o cuáles son sus requisitos son desconocidos, lo que tengo en la base de datos advierte que el poder del saiyajin incrementa de tal forma que muy pocos pueden hacerle frente, según la información descargada en mi durante la antigua guerra saiyajin-devilukiana en al que estuve presente, uno de estos supersaiyajins, ataco la capital del imperio deviluke, únicamente el rey fue capaz de hacerle frente y para poder matarlo tuvo que sacrificarse destruyendo el planeta".

"Lo que acabas de decirme es bastante terrorífico al pensar que los saiyajins malvados podían acceder a esta transformación, por suerte solo queda Goku y mis…." Lala quedo callada.

"¿Princesa?" expresó Viktor con algo de preocupación.

"Si los saiyajines tenían una transformación así de poderosa, los Saiyakianos, mis hijos podrán acceder a ella o ¿será que el universo temblara con algo más?".

"Eso no podría decirle con certeza princesa" contestó la IA mientras realizaba cálculos de probabilidades, "otra cosa, quería avisarle que desde el momento en que entraron en la nave les realice unas pruebas y detecte el crecimiento de células nuevas en su esposo y de las cuales no tengo dato alguno, ni siquiera en toda la información que usted me dio de los saiyajins".

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Lala por sorpresa más que nada, "ahora mismo iré al laboratorio a observarlo Viktor".

 **.**

"Señor Freezer" habló Zarbon, "al parecer Vegeta pudo acabar con Dodoria".

"Oh eso sí que es una sorpresa" exclamó Freezer, "realmente los saiyajins son impresionantes, antes de su viaje no autorizado Vegeta no podía ni soñar en hacerle frente a Dodoria, entonces fue una buena decisión el destruir a casi todos los saiyajins jajajaja" agregó mientras reía. Una vez que la risa paro se dirigió nuevamente a Zarbon, "llama a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, esto se pondrá interesante".

 **.**

"¡Sephie-sama!" entro un devilukiano corriendo a la habitación donde estaba la reina sentada en su trono, "traigo malas noticias Sephie-sama" exclamó atrayendo la atención de la Reina y el Rey que recién entraba a la habitación.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede? Si llegas tan agitada es porque es un mensaje urgente, toma aire y luego danos tu mensaje" respondió la Charmian.

"Señora una de las sondas que mandamos al planeta Nameku por órdenes del Rey para poder vigilar a su nieto, acaba de mandar un mensaje preocupante" exclamó aun alterada la muchacha, "la sonda realizo un escaneo desde orbita y detecto una nave del Imperio de Freezer en el planeta Nameku".

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Gid, "si están ahí esperemos que sea para conquistar ese planeta y no sepan nada de esas esferas mágicas que fueron a buscar mi nieto y sus amigos, esto realmente es preocupante".

"Querido no dejaste terminar a la joven" expresó la reina, "continua" ordenó.

"Un escaneo más específico y a menor altura por parte de la sonda revelo que la nave estacionada en el planeta Nameku es la misma nave insignia de Freezer, señora" añadió la Devilukiana.

"Maldita sea" exclamo el Rey mientras golpeaba una mesa y la destruía por completo causando pavor en la joven, "ahora mismo manda a preparar mi nave, además prepara dos naves más de guerra iremos a ese planeta" agregó mirando a la devilukiana.

"Si señor como usted lo ordene" atino a contestar la joven para marcharse del lugar.

"¿Comenzaras una guerra?" preguntó Sephie.

"SI es posible evitarla, lo hare, pero si ese sujeto pone en peligro a mi nieto, si la galaxia tiene que arder lo hará" respondió el Rey, "pero cuando llegue iré yo solo al planeta, no pienso exponer a mis guerreros por más fuertes que sean al poder de ese monstruo, las demás naves quedaran en órbita para evitar que más moscas ingresen a molestar".

.-.-.-. Unos minutos más tarde .-.-.-.

El rey se encontraba por abordar su nave cuando la reina se dirigió a él, "ten mucho cuidado en ese planeta, tu sabes que tan poderoso es ese desgraciado de Freezer, si es necesario que saques a Gohan y huyas del lugar, hazlo por favor".

"Querida, tu sabes muy bien que ese no es mi estilo" le respondió el Rey dándole una gran sonrisa "Además conociéndolo, hará lo imposible para que ninguna nave salga de ahí, para su especie el volar al espacio no es un problema, si todo va a mal quizás tenga que retenerlo".

"Pero tienes que volver querido" le habló nuevamente Sephie mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla pues la reina tenía un mal presentimiento.

"Mi reina" susurro el rey mientras tomaba de los hombros a su compañera de vida, "tantos años juntos y jamás te dije cuanto te apreció, mi orgullo siempre por delante, pero no ahora, esto quizás sea lo más peligroso que hare en mi vida" agregaba mientras que con una mano tomaba el rostro de su amada para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos, "quiero agradecerte por todo Sephie, todo lo que vivimos juntos, por darme a las tres mujeres maravillosas que tengo por hijas, gracias por quererme" Al finalizar beso a la reina, quien en ese momento empezó a llorar mucho más, porque esto se sentía como una despedida. Cuando el beso finalizo, el rey comenzó a subir a la nave, y mientras lo hacía susurró "ancestros si eh de morir para proteger a mi familia que así sea".

 **.**

 ***Aviso Importante*** No tienen una idea de lo difícil que me fue escribir este capítulo, primero tener que recordar todo lo que paso en Dragon Ball Z es bastante difícil, hace mucho tiempo que veo las sagas viejas. Así que quiero avisar que en cuanto termine la saga de Freezer, me comenzare a tomar más libertades con la historia, después de todo, quizás ustedes también están cansados de releer el canon mil veces en los fics. Quizas cree más personajes OC, o bien le cambiare un poco la historia a varios personajes del mundo Dragon Ball así entran mejor en la historia. ***Fin de Aviso***


End file.
